Three's a Patern
by jakeright
Summary: The sequel to Two's a Crowd, during the events of 6A: The Ghost Riders have come to Beacon Hills, taking victims and memory. Scott and his pack have a feeling they are forgetting something while Steve's pack tries to get things back to how they were in order to save everyone. Will they be swept away by the storm, or will the two packs join together to stop the unstoppable army?
1. Forgotten

_Forgotten_

The gunshot echoed through the woods and August and Stiles examined the target. "Little to the left, but not bad," August remarked.

"Not bad? That's was almost a bullseye!" Stiles argued, turning to Scott and the hunter flailing his arms at them. The two jumped back before Steve pinned Stiles's arm to his side.

"Don't point that at someone unless you plan to shoot them," the alpha reminded.

Stiles looked down at the gun. "Oh shit, sorry."

"You'll remember at some point, hopefully you don't have to kill someone to get it," August commented, causing Stiles's jaw to drop.

"It's getting late, maybe we should head back," Scott said. The boy shook his head and closed his mouth as the four made their way to the Jeep

" _Dispatch to all units, we have a 503 carrying medical supplies heading southeast on Crescent,"_ a voice stated over the radio as they neared.

"Hell yeah," Stiles cheered as he ran to the driver side door.

"503?" Steve asked.

"Grand theft auto," Stiles stated starting the Jeep as August got in.

"We'll meet you there," Steve stated, looking to Scott. The other alpha nodded before running off.

* * *

Jay pulled his shorts back on as he walked to the bathroom, smirking. He rinsed his face with water before moving to return to the bedroom but froze when he found a coyote staring him down. "Malia!" the werecheetah shouted. "You have a wild animal in your house!" The coyote growled at him and Jay shifted in response. His amber eyes meeting the coyote's before its eyes shined blue. "Malia?" he asked, relaxing.

Jay watched the coyote transition back to Malia's human form. "I figured it out the other day," she said, smirking.

"So, you decided to scare me with it?" Jay asked. Malia shrugged in response. "So, round two?" he added eyeing her naked body.

"If you finally tell me what your tattoos mean," she replied.

Jay looked down at his chest. "The lightning bolt represents Thane, the werewolf Steve bit. The clock is for Daren, a weretiger and father figure for me. They both died to save me. The two is just the number of times that's happened," Jay whispered.

"Oh," Malia sighed, walking up to him.

"Maybe just cuddle for now," Jay suggested. Malia nodded and the two returned to bed, facing each other. Malia raised her eyebrows and used her head to point to the wall behind Jay. "Every time," the werecheetah sighed, turning over.

* * *

"Another slow night?" Leonard asked Melissa as she approached, not looking up from his screen.

"Thankfully," she sighed waving at Kaia. "What're you reading?"

"Brushing up on some anatomy," Leonard stated as Melissa looked over his shoulder.

"This looks like it's college level," she commented.

"It is," Kaia replied, pointing to the margins. "And the notes describe the difference with supernatural creatures."

"Sounds useful," Melissa mentioned as she read over the werelion's shoulder.

"Did someone steal medical supplies?" Leonard asked, turning to Melissa.

"I haven't heard anything, why?"

"Steve and the others are after someone who has reportedly stolen a van carrying some," Kaia explained.

"I'll look into it," Melissa told them before returning to the nurse's station.

* * *

" _We can handle this,"_ Steve thought to August as they ran after the stolen van.

August watched as Scott jumped onto the hood of the van, causing the driver to swerve. "Pull over," the true alpha roared.

"They're going to get someone hurt," August muttered.

"How else are we going to stop them?" Stiles asked.

"Slow down a bit," August stated, pulling his bow from the backseat.

"But we'll lose him," Stiles said as Steve leapt through the van's passenger window.

"Just do it," August replied rolling down the window.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Stiles asked as the hunter climbed out the window. He bent over, pulling back an arrow and using his legs to stop from falling out. He fired the arrow at the back tire, blowing it and causing the driver to lose control.

The van spun in a circle, flinging Scott to the ground. Stiles swerved as he slammed on his brakes to avoid hitting the alpha. Steve hit his head on the dash as the van collided with the overpass support. The alpha shook his head and turned to see the driver running away.

" _No need to reveal yourself to the entire Beacon County sheriff's department,"_ August thought to the alpha when they heard sirens. _"Let the police handle it."_ Steve stumbled out of the van and ran back to the others, helping Scott to his feet.

Three squad cars slid to a stop around them as August stuffed his bow into the backseat of the Jeep. The sheriff stepped out of his car and walked over to the boys. "The driver ran that way," Steve muttered, rubbing the bump on his head as it disappeared. The sheriff nodded towards one of the deputies who started running after the driver.

"Why an arrow?" Stiles whispered to the hunter as the remaining deputies and his dad examined the van.

"I'm better with a bow than a gun," August replied.

"Then why do you always carry a gun?" Scott asked.

"A gun's easier to conceal."

"What in the Hell were you four thinking?" the sheriff asked as he approached them.

"We were just trying to help," Scott answered.

"Well, why don't you help explain to me what the hell happened here?"

"Right, well, we were trying to gently persuade him to pull over," Stiles started before being interrupted by a look from his dad.

"And when that didn't work, we took out his tire to stop him," August said. "Gently," he added when the sheriff turned to him.

"He was getting away?" Scott added when the sheriff continued to just stare at him.

"He got away," the sheriff stated.

" _I should have gone after him,"_ Steve thought, looking to the hunter.

"Right, because, obviously, he's some sort of criminal mastermind, Dad," Stiles said as the sheriff walked past them to the back of the van.

"Uh-huh. You want to guess what the stolen merchandise is?" the sheriff asked as he opened the back doors, revealing air tanks filling the back of the van. "Hmm?" he added, turning back to them.

" _Leonard?"_ Steve thought to the werelion.

" _Still looking,"_ the werelion replied.

"Critical life-saving medical equipment?" Stiles asked.

"No," the sheriff stated.

"Materials for an explosive device?" August stated.

"Poison gas?" Stiles asked when the sheriff shook his head.

"Nope."

"Filled with drugs?" Stiles said, causing Steve to turn to him and tilt his head.

" _Helium,"_ Leonard thought at the same time as the sheriff told them.

"Helium?" Stiles asked.

"Why does a hospital need helium?" Steve asked. The sheriff shrugged at the alpha before turning to his son.

" _Cools MRI machines. And Heliox Therapy too,"_ Leonard explained.

"Why don't you boys go home before you cause another major accident?"

Stiles sighed as he and Scott moved towards the Jeep. Steve and August waved as they headed home on foot.

"Who steals that much helium?" Steve asked the hunter as they walked down the road.

"Maybe he's a cheap clown," August suggested, earning a look from the alpha. "Nothing has really been going on around here lately, maybe we should leave. Roam around, help out others."

"Beacon Hills is the home of a supernatural beacon, the thing we are supposed to be protecting."

"The Republic and the Hale pack were supposed to protect it. They've both been dissolved, and nothing catastrophic has happened. Scott and his pack can handle things here while we're away, and we can always come back if needed. According to Mary and Yuki, the European Republic is still in shambles. They have nothing protecting the nemeton there. We could help them rebuild."

"Maybe you're right," Steve shrugged before feeling his phone vibrate. The alpha pulled his phone out and read Stiles's message. "Liam and Hayden found a kid whose parents apparently disappeared while driving a car. Seems like something is going on," he stated, showing the phone to August. The hunter sighed as the two turned and made their way to the sheriff's station.

* * *

"Expecting someone?" Jay asked when they heard a knock on the door.

"No," Malia muttered as they got out of bed.

" _It's me,"_ Jay heard Zach's voice in his head.

Jay rolled his eyes as they moved to the door. "What's up?" Jay asked once the door was open.

"Kid's missing his parents, need help searching for them," the chimera stated.

"That's good, I can give my new ability a try," Malia stated. Zach's eyes widened as he watched the werecoyote undress before Jay pushed the chimera away and turned him around. "One of you grab my clothes for later?"

"Yeah, I'll get 'em," Jay replied before they watched the fully shifted coyote run past.

"That's amazing," Zach commented. "Can you all do that?"

"No, it's a Hale family ability," Jay stated, throwing Malia's clothes in a bag. "Do we have any information on the parents?"

"Two adults, one male, one female. And they're missing."

"Specific," Jay muttered before running off. Zach chuckled before spreading his wings and flying into the sky.

* * *

"The last name is Turner," Kaia said.

"Should probably look for any Jane and John Does that have been brought in as well," Leonard suggested.

"Yeah, this isn't my first rodeo," Melissa commented as she searched patient files. "No John or Jane Does were admitted recently, no record of anyone with the last name Turner other than Alex."

"That's the kid's name. We have his records but not his parents?" Leonard asked.

"Says he was born here, no mother or father on the birth certificate though," Melissa replied.

"Anonymous adoption?" Kaia asked.

"No special notes. We should still have a record for his mother giving birth here," Melissa muttered as she continued to search the records.

* * *

"I didn't get a feeling, did you?" Lydia asked.

Fiona shook her head. "They could still be alive. You should help search," she said turning to Charlie. The beta nodded before running off.

"Liam and Hayden are already out searching as well," Lydia stated.

"They couldn't find the parent's in any medical files, maybe they don't exist?"

"Here take this," Jay said as he stopped in front of Lydia, holing out a bag.

Lydia carefully took the bag before Jay ran off again. "What's this?"

"Malia's clothes apparently," Fiona replied, causing Lydia to turn to her. "She can turn into a coyote now."

* * *

"Steve should be the one to do it," Scott whispered as they talked to the sheriff outside of his office. "He has more experience and can heal Alex afterwards. It'll hurt less."

"Right, the problem will be getting the kid to let us do it," the sheriff replied.

"We haven't been able to find anything about the parents, this might be the only way we can find a lead," August told him. The sheriff nodded slowly and walked into his office, where Alex was sitting.

"Alex, you know we're having trouble locating your parents. And since you can't remember anything, we have a method. An unusual method that might help you remember. But I need you to be okay with it. I also need you to know that it might hurt a bit," the sheriff explained.

"I don't care, I just want to find my mom and dad," Alex stated. The sheriff turned towards the four and nodded for them to come in.

They closed the door behind them and closed all the blinds, preventing any of the deputies from looking into the office. "Hey, Alex. I'm Steve," the alpha stated, kneeling in front of the boy. "I'm going to do my best to make sure this doesn't hurt, but there'll be a bit of a pinch, okay?" The boy nodded and Steve moved behind him. "Are you ready?" Alex nodded again. Steve set his claws above the boy's neck before pushing them into his skin.

"I hate how this looks every time," Stiles stated as Alex's body arched and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"It'll give us some idea of what we're looking for," August replied.

* * *

Steve watched as Alex and his parents drove down the road. "I told you we shouldn't have taken him to an R-rated movie," his mother sighed, looking back at Alex who was staring out the window in silence.

"I wasn't scared," Alex protested, turning to his parents.

"Well, I was terrified," his dad replied as he drove down the road. "Maybe we shouldn't take me to R-rated movies."

The family chuckled after his comment. "You weren't scared, not even just a little?" his mom asked.

"Maybe a little," Alex admitted.

The car turned a corner and the family screamed as Mr. Turner slammed on the brakes, coming to a stop right before hitting a man on a horse. The man had long hair and was wearing a thick brown jacket and a cowboy hat. Either the man's was wearing a mask or his skin was pale white, with black circles filling the void where his eyes should be and black lines where the skin has crinkled or peeled away. The mouth was absent, covered in the same lines as the rest of his face, as if it were stitched shut by his skin

Lightning flashed behind the man as his horse reared and whinnied. As the horse returned to the ground, the man dismounted. The family watched, frozen in fear, as the man pushed aside his trench coat and pulled out a revolver.

"Will, drive!" Alex's mother pleaded as the man approached, pointing the revolver at them. "Drive!" she shouted as Will struggled against the unmovable gear shift. "Get down!" she shouted turning to Alex and trying to duck behind the dash.

Alex fell to the floor in the back seat as the windshield exploded from the gunshot. The man ran onto the hood and pulled Mr. Turner out of the car. His mother started to scream as the passenger side door was ripped from the car. She reached out to hold on to the gear shift, screaming as she looked back at Alex. Alex watched as she was pulled out of the car and her screaming stopped. The man and Alex's parents seemed to have vanished outside as another flash of lightning filled the sky.

* * *

Steve and Alex gasped as the alpha removed his claws from Alex, the wound vanishing as Steve withdrew.

"What'd you see?" Scott asked.

"A guy on a horse."

"A horse?" Stiles asked.

"He had a gun. He took his parents."

"Okay, a guy with a gun. That sounds like my department, not yours."

"What about the parents? What happened to them?" Stiles asked.

"Steve?" August said turning to the alpha.

"It seemed like they disappeared, but it could just be how Alex remembered it. It doesn't really make sense. Something seemed off about the guy on the horse though," Steve replied.

"Show the pack?" August suggested and Steve sent the image of the rider to the others.

" _Nothing in the bestiary looks like that as far as I know,"_ Leonard replied.

"I don't recognize it," August admitted.

"So most likely just a guy on a horse?" the sheriff asked.

"I don't know," Steve admitted.

"I've got this feeling," Scott whispered.

"What kind of feeling?" the sheriff asked.

"They're coming back," Alex stated, looking up to them. "They're coming for me."

August open his mouth before the sheriff nodded for them to talk outside. "So, if it's a guy with a gun it isn't supernatural, right?" the sheriff asked.

"It could be," Stiles stated.

"Stiles—" his dad started.

"Let us look into it some more, but for now, it doesn't seem like it's supernatural," August stated, interrupting the sheriff.

"Fine, the car's in the impound lot, see if you can gather anything from there," the sheriff said.

" _Meet there,"_ August thought to the pack as they walked out of the station.

"What're you doing?" Scott asked as Stiles pulled out his phone and started to dial Lydia's number.

"She's already on her way," Steve told him. "She was with Fiona."

"Did they sense anything?" Stiles asked.

"No," Steve replied, shaking his head.

* * *

"They're not dead," Lydia said as her and Fiona stepped out of Lydia's car and joined Steve, Scott, Stiles, August, Leonard, and Kaia.

"How can you be sure? You haven't even looked at the car," Stiles said as he dug around the back seat.

"You're doubting my abilities?" Fiona asked. Lydia turned towards Stiles and raised her eyebrows.

"Just look at the car," Stiles said before looking under the back seats.

"Just humor him," August added, kicking the back door closed.

Lydia rolled her eyes and set the bag on the hood. She grabbed the edge of the shattered windshield by the driver's side while Fiona walked to the passenger. The two banshees got into the car and started to touch the interior, looking for any clue. Fiona sighed and turned to the other banshee as Lydia looked up into the rearview mirror. "Hm," Lydia hummed.

"What?" Stiles asked clamoring off the ground and leaning over the center console.

"This is the perfect shade for me. Forget the name," Lydia muttered, rubbing her eyeshadow.

"Can we please stay on topic here?" Stiles whispered.

"There's not much of a topic here," Fiona commented as Scott walked around the front of the car.

Steve shook his head, smirking slightly before looking at the hinges of the missing passenger side door. "Play nice," he whispered Fiona. The banshee sighed as she rolled her eyes before looking at the hinges with Steve.

"She's right, I'm not getting anything," Lydia stated.

The group looked up when they heard a coyote howl behind a wall of tires. Malia leapt over them, her eyes shining blue before running over to the car. Lydia stepped out of the car as Zach landed next to her. Jay slid to a stop as he and Charlie joined the chimera.

"Pervert," Charlie muttered, turning Zach away from the werecoyote as Malia started to transition back to her human form.

"I don't think they're dead," Lydia stated, handing the bag of clothes to Malia.

"They're dead, probably torn apart," Malia stated.

"If they were torn apart, we would have found their blood," Charlie stated.

"And if they were dead, we'd be able to sense it," Fiona added.

"If they were alive I'd smell it," Malia commented.

"You should have been able to find a scent even if they were dead," Steve stated.

"Have you been able to find their scent?" Scott asked, turning to Steve. Steve shook his head, looking back to the true alpha. "I'm not getting anything either."

"What're you talking about?" Stiles asked turning to the two before pointing at Steve. "You were in his head for four minutes, I timed it."

"Like I said, I don't think he remembered the whole thing, people don't just disappear. And Alex wouldn't exactly be able to pick up their scent like we can," Steve explained.

"No, but we should have been able to pick up a scent from the car," Leonard said.

"Why does it matter if they're dead? Dead is dead," Malia stated.

"Okay, if it's just a robbery, we can't help them. And if it's something supernatural, my dad can't help them," Stiles explained.

"It sounds like you want it to be supernatural," Lydia stated.

"It's been like three months since anything's happened," Stiles replied.

"Yeah, and once a week you drag me out of bed like I'm some sort of supernatural metal detector," Lydia stated.

"She's right," August added. "Half the time we end each training session going after something possibly supernatural."

"Okay, it is way more often than that," Stiles stated. "Y—You can't tell me that you think this is just some series of impossible coincidences?"

"What I'm saying, is maybe that wouldn't be so bad," she replied before walking off. Malia nodded and followed after her, with Jay tailing behind.

"Let's go home," Fiona whispered to Charlie. The beta nodded and the two walked away. Zach shrugged at the others before flying into the air.

Stiles started to follow after everyone before turning to the others. "Couldn't have backed me up," Stiles sighed, looking to August.

"She's not wrong, it wouldn't be so bad. It's possible it was only a one-time robbery or something," August stated.

Stiles scoffed and walked towards the car, slamming the door as he got in the driver's seat. "We haven't exhausted every possibility," Steve whispered as Leonard and Kaia looked at the other cars and Scott walked over to Stiles.

"Why do you want to stay here so badly?" August asked.

"Is it the worst thing to want to just stay here, settle down a bit? Have a home again?" Steve asked the hunter before joining Scott.

"There's something wrong with it," Stiles muttered.

"It's broken," Scott responded. "And it wasn't a magic bullet. It was a regular bullet that blew out a regular windshield. Just like that one," Scott said nodding towards a car that Leonard was examining. "And that one," he said turning to another car. Scott opened his mouth when he moved to the next car, but fell silent and narrowed his eyes. Stiles perked up as he looked at the true alpha.

"It's not like any of them," Leonard stated as he and Kaia approached.

Stiles reached for the dash and picked up one of the shards. "Magic bullet," he muttered.

"There's no such thing as a magic bullet," August stated, grabbing a box and walking over to a car with an intact windshield. "It was probably just the angle." The hunter stood on the box, pulling out his gun, before lining up the shot. "See?" he said, firing his gun.

The bullet passed through the windshield as the broken glass spiderwebbed across the windshield, but didn't shatter. "I saw you damage evidence, you know this is the county sheriff's impound, right?" Stiles said.

"It didn't shatter," August muttered, staring at the glass before turning to Leonard. "You ever come across any magic bullets?"

"Only in some fables that we had. We can look into them some more," the werelion replied.

"We have school tomorrow," Kaia reminded them.

"Hopefully you're not as excited as Leonard was," Steve commented, turning back to Scott and Stiles. "But she's right. We'll look into it and let you guys know if we find anything."

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced him to enroll," August whispered to Steve as they walked into school with Charlie.

"It wasn't that hard really, became easier when he found out you were going too," Steve whispered back.

"You used me as leverage?"

"It'll be fun," Steve stated before waving at the others and heading to their table in the courtyard.

"Couldn't he wait two seconds?" August commented as they watched Stiles interrupt Malia's yearbook picture.

"Saved her from that smile," Fiona grimaced.

"I have an idea," Jay said before getting up and running over to her. The werecheetah ran up, kissed her, and ran out of frame before the picture was taken. He turned back with a smirk to find Stiles standing next to her again, making his face drop.

"That was a good one," Malia told the boy. The line of people groaned as Malia repositioned herself. Stiles moved to interrupt the picture again, but Jay held him back.

"It can wait," Jay whispered. Malia nodded at him and prepared to take a picture before Stiles pulled himself away from Jay and ran into frame.

"Stiles!" Malia groaned.

"You're still in the photo," Sydney stated.

The line started to complain about the wait. "Sorry," Malia told them before groaning and walking away. "You ruined it."

"Why would I want to ruin your yearbook photo?" Stiles asked as the three rejoined the others.

"Maybe because you haven't sign up for your own photo yet?" Malia stated.

"Yes, I did," Stiles stated, pulling out his form and snapping it open.

"It's blank," Malia stated. Steve saw Stiles look down at the form, confused.

"Speaking of, have you guys signed up?" Jay asked looking at Charlie, Fiona, August, and Steve.

"Like I'm taking a picture here," Charlie scoffed.

"Filled out both of our forms last night," Fiona replied, smiling at the beta.

"And you two?" Kaia asked.

"We'll get around to it," August told them, as Steve moved to Stiles.

"How'd you forget you didn't fill it out?" Steve asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Maybe 'cause he's sublimating the stress of graduating by avoiding key milestones," Scott said before Stiles could respond. The two packs turned to Scott, surprised by the response. "Psych paper," he bragged.

"Oh," Lydia sighed before nodding.

"I should take psychology," Fiona whispered.

"No more changes," August told her. "I'm surprised the school hasn't picked up on the influx of students, or noticed that Charlie and Fiona look older than high school students."

"How much older?" Malia asked.

"We're twenty," Charlie replied.

Scott's pack raised their eyebrows at the others. "Okay," Stiles sighed. "The deputy searched the car, no slugs, no exit hole. And the address Alex gave my dad is an abandoned house. You guys find anything last night?" Steve's pack remained silent. "You didn't look did you?"

"It was late. I wanted to be alert for school," Leonard replied.

Stiles scoffed. "We have missing parents, a suspicious guy on horseback, and a magic bullet and you were worried about school?" Leonard shrugged. "Alright, who's coming to investigate?

"I've got to retake my photos," Malia stated.

"I should probably make sure no one tries to ruin those again," Jay added, looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, not interested," Lydia added.

"You insulted my banshee prowess," Fiona said. Charlie shrugged at him, smirking slightly.

"I like school," Leonard said.

"I've never been before," Kaia added.

"It's my first day here too," August said.

"And I cannot miss anymore classes," Scott added.

"Scott," Stiles said.

"I missed thirty-eight last semester, and Lydia's mom is the only reason I'm still in school. I can go after school."

"You know what, forget it. I'll take Liam," Stiles said, turning towards the beta. He sighed as he watched the beta make out with Hayden. "Yeah, I'm not taking Liam. But Steve," he added, turning back to the alpha.

"When did I become a last resort?" Steve asked. Stiles sighed opening his mouth to respond but was cut off as Sydney walked over to them.

"Hey guys, can I get a candid?"

"Uh, no," Stiles said.

"Yeah, sure," the others said, drowning out Stiles's response before Scott and Lydia pulled him onto the bench between her and Scott.

"Okay, if you can explain to me why this is blue, I'll let it go," Stiles said, pulling out the shard of glass and handing it to Scott. Leonard tilted his head to get a better view as the others positioned themselves around the table, Steve putting his arm around August and Fiona leaning into Charlie as the beta stood.

"Everyone smile," Sydney said, holding the camera up. The group looked up at the camera and smiled as the picture was taken.

"We can look into it here," Leonard told Stiles as the bell rang, causing them to head to their first class of the day.

* * *

"You know this class is for juniors, right?" Mason asked as August sat next to him.

"Physics has never been my thing, should probably get some base knowledge," August stated, getting ready.

"Pretty sure I've seen you figure out the trajectory of an arrow in your head," Jay commented, causing the others to turn towards him. "What? I know some things."

"Okay, then I'm good at physics and wants the easy grade."

"Why do you care about the grade?" Kaia asked him.

"I don't think he does," Zach replied as the blonde teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning, class. I'm Mr. Douglas, and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year. Let's just get started, shall we?"

"What would Steve have to say about this?" Jay muttered, as August tracked Mr. Douglas's movements.

"I can look, just can't touch," August replied. "Still, probably best to not tell him though."

"Now we know why it was so easy to get him to come to school," Kaia remarked as Mr. Douglas turned to the chalk board and began writing.

"Schrodinger's Cat," he started, before turning around with a smile. "Ah, I can see I impressed you all with my artistic abilities," he said, noticing the class's attentiveness to the front of the room and their smiles.

Jay turned back as he heard Hayden giggle, noticing Liam looking at her surprised before turning to Mason. Mason turned to Corey and saw the chimera beaming at the teacher. "Pathetic," Jay sighed when he saw August doing the same.

"Schrodinger puts his cat in a box with poisonous food," Douglas continued. "Now, until he opens that box, the cat is, in theory, both alive and dead," Douglas continued, moving around the table at the front of the room before sitting on it. "But when he opens it, it's either 'Hello, Mittens,' or 'Goodbye, Socks.'" August and Corey joined the girls in the class as they all giggled with the joke. Jay chuckled lightly when he heard Liam's jaw clench behind him. "Putting aside the potential for animal abuse here, what does it have to do with physics." The entire class raised their hand, except for Liam, Mason, Jay, Zach, and Kaia. "Yes, Hayden?"

"It illustrates the concept of quantum superposition. Light is both a particle and a wave until it is observed," she answered.

Yes. Excellent answer, very impressive," Mr. Douglas chuckled

"I knew that," August muttered, looking back to Hayden. Jay pat the hunter on the back as Liam and leaned forward to get Hayden's attention, but she continued to stare at Mr. Douglas.

"Does observing something change its behavior? Or alter its outcome? That's the question of today's lab on page—" Mr. Douglas started as he searched for his syllabus.

"117," August stated before Douglas could reach the syllabus.

"Right, thank you, August," Mr. Douglas said with a smile. "Break into groups of four."

"This is too funny to keep a secret," Jay whispered to August as they formed a group next to Mason, Liam, Hayden, and Corey.

"Someone has the hots for teacher, bad," Zach added.

"I knew I should have put you guys in a different class," August muttered.

"Well, then we'd miss out on this," Kaia replied.

"Have any of you guys noticed that phones can't geolocate today?" they heard Mason ask behind them.

Kaia pulled out her phone to check, opening her compass app and facing the back wall. "Looks normal to me," Jay stated.

"Yeah, looks like it works," Liam added.

"Yeah, but that's not north," Mason said. Jay looked back and saw Mason facing a different direction than Kaia. "That is," he added pointing to the blackboard at the front of the class.

"Mine is doing it too," Corey said.

"That's strange," Zach added, taking Kaia's phone and spinning around the room.

"Mr. Douglas has a compass," Mason said, pointing towards a case in the front of the room.

"Should I go get it?" Jay asked.

"Corey can become invisible," August reminded him. "He just needs a distraction," the hunter added with a smile before grabbing his book and walking to Mr. Douglas.

Jay shook his head as August started asking questions, turning Mr. Douglas away from the group while Corey started to fade away. Jay cringed as the display case's door creaked open and saw Mr. Douglas start to turn to the front of the room.

"So, are particles bouncing, thus making it look like a wave?" August asked, pulling Mr. Douglas back to him.

"We're more focused on observing how light behaves today, not testing or explaining theories," Mr. Douglas explained as Corey grabbed the compass and closed the door.

"Right, sorry," August stammered as Corey reappeared, setting the compass on the table. The hunter walked back towards the others, stopping next to Mason as he opened the compass. "So, what do we do with this?" August asked, noticing the compass pointing in the wrong direction.

"Follow it," Mason said.

"Seriously?" Hayden asked.

"Where do you think it goes?" Corey asked.

"I have no idea, but we won't find out 'till we open the box," Mason replied.

"Pandora's box?" Jay asked, causing Kaia to facepalm and Zach to laugh.

"Schrodinger's Cat," Hayden corrected.

"I—I still don't get it," Corey confessed.

"I'll come with," August sighed, shaking his head at the chimera before returning to his seat.

* * *

"Let me see it again," Leonard stated as he walked with Steve, Stiles, and Scott to Ms. Finch's office. Stiles held the shard up to the werelion and gasped slightly when Leonard broke a piece off of it. "I just want to take a closer look. Wait here," he said as he and Scott walked into the office.

"When you said you wanted to meet, I thought you were worried about moving up to AP Biology," Ms. Finch stated, surprised when she saw Scott with him.

"No, I'm not worried about it at all," Leonard replied.

"We were wondering if you could help us with this," Scott said, holding up the shard while Leonard examined his piece with a microscope.

Ms. Finch glanced over to Leonard, confused. "We were wondering if you could explain where the tint came from," Scott said, returning her focus to the glass.

"A chemical reaction could cause a tint," she explained.

"What about the muzzle flash of a gun? Could that be blue or green?" Scott asked.

"A muzzle flash is created by superheated gasses leaving a gun. Um, it's possible that the gas could include copper, barium, cesium. Those can burn blue and green?"

"Can that tint the glass?" Scott asked.

"You think a gun did this?"

"Maybe," Scott replied.

"Maybe not," Leonard said, removing his piece from the microscope. "Glass has to be superheated in order for it to tint in this way, right?" Ms. Finch nodded. "A bullet wouldn't get that hot."

"No, it wouldn't," she responded, staring at the two.

"Glad it wasn't a bullet then," Leonard smiled. "Thanks for the help," he added as he and Scott exited the office.

"Wasn't a bullet what do you mean?" Stiles asked as they followed Leonard.

"The glass needed to be superheated in order to develop this kind of tint. To the point where it was molten. This glass had to be superheated, and then supercooled to shatter how it did and gain the tint," Leonard explained walking towards the front doors.

"But I saw a bullet in Alex's mind," Steve stated as he and the others followed after the werelion.

"Yeah, a magic bullet," Leonard stated.

"Like supernatural, right?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Stiles, supernatural cowboys with magical bullets," Leonard replied, not turning back to the others.

Stiles cheered as he walked next to Steve. "Worth missing class over?"

"Absolutely," Leonard replied. "I've never heard anything like this."

"Thirty-nine?" Stiles asked, turning to Scott.

"Thirty-nine," Scott sighed.

They opened the doors and rounded the corner before stopping in front of Ms. Martin. "None of you are going anywhere," she stated, pushing them back inside. "Thirty-eight classes, Scott. I had to beg the superintendent."

"Ms. Martin, Scott's the sworn protector of Beacon Hills," Stiles explained.

"He can protect it at three thirty."

"But people's lives are in danger," Leonard protested.

"They'll be fine until after school, I'm sure," she stated, crossing her arms.

The four of them sighed before walking away. "We're not waiting until three thirty," Stiles whispered.

"Nope," Steve replied as they headed towards a side exit. The walked out the doors and headed towards the parking lot before being met by Ms. Martin again. "Jesus, you're everywhere," Steve sighed.

"I'm serious, none of you are leaving school," she told them, marching them back inside.

"Y'know I don't have to be here," Steve told her. "I'm only here to stay nearby in case something happens."

"Well, you won't be able to do that if your expelled."

Steve gapped at her, unable to find his words. "Fine, we'll stay," Stiles told her.

* * *

Fiona sat next to Steve, Stiles, Scott, and Lydia as they watched a video in their last class. "You develop supernatural time powers?" Steve whispered when Stiles threw his hand toward the clock.

"I can't believe we're waiting for three thirty," he muttered, not looking away from the clock.

Fiona tilted her head when she heard a woman singing. She looked down to Stiles tapping his thumb on his desk before noticing Lydia doing the same. Fiona tried to find the voice again, but everything was silent, except for the video and Stiles's thumb tapping.

" _Everything alright?"_ Steve asked.

" _Thought I heard something, but it's gone now."_

" _I wish Stiles had time powers right now,"_ Steve sighed, looking up at the clock again.

Eventually ,the bell rang and Steve, Stiles and Scott ran out of the class room. Fiona started packing up her stuff as the rest of the class started to head out the door. She stood and noticed Lydia and her were alone in the class room. The two banshees moved towards the door, but stopped before leaving.

"You hear it too?" Lydia asked.

Fiona nodded. "It's a thunderstorm," she muttered as the two walked back and saw the video on the TV fade into static before hearing a woman singing again. Lydia reached out to touch the TV but the two were knocked back by a lightning bolt. "Jupiter's thunder," Fiona cursed. She moved to stand, but realized she was still next to her desk with Lydia standing beside her.

"That happened, right?" Lydia asked.

"Something happened," Fiona sighed.

* * *

"Let's go north then," August commented, looking at the compass Mason was holding.

"We're going to work on the physics assignment," Hayden stated. "Not all of us can be experts at it."

"I'll go," Liam said. "I was able to understand most of the assignment."

"Yeah, I wasn't," Corey added.

"So, us three then," August said looking at Liam and Mason. The two nodded and they headed out of the school, following the compass's direction.

* * *

"That's not creepy at all," Stiles commented as they walked up to the house, noticing a storm moving in behind it.

"Well, I've never been one for ghost stories," Steve mentioned walking up to the house. Scott shrugged before following after.

"I thought Leonard was super into this?" Stiles asked.

"He's going to see if he can't look up anything about it. Doesn't think we'll find anything here really," Steve replied. "No thanks, got my eyes for that," Steve added when Stiles handed him a flashlight.

"You don't think glowing red eyes would be a little scary for anyone we might run into?" Stiles asked.

"Fine," Steve sighed, taking the flashlight and stepping into the house. "That's a little creepy," Steve stated as they swept their flashlights over the empty, dust covered house. There was almost no furniture aside from the dining table with dust covering everything except for the dishes set in front of one of the chairs.

"You wanna split up?" Scott asked.

"Uh, absolutely not," Stiles replied.

The two alphas smirked before Scott nodded towards the stairs. The three slowly made their way over, carefully walking up the spiderweb covered steps. They walked down the hall and peered into an empty room. "Maybe Alex got the address wrong," Scott suggested.

"Or he lied," Stiles said.

"Surprising that a kid his age would know of an abandoned house to claim was his," Steve stated.

"Yeah, I mean, why would he lie?" Scott asked as they looked into another empty room. They stopped at the next room and Steve sighed before Stiles shined his flashlight on the door at the end of the hall.

They slowly made their way towards it and Stiles hesitated before opening the door to reveal a fully furnished child's room. "He didn't lie," Stiles said.

"Why didn't the cops say anything about this?" Scott asked.

"They don't know it's here," Stiles answered. "They can't come here without a warrant, and there's no owner of record to serve a warrant to. So, unless there's some kind of threat or imminent danger, they wouldn't come in."

"Even if they did, they probably wouldn't have made it to here. We passed three empty rooms before this, I was about to give up," Steve said before he and Scott turned around.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I think I heard something," Scott said.

"Stay here," Steve said before he and Scott headed towards the stairs.

* * *

August heard a stick crack in the woods behind him and turned to see a man riding a horse in between the trees. "Guys, there it is," August said, turning to tap Liam's shoulder.

The three looked back to the woods, but saw nothing. "I don't see anything," Liam stated.

"Yeah, maybe I was just seeing things," August sighed, scratching his head.

"Well, the door's locked," Mason sighed, standing up and walking towards a window. Liam followed him while August pulled out his lock pick and sot to work. The lock clicked and August opened the door when he heard a crash next to him.

"Subtle," he commented as Liam brushed shards of glass from his hand. "Door's unlocked," he added, nodding towards the open door.

"Yeah, that's probably smarter," Liam muttered as the three walked in.

* * *

Steve and Scott moved down the stairs. They walked into the dining room, listening for any other disturbances as they looked towards the living room. The turned back and noticed the set of dishes had vanished, leaving behind spaces in the dust. "That's not normal," Steve whispered as he and Scott stared at the empty spots.

They started toward the kitchen when they heard footsteps in the living room. The two ran back, rounding a corner before running into Mason, Liam, and August. "Jeez," Mason gasped as he jumped back from them.

"What're you doing here?" Liam asked.

"This is Alex's house. What're you doing here?" Scott replied.

"Why didn't you let me know you were here?" Steve asked August.

"Didn't realize it was the same place," August shrugged.

"This is where the compass led us," Liam explained.

"What compass?" Scott asked. Mason held up the compass and they watched as the needle spun back and forth past all the directions. "Why's it doing that?"

"I have no idea," Mason sighed.

"They're all doing it," Liam added, holding up his phone's compass app that had question marks in place of the direction.

"This doesn't make any sense," Steve sighed. "The house looks like its been empty for decades, but it's structurally sound," he explained, stomping on the hard wood.

"The lock wasn't rusted either, so it's been used recently," August explained. "None of the windows were broken until—" he added pointing his thumb to Liam and Mason.

"Then how'd all these leaves get in here?" Liam asked.

"I don't know," Steve muttered. The compass shattered in Mason's hand and they heard a bang upstairs.

"Stiles," Scott whispered before running up the stairs, Steve and the others following after him. "What happened?" Scott asked as Stiles started to get to his feet.

"He's here, he shot at me," Stiles stammered. "It was one of the guys you saw in Alex's memory."

"The horseman?" August asked. Stiles nodded.

"So, you did see him outside?" Liam asked.

August nodded. "I thought I did, but he disappeared?"

"Yeah, so did this guy, right before you guys came up," Stiles said.

"The guy that took Alex's parents?" Mason asked.

"No, they weren't just taken. They were made to disappear. That's why there's no furniture, that's why they weren't in any of the photos. They were erased," Stiles said.

"They weren't in the photos?" August asked.

Stiles nodded and ran back to the room. He opened the door and they found the room completely empty.

"What the hell," Steve muttered.

"We need to figure out what's going on," Scott said.

* * *

"I keep felling like it's familiar, y'know?" Stiles said as he flipped through a book as he walked through the school's courtyard, Lydia and Fiona following behind him.

"Pensee civage?" Lydia asked. "A lingering thought you can't reach."

"Okay, well, is there a French word for feeling an overwhelming sense of urgency and impending doom?" Stiles asked.

"Femine un fille phantom?" Lydia chucked.

"Banshee, more or less," Fiona explained when Stiles turned towards her.

"Okay, what—what does your banshee intuition say this is?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, now you want to listen," Fiona commented.

Lydia chuckled a bit before turning to Stiles. "Maybe you don't have to figure it all out right this second."

"But this kid. This kid's got no one. Y'know and—" he started before flipping through the pages. "There's a reason why. There's gotta be." Stiles flipped through a couple more pages before slamming the book closed.

Lydia and Fiona flinched as they heard thunder rumble and the woman singing again. "Give this man a ride, sweet family will die. Killer on the road," Lydia mumbled, reciting the words.

"Riders on the Storm?" Stiles asked.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"It's a song, Riders on the Storm."

"That's it," Lydia said.

"What's it?"

"The Ghost Riders. The Wild Hunt," Lydia said.

"Not Jupiter's Thunder, Odin's," Fiona muttered to herself.

"They come by storm, riding horses. And they take people," Lydia explained.

"Lydia, you're so smart, I could kiss you right now!" Stiles said.

"Do not kiss me," Lydia warned.

"Not gonna, no," Stiles stammered before leaning in a kissing her cheek. "Did it anyway!" he shouted before running away.

Lydia sighed, before turning to watch Stiles run off, a smirk on her face. "We should probably look into this," Fiona said.

"Right," Lydia said after shaking her head.

* * *

"Hey guys, wait up," Mason called out as he ran down the school's stairs towards Liam, Hayden, Zach, and Charlie. "I fixed it," he said, holding up the compass.

"Uh, perfect. Looks brand new," Liam said.

"Yeah, you can barely see the super glue," Zach commented, looking at the compass.

"He's going to notice," Hayden chuckled.

"Nah, he'll never notice. We'll just put the compass back and figure out a way to help Scott," Mason replied.

"Or just put the compass back," Hayden suggested.

"We can't just leave it all to Scott," Liam told them.

"He's got Steve and the other helping too," Zach stated. "We could just enjoy some time off?"

"They are the alphas," Hayden stated.

"Not for long," Liam added.

"Who's going to take his place?" she asked, chuckling.

"You don't think I could be the alpha?"

"No, no, I wasn't saying that," she said.

"Yeah, sure you can," Charlie chuckled.

"It's just magnetic anomalies and guys on horseback stealing people? Not something I'd like to deal with," Hayden said.

"We can't just stay out of it."

"What's gonna happen when Scott graduates?" Hayden asked. "When there's no one here to figure things out?

"I can be the—um—" Liam started, his voice breaking. "I can be the alpha," he said more confidently.

"He can be the alpha," Mason added.

Hayden stared at him confused. "Might be a good time to start," Charlie said, sniffing the air. "You guys smell that?"

"What?" Mason asked.

"It's blood," Liam replied.

* * *

"I didn't get to watch the last game, but it seems like an entertaining sport," Steve commented as he and Scott walked away from lacrosse practice.

"Scott? Scott," Stiles called out, running after them. "Hey, I figured it out. It's called the Wild Hunt. It's a myth. Only apparently it's real."

"As a lot of myths are," Steve commented. _"Leonard, search for the Wild Hunt."_

" _Fiona told me five minutes ago. We're already on it."_

"The guy on the horse?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, they call them Ghost Riders," Stiles explained, before noticing some of the team walking by. "Hang on a second. Hey. That's my jersey. Where'd you get that?"

"Coach gave it to me at practice," the player answered before they walked away.

"We had practice? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Why would the Ghost Riders want to take Alex's parents?" Scott asked, focusing Stiles.

"Because that's what they do, they take people, okay? They run around, collecting souls, and once they take you, you're gone."

"But it's not just you, it's everything about you," Scott said.

"Your home, your records, everything that would have people remember you," Steve said.

"Yeah, like how they took Alex's room," Stiles said.

"Does that mean Alex is next?" Scott asked.

"He's still at the station, right?" Steve asked as they ran off.

"Yeah, my dad has him locked up with a guard posted," Stiles said as they reached the Jeep.

* * *

"Malia's not responding," Lydia sighed as her and Fiona sat in one of the empty classrooms.

"She's a little occupied. August is on his way," Fiona said.

"No, I'm here," August corrected as he walked through the door. "Premonition?"

"Yeah, but not very clear," Fiona answered.

"Something terrible is going to happen," Lydia muttered.

"Alright, let's figure it out," August stated setting pens and paper on their desk. "If you think of anything write it down, let me know if you guys need anything. I'll go and get a map of the town."

Lydia looked to Fiona. "Maps help us visualize where something is going to happen, even if we don't know what it is yet. It'll help us focus."

"Okay," Lydia sighed, picking up a pen and staring at the paper.

* * *

"So, movie or—?" Jay asked, before Malia pulled him into her room.

"Why not both," she said, turning on the TV. The two started making outa and Jay didn't bother trying to figure out what was playing in the background.

* * *

"I can't find the source," Liam panted as they met in the halls after splitting up to find where the blood was coming from.

"It's like it's coming from everywhere," Charlie sighed.

"How is that possible?" Mason asked.

"Lots of blood?" Charlie suggested.

"Maybe it's coming from more than one place," Liam suggested.

"In more than one piece," Hayden grimaced.

"If it's in the air, could it be coming out of the vents?" Mason suggested. The five of them looked up and noticed they were right under one of the air conditioning vents.

"That's disgusting," Zach commented before they took off again. They stopped at the boiler room in the courtyard.

"Okay," Liam sighed backing up and preparing to run at the door. As the beta started running Mason grabbed the handle and pulled it open, causing Liam to fly through the open door, screaming.

"It's open," Mason stated after staring at the others for a few seconds.

"Some alpha," Charlie muttered before they stepped in and closed the door behind them.

They walked through the room, Charlie's blue eyes glowing, until they paused in front of the door leading to the HVAC unit. Liam slowly pushed it open, revealing a bleeding man sitting in the corner. He fell over once the door was opened, revealing a massive hole in the back of his head.

Charlie knelt next to the man, examining his head. _"Kaia, can you see if there's anything about this?"_

" _On it,"_ the kitsune replied.

* * *

Stiles and the two alphas ran into the sheriff's station and to the cell, but stopped when they noticed Alex was missing. "Where's the kid? What happened to him?" Stiles asked Deputy Clark.

"What kid?" she asked.

"Alex, the kid from the car wreck?" Stiles asked. "The kid whose parents went missing last night?"

"Who's Alex?" she asked.

"We're too late," Steve sighed, looking at the empty cell.

"No," Stiles muttered before turning back to the deputy. "Clark, listen to me. He was here, okay? You met him."

Clark shrugged in response. "Where's the sheriff?" Scott asked.

"He got called out to the high school. They found a body," she told them. "No one's been in lock-up all day."

" _Steve, you should check this thing out,"_ Charlie told him. _"Kaia's looking into it, but it's nothing we've seen before."_

"Check for yourself," Clark added, handing Stiles the intake log.

"Here's not on here," Stiles whispered after flipping through the papers. "They took him."

"I shouldn't have left him alone," Scott said.

"He knew they were coming for him," Stiles add.

"He's not dead though, Fiona and Lydia would have had the feeling. He was taken, which mean he was taken somewhere," Steve stated. "We just have to find out where."

Scott nodded before narrowing his eyes. "What if they're coming back for everyone else who was on that road?"

"Then we already know who's next," Stiles said.

"Liam and Hayden," Scott muttered.

"They're at the school with Zach and Charlie. We can get there and help protect them," Steve said before they ran back to the Jeep.

* * *

"I need a break," Malia sighed, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

"Maybe when you get back, we can try something a bit more wild," Jay suggested. Malia turned back to him and narrowed her eyes. "Or not. It's just been a while," he mumbled before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"You guys know anything that could have done that?" Charlie asked as they walked towards the back of the school.

"Yeah," Liam growled as he and Hayden turned around, both shifted. "Not sure while you're acting so surprised."

"The deputies are right there," Charlie whispered, moving around the corner so they were out of sight. "What're you talking about."

"We know who killed him," Hayden replied, as she and Liam continued to move towards the others.

"We've seen what color your eyes are," Mason added from behind Liam and Hayden.

"Scott didn't tell you about what happened?" Charlie asked.

"What're you guys doing?" Zach asked as he and Charlie backed away from the shifted betas. The two betas roared at Charlie and Zach before Zach spread his wings, grabbed Charlie and flying off. "I didn't feel like waiting for an answer," he told the beta as they flew toward the pack house.

* * *

" _Where are you guys?"_ Steve asked as they made it to the school, squad cars filled the parking lot with a flood of red and blue lights.

" _We're heading back home. They were in the courtyard, but started acting weird and tried to attack us,"_ Charlie replied.

"They were in the courtyard, Charlie and Zach needed to leave, so they might have left too," Steve told Scott as they stared into the school.

"I'll check there then. Let me know if you guys find anything. And see if the sheriff knows anything," Scott said.

"Yeah, okay," Stiles said before Scott ran off. "Hey, Scott, wait," Stiles added, turning to the true alpha. "Um—I just—uh—I wanted to say—um," he stammered.

"Tell me later," Scott said.

"Yeah, alright," Stiles muttered before Scott ran off.

"What did you want to tell him?" Steve asked as they watch Scott run away.

"That Alex being taken wasn't his fault," Stiles sighed. "Shouldn't you be out looking for Liam and Hayden?"

"They might have come inside, and it might be better for Scott to find them first."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later," Steve replied before they ran into the school.

Ms. Martin backed into Stiles before turning to face him. "Woah, slow it down," she warned.

"Sorry, Ms. Martin, Sorry," Stiles said. "Hey, have you seen—uh Liam and Hayden? Actually, forget that. Have you seen my dad?"

"Who?" she asked causing Steve to tilt his head.

"My dad? He's here because of the body?" Stiles told her.

"How do you know about the body?" she asked.

"Because my dad's the sheriff. Ms. Martin are you okay?"

"Do you know where the sheriff is? We need to talk to him," Steve said.

They heard a gurney rattle outside. "Uh, just wait here," she told them before walking off.

"That was not helpful," Steve muttered.

"Yeah," Stiles sighed, looking after her. "Let's find my dad," Stiles added before the two ran off.

* * *

"It's going to happen here?" August asked. "They found a body already, was that it?"

"No," Fiona sighed. "It's something else."

"Okay, when did you first have the premonition?" August asked.

Fiona turned when she heard the woman singing. "I was with Stiles," Lydia said. "We realized it was the Wild Hunt, the Riders, the horses, souls getting swept up."

" _I found something,"_ Leonard stated. _"'Those who see the Wild Hunt beware for you are already lost.'"_

Fiona recited it out loud at the same time before turning back to August. "It's you," she whispered.

"Not just me, Stiles said he saw them too," August whispered. "Don't tell Steve, he's with Stiles now. If he knows he'll come to me."

"Leonard broadcasted it to all of us," Fiona said.

* * *

"Stiles—" Steve started before he saw Liam, Hayden, and Mason coming around the corner. Steve moved back down the hall.

" _Stay with him. I can protect myself,"_ August told Steve.

" _We need Scott, I'm going to find him. Stiles is with the others, he'll be fine."_

" _Unless they've forgotten him too. Maybe that's why they attacked us,"_ Charlie stated.

" _We could still use Scott's help,"_ Steve said before running toward the courtyard. "Scott!" the alpha shouted as he caught up to the true alpha.

Scott turned around and slammed Steve into a pillar. "I thought I told you to leave Beacon Hills," Scott growled, fully transformed.

"Scott, what're you talking about?"

"I told you to leave when you killed Donovan, but you're still here."

"We worked through that, remember, I didn't kill Donovan," Steve said, trying to free himself from the other alpha's grip.

"Leave Beacon Hills now, and this time don't come back," Scott growled, throwing Steve to the ground.

"Your friend's in trouble, Scott. You have to help him," Steve called back, returning to his feet.

"Everyone is in trouble while you're around," Scott said, before walking off, his phone ringing.

" _Get to Stiles,"_ August ordered.

* * *

Malia stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes glowing blue. She growled as she glared at Jay. "This is a bit more wild than I thought," Jay commented, getting out of bed.

She snarled before running towards him, he stepped out of the way and ran to grab his shorts, pulling them on as he moved around her. "Get out!" she growled, turning back to him.

"Malia, calm down, what's going on?"

"Get out of my house!" she repeated before running at him.

" _Jump out the window,"_ Jay heard Zach's voice in his head. The werecheetah looked to the open window and dove headfirst out of it. Zach caught the werecheetah before he hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Jay asked as he stared back at Malia's house.

"We're not completely sure. Charlie and Leonard are working on it."

* * *

"We have to help Stiles," Lydia said.

"This is the best spot to defend ourselves," August told her.

"Except Stiles isn't here. If Scott and the others don't remember him, then no one is there to protect him," Fiona said.

"You're right," August sighed. "Let's go."

The three ran out of the classroom as August pulled out his gun.

Steve ran into Stiles while the two of them were running down the hall. "You remember me?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, this way," Steve said, leading him toward August and the others.

"Stiles!" Lydia called out, running past the others to meet Steve and Stiles.

"You all know me. Oh, thank God. You know me," Stiles sighed.

"I know you," Lydia assured him.

"I haven't seen them yet," August told the others.

"Why do we still know who you and Stiles are? Everyone else has forgotten," Steve said.

"Leonard thinks it has to do with the pack link, our memories are harder to erase," August explained.

"And Lydia?" Steve asked.

"We don't know," Fiona admitted.

The wind blew and the group turned as a bunch of leaves flew towards them. August looked behind him when he heard a horse whinny. "Hey, do you see him?" Stiles asked the others.

"See what?" Lydia asked.

"The guy on the horse," Stiles said.

The rest of the group shook their heads and Steve turned to August. "I see him," the hunter muttered, glancing back to Steve.

"If you can see them, they're gonna—" Lydia sighed, her voice shaking.

"No, I know, I know. Okay, they're coming for us," Stiles said, looking at Lydia. "So, you guys have to get away from us right now, okay?"

"He's right," August said, turning to Steve.

"I've never run from a fight," Steve growled as he shifted.

"I'm not leaving you either," Lydia told him.

"Then we fight," August said, aiming his gun. The gunshot echoed through the air before the bullet hit the Ghost Rider. August looked up, wide-eyed as the Rider was unphased. "Or not," August whispered. "Run!"

The five of them ran toward the parking lot, Stiles pulling Lydia along. August fired another shot behind him as the Rider galloped towards them. "Woah, woah, woah," Stiles shouted, stopping the group and leading them away from a second Rider.

"I can't help you fight them if I can't see them," Steve shouted as Stiles pulled them to a stop again.

"They're everywhere," Stiles muttered.

"Show me," Steve said, turning to August.

The hunter shook his head as they took off toward the Jeep. "If you see them, they'll take you too," August told him.

"Give me a general direction," Fiona shouted as they stopped outside the car.

"You two get in the Jeep," Steve ordered to Stiles and Lydia. The alpha turned back to the empty parking lot, shifting as he prepared to strike. "August!" Steve shouted.

"There," August said, firing at one of the riders. Fiona screamed in their direction, but the Rider moved out of the way. "Just try everywhere!" August said as he continued to fire. Fiona continued to scream until August's clip ran out.

"I need to see them," Steve said turning to the hunter. August shook his head at the alpha. "I need to see them!" August gave Steve a half smile as the riders closed in, hitting August with its whip. Steve collapsed as Fiona watched August disappear in a cloud of smoke.

The banshee turned back to the Jeep and saw Stiles looking at Lydia. "You're gonna forget me," she heard Stiles say.

"I won't. No, I won't," Lydia sobbed. "I won't."

"Lydia, you will. Just try to find some way to remember me, okay? Remember how you were the first girl I ever danced with. Or how I had a crush on you freshman year. Sophomore year. Junior year. Remember how you saved my life."

"You saved my life too."

"Just remember—Remember I love you," Stiles said as the door behind him opened. Stiles was pulled away from Lydia before vanishing. Lydia started to sob as she turned towards Fiona, tears falling down both banshees' faces.

"Remember," Lydia whispered. "Remember. Remember."

Zach landed next to Fiona and picked up Steve. "We're meeting back home to figure out what's going on," the chimera told her. "We'll figure out how to bring August back."

"Okay," Fiona whispered as Zach flew off. She walked over to the Jeep and helped Lydia out. "I have to go," Fiona told her. "If you need anything, let us know. We still remember. We'll find a way to get them back."

Lydia nodded her head quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes. The two banshees parted ways, getting into their cars and driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Where's Steve?" Fiona asked as she walked into the house and found the others gathered around the table.

"He said he needed to be alone," Charlie replied. "He just lost August, so I don't blame him."

"His connection's blocked too," Leonard stated.

"So, we need to revive some chimera's again to restore it?" Jay asked.

"No, it's not like last time. It's not severed, just blocked. And we all have our connections still," Leonard explained.

"He probably just wants to be alone for now," Kaia said.

"The link is why we can remember Stiles but no one else can, right?" Fiona asked.

"That's my theory," Leonard responded. "We can still remember August too, I don't know if it's permanent though."

"I can't sense August," Zach told them. "It's different than Steve's though."

"It's been severed, like when Thane died. But we're pretty sure they're just taken and not dead," Charlie said.

"We can get them back then?" Zach asked.

"That's the plan," Leonard replied.

"Alright, so why did the others attack us as they were forgetting about Stiles?" Jay asked.

"I had a theory for that too, worked out a timeline of last semester. It seems everything up until Scott confronted Steve and Stiles happened, except Stiles wasn't there. Without Stiles there, Scott and Steve probably fought each other, then Scott told Steve to leave," Leonard explained.

"After that, we can only guess at what happened, but it seemed the two really only reconciled because of Stiles," Charlie added.

"Pretty sure they put everything aside to save the town," Zach said.

"Eventually, yes," Leonard said. "But them working together to help the sheriff was the catalyst for all of us working together."

"Like you and August put aside your differences to help Steve," Jay added.

"Exactly," Charlie said.

"Without them there, our pack probably had some altercations with Scott's pack. Well, at least in their memories," Kaia stated.

"Scott thought Steve was a killer, and I doubt it ever got cleared up. By association, we were all killers," Charlie stated. "Liam and the others saw my blue eyes and didn't realize what had happened in the past, so he assumed I killed the maintenance worker we found in the boiler room."

"So, we don't know what happened in their minds, but because Stiles was removed, it was likely hostile?" Zach asked.

"Yes," Charlie said.

"But we're going to need their help if we want to save Stiles and August," Kaia said.

"Lydia remembers, even after Stiles was taken, she recognized me," Fiona replied.

"That's good, she can help us help the others remember," Charlie replied.

* * *

"Why are we meeting out here?" Steve asked, spotting a man standing outside of the light of the full moon.

"The others can't be trust," the man said, his red eyes glowing as he looked up to Steve. "The Republic is using their own children to infiltrate and destroy the pack from the inside," he continued, stepping out of the shadows.

"Why would the Republic do this though, Blake?" Steve asked.

"They want to eliminate us from the Senate. Malik had and Tiberius convinced the others in the secret meeting. They don't think we'd suspect their kids would try to kill us, so they brought them in to lower our guard. But I figured it out," Blake explained.

"What about Charlie, or Zach?"

"Charlie's working with them, he's been promised the alpha status and is free to make his own pack once everything's done. He's promised Zach a place alongside him."

"I can't believe it," Steve muttered, shaking his hand.

"I'm not surprised by his betrayal, he's always had issues with the two of us becoming alpha. Right now we have the advantage. Just keep an eye on them for now. Keep the link closed off and don't tell them about me."

"Okay," Steve sighed. "What about the people the Ghost Rider have taken?"

"No one in our pack was taken, it's Scott's problem."

"That's right," Steve nodded. "If he can't figure it out, then that's his own problem. I'll watch the others, and let you know if I find anything suspicious."

"Good," Blake said, smiling before heading back into the woods.

* * *

"Steve isn't coming today?" Jay asked as the pack walked towards the school's side entrance.

"No, he doesn't seem to be himself right now," Charlie stated.

"He'll bounce back," Kaia replied.

"We can lay the groundwork at least," Fiona stated, opening the doors. "We just need Lydia."

The pack stopped when they noticed Scott and his pack leaning against the lockers at the front entrance, glaring at them, Lydia was absent from the group. "Just need Lydia," Leonard sighed.

The bell rang as Lydia walked through the doors. The pack perked up as Lydia looked toward Scott and the others before following their eyes to the pack. She looked confused for a moment before glaring at them and quickly walking towards the others. Scott flashed his red eyes at them before he and his pack walked away.

"She doesn't remember," Lydia muttered.

"Let's take today off," Leonard stated. "This won't be as easy as we thought."

 **AN: Hi everyone! I'm finally back. I should probably do away with timelines all together at this point. Had a different direction I was going to take the story, but then switched it midway through and had to start over. Then work and other craziness happened as well. But, the good news is I'm back and everything but the epilogue is finished so while I work on that I'm going to start publishing the story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I modified the Ghost Rider's memory altering affect quite a bit, to the point that it changes who the people who forgot are and how they think events in the past happened. I think the show did a bit of this with Malia losing control of her transformation, but I wanted to go further. Also, fixed TW's retcon of Liam and the other's age. Since it wasn't mentioned in TAC and it wasn't known beforehand, it was an easy fix.**

 **The return of Blake may seem a bit jarring after everything that had happened in the past, but I have big plans.**

 **As for what to expect in this story, the chapters will be significantly longer than previous chapters and the pack link is going to be used a lot more for most of the chapters. Also, as with the other story, sections from the episodes will be removed and covered in other ways if needed/possible. The reasoning is that this is Steve and his pack's story. Only those in the pack link will get sections about them, so anything that happens that isn't witnessed by someone linked will be unknown to us.**

 **As always, let me know what you think! I'm excited to be back to posting chapters again!**


	2. Subconscious

**AN: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I put the wrong season in the description but fixed that now. I haven't set an exact day for uploading as my days off of work are infrequent, but I'm aiming to post a new chapter about once a week. Let me know what you think!**

 _Subconscious_

"We can't just hide out here," Fiona said as they got back to the pack house.

"We won't, we just need to come up with a plan since Lydia's not going to be able to help us," Charlie stated.

"We should get Steve for this," Kaia said.

"He's upstairs and his connection is still block. We can let him process what's going on. He'll be able to hear us and can join if he wants, but for right now we have to figure this out on our own," Charlie said.

"How are we supposed to get them to remember us if everything from last semester has been erased?" Zach asked. "How am I still here?"

"Everything that happened in the past happened," Leonard explained. "Scott's pack would just remember things differently, but somethings won't be able to be reconciled. There could be blanks, or memories that just don't make any sense. If we can fill in the blanks, then we can probably get them to remember."

"Lydia might not be lost to us," Fiona stated. "She still remembered after Stiles was taken, she might be able to remember again."

"I can probably woo Malia over again with my charm," Jay said.

"Pretty sure she tried to kill you last night," Zach reminded the werechettah.

"Yeah, I was naked in her house. It's pretty jarring if you don't remember who someone is," Jay stated.

"Bring Zach just in case she decides to attack you again," Charlie stated.

"I can handle myself," Jay said.

"Fine, Zach can help me. I'll try to talk to Liam and the others. Zach may be able to connect to Corey better since they're both chimeras," Leonard said. "I worked with them before, they might remember," Leonard added before Charlie could protest.

"There's still some people who know us from before we came to Beacon Hills," Charlie said.

"Marin and Chris," Fiona muttered.

"I don't know if Chris is in the area, but Marin should still be around somewhere. She could talk to Deaton or the others for us," Leonard stated.

"I'll talk with her," Kaia replied.

"Maybe you shouldn't go alone, just in case," Leonard suggested. "If she doesn't remember us, she might try to trap or poison you."

"If a Hellhound can burn through a building of mountain ash, I think I can burn through a circle of it," Kaia stated.

"Maybe, either way, none of us are human and can break the line if she does. But, if you need anything let us know, we'll come to help," Charlie told her.

"We can try to find out if Chris is in the area," Leonard said. "We'll take the day to search the area for information then track down the others tonight."

Fiona stared at them as the pack nodded and moved towards the door. "What's wrong?" Charlie asked, coming back to her.

"It just feels wrong to do this without Steve."

"We've been able to do our own thing in the past. We'll be fine, let him process what's happening, we don't need him right now," Charlie assured her before the two walked out the door.

* * *

Steve clenched his fist as he heard the others leave. _"Charlie's telling the others they don't need you, he's making his move to take your spot as the alpha. Suggesting they work with Chris, lead you back to those who want to kill us,"_ Blake stated in his head.

" _I won't let him do that,"_ Steve stated, moving to the door.

" _We won't let him,"_ Blake corrected, causing Steve to pause. _"We just have to wait until the right time. Then we'll act."_

Steve glared at the door handle he was holding before huffing and returning to his bed.

* * *

T hunder cracked as the storm brewed overhead. Charlie peered around the tree, watching Liam and Scott practice lacrosse together.

" _It might be better to talk to Marin once she's outside of the supernatural fortress,"_ Charlie suggested.

" _There's a lot of people at Eichen House,"_ Kaia responded.

" _Yeah, and almost all of them are terrible,"_ Jay stated.

" _Just be careful,"_ Leonard warned.

" _I'll let you know if I need help,"_ the kitsune replied.

" _I've got Liam with me,"_ Charlie told the others.

" _Leonard and I are going to talk to Mason and Corey first. They seem less dangerous,"_ Zach replied.

" _Not a bad idea,"_ Charlie thought before he felt a chill run up his spine.

"Did you feel that?" he heard Scott ask looking back to where Charlie was hiding.

"Feel what?" Liam asked.

"Thought I heard something," Scott said, shaking his head before turning back to his beta. "Forget it. Alright, let's keep going."

"Or we could call it," Liam suggested.

"We gotta work on your back shots."

"Why?"

"Liam, they suck."

"What're you talking about?"

"Your back shots, which suck."

Charlie heard Liam's teeth grind before he scooped up one of the balls. The beta flicked the stick behind his back, sending the ball past Scott and into the net. _"We've got holes and contradictions,"_ Charlie thought to the others before Liam scored another handful of goals the same way.

"I must have been thinking of someone else," Scott muttered.

"Yeah. Maybe someone else who should be captain?"

"We'll make it," Scott said before the lights turned off on the field.

"Well, guess we have to go now."

"No, we don't," Scott said turning to the beta. Charlie saw Liam's golden eyes glow in the darkness as the two continued to play.

* * *

"Okay, now we stir in the iron filings," Leonard and Zach heard Mason say while they stood outside the science lab.

"How is this supposed to work?" Corey asked.

"The ferromagnetic properties are gonna interact with—" Mason started before chair started to move. "Don't worry, it works," Mason chuckled. "Just make sure that all the iron oxide is completely absorbed."

"How come you're here if you already know this?" Corey asked

"Know it? He's practically teaching it," one of the other student scoffed.

"Well, this is my favorite physics lab."

"We're all here for the extra credit," Corey said. "I mean, don't you have, like, a four point something?"

"Four point nine," Mason said, casually.

" _That's better than yours,"_ Zach joked.

" _I've been here one semester,"_ Leonard replied.

"I didn't even know it went that high," Corey sighed. "I'm stuck at a 2.7."

"Hey, look, you work two jobs, and dying didn't exactly help you GPA," Mason whispered. "So, I don't know, all you need is just a little help."

"You're doing this for me."

"Are you mad?"

"Furious," Corey commented.

"Okay, there you go," Mason said after a pause.

Leonard heard the two of them laughing. "It worked," Corey stated before their laughter stopped and the werelion heard metal scrapping against the table. "Uh, is it supposed to be that strong?"

Leonard felt the locks slam against the lockers as more metal scratched along the table. _"We need to get in there,"_ Leonard thought, moving to the door.

" _No, we wait for them to be alone,"_ Zach replied, holding the werelion back _. "They might have just added to much iron oxide."_

" _Iron oxide shavings aren't that powerful,"_ Leonard protested, trying to pull himself away from the chimera.

The two froze and looked up when they heard running down the halls and spotted Coach. "No fighting at school after hours!" he shouted as he ran toward them.

"But we—" Leonard started as he and Zach let go of each other.

"I saw you two with my—" Coach started, before he saw the students in the physics lab. "What the hell?" he muttered before walking through the door, pulling the other two with him. "What the hell are you guys doing?" he shouted.

"Physics. Extra credit." Corey blurted out before spotting Leonard and Zach standing sheepishly in the doorway. He and Mason narrowed their eyes at them before Coach started talking again.

"Extra credit? At nine o'clock at night? Come on, guys. Get the hell out of here. Go have lives!" The group stared at Coach for moment. "Let's go!" he added, gesturing for them to get up and follow him. The students started to pack up their bags and headed out the door. "Your teenage years are not the time for academic achievement," he explained as he escorted them out of building.

"Yes, they are," Mason protested.

"That's a lie sold to you by the government. Blow off some steam somewhere else," Coach said, looking at Zach and Leonard before turning to the others. "Go find some girls, get into trouble. Live a little."

"We're gay," Corey told him as they walked away from the rest of the students. Leonard and Zach followed behind.

"Even better. Go gays!" he cheered. "Now get out of my face," he added shoving the two out the door. "I don't get paid to lock up after you losers."

"Yes, you do," Mason replied Coach threw Zach and Leonard out the door after them

"Get out of here, go wreak some havoc like the other kids," Coach said closing the doors behind him.

"Works better this way," Leonard shrugged looking at the other two.

"I'm calling Scott," Mason stated, reaching for my pocket before grimacing and turning to Corey. "I think I left my phone upstairs."

"I'll come with," Leonard said, following Mason as the boy headed back into the school..

"I don't think that's a good idea," Mason replied, turning towards the werelion.

"We can go quick before Coach catches us or we could argue," Leonard suggested. Mason sighed and jogged up the stairs while Leonard continued to follow. "Espionage is much more exciting than a fight," Leonard reminded him.

"So, you want to spy on us now? Is that why you two were out in the hall?"

"No, well sorta, we just wanted to get you two alone," Leonard stammered causing Mason to scoff. "Remember, my first day?"

"No."

"No? Liam was going to pick a fight with Theo and I said that spying is more fun. You and Corey got together—"

"Corey and I didn't get together because of you," Mason stated, turning to the werelion.

"I stopped Lucas from interrupting the two of you," Leonard reminded him.

"You wouldn't have had to if your alpha didn't bring him back to life in the first place."

"So, you remember me being there?"

"What? No? I—I guess you were. Why does it matter?" Mason stammered.

"'Cause the Ghost Riders affected your memory of last semester, there's gaps or things that don't add up. You just have to remember."

"What are you talking about?" Mason asked.

"Go back to that day, you and Corey worked on a project in Biology together."

"Yeah?"

"He was supposed to be paired with someone else."

"A girl she moved," Mason said, stopping outside the classroom.

"She just got up and moved for you, on her own?"

"No," he stated shaking his head. "She slid away, somehow."

"Like someone pulled her away?"

"Yeah?" Mason sighed, looking up to Leonard before shaking his head again. "But Steve killed Donovan, and then fought Scott who warned him to leave town, and then you guys showed up, and there—"

"Was what?"

"We were supposed to stay away from you guys after what Steve did."

"But Steve didn't kill Donovan, Theo lied."

"If Steve didn't kill Donovan then who did?"

They heard Mason's phone vibrate and moved into the classroom to get it. "They're here, don't move," Mason read, looking up to the werelion.

"Corey and Zach are in trouble then," Leonard said. "We have to go."

* * *

"He'll be fine," Zach stated as Corey watched the two run up the stairs. "Leonard doesn't even like to fight."

"Yeah, didn't stop the two of you from joining a killer."

"You joined with Theo originally."

"Yeah, but I left 'cause I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"I haven't hurt anyone," Zach said, causing Corey to look at him.

"But you stayed with a killer.

"Yeah, he brought me back to life," Zach stated before leaves started to bounce past the awning.

"So did—" Corey started before they noticed a pile of leaves bounce through under the awning. "I didn't feel a breeze," Corey muttered as the two watched the leaves roll away.

Corey pulled out his phone and started to call Mason. "He won't get it until he finds his phone. We have to go after them," Zach stated.

Corey nodded, shooting Mason a text instead as they walked back into the school. "Mason?" Corey called out as they stepped into the hall.

The doors at the other end of the hall burst open and leaves flew into the hallway. Zach turned when he heard the clock stop ticking before the hands started to move in all directions and out of sync. They heard metal clang down the hall as something approached from the opened doors.

"Corey, wait," Zach hissed before the other chimera pressed himself against a wall and disappeared. Zach moved to the side of the hall and waited for the metal clanging to pass.

"They saw me," Corey gasped, pulling himself off the wall and looking to Zach.

"They saw you? How?"

"I don't know, but they looked right at me," he panted, pulling out his phone.

"Wait, you saw them?" Zach asked.

Corey nodded. "We have to find out what they're doing." Corey ran off as Zach opened his mouth to protests. Zach sprinted after him, sprouting his wings as they ran out the door they just came out of. Corey opened the door to the library as he disappeared again. Zach paused at the door when he saw someone suspended between the two balconies.

* * *

Mason and Leonard ran down the stairs and back outside. They looked around for Zach and Corey before heading into the library. The two froze when they saw one of the students from the physics lab floating in midair, clutching his throat.

Corey appeared and grabbed Mason before disappearing again. Zach ran out, shielding Leonard with his wings, before pulling the werelion behind one of the shelves where they watched the hanging student disappear. The door blew open and leaves flew into the library before slamming shut a second later.

* * *

C harlie heard the ball bounce on the grass as Liam dropped his stick. "What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Something's happening to Mason," Liam replied before running off. Scott followed after him, passing by Charlie, before the beta followed after them.

Scott stopped while Liam continued on. Charlie slid to a stop and tried to move behind a tree before Scott turned and saw him. The alpha ran towards Charlie and slammed the beta into the tree. "If your pack is trying to hurt them—," Scott growled.

"We're not, it's the Ghost Riders," Charlie grunted.

"They left with the storm," Scott replied.

"Have you not noticed the thunder and lightning out here tonight?"

Scott narrowed his eyes at the beta. "Your pack's symbol is a lightning bolt. You're working with the Ghost Riders?"

"No, our symbol represents Jupiter's lightning bolt. Roman mythology. The Wild Hunt is Norse," Charlie grunted. "We had someone taken too."

"And what, you want our help now?"

"We can help each other."

"Not gonna happen," Scott scoffed.

"You know Steve didn't kill Donovan, Theo lied!" Charlie shouted.

"Yeah, then who did?"

"Someone from your pack—"

"You're trying to blame us for that?" Scott growled. "Then who did it?"

"It's complicated, it was an accident—"

"I'll repeat my warning only one," Scott growled, throwing Charlie to the ground. "Leave Beacon Hills."

* * *

Zach saw Corey and Mason reappear. "What the hell just happened?" Zach asked.

"They took him," Mason breathed.

"The Ghost Riders?" Leonard asked. Corey nodded before they heard footsteps approaching. The four ducked behind the shelves as the doors flung open. Mason and Corey jumped out to attack with a fire extinguisher and a chair before realizing it was Liam.

"They were here, the Ghost Riders," Mason panted.

Liam turned to Leonard and Zach when he caught their scent. He growled as he shifted, moving toward them.

"Woah, woah, woah." Corey said, trying to calm Liam. "They helped us."

"They were here with us when the Ghost Riders were right up there," Mason stated pointing to the second floor of the library.

"What happened?" Liam asked, not turning away from Leonard and Zach.

"We didn't see when they came in. We only saw them when we turned invisible," Mason explained.

"You brought him into this?" Liam growled turning towards Corey.

"Liam, calm down," Leonard said as he stepped forward. The werelion stopped when Liam glared back at him.

"He was trying to protect me," Mason explained, moving in between Liam and Corey. "They were trying to protect us too."

"The Ghost Riders didn't seem to care about us," Corey added. "They walked right by us."

"They walked right by you?"

"Yeah," Mason sighed. "They just jumped down and left."

"That's it, they didn't take anyone?" Liam asked.

"No," Mason replied.

"It was just the four of us," Corey stammered.

"No, we saw someone," Zach stated, causing Liam to whip back around to them. The beta tried to moved towards them, but Mason and Corey held him back.

"Go," Mason said. Zach nodded grabbing Leonard before flying out the door and into the sky.

" _Not the worst first night,"_ Leonard thought.

" _Speak for yourselves,"_ Charlie groaned.

" _At least Scott's still against killing,"_ Zach commented.

* * *

"Marin," Kaia called out as the woman left Eichen House. The druid turned and stared at Kaia. "Do you remember us?"

"I remember running into your pack a few times," she replied hesitantly.

"But nothing since we came to Beacon hills last fall?" Marin shook her head, watching the kitsune carefully. "Can we talk?"

Marin paused for a few moments, observing Kaia. "You came alone, and unarmed," she started. "We can talk," she finished after a pause.

"What do you remember about us?"

"You were unhappy with me, to put it lightly."

Kaia's eyes narrowed as she tried to think. "Did Fiona come here last fall?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then what do you remember happening from the night Lydia escaped here?"

"I was at home that night, I remember hearing about Valak's death and Lydia escaping with Scott and the others."

"But we were here and so were you. You helped August, saved our pack's lives."

"I don't know who August is," Marin replied, shaking her head.

"No, you do," Kaia explained. "You just forgot. The Ghost Riders—"

"Ghost Riders?" Marin asked, cutting off Kaia.

"Yes, from the Wild Hunt. They're here, in Beacon Hills. They took August and Stiles and took everyone's memories of them."

Marin paused for a moment. "I don't know who those two people are, but I should?" Kaia nodded in response. "I need you to tell me everything that happened, everything that happened when they weren't taken," Marin said, leading Kaia back inside.

* * *

Jay ran to Malia's house, stopping once he reached the front door. He listened for a moment to see if she was home and heard her moaning softly.

"That was—uh—wow," a guy panted from the second floor.

Jay growled softly, spots forming on his face and body before he ran back home. _"Malia's a no go,"_ he thought to the others.

* * *

"Kaia's on her way back," Leonard told the others once everyone else had returned home.

"So, Liam and Scott want us gone," Zach said.

"Mason and Corey don't hate us though," Charlie sighed.

"I went looking for Chris didn't find anything," Jay told the others.

"Tried talking to Steve, but he just wants to be alone right now," Fiona sighed, shaking her head. "I think we've done enough for tonight," she muttered, turning to Charlie. "I'm just ready for bed."

Charlie nodded and the two moved upstairs. The beta sat awake after Fiona fell asleep, listening for Kaia to return home and the others to go to bed. Once Leonard and Kaia finally made their way up the stairs he sighed and curled up next to Fiona.

The banshee shot up, screaming as a train's horn roared in her head. She felt the room shake and lights flash against the wall until everything fell silent again. "What's wrong?" Charlie asked as she tried to control her breathing.

"I think it's a premonition. Or something. There was a train. Like it was going through the room," she panted.

"Train doesn't seem to fit with Ghost Riders," Charlie said.

"No, it doesn't," she sighed.

"Something you could ask Lydia about tomorrow?"

"If I can get here alone."

"We'll make sure you get the chance," Charlie muttered as they laid back down and fell asleep.

Steve's red eyes flashed as he walked past their door before the alpha returned to his room.

* * *

"Still no Steve?" Zach asked, landing on the ground as the pack headed toward the school. Charlie shook his head in response.

"It took him three days of sulking to recover from a break up. It will probably take much longer to recover from August disappearing right in front of him," Jay replied once the others caught up to him.

"It's okay, we can give him the time he needs. We're going try to reach out to the others again today, but Fiona needs to get Lydia alone," Charlie reminded the others.

"Right," Leonard replied. "I was close with Mason and Corey, I think. I don't think they remember, but they know we aren't here to hurt them. And they saw the Ghost Riders, so we have to protect them."

Kaia nodded. "Marin doesn't remember August or Stiles either, but she knows about the Wild Hunt and is at least entertaining the possibility of last semester's events," the kitsune added.

"If she didn't remember should we still try to find Chris?" Charlie asked. "If he doesn't remember reconciling with us, then he might attack."

"Even if he didn't reconcile with us, he still follows Allision's code. That fact shouldn't have changed," Leonard reminded him.

"Would she have come up with her code? Chris said she got the idea from working with us, when August brought her along," Fiona stated.

"We'll find out, I guess," Jay sighed as they reached the school.

The pack headed inside. The halls were mostly empty since it was still early. They split up and prepared for their classes. _"Find them and keep them away from each other if possible,"_ Charlie thought to the group.

After a bit, Fiona spotted Lydia walking into the school. Lydia walked over to a set of lockers, leaning against them and searching the crowd. _"That's Stiles's locker,"_ Jay told her.

Fiona nodded before approaching the other banshee, leaning next to her on the locker. "Waiting for someone?"

"No," Lydia whispered, pushing off the locker and rushing away.

"Lydia, wait," Fiona said, moving after her.

"We shouldn't be talking."

"No, we need to talk. I had a premonition last night that I don't understand," Fiona started, but Lydia continued to walk away. "There was a train." Lydia stopped in her tracks as the bell rang. "It was like it ran through my room, but it doesn't make any sense. The Ghost Riders ride horses, not trains."

Lydia turned around and stared at Fiona for a moment. "I don't know," she muttered. "I have to get to class," she added before walking away.

" _Maybe she didn't have the same vision?"_ Zach suggested.

" _No, she did. She's just as confused as I am."_

" _We'll work through it tonight, see if we can't figure it out and help Lydia figure it out too,"_ Charlie said.

* * *

"This just seems like a violent sport," Charlie whispered to Jay as they watched one of the players tackle another.

"I don't know, I think I might be good at it," Jay replied.

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about! That's how it's done!" Coach shouted after another player was knocked to the ground. "That is captain material," he finished as Charlie and Jay saw Liam run onto the field.

"You're late," Scott and Coach said at the same time. "Which makes you not captain material," Coach added.

"Liam is captain material. He's just—" Scott started before the Coach blew the whistle in his face.

"Let's go, gather around listen up," Coach said, calling the players into a huddle.

"I thought you were supposed to be focusing on Malia?" Charlie asked.

"She's apparently moved on from me. I'm going to let Kaia give it a try. I'll go after Liam instead," Jay replied.

Charlie saw the alpha turn towards them before the huddle ended and the players moved into position. "Maybe I should swap with someone," the beta muttered.

"Until Steve is back in action, you're the only one who'd be able to stand up to Scott."

"Pretty sure Liam is more dangerous."

"You're making my job sound like more fun," Jay chuckled.

"Alright, all you wannabe captains. I wanna see you guys tear each other apart!" Coach shouted. Charlie noticed that Scott was still staring at him and Jay.

"See, I could probably do better than that," Jay commented as Liam slammed into the ground.

"Definitely not captain material there, Dumb-bar," Coach commented.

"Dunbar," Liam grunted.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Charlie rose as Liam turned to the Coach. "He's losing control," he muttered.

"You said Dumb-bar," Liam spat.

"And your mouth just bought you equipment duty," Coach said before Liam tore off his helmet and ran to the sidelines, gathering equipment on the way. Charlie nodded towards the werecheetah and Jay ran towards him. Charlie and Scott locked eyes again before Scott returned his attention to the field.

* * *

" _Move three inches to the right,"_ Leonard thought to Zach, looking at the chimera on the other side of the library's second floor.

Zach shuffled over, turning back as a group of students giggled behind him. _"People are going to think we're weird. How is figuring out the exact position going to help us?"_

" _I'm more concerned with trying to figure out how they took Jake. He looked like he was choking before he disappeared—."_

" _So, some sort of rope?"_ Zach thought miming himself pulling a rope before hearing the giggles behind him.

" _But why did pulling on a rope make him disappear?"_

"Don't you have class?" they heard Mason ask from the floor below.

"Don't you?" Corey responded before they were shushed by a student.

" _We could ask the ones who actually saw the Ghost Riders,"_ Zach suggested.

"I can't stop thinking about last night," Mason said.

"Me either," Corey said before being shushed again by another student. Leonard nodded to Zach and the two moved for the stairs.

"I've read everything about the Wild Hunt. Y'know, how they come in by storm, collecting souls, riding lightning. But I just don't know why they were here. Y'know, they're Ghost Riders, what are they doing in a high school library? What're you doing here?" Mason asked as Leonard and Zach met them at the base of the stairs.

"Trying to figure out what happened," Leonard said before a student shushed him. _"I'm not even that anal,"_ he thought, causing Zach to chuckle.

"You said you saw someone here?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't see the Ghost Riders," Zach replied.

"We only saw them, 'cause of your power," Mason said, turning to Corey. "What if you have some kind of special ability no one knows about?" Corey smirked and shrugged slightly in response.

"What if the Doctors gave you Ghost Rider abilities?" Leonard asked.

Mason turned to the werelion, mouth agape. "What did you see?" Zach asked before either of them could respond.

"The Ghost Riders were up there, it looked like they were holding something. But, if I have their abilities why can't I remember what happened?"

"They weren't holding something," Leonard stated. "They were holding someone."

"Who?" Mason asked

"Jake," Zach replied.

"Who?" Corey asked.

* * *

"I could help you pack this up faster," Jay suggested once he reached Liam.

"I can handle it myself," the beta grunted.

"You could use a break, calm down a bit."

"Could I?" Liam asked, turning to the werecheetah with glowing yellow eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause your about to shift in front of everyone," Jay whispered.

"Then, I'll tear you apart," Liam growled.

Jay flashed his amber eyes at the beta before both their eyes returned to normal. "Just let me help you," Jay whispered. Liam scoffed, turning to pick up one of the sticks. Jay grabbed it before Liam could and shoved it into the bag. "I'm fast."

"Yeah, and witty," Liam grunted, turning around to grab a pair of gloves before turning back to Jay, confused. Jay smirked at the beta before the two returned to gathering the gear.

Coach blew his whistle to signal the end of practice and the remaining players dumped their equipment on the sidelines as Scott turned to talk with Coach. Jay and Liam gathered the rest of the equipment and headed towards the locker room as the last of the players walked out.

They set the bags down next to Coach's door. "What're you doing here?" Scott asked, causing the two of them to turn.

"Helping," Jay shrugged, before heading for the door

Liam sighed. "I blew it didn't I?"

"You blew it off," Scott corrected. "You'd have to be trying in order to blow it," Scott continued as Jay exited the room.

"Maybe someone else can be captain," Jay heard Liam sigh behind the closed door. The werecheetah rested against the wall next to the door. "With school work, and all the other stuff we have to deal with—"

"Devenford Prep started practice three weeks before us. Riverside two weeks. We're behind before we even start. Half our team can't even cradle the ball, let alone score," Scott sighed before pausing.

"Why can't you stay captain?"

"I'm graduating. Y'know, I'm not gonna be here next year. Someone's gotta step up and fill in the gap. It should be you."

"Yeah? Well Coach doesn't want me," Liam replied, his voice breaking slightly. "I don't know if the team wants me," he added, raising his voice.

"It's not up to them. It's up to you," Scott replied raising his voice slightly as well. "You have to want this. Because they're gonna keep comin' at you. They're gonna keep knocking you down. And you have to get back up. You have to show 'em that you can get back up. Leaders don't run."

Jay nodded as Scott finished before he heard clapping from inside the locker room. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about McCall," Coach stated. "That's exactly the intensity this team needs. And you, I'm looking forward to crushing that little adorable baby face of yours," he added before slamming his door.

" _Are you just going to stand there?"_ Charlie asked. Jay looked down the hall and spotted the beta peaking around the corner.

" _It was a good speech,"_ Jay replied, moving away from the locker room door.

* * *

Kaia walked into class behind Fiona. The kitsune sat next to Malia, looking over as the werecoyote covered the text in highlighter. _"Styles is in red,"_ she thought as the banshee sat on the other side of her.

" _Maybe she's remembering,"_ Fiona thought, looking to Lydia, who sat behind Malia. _"Stiles's desk is empty, but she doesn't notice,"_ Fiona sighed.

"I'm impressed. With most of you," Ms. Fleming commented as she handed back tests. "It really speaks to your study habits and your commitment to your own education. Everyone else, see me for extra help," she added, placing Malia's test on her desk.

Kaia noticed the werecoyote grip her desk with clawed hands as she turned, glaring at the Ms. Fleming. "Ms. Fleming—" Lydia started.

"I already told you, Lydia, I don't give extra credit for alternate equations based on your own theoretical findings."

"Well, okay then," Lydia muttered as Ms. Fleming moved on. "Malia. Claws," she whispered, leaning forward. "Claws, Malia."

Kaia looked over and noticed Malia's claws had disappeared. _"She can't control her animalistic urges,"_ Jay commented.

" _Not really the time for a sex joke,"_ Kaia replied.

" _Not a sex joke. She's becoming feral."_

Fiona looked over to Kaia. _"Watch her carefully, we don't need her to attack someone,"_ Fiona thought.

* * *

Charlie dipped back around the corner as Scott stopped in the middle of the hall. The beta watched as Scott walked towards a locker, touching it, before moving on. Charlie moved down the hall as the alpha walked away. _"Locker 1075?"_

" _Stiles's,"_ Leonard thought back. _"I think I have another theory."_

" _Care to share?"_ Charlie asked.

" _Want more information first, keep following him."_

Charlie sighed and moved down the hall after Scott.

* * *

Fiona felt a chill down her spine and turned around. She saw a woman, wearing a lab coat and stethoscope sitting in Stiles's desk. The banshee noticed Lydia was looking at her too. "Excuse me who are you?" Lydia whispered. Fiona tilted her head when the woman didn't respond. "What're you doing in this class?"The woman turned to Lydia, opening her mouth slightly. The sound of a train's horn and its squealing wheels slowly filled the room, causing the room to shake. The two banshees covered their ears as the noise became deafening before it disappeared suddenly.

The two jumped, looking at each other wide-eyed. _"That's never happened before has it?"_ Kaia asked.

" _I've only ever heard voices,"_ Fiona replied, not breaking eye contact with Lydia as the two panted.

* * *

Leonard, Zach, Mason, and Corey ran to the principal's office. Mason leaned on the front desk and he looked at the absentee list. "You wanna see the absentee list?" Ms. Martin asked, pulling the clip board away from Mason.

"Yes," Mason sighed.

"May I ask why?"

Mason took a moment to find his words before leaning towards her. "Werewolf stuff," he whispered.

She scoffed at them. "I thought I made it clear that Beacon Hills High School is a dedicated safe space," she replied.

"Tell that to everything that traipses through here wreaking havoc," Leonard whispered back.

"I had to convince twenty-three students that why they saw in the library last semester was a large bear and the fangs on Scott McCall were the result of acute Teenage Hallucination Syndrome."

"And we appreciate you making up diseases for us," Zach sighed.

"Teen Psychotic Disorder would have been more accurate," Leonard added.

"Wow," Corey breathed.

Ms. Martin shook her head at the werelion. "We think someone could be missing, and they could be in danger," Mason stated before she could respond.

"Well, I can assure you that nobody has reported a student missing," she stated, flipping through the list. "And all absentees are accounted for. Gentlemen," she said, ushering the four of them away. "I appreciate your concern, and I thank you for your vigilance. Remember, safe space. Now, go back to class."

"We don't have class," Mason said, after she pushed them into the hall.

"Then go back to something. Anything," she said, closing the office door.

"Well, if the school doesn't have anything—," Leonard started.

"Maybe the sheriff does," Mason finished and the four headed out of the school.

* * *

"You saw her too?" Lydia asked as Fiona followed her through the halls.

Fiona nodded before looking up. "I see her now," she said, pointing down the hall. The two banshees ran off after the doctor as she stepped outside. They pushed the doors open and stepped outside after. They paused when they noticed it was dark outside.

"You all know me. Oh, thank God. You know me," they heard Stiles's voice say behind them. Lydia spun around searching for the source of the voice. "Do you see him?" they heard as they continued to search for the source.

"We can fight him," they heard August say before hearing a gun fire. "Run!"

Fiona followed as Lydia seemed to be pulled away. "Woah, woah woah," they heard Stiles say before Lydia was pulled a different direction. "They're everywhere," the voice muttered.

"If you see them, they'll take you too," they heard August say.

"You're gonna forget me," Stiles's voice said.

"I won't. I won't," Lydia sobbed before she was pulled away again, Fiona running after her.

"Lydia, look out!" Malia shouted grabbing Lydia as Jay grabbed Fiona. They puled the two banshees out of the way of a car driving through the parking lot as they found themselves back in the daylight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jay whispered.

"Are you okay?" Malia asked Lydia. "What did you do to her?" Malia asked, turning to Fiona before Lydia could answer.

"I'm fine," Lydia panted. "We saw something."

"You were remembering," Fiona sighed as Jay released her.

* * *

"What're you two doing here?" Parrish asked from his desk as Leonard and Zach walked into the sheriff's station with Mason and Corey.

" _Didn't think we were outlaws,"_ Zach commented.

"They're helping us with something," Mason said.

"Has anyone one been reported missing?" Corey asked.

"Specifically, high school students," Mason added.

"Not that I'm aware of," he replied, standing and flipping through a file on the desk behind him. He looked up and shook his head before walking away.

"Are you sure no one's unaccounted for?" Corey asked as they followed after him.

"You can reword the question as much as you want. The answer is still no," Parrish said, dismissing them as he opened a filing cabinet and placed the file in the drawer.

"Do you feel anything?" Corey asked.

"Does your Hellhound intuition sense something wrong with the supernatural?" Mason added.

"Other than the fact that you're working with them," he replied, nodding towards Leonard and Zach.

"Anything wrong that can actually help us?" Zach asked.

"I'm a harbinger of death, not a harbinger of kidnapping. I'm also a sheriff's deputy working on an unsolved murder, that for once doesn't involve shape shifters, resurrected eighteenth century killers, or me. It's just a straightforward robbery-homicide."

"'Straightforward?'" Mason asked. "He was bludgeoned to death and stuffed in a high school air duct."

"I've seen a lot of bodies, this one didn't look straightforward," Leonard added.

"I'm sure you have," Parrish commented before turning back to Mason. "I already have your statement. Have a great day, Mason. You too, Corey," he added before walking away from them and walking into the evidence room, closing the door before they could ask any more questions.

" _I almost forgot about that guy,"_ Leonard thought as the four of them left the station.

" _Want to look into it? I can help these guys out,"_ Zach responded.

" _Doubt Melissa would let me into the morgue if that's how Parrish reacted."_

"No missing persons, nothing to go on—" Mason muttered as they neared his car.

"I'm not ready to give up just yet," Leonard said. Mason nodded before they got in the car and drove away.

* * *

Charlie stopped around the corner as Scott paused at the same locker. He used his phone's flashlight to try and see what was inside before sighing and looking around the hall. Charlie ducked behind the corner when Scott looked his way. The beta looked back as Scott grabbed the lock with both hands.

"Whacha doing?" Mr. Douglas asked, stopping Scott.

"Uh, nothing. Just checking out this locker," Scott replied tugging on the lock lightly.

"Is it yours?"

"Not really," Scott muttered.

Charlie sighed. _"I hate August's new crush,_ " he thought to the others before running over to them. "It's mine," the beta said. Scott turned to him, confused.

"Yours?" Mr. Douglas asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't remember my combo earlier. Figured Scott might have remembered it the one time I told him about it, but I guess not."

"I'd suggest going to the office then. They'll be able to get you the combo, if it is your locker," Mr. Douglas stated.

"Good idea," Charlie said, nodding his head. "Don't know why I didn't think about it."

"Might be a good idea for you two to head to class."

The two nodded before heading down the hall. They looked back and saw Mr. Douglas nod at them as he continued to stand in front of the locker. They rounded the corner before Scott pushed Charlie into an empty classroom.

"You going to pin me against the wall again?" Charlie asked as Scott closed the door behind him. "'Cause that schtick is getting kind of old."

"That's not your locker," Scott said, ignoring the beta's comment.

"Not yours either," Charlie spat.

Scott shook his head at Charlie. "Why are you guys still here?"

"Leaders don't run," Charlie told him.

"Just steal other people's words?"

"Scott, we're trying to help."

"Yeah? Then where's Steve? Is he having you guys run around spying on us this time until he decides to make his move?"

"He's trying to recover from losing one of our pack."

"You didn't lose anyone! You're all running around, trying to worm your way into my pack!"

"We're not like Theo," Charlie spat. "You lost someone too! Deep down you know it!"

Scott paused for a moment, his shoulder heaving before he reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded photo. He opened it, staring for a moment before holding it up to the beta. "I remember posing for this picture, but I don't remember you guys being there," Scott muttered.

Charlie looked at the picture of them sitting around the bench in the courtyard. Charlie looked surprised when he noticed the spots August and Stiles were supposed to be at were empty. "It was taken the other day," Charlie replied. "We were trying to figure out who took Alex's parents."

"Who's Alex?"

"He's the reason we were looking into the Wild Hunt, together."

Scott looked at the picture again. "Or it's a misprint, two photos that accidentally overlapped," Scott muttered.

"That's one hell of a coincidence."

"But it explains why you were surprised by it," Scott said before turning towards the door.

"I was surprised—" Charlie started, moving after the alpha

"Just stay away from us!" Scott shouted, cutting the beta off. "And stop following me," he muttered before walking out of the room.

" _Back off for now,"_ Leonard thought to the beta. _"I'm still working on my theory. That picture helps."_

* * *

Leonard and Zach rounded the corner and found Jay standing outside the locker room. The werecheetah put his finger to his lips. _"Liam's in there. I think I'm making progress, but want to be sure."_

" _We're supposed to meet Mason and Corey here,"_ Zach replied, moving to the door.

" _Just wait a second,"_ Jay thought, holding the chimera back.

"They must have had someone up there. I mean, that's the only logical explanation," they heard Mason say.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Liam asked.

"Logic, Corey has a hunch, Leonard and Zach remember seeing someone up there,"Mason listed.

Liam scoffed. "Corey get that from his chameleon thing? I thought all he could do was disappear. Don't know why you're trusting anyone from Steve's pack either."

"They just want to help," Mason replied.

" _One of us is doing a better job,"_ Leonard commented.

"If they wanted to help, then where were they when we were fighting a nine-foot tall werewolf to save you? And why was Corey loyal to Theo for so long?"

"There was a time where we all trusted Theo, including you. And Steve's pack probably didn't know how to handle that kind of threat," Mason replied.

" _How convenient he forgot how he stabbed Steve during that fight,"_ Jay scoffed, clenching his fist.

"I'll trust them when they do something trustworthy," Liam stated. "Unlike right now, when I can hear Corey's heart racing from over there. And Steve's pack sitting outside, spying on us," he added raising his voice.

" _You're heartbeat witty? Cause it sure is fast,"_ Zach commented before the three of them stepped into the locker room.

Mason rolled his eyes as the three of them joined Corey as he came into view. "What about Hayden? You forgave her no problem," Corey remarked.

"She almost died that night trying to stop Sebastien," Liam told him.

"And we lost Lucas when he died trying to save her," Leonard reminded the beta.

"Huh, I remember him working with Theo for his own gain," Liam replied. Zach's eyes turned white and his talons sprang from his hand as Jay and Leonard held him back.

"That's not what happened," Jay grunted.

"Not sure how you all know, considering how you were all hiding," Liam replied, stepping towards the four.

"What was I supposed to do?" Corey asked before Leonard could start speaking. "You all have claws, fangs, and talons."

"Liam, look, it's not like chameleons are the apex predator of the animal kingdom. All Corey can do is disappear," Mason replied. Corey looked towards Mason as the boy realized what he said.

"Then maybe that's what he should do. And maybe he can take Steve's pack with him," Liam said before walking out of the locker room.

"How is anyone supposed to trust you guys if your sneaking around spying on us?" Mason asked, turning to Leonard, Jay, and Zach.

"Well, it's been made pretty clear that you guys don't want to even try to trust us," Zach huffed before storming out of the locker room.

" _I'll stop him from doing something stupid,"_ Jay replied, running after the chimera.

"It's just hard for us to know where we stand as we figure out what you guys remember from last semester," Leonard added with a sigh.

"Yeah, whatever that mean," Mason replied before turning to Corey. "And you, how is Liam supposed to trust you if you're hiding in the walls?

"I already told you. Your friends aren't my friends. Why can't you just accept that?"

"That might work for you, or for Steve's pack, but it doesn't work for me. If we're going to work together," he said before turning to Corey. "If we're going to be together. The others need to trust you."

Leonard nodded before heading out of the locker room, the werelion grit his teeth as he headed for the exit. _"For what it's worth, I thought today was going well for all of us,"_ Kaia's voice sound in his head.

* * *

"We've kind of hit a wall here," Jay muttered as the pack gathered in the living room. "Lydia and Fiona are sort of connected through their shared visions, but even Fiona is having issues interpreting them."

"And who knows how long that will last," Zach added, crossing his arms.

"We need to try something else," Charlie stated.

"You had a theory?" Charlie asked, turning to Leonard.

"Yeah," Leonard sighed. "The Ghost Riders modified their memories, changing things in the past and leaving out things that couldn't be reconciled—"

"That's the same theory you had last night," Jay commented.

"I know, but I think there's more too it. I think their memories are locked in their subconscious. Like how Lydia waited by Stiles's locker and Scott stopped there."

"So, two of them?" Zach asked.

"It might be all of them," Leonard stated.

"Okay, how do we get them to access the subconscious part of their mind? They aren't exactly going to let us hypnotize them," Fiona said.

"They might access it on their own," Leonard stated.

"How?" Jay asked.

"The subconscious can be accessed by sleeping. When people dream," Leonard explained.

"So, we just hope they remember while they sleep? And then hope they decide to tell us?" Zach asked

"We should be there when they do, we'll watch them each night. If it seems like they remember, we bring it up," Leonard told them.

"So, more spying? Why don't we try a different approach?" Zach asked.

"Well, we could go the more direct approach and get into a fight them," Jay commented.

"Yeah, that's the path we're heading down right now," Zach replied. "Eventually they're going to get tired of it and attack us. Liam wanted to attack me and Leonard in the library. Scott has already attacked Steve and Charlie—" Zach continued, raising his voice.

"We just need to calm down and—" Kaia stated.

"And what?" Zach asked. "Just hope they eventually remember?"

"Zach's right," Fiona sighed. "The Ghost Riders are still here, taking more people. We need to find out another way to work with the Scott's pack so we can bring back everyone they took so far."

"I'm open to other ideas," Leonard sighed.

"We don't even know if we can bring anyone back," Kaia muttered.

"We need an alpha," Charlie admitted. The others nodded in response. "I'll go talk to him." Charlie separated from the others and headed upstairs. He reached for the door handle and found it was locked. "Steve?" he called out, knocking on the door. The beta sighed when there was no response. He stood back and kicked the door open. A pair of red eyes flashed in the dark room before the alpha dove at Charlie.

The two tumbled through the hallway, before Charlie kicked Steve off of him. "What the hell are you doing?" Charlie asked, returning to his feet.

"You want it? Come get it," Steve growled.

"What?" Charlie asked before Steve lunged at him again. "What is wrong with you?" Charlie shouted as he tried to hold back the alpha.

"You want to lead the pack? Try and take it from me," Steve growled, slapping Charlie's hands away before bring his claws down.

The beta moved to cover his face before Steve was thrown off him by Fiona's scream. Charlie turned over and saw the banshee standing at the bottom of the stair, panting, her eyes wide with fear. The beta tried to sit up, but felt a pain in his back before he toppled down the stairs. Leonard caught the beta before he could collide with Fiona. The werelion pushed Charlie back to his feet as Steve rushed down the stairs toward them.

Steve swung for Leonard, but Charlie spun around, grabbing Steve's hand, his eyes shining blue as he fully shifted. "Your protecting him now? I thought that was Jay's job?" Steve growled, glaring at the beta.

"What is going on?" Fiona whispered, staring at the two werewolves as they glared at each other.

Leonard jumped back as Steve knocked Charlie aside, he walked towards the beta, bringing back his arm to strike. Kaia grabbed the alpha's wrist and Steve hissed as smoke floated away from his skin. His eyes returned to normal as he grabbed his blistering skin. "Pain makes you human," Leonard muttered, nodding towards Kaia.

"I'm not trying to take the pack from you. I'm not trying to be the alpha!" Charlie shouted as he got to his feet. "We're trying to save August!"

Steve looked up at the beta, confused. "He doesn't remember," Jay muttered.

"He blocked off the connection when August disappeared, so he must've forgot," Zach added.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Steve muttered.

"Open the connection and we'll show you," Charlie stated, calming down slightly. Steve shook his head, glaring at the beta. "Fine, I'll open it for you," Charlie spat, stepping towards the alpha and jabbing his claws into the back of his neck.

Black tendrils moved up Charlie's arm as Steve closed his eyes, the burn on his arm healing. _"They're lying to you,"_ Blake whispered in Steve's mind. The alpha's eyes snapped open, glowing red before he reached back and removed Charlie's claws. Steve punched the beta in his chest, knocking him back to the ground.

"Something's blocking the connection. It's like I couldn't get deep enough," Charlie groaned as Kaia, Jay, and Leonard tried to hold back the alpha.

"Then I'll try," Zach said, flicking out his talons and walking toward Steve. The other three spun the alpha around and Zach shoved his talons into the back of his neck.

Blurry visions quickly flashed in Steve's mind. He saw August and Stiles briefly as they explained the plan to break into Eichen. Steve saw the hunter shoot the Beast with a shotgun in the library before the scene changed to August arguing with Tiberius for a moment and then black as Zach removed his claws.

" _It's fake,"_ he heard Blake say. _"They're trying to trick you."_

" _But it seemed real,"_ Steve thought before shaking his head. _"I can work with them, figure out what they're planning."_

" _Don't let them fool you,"_ Blake's voice sounded before Steve opened his eyes and saw the rest of the pack staring at him.

"I remember now," Steve whispered. "Sorry," he added, looking to Charlie.

"At this point, I'm getting used to be attacked by an alpha," Charlie replied, massaging his arm.

"It's getting late," Jay mentioned as they released Steve. "What's the plan?"

"Let's see if they remember tonight," Leonard said.

"You coming with?" Charlie asked, looking to Steve. The alpha nodded.

"You guys have fun with that," Zach stated. "I'll try out my own idea," he said before running out the door and flying away.

"He's angry about what Liam said about Lucas," Jay stated. "I'll follow him," he added before running out after him.

Leonard sighed after the two left, shaking his head. "Leonard and I will watch Malia then," Kaia said, rubbing the werelion's shoulder.

"I'll stay with Lydia," Fiona added.

"Which leaves you and me with Scott," Charlie said, looking to Steve. The alpha nodded before the five exited the house.

* * *

"What made you think I would want to take your place?" Charlie asked, turning to Steve as the two werewolves sat on the curb opposite Scott's house.

"You said you didn't need me," Steve replied, not looking away from the house.

"Yeah, 'cause I was going to give you time to recover from losing August," Charlie replied. Steve shrugged in response. "Not a big fan of Leonard with August gone?"

"It's just weird that the Senate members kids are in the pack now."

"Now?" Charlie asked, narrowing his eyes on the alpha.

"Huh?"

"You remember everything?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Who was the first person you let in the pack?"

"You, obviously."

"And then?" Charlie asked before Scott jumped out of his bedroom window and started walking down the road.

"He didn't see us, should we stop him?" Steve asked, moving towards the other alpha.

"He's sleepwalking," Charlie stated, holding back Steve. "Leonard must have been right. Let's keep our distance."

* * *

" _You're reading too much into this,"_ Fiona thought. Leonard and Kaia sighed as they sat in their car outside Malia's house.

" _The link is still closed off,"_ Charlie replied.

" _Maybe it's like last time and he can't open it on his own."_

" _I don't think he actually remembers August. And if he's lying about that then what else could he be lying about? Who knows who he would be without August."_

" _You have a theory?"_

"I have a theory of my own," Kaia said, turning to Leonard and interrupting the other's argument.

"About Steve?" Leonard asked.

"No, about the memories. It's like they don't want to remember. They don't accept anything we've told them. They didn't remember Jake when you told them about him disappearing. Scott tried to come up with another reason for the picture existing, despite it making no sense."

Leonard paused for a moment thinking over the idea. "Steve attacked Jackson and Ethan when the two came to us for help, based on what Ethan did in the past. Maybe Scott is just acting the same way."

"But what if Charlie's right about Steve? Something must be stopping them from remembering."

"Steve's probably confused. He would have two sets of memories floating around in his head."

"And would he favor the ones he thinks he made, or the ones forced upon him by Zach?" Kaia asked before noticing the porch light turning on. "She's moving," she whispered as they watched Malia walk out of her house, carrying a bag.

" _Sleep walking?"_ Charlie asked.

" _No, she's definitely awake. She's moving with a purpose,"_ Leonard replied. "I'll follow on foot. She's not running so I should be able to keep up," Leonard whispered to Kaia before stepping out of the car.

* * *

" _Is she heading for the preserve?"_ Fiona heard Charlie ask while she sat in her car.

" _No, the school,"_ Leonard responded. Fiona sighed as she turned off the radio. She sat in silence for a while before Leonard's voice filled her head again. _"I heard chains. She's in the school now though, if I follow now, she'll hear me."_

Fiona sat up when she saw Lydia walking out, her phone to her ear. _"Could use some supernatural hearing right now,"_ she thought to the others.

" _You got it,"_ Leonard replied as Lydia's voice started to reach the banshee's ears.

"Why can't you just say why you need me to come to the school?" Lydia huffed opening her car door and pausing. "Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes."

" _She'll notice you following her,"_ Leonard stated.

" _Not if I beat her,"_ Fiona replied, doing a U turn before flipping on her headlights.

" _You'll need more than hearing for that,"_ Charlie told her.

" _Well?"_

* * *

Leonard let Fiona and Kaia into the school after they parked in the back lot. "Cutting it close," Leonard whispered when he heard Lydia's car pull in up front.

"I think I did pretty well," Fiona whispered back as they moved toward the basement doors. Leonard rolled his eyes before leading them into a class room near the stairs.

"I rigged the door while I waited so it'll stay cracked. We'll be able to hear them better."

They heard Lydia's heels click as she moved down the hall to the basement door before fading into the basement. The three left the class room and Leonard sat next to the door.

"Hello?" he heard Lydia call out.

"Over here," Malia replied, chains clicking.

"Has it really come to this?"

"Can you give me a hand?"

"If this is a new after-school club—uh—count me out," Lydia commented.

"I've got a problem. I'm growling at people in class. I'm clawing at my desk. I tried turning the floor of my bedroom into a coyote den," Malia admitted. "Do these look familiar to you?"

"No, why would it?" Lydia asked.

" _She's going feral, like Jay said,"_ Fiona thought before Leonard put his finger to his lips and shook his head.

"Malia, do you really think this is going to keep you safe?"

"They used to. Before the lake house, this is where I'd come for the full moon. But you weren't down here with me. Scott wasn't down here."

"Right, so?"

"Who was?" Malia asked before the chains started to rattle again.

"You couldn't have done it alone," Lydia sighed. Leonard heard a phone buzz, causing Lydia to stop. "It's Scott."

" _Move,"_ Leonard warned, ushering the girls to the classroom as he heard the two run up the stairs. He sighed as he heard them walk out of the school. "I'll check out the basement. You two follow them. I'll catch up."

The werelion moved to the basement as the other two ran back to their cars. He walked around the shelves until he found a pair in the back corner with chains and shackles wrapped around them. Leonard put his hand in one of them, holding it shut while he tried to reach for the lock on his other wrist.

" _There a purpose to this?"_ Charlie asked as the werelion continued his attempt.

" _I need to make sure there is no possible way for Malia to doubt someone had to help her._ "

" _And?"_

Leonard searched around him before stopping at his feet. _"It's possible,_ " he sighed, pulling his wrist from the shackle. He grabbed it and the lock and kicked the lock closed before dropping the chains and walking away.

* * *

"I went to bed at home, and I woke up out in the woods about a mile out," Charlie heard Scott explain as Lydia and Malia met him at the preserve. "I think there's a reason why this has happened. I've been out here before. It was the beginning of sophomore year the night before tryouts for first line. I remember because it was all I could think about," Scott continued, leading the others into the woods.

" _You made it,"_ Charlie thought as Fiona and Kaia joined him and Steve. The four of them crept along after the three.

"What were you doing?" Malia asked.

"I was looking for a dead body."

"That's morbid," Lydia commented.

"So then, what was I doing out here all alone?"

"I wish I could help you, but I didn't know you then," Lydia sighed.

"I was still a coyote, so I might've tried to eat it."

"Deaton said that my subconscious is trying to tell me something. But I need you guys to help me figure out what it's saying," Scott stated.

" _Now's our chance,"_ Fiona thought.

" _Wait for me,"_ Leonard said.

" _Lydia didn't know Scott back then,"_ Charlie started, turning to Fiona.

" _Not everyone grows up like we did,"_ Kaia replied.

" _Zach didn't know Steve or any of us before coming here,"_ the beta finished.

" _So?"_ Fiona asked. Charlie shook his head before focusing on Scott and the others.

"Maybe you were just a curious teenager. You heard there was a body—" Lydia started.

"But how? I never watched the news, and I didn't have a police scanner."

"Your mom works at the hospital," Malia reminded him. "Maybe she got called in and you overheard her."

"My mom wasn't home that night," Scott replied as the trio stopped. "I live five miles away from here. How did I get here?"

"You drove," Malia said.

"I didn't have a car."

"You ran," Malia replied.

"I couldn't have. I had asthma," he said before walking off again. "I was hiding, but they knew that I was here."

"Maybe you made a ton of noise with your asthmatic breathing," Malia suggested.

" _They're still trying to find a reason,"_ Leonard commented.

" _Wouldn't you?"_ Kaia asked. _"Where are you?"_

" _Almost there."_

"How would they know that it was me?" Scott asked, stopping the group again. "Why would the sheriff even think that I would be out here?"

"Because like most deaths in this town, it was related to the supernatural," Lydia told him.

"I wasn't supernatural. I mean, this was the night that I was bitten. I wasn't a werewolf yet. And I wasn't out here alone."

* * *

"The arguing is getting old," Zach stated as he and Jay waited outside the school.

"You can tune it out," Jay reminded him. "What're we doing here anyway?"

"Not stalking Scott's pack," he replied as Corey walked up to them.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Corey whispered.

"We both need to gain their trust. Liam said we needed to do something trustworthy. We have two different pieces of what happened last night. We just have to figure out how to put them together and Liam could help with that," Zach explained. Corey nodded in response. "You wanted to talk to him first though, so we'll let the two of you talk."

Zach grabbed Jay and flew to the roof just before Liam walked outside. The pair watched as Corey started walking to Liam. "I just wanted to tell you that I was wrong," Corey stammered. "I thought we could hate each other and it wouldn't matter. But it does matter. It matters to Mason, and he matters to both of us."

"Look, I'm not trying to come between you."

"And neither am I. But if we keep up like this, he might feel like he has to choose."

"You want me to just act like nothing happened?"

"We could work together. Maybe we could find something together."

" _That's our cue,"_ Zach stated, grabbing the werecheetah and flying back towards the ground.

"Yeah, like what?" Liam asked before spotting Zach and Jay. "You're bringing them into this?"

"Corey saw the Ghost Riders. Leonard and I saw Jake," Zach stated.

"We could figure out what happened last night. Maybe find a trace of them," Corey added.

"There's a lot I'd have to pretend didn't happen," Liam said, grinding his teeth.

"Don't pretend," Jay told him. "Look, I'm not sure what happen last semester. At least not the way you guys remember it. But I do know we worked together before."

Liam shook his head. "At least give us a chance to show you that we're telling the truth," Zach added.

Liam looked at the two before turning to Corey. "Fine," he muttered.

"You want to do this?" Corey said extending his hand to Liam and Zach. "Hold my hand."

The two grabbed the chimera's hand before disappearing. _"Didn't plan on you coming,"_ Zach thought to Jay.

" _Share what you see and I'll check things out,"_ the werecheetah replied, walking into the library as the doors opened and closed on their own in front of him.

Jay closed his eyes, seeing what Zach saw as the three of them looked around the library. "Do you even know what we're looking for?" Liam huffed.

"If it's a book we'll be here a while," Corey replied.

Liam scoffed as the three looked around. "It's not a book," Zach said pointing up at a card stuck in the railing.

Jay ran up to the balcony to where the card was. "I don't see it," Jay told them. "But it should be right here," he muttered before reaching for the card.

Zach watched as Jay's hand passed through the card. "Let go," Corey told them. The two released Corey. "Do you still see it?"

"No, it's gone," Liam told him. They listened as they heard Corey move up to where Jay was kneeling as the werecheetah continued to swipe his hand through the nearby rails.

Corey reappeared, holding the card in his hand. "Can you see it now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Zach sighed.

Jay snatched the card from the chimera and turned it over in his hand. "It's blank," the werecheetah told them.

"Maybe Mason could figure it out," Corey suggested, taking the card back from Jay.

"I'll call him," Liam said.

"I told him what we were doing before we started. He should be here soon," Corey said as he and Jay made their way back downstairs. Zach examined the card as Corey held it up before Mason ran through the library doors.

"You found something?" he asked. Corey smiled has he held up the card. "How?" he asked, taking the card from the chimera.

"We saw it while we were invisible," Liam told him.

"But, couldn't see or touch it until Corey did," Zach added.

"It's just like in physics. It wasn't there until you saw it. Then it became real. It's Schrodinger's cat," Mason told them. "The quantum state of a superposition. To see something is to change its very existence. It changed reality."

"I still don't get it," Corey said.

"It's still a blank card," Jay added.

"And you guys still don't remember Jake," Zach said.

"It looks like a library card," Corey stated.

"Still blank," Jay reminded them.

"Not completely," Liam said, grabbing the card and hoping over the desk to the librarian's computer. "It still has the strip," he added before swiping it through the reader and setting it on the desk.

The other four ran around and watched as the computer brought up a student record. "Jake Sullivan. He was in the physics lab last night," Mason sighed.

"I completely forgot about him," Corey said.

"Me too. We have Spanish together," Liam added.

"But you remember him now?" Zach asked. The three of them nodded before turning back to the card.

"It's not blank anymore," Jay muttered. Jake's picture, name, year, and ID number had appeared over the Beacon Hills High School logo and background.

"They erased him," Mason sighed, looking up to where Jake was hanging the night before.

"You were right," Liam said, looking to Corey, Jay, and Zach.

"You remembered, but not because you were told," Zach muttered.

" _In order for them to remember. They have to figure it out on their own,"_ Jay told the others.

* * *

" _In order for them to remember. They have to figure it out on their own,"_ Jay told them as Leonard joined the group.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I think I had a best friend," Scott told the others. "And I think he was out here with me that night."

"It doesn't sound crazy," Malia said. "I know that someone chained me up and I think they wanted me to stay human."

"I came to school this morning and I was sure I was supposed to meet someone, someone other than Fiona," Lydia added. "But I couldn't remember who it was supposed to be. I have been looking for them all day. Whoever it is, I think I loved him."

Steve chuckled causing everyone to turn to him. "Who forgets someone they loved?" Steve asked.

Charlie opened his mouth and turned to Fiona as she closed her eyes. "I thought I told you to stop following me," Scott said, as the three walked towards the pack.

"We just want to help, Scott," Charlie repeated.

"How do we know you haven't altered our memories using your pack link?" Scott asked.

"Fiona tricked Lydia with the vision. Jay was in my house the other night," Malia growled as she shifted, her eyes glowing blue.

"Think about it for one—" Leonard started before Steve ran forward and tackled Malia to the ground. "What the hell," the werelion sighed as he and Kaia ran towards them. Malia pushed herself away from Steve before jumping back to her feet, growling.

Kaia flicked out her staff as she jumped in front of Steve while Leonard stood against her back, facing Malia. "She has no control. She's a threat to us and need to be eliminated," Steve growled, glaring at Kaia with his red eyes.

"That's not how we do things," Kaia told him. "She can gain control."

"That's not how the Republic does things," Steve replied before running at her and bringing his arm back. The kitsune knocked his strike aside with the staff, before swinging it into his abdomen and knocking the alpha back. She jumped out of the way when she heard growling behind her and watched Malia run by before Leonard moved in between the two of them.

"You're telegraphing," Kaia warned him. "Did you forget how to fight?"

"My instincts are enough," Steve growled before running at Kaia again.

"Malia, let's just talk about this for a second," Leonard said calmly. The werecoyote snarled before running at him again. He stepped to the side before pushing Malia to the ground. Malia returned to her feet as Kaia knocked Steve to the ground again.

* * *

"Scott," Charlie breathed holding up his hands. "Let's talk this out."

"This is his chance, isn't it?" Scott asked, cracking his neck as he shift, his red eyes glaring at the beta.

"Scott, don't do this," Charlie replied, taking a step back.

"You attacked first," Scott growled before lunging for Charlie.

Charlie's back slammed into the ground before he kicked the alpha off of him. "Second time tonight," the beta muttered, his blue eyes glowing as he shifted.

"You attacked Liam?" Scott growled running towards Charlie again.

The beta grabbed Scott's arms, holding him back. "Second time I've been attacked by an alpha for no reason," he growled before pushing Scott away. "Let's just talk for one second!"

* * *

"Lydia, we didn't manipulate your memories," Fiona stated, walking towards the banshee.

Lydia nodded. "You almost walked in front of the car too. You seemed just as confused as I am about these visions."

"I am," Fiona admitted.

"I believe you."

"Okay. Then we need to get them to stop."

"Scott!" Lydia called out, but the alpha ignored her as he attacked Charlie.

" _Charlie,"_ Fiona thought to the beta.

" _I'm trying,"_ the beta responded before pushing Scott back.

" _Words aren't going to stop them,"_ Leonard told her as he pushed Malia to the ground.

"That's it," Fiona whispered.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"I need you to scream, up into the air," Fiona said stepping towards her. Lydia stared at the other banshee confused. "Like Meredith and I showed you. It'll make sense," Fiona added.

Lydia paused for a moment before forcing a scream into the air. Immediately after, Fiona screamed up, focusing on the center of Lydia's scream. A shockwave exploded out from them knocking the others to the ground.

"Everyone stop fighting!" Fiona shouted as the others got back to their feet, unshifted.

"I don't take orders from you," Steve growled, his red eyes starting to glow again.

"You'll heed my advice before someone gets hurt," Fiona warned him. The alpha shook his head, shifting and taking a step towards the two banshees. The alpha was hurled into a tree as Fiona raised her arm and screamed. "We need your help just as much as you need ours," Fiona panted as the alpha slumped to the ground, unconscious. "But we can't help each other if we're fighting."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Scott asked, glancing toward Charlie.

"You're all thinking of the same person," Leonard told them.

"You still have that picture?" Charlie asked, looking at Scott. "Show them," the beta added when Scott didn't reply.

"It's a misprint, or altered," Scott huffed, pulling the picture out. Lydia took it from his hands as he approached.

"No, it's not a misprint," Lydia whispered. "We'd be overlapping each other or the table would be misaligned."

"What's with the weird gap though?" Malia muttered.

"There's two," Fiona added, correcting her.

"He was sitting right there," Lydia stated, pointing at the gap between her and Scott. "And someone was there," she added pointing between Steve and Fiona. "Scott, I think they're telling the truth."

Scott sighed before looking at the other pack. "We need to get into our subconscious," Scott said.

"Hypnosis," Leonard suggested.

"Deaton," Lydia muttered, turning to Scott.

" _I'm taking Steve home,"_ Charlie stated as he moved towards the unconscious alpha.

" _And then what?"_ Fiona asked.

" _I don't know."_

* * *

Deaton straightened when he saw Fiona, Leonard, and Kaia follow Scott, Lydia, and Malia into the animal clinic.

"I don't think—" Deaton started.

"You can trust them," Marin interrupted as she stepped out of the back room.

"Ms. Monroe?" Lydia asked.

"If the Ghost Riders are taking memories, then maybe there is merit to their words," she finished after nodding to Lydia.

Deaton sighed before allowing the six of them into the back room. "We're going to try automatic writing," he explained.

"I think I've tried that before," Lydia muttered.

"That's good, 'cause you'll be the one doing it," Marin said, leading the banshee to the table.

"Scott said you seemed to remember the most," Deaton added

"We'll use the shard from the windshield that you brought in earlier today," Marin said, looking to Scott. Deaton turned on a black light below the shard that was suspended by a string.

"Now she just magically writes down all the answers?" Malia asked.

"It's not quite that simple," Deaton told her as Lydia sat in front of the shard.

"It never is," the banshee commented.

"In automatic writing, the hand moves outside of any conscious awareness," Deaton explained.

"Accessing the subconscious," Kaia sighed.

"Exactly," Marin replied. "We set the room up to allow for her to focus."

"Now, hopefully, the silence, the darkness, and the light will allow you to find a more comfortable, relaxed, trance-like state. Lydia, I want you to stare into the light and let go of all thought," Deaton explained, sliding a piece of paper and pen to her before nodding for everyone else to leave.

Lydia looked up to Fiona for a moment before Fiona nodded toward the light. Everyone but Lydia moved to the front room, watching through the doorway. Marin pulled Kaia towards the door. "Why haven't you explained everything to them like you did with me?" the druid whispered.

"Do you remember?" Kaia asked.

Marin paused before shaking her head. "No."

"They have to figure it out on their own. I think us giving them information might even hinder the process," the kitsune whispered.

Marin narrowed her eyes at Kaia. "If you're lying they're going to find out at some point," she warned.

"We aren't lying, they just have to remember."

Fiona stared at Lydia as she clicked the pen and stared at the light refracting off the shard. The other banshee moved the pen to the paper, not looking away from the shard and began writing.

"I have to warn you," Deaton whispered. "We may not be able to access these memories."

"Why not?" Scott asked, glancing at Leonard.

"The legend has always been that the Wild Hunt take people. But if what I've been told is correct, the truth is much worse. They erase people from reality."

"Altering the course of history," Leonard added as Fiona continued to watch Lydia write.

"Possibly," Deaton replied.

"How did we remember someone who has been completely erased from our minds?" Scott asked. "How can they remember everything about them?"

"Maybe he hasn't been," Malia stated, pointing towards Lydia who had started to frantically scribble on the paper. They watched Lydia work as her breathing became labored.

"Woah, is she okay? Should we stop her?" Scott asked.

"Kaia," Fiona whispered, nodding for the kitsune to rejoin them. Marin walked out the door as Kaia moved towards them.

Deaton held Scott back as the alpha moved towards Lydia. "Lydia? Lydia, slow down," Deaton said, walking toward her and turning off the light. Lydia dropped the pen before staring blankly ahead.

"Is she okay?" Scott asked as he knelt next to her.

" _Send Leonard in to restore her mind?"_ Kaia suggested as they approached.

" _Just wait a minute,"_ Fiona told them. _"I don't think they'd be too pleased about Leonard digging around her mind."_

"Lydia?" Deaton asked, gently shaking the banshee.

Malia reached forward and grabbed the sheet of paper. "What does mischief mean?" she asked after looking over the paper.

Leonard peered over her shoulder as she set it back on the table. _"She remembers,"_ Leonard told them.

"That's not what she wrote," Scott said, turning the page so the jumble of mischiefs clearly formed the word Stiles.

Lydia gasped and looked around at the others. "What the hell is a Stiles?" she asked. Scott, Malia, and Deaton shrugged.

" _She doesn't remember,"_ Kaia sighed.

" _Not fully. But it's there,"_ Leonard said.

* * *

"I've known you for eight years, and you thought I wouldn't be able to tell you were lying," Charlie sighed as he sat in Steve's desk chair. The alpha stared at him from the bed, remaining silent since he woke. "It's okay if you don't remember August. We just need to know," Charlie continued, but the alpha remained silent. "If you would just tell us how things were different, we could help you understand."

Steve huffed as he crossed his arms. _"We could explain August to him all we want,"_ Jay thought. _"He isn't going to remember him unless he does so on his own."_

Charlie nodded, before looking to Steve. "Scott and the others are remembering through their subconscious. You'll remember at some point," Charlie said, before standing and heading towards the door. "Get some sleep." Charlie stopped in the hall after closing the door behind him. _"The others have started to remember after just two nights of sleep,"_ he thought to the others.

" _Maybe he isn't sleeping,"_ Jay suggested.

" _For three days?"_

" _He'd have serious effects at this point. Impaired coordination, poor judgment, disorientation, hallucinations,"_ Leonard explained.

" _Could explain his why he's acting so strange. Thinking we're trying to hurt him, attacking Malia, not being able to fight,"_ Kaia added.

" _Wouldn't it be more noticeable?"_ Fiona asked.

" _Well, yeah. But maybe—"_ Leonard started.

" _Those changes could be how he is without August. He said himself he doesn't need to know how to fight, he has his instincts,"_ Charlie told them.

" _So?"_ Zach asked.

" _That was the old pack's mentality on fighting, outside of Steve and me. We trained because August trained."_

" _So, he hasn't accessed his subconscious?"_ Kaia asked.

" _I think something is blocking it,"_ Charlie responded.


	3. Influence

**AN: Hi, sorry I missed last week, but here is the next chapter. I may post another one this weekend if I get the chance to make up for the missed week. Other than that, let me know how you're liking the story so far!**

 _Influence_

" _It's been a week, they haven't remembered anything else. We should just tell them,"_ Zach thought to the others as he, Kaia, and Jay walked into Mr. Douglas's class.

" _We let need to let them figure it out,"_ Kaia reminded him.

" _Well, they haven't since we stepped away. And neither has Steve,"_ the chimera replied.

" _We can give them a few more days,"_ Jay said before the bell rang.

"Power. The ability to control thing," Mr. Douglas started, walking down the aisle and holding a metal rod. "This metal has no power. It's small, weak, insignificant. Is there anything we can do to change that?" he asked. Corey raised his hand and the others turned to him. "Corey, what you got?"

"We can add electricity," the chimera said.

"Exactly," Mr. Douglas said with a smirk before walking behind his desk. "We can turn this metal rod," he said, tossing it on the table. "Into a magnet," he finished, picking up a different rod that had a copper wire wrapped around it. "Now it has power. Now it has influence over others," he said, placing a metal ball from a glass bowl.

" _We need to be the metal rod,"_ Zach thought as Mr. Douglas set the ball in the bowl, giving it a spin.

" _I'll hook you up to some electricity then,"_ Jay commented as Mr. Douglas turned on the generator.

Zach scoffed. _"We need to be the electricity,"_ Zach corrected as Mr. Douglas guided the rod along the outside of the bowl, causing the ball to follow.

" _Shock them to their senses?"_ Kaia asked as they watched the ball accelerate. The three perked up when Mr. Douglas started to cough roughly, slamming his hand into the table to support himself.

"Are—Are you okay, Mr. Douglas?" Hayden asked.

He looked up and her with a smile. "Just a little cough," he said before looking down at the experiment. "Where were we—um—Right. Now we have electricity and a little bit of power. Let's add a little more," he said, increasing the generator's power. "After all, the greater the power, the greater the control.

The ball began to spin fast before Mr. Douglas went into another coughing fit. _"Leonard?"_ Jay asked as Mr. Douglas punched the table. _"Know anything that would cause this?"_

" _Asthma's the closest thing I can think of off the top of my head. But, he's not wheezing like someone would when having an attack."_

Mr. Douglas grabbed his water bottle as he tried to fight back the cough, turning away from the class and taking a sip. He stood there for a moment before turning back to the class, looking slightly concerned for a moment before shaking himself back to the lecture. "Imagine how powerful this rod would become with boundless electricity," he stated, holding up the rod. "Say, from a lightning bolt? What else could we control?" he added, turning the generator up even higher.

The ball started spinning faster in the bowl before Mr. Douglas started coughing again. _"Cough caused by electricity?"_ Zach thought.

" _I'll look when I get home,"_ Leonard replied. Before Mr. Douglas's cough became wheezy.

" _I thought you were home?"_ Kaia asked as Mr. Douglas moved to the back of the room. The kitsune turned and watched him slam the door on the supply closet.

" _I'm looking into that murder from last week."_

" _Why wait until now?"_ Jay asked before Liam got out of his seat and walked towards the door. The werecheetah followed him, listening to the teacher cough and wheeze behind the closed door.

" _Timing,"_ Leonard replied.

"Mr. Douglas?" Liam asked as Jay heard air hiss in the room.

"Mr. Douglas?" Jay echoed, knocking on the door.

"I'm fine," Mr. Douglas sighed, stepping out a few moments later and closing the door behind him. "Let's get back to the lesson," he added, nodding at Liam and Jay before returning to the front of the room.

" _Anyone remember how to pick a lock?"_ Jay asked, testing the door handle and finding it was locked.

* * *

Kaia was changing after gym when her phone vibrated. She noticed all the other girls checking their phones as various vibrations and ping filled the locker room. She opened the message and found an invitation to a start of the season lacrosse party. _"Keg and DJ?"_ Jay asked. _"Sounds like fun."_

" _We can't get drunk,"_ Leonard reminded him.

" _If you hated fun less, maybe you wouldn't mind watching others have fun,"_ Jay commented.

"Where is it?" Kaia heard someone shout before slamming a locker. The kitsune turned and saw Gwen standing in front of one of the lockers. "Who took all of her stuff?"

"What's wrong, Gwen?" Hayden asked walking over to her.

"Someone stole all of her stuff."

"Whose stuff?"

"Phoebe, my sister," Gwen said. "She's been on your team for two years."

"I don't remember her," Hayden said.

"You don't remember her? The school doesn't remember her. No one remembers her," she sighed before walking out of the locker room.

" _Sounds like Ghost Riders,"_ Leonard thought.

" _But how does Gwen remember her?"_ Kaia asked.

* * *

Fiona and Charlie walked into the library with Scott and Lydia before they googled Stiles. "Stile, an arrangement of steps that allows people, but not animals to climb over a fence," Scott read.

"Yeah, somehow, I don't think these are the stiles we're looking for," Lydia muttered looking to Fiona. Fiona shook her head in response.

" _These are not the droids you're looking for,"_ Jay commented.

" _What?"_ Charlie asked.

" _Star Wars. Malia said Stiles liked that movie."_

"Maybe Malia's found something," Scott said.

"No, she's been taking a make-up test all morning," Lydia said.

"It'll come to you," Charlie assured them.

"Has Steve remembered yet?" Scott asked.

"No," Fiona sighed.

" _Speaking of Malia,"_ Jay said, showing them a coyote running down the hallway outside his classroom.

"Then how can you—" Scott started.

"Malia lost control," Fiona said, interrupting the alpha.

"My mom," Lydia muttered, getting to her feet.

"She's fine, Malia just turned into a coyote and ran off," Charlie told her before they heard a howl fill the school halls.

"Yeah, but what about the rest of the school," Scott whispered before the four of them ran out of the library.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Fiona asked when Jay joined them.

"I know where she ran to," the werecheetah told them before running down the hall. The four chased after him as he led them to the basement and found the sheriff and Ms. Martin waiting for them.

"Let Scott go first," Lydia told them all. Scott nodded before walking into the basement. The others followed after a few minutes, staying by the door when they heard the werecoyote growl.

"Malia, it's okay. You're safe," Scott told her, but the coyote snarled back at him. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he added as the others moved closer to him. "I think she's calming down," Scott said before Malia growled at them.

"Clearly," Jay mentioned, stepping past the alpha.

Scott moved to stop the werecheetah but Charlie held him back. "He has experience with this," Fiona mentioned.

"With Malia turning into a coyote?" the sheriff asked.

"Turning feral," Charlie replied as Jay knelt in front of the coyote.

"Malia, it's me," Jay whispered to her. "The danger's passed, you're safe now." Malia sniffed the air, backing away from Jay a bit before she looked past him and snarled at the others. Charlie and Fiona jumped with the others when Malia barked and growled at them. "It's okay," Jay whispered. "We're your friends."

"We're the problem," Lydia realized. "This is her territory. Maybe we need to get out of here."

The other nodded and moved back to the door as Jay continued to try and calm Malia. _"Jay,"_ Charlie thought. _"Come back here."_

" _I think she remembers me. The subconscious of the coyote form,"_ the werecheetah replied, not moving from his crouched position. Charlie heard the growls fade away as he turned to the others.

"Malia came here to get through the full moons," Lydia explained. "Then we started using the lake house."

"I thought you said a wild animal got in the lake house," Ms. Martin replied.

"Just be happy about all the things I don't tell you," Lydia told her.

"This is like her den then," Charlie said.

"Why is Jay still in there?" Scott asked.

"They have a history," Fiona told him before they noticed the growling had stopped. They looked back around the corner and found Malia had returned to human form.

The sheriff and Ms. Martin flinched when they noticed she was naked. "It's all right. I'm okay," Malia told them before Ms. Martin brought her her clothes and forced Jay to turn around.

"Any idea what made her shift?" the sheriff asked.

"She's under a lot of pressure," Scott admitted. "School, her life after graduation."

"Her mom trying to kill her," Lydia added.

"Losing an anchor," Charlie said, causing the sheriff to look at him surprised.

The sheriff nodded at Scott and the two walked towards the stairs. "What're you doing with them? After everything you told me—" Charlie heard the sheriff whisper.

"I know," Scott sighed. "We're just trying to figure something out."

"Well, help me figure out what he means by her losing an anchor."

"It might have to do with this Stiles, but we haven't figure out what it means."

"It's a he," the sheriff told him.

"Who?"

"Stiles. It's a family nickname. I never used it but my father did," the sheriff explained. Scott glanced over to Charlie. "But, I don't think he had any attachment to Malia," the sheriff added before walking up the stairs.

"We should look into it?" Scott asked, looking at Charlie.

"You three go, I'm going to check on something else," the beta said.

"Look into what?" Lydia asked, looking at Scott.

"I'll explain on the way," Scott told her as the three ran out of the basement.

* * *

"Why didn't I attack you?" Malia asked once she was dressed and the others ran off.

"Irresistible charm?" Jay suggested, turning back around.

"Yeah, no," Malia scoffed

"I've had some experience with losing control before," Jay admitted. "You still don't remember anything, do you?"

"No," Malia said shaking her head. "Should I?"

"I don't know. But maybe your coyote form could help you remember," Jay said.

"Not right now it can't. You have a test to finish," Ms. Martin said, looking to Malia. "And remember, safe space," she told Jay as she guided Malia away.

" _What the hell do they think we did last semester?"_ Jay asked the others.

* * *

Scott finished explaining what the sheriff said to Lydia before they reached her car. "You think your best friend was the sheriff's dad?" Lydia asked.

"The Ghost Riders take people. This is the first thing we have that involves Stiles as a person. It's worth looking into," Scott told her.

Lydia turned to Fiona. "Well?"

"We're unsure if telling you would actually hinder your ability to remember," Fiona admitted.

Lydia shook her head before sighing. "Fine, we can look into it then," she said before the three got into the car.

"What're we doing here?" Fiona asked as they pulled up to Scott's house.

"I thought we were going to look into it?" Scott said, turning back to look at the banshee.

"But you already know someone who has the information," Fiona reminded them.

"Stilinski," Lydia muttered, looking at Scott. The alpha sighed before backing out of his driveway.

* * *

The three exited the car and knocked on the door. The sheriff answered and his mouth opened when he saw the three standing there. "We were wondering if you could tell us more about Stiles. We think he is involved with the Wild Hunt," Scott said before the sheriff could respond.

"What do you want to know?" the sheriff sighed, leading them to the living room and gesturing for them to sit in the chairs across from the couch.

"Anything you could tell us," Scott said. "Maybe even talk with him if that's possible."

The sheriff let out a long breath before he noticed a woman walk past the living room. "Honey, could you grab my father's box?" he asked her. She nodded before continuing down the hallway. "I don't know how much I could tell you that would matter," he sighed before the woman returned and handed him a small metal box. "Thanks, honey."

" _The sheriff is dating someone?"_ Fiona thought to the others.

" _I don't remember Steve sensing anyone other than Stiles and his father when he was there,"_ Leonard replied.

"He was an army engineer," the sheriff started, opening the box. "Ended the war one bridge at a time," he added handing a photo to Scott.

"And he went by Stiles?" Scott asked looking at the old photo.

"So, what's this go to do with the Wild Hunt?"

Scott looked to Lydia and Fiona before turning to the sheriff. "We think that somebody was taken from us," he said.

"Any idea who?"

"The Ghost Riders would have erased out memories," Scott replied, shaking his head.

"Well, now, that's convenient," the sheriff added, looking to Fiona.

"We found a clue," Lydia stated, noticing the sheriff's look.

"Did you now?" he asked, still looking at Fiona.

"The word Stiles," Lydia told him. Fiona noticed the woman turn to Lydia, her eyebrows raised.

"And that's why you wanna talk to Elias?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, maybe he can help us figure it out," Scott said. "Maybe he knows who we're looking for."

"Now, this is someone your age?" the sheriff asked, returning his attention to Scott.

"Yeah, I—I think he was my friend. Maybe he was my best friend."

"I can guarantee you, my father can't help you," the sheriff said, getting to his feet and taking back the photo.

"Why not?" Fiona asked.

"Couldn't we try?" Scott added.

"He lives in a nursing home, three towns over," the sheriff said. Fiona jumped when she saw an older woman walk behind him. She looked at the others and saw Lydia's eyes widen as she tracked the woman. Scott's focus didn't shift from the sheriff as the woman stared at the two banshees before walking past the couch. "Hasn't had a visitor in years," the sheriff explained to Scott.

The woman looked away for a moment as she walked forward before stopping at the hallway and looking back at them. "The following stops have been canceled," the woman said before they heard a train whistle. "The following stops have been canceled," she repeated as the whistle got louder. The woman turned and started down the hall.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Lydia asked, looking at the younger woman.

"Sure," the woman said nodding.

"I'll go too, so we can get out of your way," Fiona added and the two banshees moved down the hall. They rounded the corner and found the woman staring at the wall midway down the hall.

"Why are you here?" Lydia asked the woman.

" _Jay, come to us in case we run into traffic again,"_ Fiona thought as the two stepped closer to the woman. The older woman continued to stare at the wall, ignoring them.

"Is there something you want to tell me? What stop has been canceled?" Lydia asked, but the woman remained silent.

"Excuse me," Fiona said, reaching out for the woman.

"Did you find it?" the younger woman shouted from the living room causing both banshees to flinch and turn. "It's the last door on the left."

They sighed as they realized they weren't followed and turned back to the hall. The older woman had vanished. "Found it," Lydia called out before turning to Fiona. "You've never seen anything like this," she whispered.

"No," Fiona replied shaking her head. "I've only ever heard the voices."

"What're the voices saying?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing. Not since the night they were taken," Fiona told her.

Lydia sighed before the two headed back to the living room. "You're not hearing me. Trust me, you don't wanna talk to him," the sheriff told Scott as the banshees stepped back into the room, they froze in the entryway as they watched the others argue.

"We just need a few minutes," Scott said.

"Scott, my father can't help you."

"Just a few questions, five minutes. It's all—" Scott pleaded.

"You know what? You don't just talk to this guy!" the sheriff shouted, cutting Scott off. "Just find another way."

"But what if this is the only way?" Scott asked as Lydia and Fiona moved towards him.

"Scott, you have your answer," the woman told him.

"Sheriff, please."

The sheriff turned and noticed Fiona and Lydia walk up to him. "Why don't you just have them remind you?" he spat nodding at Fiona.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the banshee asked.

"Sheriff—" Scott started.

"The answer's no," the sheriff told him, sternly.

"Come on," Lydia whispered pushing Scott towards the door.

* * *

"How's your psychoanalysis skills?" Charlie asked, stepping into the office.

"Why?" Marin asked looking up from the papers on her desk.

"I need to figure out the impact August had on Steve growing up, so I can figure out what Steve would be like without him."

"You can't tell?"

"He's been lying to me. I need to figure out what could have changed."

Marin nodded before pointing to the seat in front of her desk. "Start with when he first met August and anything you can remember since then."

* * *

Leonard stretched as he waited outside Scott's house for Melissa to wake up. The werelion heard a soft bang from the back of the house and moved around to the back door. He noticed a shadow moving in the kitchen. He closed his eyes and listened past the clanging dishes, hearing someone walking down the stairs. Leonard ran to the back door, barging in as Melissa came around the corner carrying a candlestick.

The werelion turned to the kitchen, spotting Chris Argent. "I thought you were a home invader," Leonard sighed, looking at the hunter.

Chris turned, his hand moving to the gun at his back when he saw the werelion. "You are a home invader," Melissa said, looking at Leonard, still clutching the candlestick.

"Chris, you worked with us before," Leonard told the hunter. "You worked with Tiberius, then helped us with the wendigos."

"I remember that," he stated.

"Forget everything that might have happened after. We worked together," Leonard repeated.

"What do you want?" Melissa asked.

"I want to examine a body in the morgue," Leonard told her.

"From last week's murder?" Chris asked. Leonard nodded. "That's why I'm here to," he said, turning to Melissa.

"And yet you two can only sneak into kitchens," Melissa told them.

"I wanted your expertise on something," Chris said, moving toward Melissa.

"I have some knowledge as well," Leonard said.

"Oh?" Chris asked.

"I've studied anatomy, physiology, chemistry—," Leonard started but stopped when he noticed Chris looking skeptical. "No August means no Osmont," Leonard muttered to himself.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Just let me take a look, please," Leonard begged.

"He's the least dangerous of their pack," Chris whispered to Melissa. Leonard scoffed softly, looking at Chris.

* * *

"So, why does Gwen remember Phoebe?" Zach asked, following Kaia and Jay down the hall.

"I don't know, no one else can remember her. No one remembers anyone who was taken," she said.

"No, Alex remembered he had parents. He didn't understand what was happening, but he remembered his parents when no other trace of them existed," Jay told them.

"But that was right before Alex was taken as well," Kaia reminded him.

"Exactly," Jay said.

"So, if Gwen is next, shouldn't we be there to protect her?" Zach asked, causing the other two to stop in their tracks.

Jay sniffed the air. "Found her," he said before running to the library.

"I got up to get some water, and I thought I saw this man standing in our front yard," he heard Gwen say as they neared the library. "When I looked again, there was no one there. But this morning my sister was gone and her room was completely empty."

"Theory confirmed," Jay whispered when the others caught up to him and they entered the library.

"I can't reach my mom, and I tried to call Phoebe's phone, but the line's been disconnected. And no one believes that she exists. The cops, the school, they're all saying that there's no record of her. And everyone's looking at me like I'm crazy," Gwen continued, but stopped when Jay, Kaia, and Zach moved behind Hayden.

"I believe you, Gwen," Kaia said. "I remember Phoebe. You're not crazy."

Gwen sighed as she shook her head, taking a bracelet off her arm. "I made this for Phoebe for her birthday. Mom forgot to buy her anything, she travels so much. This is the only thing I have left," she muttered.

"The man in your yard, what did he look like?" Hayden asked.

"He had a black hat, a long coat. But I couldn't see his face," Gwen told them.

"Shh," a student sighed behind them, rubbing his forehead.

"You know what?" Zach muttered turning to the student before Jay grabbed him and the five moved into one of the aisles.

"He's called a Ghost Rider. They take people and you don't even know it because they've erased your memories," Hayden explained. "If you see them, according to the mythology, you're next."

"Do you think I'm stupid," Gwen chuckled, shaking her head.

"Gwen, she's telling the truth," Kaia told her.

"Is this just all a big joke to you guys? You say you remember her and then make up some ghost story to make fun of me?" she said, shaking her head before walking away.

"Mythology was probably a bad choice of words," Jay whispered to Hayden.

The werewolf glared at the werecheetah before walking off.

"Didn't you want to check out Mr. Douglas's storage room?" Zach asked.

"What he does in his free time can wait until Gwen is safe," Jay replied.

"And how do we do that?" Zach asked.

"With some help from our friends," Jay commented.

* * *

Melissa hesitated at the morgue's doors, her keycard hovering above the scanner. "I'm not going to do anything," Leonard told her. "If I did, Chris would be able to take me out."

She sighed before swiping her card and letting them in. The three of them moved towards one of the drawers, sliding it open and uncovering the man's body. Chris turned the head, the neck cracking from the force due to the rigor mortis.

"I'm gonna go with head trauma as the cause of death," Melissa said.

Leonard leaned close to examine the gaping hole on the back of the man's skull. "Trauma, yes," Leonard muttered. "But not blunt force like everyone is saying. Those are teeth marks," Leonard explained.

"A werewolf," Melissa said as Leonard continued to look at the head.

"A werewolf with an unusually power set of jaws," Chris told her as he looked at the bite marks

"Not a werewolf," Leonard whispered. "The fangs don't line up right."

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked.

"A werewolf's fangs grow from the canine's, hence the name," Leonard explained pointing at his teeth. "These marks show an extra pair of teeth between them, like this," he finished before shifting and pointing to his fangs.

"A werelion then," Chris muttered, looking at Leonard.

"Or other werecat. He'd have to unhinge his jaw and still be able to bite down in order to cover that large of an area, so werelion is the most likely option."

"Where did you learn this?" Melissa asked.

"Other than the fact that I'm a werelion? I read a lot," Leonard replied before he returned his attention to the wound.

"This isn't his first victim," Chris told them.

* * *

"Stilinski said no, didn't he?" Malia asked as she opened her locker.

"Yeah," Scott replied.

"But we're going anyway?"

"Yep," Scott said before Malia closed her locker.

"Or you could stay here and help us convince Gwen she's in danger," Liam said nodding to Jay.

"It's not your job to convince her," Scott told them. "It's your job to keep her safe."

"Just kidnap her," Malia stated before walking away

"Do not kidnap her," Scott warned glancing at Jay as they followed the werecoyote.

"Yeah, 'cause that was my original idea," Jay commented. "That's why I already did it."

"You did what?" Scott asked, coming to a stop.

"I made a joke," Jay told him, patting his shoulder before passing the alpha. "You'll catch on."

Scott sighed before he started walking after Jay and Malia. "We'll be back tonight after we talk to Stilinski's dad."

"Do we really have to do this?" Malia asked, stopping near the exit.

"He's our only lead," Scott reminded her.

"Okay, but what if the Ghost Riders show up?" Liam asked.

Jay turned to the beta. "Then we stop them," the werecheetah said as Kaia and Zach met them in the hall. "You didn't think I'd be doing this alone did you?"

"You've got Mason, Corey, and Hayden too," Scott reminded Liam. "Just find a safe place for Gwen and keep her there."

"Any suggestions?" Liam asked.

"It doesn't matter, as long as she's safe," Scott told him before heading out the door.

"Kidnap her," Malia whispered to them before following Scott.

"Do not kidnap her," Scott shouted before the doors closed behind them.

"Okay," Liam sighed. "Do you guys have a plan?"

"First, we find Gwen," Kaia told him.

"Then we get the others and come up with a plan," Zach added.

"How do we find her?" Liam asked.

Jay sniffed the air. "Already did, she's in the library, have the others meet us there."

The four of them headed towards the library as Liam pulled out his phone and texted the others.

"I see her," Zach said as they walked into the library.

Liam turned to the second floor where Zach pointed to before Jay reached around and pushed the beta's head forward. "Don't make it obvious," he whispered before leading them to a table on the first floor.

"We shouldn't let her out of our sight," Liam whispered back.

"We have more senses to rely on than sight," Jay reminded him, pointing to his nose.

Mason and Corey walked into the library and joined the others. Hayden joined them shortly after.

"Until we find a safe place for Gwen, we need to know her location at all times," Liam told them once Hayden sat down.

"Okay, that's great while we're at school, but what happens after that?" Mason asked. "She could go anywhere."

"I can run fast, Zach can fly, and Corey can become invisible. We won't exactly have a hard time keeping up with her," Jay told him.

"Yeah, but then you three would be alone. And, no offense, you aren't exactly our best fighters," Kaia reminded him.

"Hayden could ask to hang out with her," Corey suggested.

"Yeah, have mythology club," Jay commented.

Hayden rolled her eyes before sitting up. "We don't have to, I know where she'll be tonight," she told them, pulling out her phone before showing them the party invite. "Nathan's party."

"Hell yeah," Jay muttered.

"Yes, cause when I'm missing my sister I go to a party," Zach commented.

"She's been asking everybody at school about Phoebe. Almost everyone is going to this party. She'll be there to ask them about Phoebe," Hayden told him.

"But, we can't keep her safe at Nathan's," Liam said. "We need a place where supernatural can't get in."

"I know a place," Mason chuckled. "The safest place."

* * *

Fiona stepped out of Lydia's car and followed her, Scott, and Malia to the nursing home.

"I can't believe we're about to break into a nursing home," Scott muttered as they stopped at the doors.

"Beats infiltrating a mental health facility," Fiona told him.

The others turned to her, surprised. "She's right, after the orderlies at Eichen House, I'm sure we can handle some nurses," Malia said with a shrug before walking into the building.

"We aren't doing this tactfully, are we?" Fiona asked as they watched her walk to the front desk.

"Nope," Lydia sighed as Malia slammed the nurse's head on the desk before hopping over it and dragging him away.

"Well, let's figure out where Elias is," Fiona sighed before walking through the doors.

Fiona and Scott searched the desk for any information while Lydia turned to the computer. "He's in 138," Lydia said when Malia returned.

"Where's that?" the werecoyote asked.

"I don't know, you just assaulted our tour guide," Fiona replied.

Lydia sighed before pointing to a sign that directed visitors to room numbers. The four moved down the hall, stopping at Elias's room. Jazz played on the radio as they peered in and found an elderly man sitting in an outdated room writing on a pad of paper at a dining table.

"Yes?" the man asked, turning as they entered the room. "Oh, is it time for my medicine?"

"We don't have your medicine," Malia spat, crossing her arms.

"Oh," the man sighed, turning back to the table.

"Are you Elias Stilinski?" Lydia asked.

"I am," he replied.

Lydia smiled, turning to Scott before walking toward Elias. "I'm Lydia Martin," she said, beaming. "Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?" he asked.

"Hey, Mr. Stilinski, we're looking for somebody who might be named Stiles," Scott said, approaching the man. "You went by that name in the army, right?"

"Yes," he replied. "Best years of my life."

"Do you know any of us?" Malia asked, her arms still crossed.

"Of course," he replied. Fiona raised her eyebrows in surprise as he looked towards Scott. "How could I forget my own son?"

"Your son?" Scott asked.

"Mr. Stilinski, what year is it?" Lydia asked.

"1976," Elias told her. Lydia sighed as she closed her eyes. "It's my son's birthday next week."

"He has dementia," Lydia said, turning to them.

"Is it time for my medicine?" Elias repeated, turning to Scott.

"Then we're wasting our time," Malia stated.

"He might remember something though," Scott said, turning to her before looking to Fiona. "Right?"

"I don't know," Fiona said, shaking her head.

* * *

"This is a horrible idea," Liam stated as the DJ brought in her equipment.

"This is a great idea," Jay replied as Zach swooped down, carrying a keg.

"Where'd you get that?" Liam asked.

"From a liquor store," he said.

"You're not twenty-one," Corey stated.

"I didn't say I went through the front door."

"This is bad," Liam sighed.

"Relax. I only invited enough people to get the word around to Gwen," Mason said as Zach brought the keg inside. "I only invited her and a handful of her friends."

"Nathan invited the whole school," Hayden reminded him. "Everyone will else will be at his party.

"Okay, but who invited the DJ?" Liam asked as she walked past to unload more of her gear.

"What kind of party doesn't have a DJ?" Jay asked before helping her bring the equipment inside.

"This is bad," Liam repeated.

"Only a few people were invited, the music might help Gwen stay," Kaia shrugged.

* * *

"This party is bangin'!" Jay shouted as he moved off beat through the massive crowd of people.

"Does he know he's a bad dancer?" Mason asked as he watched the werecheetah move through the crowd. He, Corey, and Kaia leaned against the wall watching the crowd through the flashing lights.

"Not as bad as him," Corey said, nodding towards Zach.

Kaia sighed, rolling her eyes. "Either of you see Gwen yet?" she asked.

"No, but there's Liam," Mason nodded as Liam pushed his way through the crowd.

"Hey, not there," Liam said, rushing to grab a cup someone had set down on the table. The front door slammed open, knocking a picture off the wall. Liam caught the frame before it could hit the ground.

"You stole my party," Nathan said. Jay stopped dancing when he recognized the voice from Malia's house last week and ran over to Liam as Nathan shoved the beta against the wall. "What, are you gonna steal lacrosse captain, too?"

"Maybe you should learn how to throw a party people actually want to go to," Jay commented, grabbing Nathan's shoulder. "And probably get better at lacrosse instead of worrying about a party," he added with a smirk. Nathan swung at the werecheetah, but Jay ducked out of the way, chuckling. "It was just a joke, man. Don't take it too hard."

"Yeah, how'd you think I take it," Nathan huffed, stepping toward the werecheetah.

"In hundreds," Mason replied, holding up some cash.

Nathan glanced at Mason before taking the money from his hand and walking into the crowd celebrating his winnings. "You ruin all the fun," Jay commented.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," Liam said.

"Scott told us to do whatever it takes to keep Gwen safe," Mason replied.

"I thought you only invited a few people?"

"Word must have gotten around," Mason sighed.

"Yeah, but what if Melissa shows up? She already doesn't like me," Liam said.

"Well, none of you liked us," Jay mentioned. "Yet here we are," he added, gesturing to the crowd behind them.

Mason sighed and shook his head. "Melissa has the night shift. She won't be home until four am," he said, hanging the picture back on the wall, crooked. "And we'll have this place cleaned up way before then."

"I'll be there to help. It'll take no time," Jay added.

"Scott told us to protect Gwen," Mason started, grabbing the jar of mountain ash. "And putting her in a house line with mountain ash is a good plan," he finished, pouring the contents across the door. "Believe in the plan," he said, closing the door.

"Believe in the party," Jay added before rejoining the crowd.

Mason chuckled slightly as he watched the werecheetah dance away.

* * *

The sun had set as they continued to try and explain the situation to Elias. _"Don't tell Scott about the party,"_ Jay warned Fiona.

She shook her head as Elias turned to Scott. "Scott McCall?" he asked, Scott smirked and nodded his head. "No, no, no, no, no. You're my son."

"Keep it down old guy," Malia warned. "You'll wake the other old people," she added before she started to pick at Elias's tray of food.

"I don't like her," Elias commented.

"She takes some getting used to," Fiona told him as Lydia sat next to him.

"Your son," the banshee said. "He's the sheriff of Beacon Hills."

"Sheriff? No, no, no, no, no. I was in the army."

"Use your claws, Scott," Malia said.

"It could kill him," Scott said when Elias looked to them, scared.

"I get that, but we're running out of time," Malia said.

"There will be other chances," Fiona told her. "It's not worth risking a life." Malia growled, flicking out her claws and walking over to Elias. Fiona grabbed the werecoyote's wrist. "I can scream an alpha across a room, wanna see what I can do to your hand," Fiona threatened.

"We're not hurting him," Scott said. "Or each other," he added, looking at Fiona.

"Young lady, you need to clip those nails," Elias said as Fiona released Malia's wrist.

* * *

"You're not having fun," Jay said as he walked over to Kaia.

"Not for me," Kaia replied.

"Oh no, Leonard's rubbed off on you," Jay said, his eyes widening before he started laughing.

"Someone's having fun," Zach mentioned as he moved next to him.

Jay followed Zach's eyes and saw Liam and Hayden kissing.

"Have you seen Gwen?" Liam asked.

"Over there," Hayden said, nodding towards Gwen. "Talking to everyone but me."

"You didn't tell us she was here," Zach said, turning to Kaia.

"I can keep an eye on here while you two act like idiots," the kitsune replied.

"Well that's rude," Jay told her.

"Well," Kaia shrugged before she noticed Gwen walking away. She pushed past Jay and Zach as she followed after her.

"Leonard's a poison," Jay told Zach as they watched her leave.

" _I can hear you,"_ the werelion reminded him.

" _Just don't suck the fun out of me through the link,"_ Jay warned.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here," Elias yelled. "If you don't leave, I'll have to report you."

"What's wrong with him?" Scott asked, turning to Lydia.

"The sun went down," Lydia said.

"So?" Scott asked as Elias started muttering.

"He's sundowning," Lydia said. "It's when dementia patients lose their faculties after the sun goes down."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Elias shouted, pointing at the four of them.

"So, what do we do?" Malia asked.

"Come back during the day," Fiona suggested.

"We won't be able to come back," Malia told her.

"There's gotta be something we could do to keep him quiet," Scott said as Elias continued to yell and scatter the papers on his desk.

"Please, leave," Elias cried out, shaking his papers.

"I can calm him down," Malia said.

"No!" the other three shouted.

"Elias," Lydia said, grabbing one of the pieces of paper. "Look at the equations. Look," she added setting the paper down and pointing at the writing. "It's binomial probability, what's p?"

Elias looked down at the paper for a moment. "Um—probability of success," he stammered.

"Right," Lydia replied. "And that mean n minus k is?"

"Uh—number of trial minus the number of successes."

"What's with the math?" Malia whispered.

"It helps dementia patients concentrate," Lydia explained before turning back to the paper. "And this one?"

"That's—um—conditional probability."

"Let's find the moment of inertia," Lydia said, searching through the pages as Elias stood, holding the probability sheet. "Elias?" she asked when she noticed him moving away from her.

"That's Mr. Stilinski," Elias said. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" The man seemed to be more lucid than he had since they walked into the room.

* * *

"So, what're we going to do if the Ghost Riders show up?" Zach asked as he and Jay continued dancing.

"We fight them, duh," Jay chuckled.

"How do we fight them if we can't see them?" Zach asked.

"Oh," Jay sighed as he stopped dancing. "Uh—well they shouldn't be able to get in here," he said, looking around the room. "But if they do," he said turning Zach towards Mason and Corey. "We have someone who can see them. And he can help us see them. One of us grabs hold of Corey, the rest of us fight the Ghost Riders."

They heard thunder outside and the crowd gasped before the DJ turned up the volume. Everyone cheered and started to dance again. "Maybe we should do something else?" Zach said.

"Kaia's with Gwen and Hayden. Liam's watching the back door. And we," Jay said, gesturing to himself and Zach. "Are watching the front door," he added pointing to the door.

"Are we?"

"I am," Jay replied. "You can relax and have fun."

"But you're out here having fun too."

"I'm always better when I'm having fun," Jay chuckled before dancing back into the crowd. Zach sighed before someone bumped into him. The chimera shrugged, glancing to the door before moving back into the crowd.

"You know Scott isn't you son?" Lydia asked.

"Of course I know that. Are brains getting smaller with the skirt?" Elias commented.

Malia growled lightly as she stepped towards Elias. "Malia, it's okay," Scott told her.

"So, you're that McCall kid."

"You know me?"

"I knew your dad. Couldn't hold his liquor and he certainly couldn't keep that wedding ring on his finger. Pretty young thing would walk by and poof, that ring just disappeared like magic," Elias stated. Scott sighed at the comments. Malia growled again, but Fiona grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"Do you know all of us?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, you're Natalie Martin's girl? Am I right?" he asked. Lydia nodded slightly. "You look like her. She was pretty once too."

"Stop talking," Malia warned, her eyes glowing blue.

"Hey, Malia," Scott whispered, jumping to his feet and moving between her and Elias.

"And she also liked to talk like she was the smartest person in the room," Elias continued, ignoring the werecoyote.

Malia flicked her claws out and stepped towards Elias before Scott and Fiona grabbed her. "Enough!" the sheriff shouted as he stormed into the room.

The four of them froze and turned towards the door. "Sheriff, we—uh," Scott stammered.

"I explicitly told you not to come here."

"It was my idea," Fiona stated.

"Yeah, did you attack a staff member?" the sheriff asked.

"No, it was her," the nurse said, pointing at Malia. The werecoyote growled at the man.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked her.

"Noah, we were just having a nice conversation," Elias said.

"The four of you, out now," the sheriff told them.

"Noah," Elias groaned as the four of them moved toward the door before the sheriff moved to follow them. "That's right! Act like I'm not even here," Elias shouted. "Go crawling back to your dead wife and your loser son!"

Fiona stopped Scott as the other two continued down the hall. "What did you say?" the sheriff asked. Fiona pointed to her ears and Scott nodded.

"Is it time for my medicine?" Elias murmured.

Fiona sighed when Scott looked at her, confused. "Nevermind," she muttered before they moved to catch up with the others.

* * *

Kaia stood next to Hayden as the two watched Gwen sit on Scott's bed and play with the bracelet. Thunder roared and Kaia peered out the window, watching the night's sky illuminate from multiple flashes of lightning.

Jay and Zach moved over to Corey and Mason. "That sounded like it was right above us," Corey told them.

"Yeah, but the barrier is still intact," Jay mentioned, looking toward the front door.

"What is that?" Corey asked looking at the ceiling. The other three looked up and saw black tendrils spiderweb across the ceiling.

"Oh, my god!" Gwen screamed as she ran down the stairs, Kaia and Hayden following right behind her. Liam stopped Gwen as she headed toward the door.

"What's wrong?" the beta asked.

"I saw him," Gwen gasped before turning to the stairs, shaking. "He's right there," she said nodding at the stairs. "Don't you see him?" she asked before running away.

Zach grabbed Corey and as he ran to the wall before the two chimeras disappeared. Zach watched as the Ghost Rider strolled through the crowd after Gwen. _"Get him,"_ Zach told the others, sharing his sight.

"Liam, it's a Ghost Rider," Corey shouted.

"Where?" Liam asked

"Follow me," Jay said, flicking out his claws and running towards the Ghost Rider. Kaia pulled out two daggers and did the same.

The two passed through the Rider as it neared Corey. "Right here," Corey said, grabbing the Rider and becoming visible. Zach and Corey gasped as they watch the Ghost Rider turn towards them. He grabbed the two and slammed them against the wall, knocking them to the ground before the crowd started to scream.

"No," Jay sighed, turning around to see the Ghost Rider surveying the crowd. "Everyone can see him."

"Everybody out, now," Corey called out as he and Zach returned to their feet.

"What do you think fire does to a Ghost Rider?" Kaia asked Jay as the crowd ran past them and the Ghost Rider.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out," Jay growled as his amber eyes started to glow.

Mason ran in front of them and poured a line of mountain ash in the doorway. The Ghost Rider stopped and pressed his hand against the barrier, unable to pass through.

"It worked," Mason sighed, before turning around.

"Except now we're stuck in here," Jay sighed, returning to normal.

* * *

"Denise Novak. Found at a campsite with the back of her head cracked open," Chris said as he showed Melissa pictures on his phone. Leonard continued to examine the wound from the other side of the room.

"The size and bit pattern appear to match," Melissa said, turning to Leonard.

"Seems fair to assume that whoever took a bite out of Denise did the same to Mazzara," Chris said.

Leonard looked up and saw the two of them staring at him. "This would have been an adult," Leonard told them. "My mouth is far too small for this," he added, returning to the wound.

"It's odd," Melissa sighed, looking back at the phone. "Even for Beacon Hills. Why bite off the back of someone's head and not take anything?"

"Well, something was taken from Denise. Her pineal gland," Chris explained.

"Her pineal gland? That's right in the center of the brain," Melissa commented.

Leonard's eyes turned emerald as he knelt so his eyes were level with the wound. "Looks like someone did some digging here too," Leonard told them as Melissa moved toward him.

"Was anything missing from Mazzara's brain?" Chris asked.

Melissa grabbed the clipboard and flipped through the report. "The report doesn't say. But there's one way to know for sure," she said, setting the clipboard down and pulling out a scalpel.

The Ghost Rider pushed against the barrier a few more times before stepping back. He pulled out a whip and snapped it towards the barrier. Kaia grabbed Mason and pushed him behind her as the whip slapped against the barrier.

"We can't let him get through," Liam said, looking to Zach and Corey. The two nodded and Zach shifted, his wings springing out of his back as his eyes turned white, causing Gwen to gasp.

Liam grabbed a lamp and shattered it on the Ghost Riders head. The Rider grabbed the beta and slammed him into the wall. "You might as well shift," Jay suggested as Zach dug his talons in the Ghost Rider's back. The Ghost Rider shrugged before backhanding the chimera into the wall next to Liam.

* * *

"Guys, he's breaking through," Mason shouted as the whip hit the barrier again.

Corey leapt onto the Ghost Rider's arm as he brought the whip back, but the Rider threw him back. The stair's railing shattered as Corey flew threw them. Flames danced around Kaia's hands as Corey rolled down the stairs. "Will that make it through?" Jay asked as a fireball floated in front of her.

"I don't know," the kitsune sighed. "It might break the barrier if doesn't."

Liam and Zach ran forward and grabbed both of the Ghost Rider's arms. "Get her out of her," Jay said, turning to Mason. He nodded and grabbed Gwen before heading towards the back door. Kaia launched her fireball as Liam and Zach were thrown to the ground. The fireball passed through the barrier before colliding with the Ghost Rider. The kitsune gasped as the fire dissipated and the Rider remained standing, unharmed.

The whip hit the barrier again, leaving a glowing green fissure. Kaia flicked out her staff as Jay shifted. Hayden stood between them, preparing to fight. Jay turned as Mason and Gwen ran back inside. "There are more out there," Mason explained as the Ghost Rider wound up for another strike. The whip flew past as the barrier shattered, wrapping around Gwen's leg and pulling her to the ground.

Hayden and Mason grabbed Gwen's arms as Jay and Kaia ran at the Ghost Rider. He slapped Jay aside before grabbing Kaia's staff, snapping it before kicking her away. "Help me!" Gwen screamed as the Ghost Rider started to pull on the whip.

* * *

"The coroner found damage to both of Mazzara's cerebral hemispheres but assumed it was sustained from the wound," Melissa explained as she sliced into the skin on the back of his head.

"A lot of digging then," Leonard commented, watching as she worked. She gasped as she pulled the flesh away with a clamp.

"Hold this," she said, handing the clamp to Chris. Leonard watched as Melissa stuck her gloved finger into the man's brain. She paused for a moment once she had reached all the way in. "Oh, wow," she sighed. "Mazzara's pineal gland is missing," she told them before removing her finger.

"Turn him on his side," Leonard said as he put on a pair of gloves.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Turn him on his side," Leonard repeated. "I want to see how much digging was done." They rolled him over and Leonard slowly slid his finger into the wound. He felt around the brain, searching for any extra damage. "Can you see my finger?" he asked, looking up to Chris. The hunter shined a flashlight into the hole Melissa made and nodded when he saw Leonard finger. "Not much digging," Leonard sighed. "Whoever did this jammed his finger all the way in before puling back and grabbing the gland."

"So, he knew what he was doing," Melissa said.

"He knew exactly what he was doing," Leonard emphasized.

* * *

Hayden and Mason struggled to pull Gwen away from the Rider as they heard the whip strain from their efforts. Jay and Zach rolled on to their side and saw Corey and Liam roll over to push themselves back up as well. The four froze when the door slammed open. "Freeze!" Parrish shouted, pointing his gun at the Rider's back. "Let her go!" he shouted when the Ghost Rider didn't react.

"Shoot him, Parrish," Liam told him.

"Everyone down, now," Parrish ordered. Mason and Hayden ducked as the deputy opened fire on the Rider. The bullets disappeared into the Ghost Rider's back as green smoke floated away on impact. The Ghost Rider dropped his whip and turned to face Parrish. The two stared at each other for a moment before Parrish stepped forward. "On your knees!" The Ghost Rider began to walk towards the deputy, ignoring the order. "On your knees," Parrish repeated.

Jay heard a faint whisper emitting from the Ghost Rider, but was unable to make out any words. He watched as the Ghost Rider tilted his head, inches away from Parrish's gun before leaves started to blow across the room. Jay shielded his eyes from the leaves. He looked up once the wind stopped and noticed the Ghost Rider had disappeared. The werecheetah glanced at the others as they started to get to their feet and sighed when he noticed Gwen was still there.

* * *

"We know this looks bad," Scott said as the four of them stood in the sheriff's station, Ms. Martin pacing in front of them.

"It doesn't look bad, Scott. It is bad," she corrected him. "You broke into a nursing home, you harassed a dementia patient, and you beat up a nurse. This could affect the rest of your lives. Especially you, Malia. They're talking felony assault."

"I didn't beat him up," Malia told her. "I could have, but I chose not to."

"That's an improvement," Lydia added quickly.

"High standards," Fiona whispered causing Malia to glare at her.

"By some miracle, the nurse decided to drop the charges," the sheriff told them, stepping into the office. "They're free to go," he added before walking away.

"Just because you're not going to jail, doesn't mean you're not grounded for eternity," Ms. Martin said, turning to Lydia. "You should know better than to follow any of her ideas," she added looking to Fiona. "Let's go," she said as she walked out of the office. Lydia sighed and followed after her.

"Threaten me again, and I will beat you up," Malia told Fiona before walking out.

"You took the blame for all this, why?" Scott asked, pausing at the door.

"They already don't like us. No sense in you ruining your relationships while you figure this out," Fiona shrugged, following after him.

Scott opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find his words as the two walked out of the station and parted ways.

* * *

"You should go, Scott's on his way," Liam told Jay, sliding his phone back in to his pocket.

"It's been requested that I examine the mark on the ceiling by Leonard."

"Why you?"

"And why not Kaia who usually takes things more seriously and also has a pretty knowledgeable background?" Jay asked looking down at Liam, the beta shrugged. "Because Leonard and I are both werecats, so we share similar senses. For the most part, anything he would want to see, I would be able to see," he replied, looking at the ceiling, his amber eyes glowing.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Leonard has a theory, but he isn't sure."

"What is it?"

Jay turned and smirked at the beta. "Leonard doesn't like to share his theories until he's sure about them. It's pretty annoying," Jay chuckled before the front door opened. The two turned and watched a stunned Scott step into the house.

"You said to find a safe place," Liam said as Scott surveyed the destruction. "So, we brought the party here."

"Who said to throw a party at all?" Scott asked, glancing at Jay.

"It was the only way we could think to get Gwen to come here, short of kidnapping her," Jay replied, shrugging as he returned his attention to the ceiling.

"We saved her," Liam added.

"But you saw one of the Ghost Riders," Scott realized.

"Corey made him visible so we could fight him."

"We couldn't touch him until Corey grabbed him," Jay added.

"Okay, but doesn't the book say that if you see the Wild Hunt, you'll be taken too?"

"Everyone at the party saw him," Liam told the alpha. "Does that mean—"

"They're all gonna be taken," Scott finished. "I should have been here," Scott sighed, stepping on a shard of the broken lamp. Liam opened his mouth to respond. "I'll clean up, go home," Scott said.

Liam nodded before heading out of the house. "He did his best," Jay said once the beta left, his eyes still on the ceiling.

"Yeah," Scott sighed.

"We all tried to fight the Ghost Rider, we couldn't even make him flinch," Jay added, turning towards the alpha as he moved to the kitchen. "I don't think you being here would have made much of a difference."

"Why not?" Scott asked as he started to toss cups in a garbage bag.

"The pack link lets us share our powers. Charlie and I both gave Zach some extra strength and the Ghost Rider was able to just slap him around," Jay replied before grabbing a garbage bag of his own.

"I got this," Scott told him.

"I promised I would help clean up. And I'm pretty fast. It'll make it easier."

"This wasn't your idea though?"

"No," Jay said shaking his head before smirking. "I had fun though, until the Ghost Rider showed up. Least I could do is help clean up." Scott shrugged before turning around. "You can take the upstairs if you want to be alone. It's not as bad up there."

Scott turned back as the werecheetah started to sprint around the room collecting cups and bottles. He set the filled bag on the ground before grabbing another and moving to fill that. Scott nodded and moved up the stairs.

* * *

"I see," Marin muttered after Charlie finished.

"So, now we just work out what would have changed," the beta told her.

"I had already heard the story from Kaia," she reminded him. "I wasn't aware that Steve didn't remember at the time, so hearing it again gave me time to think. It also allowed me to determine that Kaia was telling the truth."

"I didn't come here to play mind games."

"Didn't you?" she asked. "You wanted me to analyze Steve's mind without actually talking to him. I feel as though I should at least be able to determine the validity of your story."

"Fine. What do you think happened?"

"I know what happened," she told him. He sat back, surprised. "Without August, Steve never interacted with the others in the Republic growing up. He stayed mostly with the pack. When the Argents came, his loyalty was with the pack and no one else."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Blake never died."

Charlie leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at the emissary. "Excuse me?"

"Steve was willing to risk the lives of Tiberius, Dianna, and Marcus. He had only known Blake as a role model and would follow him where ever he led. The two came to meet Gerard, but the hunter had already left for Beacon Hills. Blake promised to hunt Gerard down to seek revenge and left the valley."

"If Blake isn't dead, then how did Steve become an alpha?" Charlie asked her.

Marin paused for a moment before shaking her head. "It's a detail the Ghost Riders couldn't reconcile. Just like the formation of the pack, though I'm sure Steve remembers a different reasoning for everyone joining him."

"So, in Steve's mind, Blake's alive."

Marin shook her head. "No, Blake is alive."

"I watched him die," Charlie told her.

"And I've seen him alive and well. It's what made me doubt the story Kaia told, but you two are either excellent liars or the Ghost Riders were able to bring Blake back to life. Leonard may be able to find something about that. I'll look into it too."

"I'll let him know at some point," Charlie said, his eyes glowing blue. "Blake's likely in Beacon Hills, since this is where Gerard is? And the pack?"

"I'd imagine so, but—" she started before the beta stood and walked out of the door. "Charlie?" she called out after him.

* * *

Jay came to a stop when he heard the front door open. He listened as someone walked up the stairs before peaking around the corner and spotting the sheriff. The werecheetah sighed as his body relaxed. He started to pick up cups again as he heard a knock on a door upstairs.

"Looks like a hell of a party," he heard the sheriff say.

"Yeah—uh—Hopefully I can get it all cleaned before my mom comes home," Scott said.

"You've made pretty good progress downstairs it seems. I'll help."

"I have a little bit of help already," Scott admitted.

Jay heard the sheriff chuckle lightly. "It wasn't Fiona's idea to go see my father, was it?"

"I'm really sorry. We never should have gone there to see your father."

"Nah, no, it's okay. I should have been clearer about who he is. And maybe a part of me just didn't want to have to, um, admit to it. This is my dad Scott. He pushed me through a glass table going after my mom. There's still tiny pieces of glass in there. The doctor told my mother that they'd probably be in there for the rest of my life working their way out. Small price to pay to keep him away from her. That time." The sheriff paused for a moment before continuing. "You know, something you said has just been bugging me all day. Something about memories."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Have you ever had a dream that's—that's so real that you thought it was a memory?" the sheriff asked before there was another pause. "Okay, in this dream, I'm lying in bed with Claudia, it's a couple of weeks before we graduate from college, and we're talking about the future and kids and what we'll call them. And I tell her that if we have a son, I want to name him after her father. And she laughs at me and she says, 'Why would you want to saddle some poor kid with a name like that?'" the sheriff chuckled. "And I told her, 'Because he's a great father. The kind of father I wish I had. The kind I hoped to be.' At that point in the dream, she smiles, kisses me, and says, 'Okay, we'll name him that. But it won't matter. He'll just be called Stiles anyway'"

" _Maybe we've been going about this wrong. Maybe the connection is stronger with family,"_ Jay heard Leonard say in his head.

" _We can't exactly talk with Tiberius right now,"_ Fiona reminded him.

* * *

"It's the size of a pea. To know exactly where it is—," she started before shaking her head. She looked up at the other two. "Why kill for it in the first place?"

"The pineal gland is believed to be the seat of the soul," Chris told her. "A conduit to express our souls through physical actions."

"As far as the supernatural is concerned, it is the seat of the soul," Leonard added. "But I've never heard of a use for it, outside of someone wanting to alter a person's personality."

"So, someone or something is biting open head to what? Steal souls?" Melissa asked.

"Looks that way," Chris muttered. "But the real question is, why?"

* * *

"You don't know where Charlie is?" Kaia asked as she, Fiona, and Zach sat around the table.

"No, he's shut us out of the link after he left the school," Fiona told them.

The three turned as the door slammed open, bouncing off the wall before closing again. "Found him," Zach muttered as Fiona got out of her seat.

"Charlie?" Fiona asked, following the beta up the stairs.

The beta kicked in Steve's door and walked towards the alpha. "I don't care if you don't remember August," Charlie growled, his eyes shining blue. He slammed the alpha into the wall before Steve could move to defend himself. "I don't care if I have to shove my claws through to the other side of your throat to get deep enough. You're going to remember what he did to us."

Fiona ran to the doorway as Charlie shoved his claws into Steve's neck, the alpha's head bouncing on the wall from the force. Steve was shown the memories from when he and Charlie were held captive, where Charlie was the night of Blake's death, and the events leading up to and including Blake's death.

Blood sprayed on the beta's face as he pulled his claws from the alpha's neck. Steve turned to Charlie, his red eyes staring at Charlie's blue. _"You're dead,"_ Steve thought. Fiona turned towards him when she heard his voice in her head.

" _He made it up,"_ Blake told the alpha.

" _He could trick me by showing me the face and voice of someone I've never met, but he can't fabricate something using real people."_

" _He used the link's simulation powers."_

" _The what?"_ Steve thought.

" _No August, no simulation,"_ Charlie told Blake. The older alpha fell silent. _"I'm going to find you. And I'm going to kill you, again,"_ Charlie growled. Steve nodded at the beta.

Blake's growl filled the minds of the pack before they felt his connection close.


	4. frusta et fragmina

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay in uploading, the last few weeks have been a bit rough. For now, I'm just going to continue posting as I can, but once August is over I'll be able to post more regularly. I hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think of it.**

 _frusta et fragmina_

"I thought you were with Scott?" Zach asked as the werecheetah ran into the house.

"Yeah, I left when I thought Charlie was going to commit a homicide," Jay replied.

"Whose voice was that?" Zach asked.

"Steve and Charlie's old alpha, Blake," Kaia explained as the other three came down the stairs.

"You have a lot of catching up to do," Jay told the alpha as the moved into the dining room.

"Or we do," Fiona told the werecheetah. "You don't remember August. Which means you know what everyone else thinks happened last semester."

"He knows what is remembered since we were bitten," Charlie corrected her.

Steve nodded to the beta. "What do we need to know?"

"Marin was scared of me," Kaia told them.

"We tried to kill her when Deucalion came for us, she barely got away," Steve told them.

"But she had Marcus then," Fiona said.

"Yeah, and?"

"That's kinda cold," Jay commented.

"Steve wouldn't have had any attachment to Marcus, so Steve called her bluff," Charlie said.

"So, Tiberius never called Chris to help find Marcus, which means we would have never met Allison," Kaia said.

"I don't know who that is," Steve told her.

"So, the code—" Fiona started.

"Save the forsaken," Steve told her.

Charlie pushed Steve's sleeve up revealing the tattoo. "Do you know what this means?"

Steve looked down at his arm before raising his eyebrow. "I've never noticed it before."

"Defy the gods," Jay told him.

"protegimus illos qui nequent protegere se," Kaia added.

Steve looked at her before shaking his head. "Which means?"

"Didn't learn any languages either," Charlie sighed. "We protect those who cannot protect themselves."

Steve nodded at the beta. "That's the code then?"

"Yeah," Zach said.

"I can do that," Steve replied. The group sat up when they heard a coyote howl in the distance.

"I'll see if she remembers me again," Jay told them before running off.

"We'll keep filling you in," Zach said, turning to the alpha.

* * *

Leonard continued to examine the man's head after Chris left. Melissa leaned against the wall, waiting for the werelion to finish. "So, we're just going to wait here until he finds another body?" Leonard asked, not looking up.

"You've taken quite an interest in this," Melissa replied staring at the werelion and ignoring the question.

"I think it might have to do with the Ghost Riders," Leonard replied.

"How does biting someone's head off relate to the Ghost Riders?"

"Our 'soul' is what makes us who we are. Who we are is defined by our memories. Maybe this person is trying to remember something by taking the souls of others."

"But the pineal gland doesn't hold memories, it secretes melatonin," Melissa stated

"But it holds a greater significance when the supernatural is involved, especially when you consider the Ghost Riders. The memories that they take are left behind in our subconscious. Melatonin makes us sleep, which allows us to dream, which gives us access to the subconscious and our memories," Leonard said, stepping away from the body. "And I can't develop a theory from one body. So, are we just going to wait here?"

"No," Melissa sighed. "I want to stop the people I care about from getting hurt."

"Me too. I'll track Chris's scent," the werelion said before heading out the door.

The two ran through the woods until they spotted Chris standing behind a tree. Chris turned and aimed his gun at them as they approached before sighing and moving towards them. "You might want to think twice before you sneak up on a man holding a loaded M-24," Chris warned them.

"Well I'm glad you think twice before unloading," Leonard replied.

"How do you even see anything out here?" Melissa asked.

"Practice," Chris told her. "What're you two doing?"

"I thought, maybe, you could use some backup," she said.

"I'm here for another body or to find this guy," Leonard replied.

"Which way?" Melissa asked, looking around the woods. Chris stared at the two of them. "You can leave me alone with a stun gun and a box of band-aids, or we could just keep going."

"You have a werelion too," Leonard reminded her before looking to Chris. "I can probably track this guy better than you."

"It's up to you," Melissa said, holding up her stun gun as electricity arced between the prongs. Chris smirked and nodded for them to follow. "You're probably wondering why I'm out here when I could be nestled at home reading a book. And that's because I'm sick of seeing people I care about wheeled past the nurses' station in a gurney," she rambled as they walked through the woods. "All of you are out here, risking your lives, and it's about time I do something too," she added, raising her voice.

Chris stopped and turned to her. "In my experience, when tracking homicidal supernaturals, it's best to be quiet."

Leonard chuckled slightly, but froze as the other two continued. Melissa ran into Chris when the hunter stopped. "What is it?" she asked. Chris glanced back at her with a look of contempt. "What is it?" she repeated in a whisper. Chris started to slowly move forward, pointing his gun at a tree and revealing a pair of bikes lying on the ground.

The hunter sighed as Leonard ran past the two of them and around the tree. "He's dead," Leonard sighed kneeling next to a man by one of the bikes. The other two moved next to the werelion as blood dripped onto the man's face from above. The three looked up and found the second biker lying on a tree.

The woman's eyes snapped open when the flashlight's beam landed on her face. "It's okay," Melissa told her. "You're gonna be okay."

The woman coughed up blood before falling out of the tree. Leonard caught her before she hit the ground and noticed the hole that had been ripped through her helmet and skull. He shook his head at the other two when he heard her heartbeat for the last time. "How long could she survive like that?" Chris asked.

"One, maybe two minutes," Melissa said.

Leonard set the woman and the ground as his eyes started to glow emerald. "It's still here," Chris sighed.

"Exactly how much training have you had for a situation like this?" Melissa asked the two.

"My dad's a werelion. We fought him," Leonard replied, shrugging when he remembered the pack losing the fight.

"Remember that part I said about being quiet?"

" _Well, she's not in her coyote form,"_ Jay thought.

" _Quiet,"_ Leonard shushed when he heard something coming toward them

Chris and Leonard turned towards the noise and spotted a figure running at them. "It's a werewolf?" Melissa asked.

"Werecoyote," Chris said, looking up from his scope.

"Malia?" Melissa asked.

"She's coming right at us," Chris replied, looking back down the scope.

"Let us deal with it," Leonard told the hunter as he spotted Jay sprinting towards her.

"I'm just going to wing her," the hunter said.

"We can do this without shooting her," Leonard told him, reaching for the gun as Chris fired.

Malia grunted and fell to the ground. _"Jay,"_ Leonard warned when he saw the werecheetah turn towards them. Leonard moved in front of Chris as spots appeared on Jay's skin. The werelion tackled Jay to the ground, roaring at him as his eyes started to glow brighter. The werecheetah panted as the spots faded from his body. "You should have let us handle it," Leonard shouted back to Chris as the hunter ejected the casing.

"Back to shoot first ask question's later?" Jay snarled as the two werecats got back to their feet. Chris shook his head before walking past them. The four ran over to Malia as she lay on the ground snarling. "Malia?" Jay whispered, kneeling beside her. The werecoyote looked up and growled at him, her blue eyes shining.

"Let's get her to the hospital," Melissa sighed looking at the wound in her leg as the werecoyote passed out.

* * *

"I'm surprised they texted us," Kaia said as Zach carried her to Scott's house.

"They want to hear what Leonard thinks, but he's a little busy right now."

"The sun's coming up, we should probably walk the rest of the way," the kitsune sighed.

"Or fly faster," Zach chuckled before diving towards Scott's house.

"Never again," Kaia sighed, brushing her hair from her face as they landed in Scott's backyard

"It wasn't that bad," Zach chuckled, folding his wings before they walked inside. Scott, Mason, Corey, and Liam were staring at the marks left on the ceiling.

"What is it?" Liam asked.

"Lichtenberg figure," Kaia told them. Liam, Scott, and Corey turned to her, confused.

"The point of impact of a lightning strike leaves behind branching marks like that," Mason explained.

"That's how the Ghost Rider got in. He rode the lightning," Scott muttered, looking at Liam.

"If they can use lightning to get past the mountain ash—" Liam stated.

"No place is safe," Scott finished.

"Unless the roof is made of mountain ash," Zach said with a shrug.

"They'd still be able to get through," Kaia told him. "Lightning is just energy. It would be able to pass through the barrier just like my fireball did."

"Leonard didn't tell us that," Zach stated.

"I have a brain too," Kaia commented.

"Okay, so what about the others? It's my fault they're marked," Corey said.

"We'll find a way to protect them," Scott said, looking around the room. "All of them."

"We'll help however we can," Kaia told them.

"But we weren't able to stop one of them," Corey told her.

"And Gwen said she saw another outside when we tried to run. Who knows how many there are," Mason added.

"Maybe we just needed an alpha," Liam said, looking to Scott.

"Well, then we'll have two," Zach said.

"What?" Scott asked looking at the chimera.

"Steve doesn't remember everything yet, but he remembers enough to not attack you again," Kaia told him. Scott shook his head and opened his mouth.

"If we're going to protect everyone, we'll need everyone to help," Zach said before Scott could speak.

* * *

Melissa started to work on digging the bullet out of Malia's leg. After a few seconds, Malia snapped awake, growling at the nurse. Chris grabbed her and pushed her back to the table. "Keep her still," Melissa told Chris.

"Maybe you should shoot her again," Jay commented, glaring at Chris with his arms crossed.

"I'll help," Leonard said, grabbing a clamp from the cart and joining Melissa.

"The morgue? I'm not dead yet," Malia commented, looking around the room.

"Not for a lack of trying," Jay added, his eyes still locked on Chris.

Chris and Melissa looked up to him before Melissa turned back to Malia. "You're a werecoyote. It's private down here, and this is going to hurt. Try not to roar," Melissa said as she and Leonard started to dig in the wound.

Malia grunted and dug her claws into Chris's arm. "You got anything for the pain?" Chris moaned.

"No, I can take it," Malia said. Leonard dropped his clamp causing Melissa to look at him.

"I meant for me," the hunter said.

"Jay take her pain," Leonard ordered.

"I said I can take it," Malia growled.

"This will be faster," Leonard told her, putting his hand up for Melissa to stop as Jay grabbed her arm.

Malia stopped struggling as black tendrils moved up Jay and Leonard's arm. "What were you doing in the woods?" Melissa asked as the wound started to heal.

"Running," Malia said.

"At two AM?"

"Coyotes are nocturnal. I heard screams. Like someone being murdered type screams."

"Did you see anything? Catch a scent?" Chris asked.

"Just blood," she sighed. "And that's all I remember before someone shot me," she added, looking to Chris.

"You were about to tear us apart," Melissa told her.

"No, she wasn't," Jay told her.

"It's not her fault. When a coyote smells a fresh kill, its senses are overcome. The blood drives them crazy," Chris explained.

"And when someone loses control another werecreature can bring them back," Leonard reminded him.

"Not after a point," Chris told him.

"Leonard brought me back while I was trying to kill Steve. After I took down over a dozen trees using my claws," Jay told him. The black tendrils vanished as the bullet clanged on the metal table.

"Next time let us handle it," Leonard told him, slapping the bullet into the hunter's palm. Malia looked at the two werecats as she sat up before glaring at Chris and walking away. Jay followed after the werecoyote, giving Chris one last look. Chris turned to the werelion after the two had left.

"I was only trying to protect you and Melissa," Chris told Leonard.

"By following which code? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Allison wouldn't have shot her," Leonard said before walking out of the morgue.

"How do you know Allison?" Chris asked, following after the werelion.

"protegimus illos qui nequent protegere se," Leonard said, turning to the hunter. "We adopted her code after you told us about her death. We remember, even if you forgot everything that happened," the werelion added before continuing down the hall.

* * *

"You okay?" Charlie asked as Leonard and Jay joined the pack at school.

"I'm tired of everyone looking at us like we're villains when we risked our lives to save them last year," Leonard replied pulling his books out of his locker before slamming it.

"No," Jay clarified looking to Charlie.

"You should get some rest," Kaia said, rubbing Leonard's shoulder.

"Not until we figure out how we're going to protect everyone," the werelion replied.

"Liam and Mason are researching the storm. You could help them," Charlie suggested. Leonard nodded and turned down the hall.

"What're we going to do?" Steve asked.

"Hayden's keeping an eye on Gwen," Zach said.

"Gwen's not the only target though," Jay reminded him.

"No, but everyone else is at school. We'll keep an eye out for any Ghost Riders and try to stop them if they show up before the others have a plan," Kaia said.

"We could just build a safe place," Zach suggested. "Might not be useful right now, but in the future."

The others nodded but Jay stared at him. "Do we have money?" the werecheetah asked.

"Of course we do," Charlie scoffed.

"Wasn't it all in August's name?" Jay asked.

"Uh—" Charlie gaped.

"August taught me some of his hacking skills. I should be able to figure it out," Kaia said before running off.

"We put all our money in one person's name?" Steve asked.

"Not all of it," Jay replied as they walked down the hall. "Some of it was put into the house."

* * *

Leonard sighed as he sat next to Liam and Mason in the library. The three of them searched the internet for a way to track the Ghost Riders "The K-Index quantifies disturbances in the horizontal component of Earth's magnetic field," Liam read before turning to Mason. "What's a K-Index?"

"It's a scale that meteorologists use to measure a thunderstorm's activity. So, a K-Index value less than twenty means no activity and above thirty-five is severe," Mason explained.

"How bad is severe?" Liam asked.

"Well, your average storm has about 1,000 lightning strikes," Mason said. "In the past three months, the average storm in Beacon Hills had 5,000."

"And what's it reading now?"

"Uh, fourteen. We're clear," Mason said, refreshing his page.

"Okay, so if a spike in the K-Index means more lightning, then we can tell if they're coming," Liam said.

"Yeah," Mason nodded.

"This is good."

"Yeah," Mason sighed before the computer started to beep. "Actually, this is really bad," Mason said. "Leonard, we need to figure out what to do," he said turning to the werelion. "Hey!" Mason shouted when he noticed Leonard sleeping on the table.

"What?" Leonard asked as he jumped up.

"K-Index is increasing," Mason told him.

"Ghost Riders," Leonard sighed before telling the pack.

"We need a plan," Liam said.

* * *

"He's friendly now," Jay said as they met Scott, Malia, Lydia, and Fiona in the hall. Malia growled lightly. "I promise," he assured her.

"We have an idea that might help him and you guys remember more," Fiona told them.

Lydia pulled out Jake's ID. "It's a relic," she explained.

"It's a library card," Jay reminded her.

"Yes, but it's also a relic," Fiona repeated nodding to the werecheetah.

"What's a relic?" Malia asked.

"It's an object with a fixed association to the past. Jake's ID was left behind after he was taken," Lydia said. "And Gwen found her sister's bracelet on her bedroom floor."

"Okay, what did August leave behind?" Steve asked turning to Charlie.

"We haven't looked. We don't even know if his stuff was taken," Jay said.

"It would have to be," Charlie said. "The Ghost Riders take everything."

"Not everything," Fiona told them.

"How can someone be erased and still leave something behind?" Malia asked.

"Conservation of mass," Lydia said. Jay groaned and rolled his eyes. "The total mass of an isolated system remains constant."

"So, even the Ghost Riders have a weakness," Scott said.

"A relic would be proof that Stiles or August exists," Malia added.

"And maybe we can bring them back," Scott added.

"We need to find August's relic then," Charlie said looking to Jay. Jay nodded before running out of the school.

"Shouldn't we focus on making sure no one from the party gets taken?" Steve asked. Fiona, Zach, and Charlie looked at him surprised. "You said we protect those who cannot protect themselves, right? No one from the party seems to be able to protect themselves."

Charlie turned to Scott. "Let's see what the others found?" the beta said with a shrug before the three werewolves headed towards the library.

* * *

"We need to hide them," Mason told Liam.

"We need to fight them," Liam replied.

"We need to hide them," Leonard said nodding at Mason.

"Who's them?" Scott asked as he, Steve, and Charlie walked up to the three.

"The Ghost Riders," Liam said.

"The kids at the party," Mason said.

"Got it," Scott sighed.

"We're going to fight the kids at the party?" Steve asked looking to Leonard.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at the alpha. "No," the beta sighed.

"We could get a lightning rod. Attract the Ghost Riders and catch them off guard," Liam explained.

"But we don't know how many Ghost Riders there are," Leonard told him.

"And since everyone from the party is in danger, all we need to do is find a safe place to hide them until the storm passes," Mason added.

"Except the storm has been here for almost two weeks now," Charlie sighed.

"And the Ghost Riders ride the lightning. Nowhere is safe," Liam said.

"We are if we're underground. The Earth can ground the lightning's electrical charge. Everyone would be safe," Mason said.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Scott said, sitting next to them. "We take everyone into the Argent Bunker. It's underground. It's lined with mountain ash," Scott added when Liam scoffed.

"Now I'm down for fighting, actually," Leonard said.

Liam nodded. "We stopped the Ghost Riders last night. We can do it again," Liam said.

"You barely stopped one," Charlie reminded him. "We don't know how many there are."

"No, you didn't stop them. They retreated," Scott corrected. "We don't know why."

"Okay, how do we get everyone inside the bunker?" Liam sighed.

"We just grab them," Steve said.

"Kidnap them?" Charlie asked.

"No kidnapping," Scott told them.

"We could tell them the truth," Leonard suggested.

"It didn't work on Gwen," Charlie said.

"Then we explain it better," Leonard replied.

* * *

"Nathan, wait up!" Liam called out as he, Mason, and Leonard ran after the boy.

"What?" Nathan asked turning around.

"You're in danger, but we have a safe place—" Liam started.

"The guy from the party last night is a Ghost Rider," Leonard interrupted, pulling out the page explaining the Wild Hunt. "They take anyone who sees them, and a lot of you saw him last night."

"But we want to stop them and have a bunker for everyone to ride out the storm in," Mason added.

Nathan examined the page for a moment before looking up at them. "Is this a joke?"

"No," Liam stammered. "And you got to take this seriously. Once we're all in the bunker, we'll be fine."

"I'm not gonna miss the first game of the year so that you can make captain," Nathan said, shoving the page into Leonard's chest before walking away.

"They're a supernatural force of nature coming to erase your soul," Liam shouted.

Leonard sighed as he rubbed his head. "It was a man, in a hat, with a gun," Nathan replied.

"And he's coming back to shoot you in the head," Mason told him.

"Not dying is a little more important than a lacrosse game," Leonard added.

"Fine," Nathan sighed before walking off.

"Great, now we just tell everyone they'll be murdered if they don't listen to us," Leonard sighed.

"We're not technically wrong," Mason replied.

* * *

"Why do you have to come with me everywhere?" Lydia asked as she and Fiona drove to the sheriff's station.

"We keep seeing people when we are together. They have to mean something and it'll be easier to figure out with two of us," Fiona said.

"Or, we could see two different people at different places and get twice as much information," Lydia replied, parking her car.

"If we see anything at all," Fiona said as the two banshees got out of the car. "I'd rather not miss out on an opportunity based on a hunch."

Lydia sighed as the two walked into the station and explained relics to the sheriff, handing him Jake's ID. "We'd like to search your house," Lydia said.

"You want to search my house?" the sheriff asked.

"People are leaving things behind. So, if Stiles left anything—" Lydia started.

"Why—why would it be there?" the sheriff asked interrupting.

"You're the only one who has a connection to the name Stiles," Fiona replied.

"You can't just erase people. They leave things behind," Lydia explained.

The sheriff paused before setting the ID down. "I couldn't sleep last night. So—um—I got up, figured I'd do some paperwork. The files were in the back of my car. So, I got to the garage and some junk had fallen off a shelf, and I stub my toe on an old baseball bat," he told them. Lydia leaned in while Fiona sighed lightly. "Without thinking I yelled a name."

"Stiles," Lydia finished for him.

"Yeah," the sheriff sighed before pausing. "If you want to take a look around, then I guess you can," he added, handing them Jake's ID.

Jay ran into the house and ran up the stairs before he started tearing through Steve's room. _"Why are you going through my stuff?"_ Steve asked.

"' _Cause August slept here,"_ Jay told him.

" _There's only one bed."_

" _You're not gay anymore?"_ Leonard asked.

" _You and August were boyfriends,"_ Charlie explained.

" _I feel like I would have remembered that,"_ Steve replied.

" _That's the point of us trying to help you remember,"_ Jay told him.

" _August still had his own room though. They were on a break when we first moved down here. He kept some of his stuff in there still,"_ Fiona reminded him.

Jay ran back into the hall before heading towards August's room. He opened the door and found the room was completely empty aside from the dust and cobwebs. _"You sure about that?"_ Steve asked.

" _No, we keep the rest of the house clean, but we just really hate this room,"_ Jay replied.

" _Check downstairs, maybe there's something down there,"_ Kaia suggested.

The werecheetah sighed as he ran downstairs, tearing through each of the rooms. _"So much for keeping things clean,"_ Zach commented

" _I could do without the snarky comments,"_ Jay said.

" _I thought you did better while having fun?"_ Zach chuckled.

" _Well, making a mess isn't very fun,"_ Jay replied.

" _I didn't realize that you had as much fun as Leonard,"_ Zach told him.

Jay scoffed. _"That is not true!"_

" _Why am I being dragged into this?"_ Leonard asked.

"' _Cause Jay enjoys it."_

"I do," Jay muttered stopping in front of the bookcase. He slid it aside revealing the weapon cabinet before searching through the weapons. _"I think I found it,"_ he told the others, picking up August's spatha.

* * *

"You didn't bring it?" Charlie asked when Jay met the others at the entrance to the tunnels.

"Well, I ran through town with a sword, but one of the deputies stopped me and confiscated my weapon," Jay told him.

"Seriously?" Zach asked.

"No, I left it at home so that wouldn't happen," Jay replied.

"We know where the sword is, for now, let's just make sure everyone gets to the bunker," Leonard said before they jumped down the hole into the tunnel.

"Why are we underground?" one of the students asked.

"This is the way to the bunker," Hayden explained to her.

"You guys have a bunker? Who are you people?" Nathan asked.

"We're the people who know things about the things that most people don't know about," Liam told him.

"Things that would probably go over your head," Jay added, smirking at Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Just keep moving," Hayden told him. "Liam, where's Gwen?" she asked as the students continued down the tunnel.

Jay climbed back up the ladder as Hayden and Liam ran towards it. "No one else is up here," the werecheetah told them.

"Let's make sure everyone else is here before we go after her," Charlie told them. Jay jumped back down and walked with the others to the bunker.

"I wouldn't touch that," Chris warned as Nathan picked up a stun gun. Nathan pressed the trigger sending wires sparking into the wall.

"What's all this for?" Nathan asked, setting the gun down.

"Your protection," Chris said as Scott pulled the door closed.

"Didn't think it would be a good idea to move all non-essential weapons out of the bunker that was going to be filled with high school students?" Leonard hissed at the hunter.

"Easy," Charlie muttered, placing his hand on the werelion's shoulder.

"Hey, we're missing three, plus Gwen," Liam told them as he looked over his list.

"They're all lacrosse players," Scott said after reading the list.

"They were at the party, so they know what's coming," Corey said.

"People see what they want to see," Chris told them.

"Guys, we're running out of time," Mason said, showing them the K-Index app on his phone as it reached thirty-five.

"We have to go get them," Leonard said.

"I'll go, the rest of you stay here," Scott said.

"We couldn't fight off one Ghost Rider. Who knows how many are going to be there tonight. We're going with you," Liam said.

"He's right, Scott," Charlie said.

"They're marked," Scott told the beta.

"Yeah, but at least we'll be able to see them coming," Corey told him.

"We just have to find them and bring them here," Leonard said.

"And if they won't come?" Steve asked.

"Then we figure something else out," Charlie said.

"I'll stay behind and help Chris in case the Ghost Riders find a way in here," Kaia told them. "The rest of you should go."

Scott sighed and looked up to Chris. The hunter nodded before Scott looked around at the others. "Alright, but if you see them coming, run."

* * *

Lydia and Fiona walked into the sheriff's house and started to look around. Lydia examined the pictures on the mantle while Fiona looked at the ones on the wall for any sign of someone missing from them. Almost all of the pictures were of the sheriff and the woman. "Is there anything I could do to help?" the woman asked, walking into the living room.

"No, but thank you, Mrs. Stilinski," Lydia replied.

"Well, good luck," Mrs. Stilinski sighed. "I'll leave you two to it."

"She wasn't here earlier," Fiona whispered as she walked over to Lydia.

"No," Lydia muttered looking to where Mrs. Stilinski was standing. "There aren't any gaps in these pictures."

"Same over there," Fiona said pointing to the wall. Lydia nodded before scanning the room, she stopped at the entrance to the hallway they walked down last time.

"The old woman," Lydia muttered moving towards the hall. Fiona followed after her, searching for anything that belonged to Stiles. The two banshees stopped and looked at the wall the woman looked at the other day.

Fiona turned when she spotted someone in her peripheral. "You didn't see it did you?" a man with messy hair asked.

"See what?" Lydia asked, turning to the man.

"It's right in front of your face," he shouted, an echo following his voice. Fiona walked toward him as Lydia turned back to the wall. Fiona froze as the man vanished. She turned and saw Lydia tearing a piece of the wallpaper away.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Stilinski shouted, running around the corner and grabbing Lydia's wrist.

"You're hurting me," Lydia gasped. Mrs. Stilinski ignored Lydia and tried to get the wallpaper to stick again before releasing Lydia's hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"I think that's something we can agree on," she spat.

"Let's go," Fiona said, her eyes not leaving Mrs. Stilinski as they walked towards the door. "She's not supernatural?" Fiona asked once they were outside.

"Not that I know of," Lydia sighed. "Why?"

"'Cause she apparently heard that from the other side of the house," Fiona said as they headed to the car.

* * *

Kaia watched Malia walk over to Chris as he stood watch in the tunnel. He spun around and pointed his gun at her. The kitsune shook her head as Malia pushed the guy away. "Thanks for coming," he told her.

"You need my help?"

"I need a babysitter."

"I'm not the babysitting type. Coyote eat their young," Malia told him. "Besides, you have her," Malia added nodding to Kaia before turning to walk away.

"Foxes kill other's young," Kaia told her. "We need all the help we can get."

"You could have killed me last night. Or worse, Melissa," Chris said, causing Malia to stop and turn around.

"Leonard and Jay would have stopped her," Kaia told him.

"I could help you not have to rely on them for control," Chris told Malia.

"Aren't you the one who shot me?"

"I come from a family of hunters. It's our job to deal with situations that an ordinary person—" he started.

"Job stress?" Malia scoffed. Kaia narrowed her eyes at the hunter as he stepped toward Malia.

"You know that bloodlust you felt? I've seen that look before. When I was your age, I saw someone lose control and slaughter an innocent. And I did nothing," he explained.

"I'm not that werewolf," Malia told him.

"No, it wasn't a werewolf. It was a hunter. And she made excuses. Made a very convincing case that lethal force was necessary," he explained, sending a sympathetic look to Kaia. "But it wasn't. And if I had done something that night, then maybe my sister wouldn't be the monster that she is today."

"You mean the monster she was," Kaia corrected him.

Chris turned to the kitsune. "No, she's still out there."

"Kate," Malia sighed as Kaia raised her eyebrows at the hunter.

"Animals lose control," Chris said, turning back to Malia. "You're not just an animal, Malia, you're also a human. You stay that way by getting involved."

The three of them turned when they heard one of the emitters go off in the bunker. Malia sighed and stormed into the bunker. She grabbed the emitter from Nathan's hand and turned it off. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I asked her to come," Chris said as he and Kaia walked into the bunker. "And I asked you not to touch anything else."

"You do realize that half the stuff in this room could kill you, or someone else," Kaia said. "What if that had been a grenade?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at her. "Look, how much longer do we have to be down here?" he asked.

"As long as it takes," Chris shouted, cocking his gun.

"Okay, I'll stay. You've shot enough people for one day," she said shoving the emitter into his chest.

"That's why I always carry a non-lethal option," Kaia whispered to him, pointing to staff next to her katana.

* * *

"What's the plan?" Liam asked as they all followed Scott.

"Convince Okafur, Steinbach, and Wallace that playing tonight is a bad idea," Scott said as he headed toward the locker room. He stopped at the door and turned to Mason and Leonard. "You've read everything there is to know on the Ghost Riders."

"Yeah," they replied.

"Have you figured out anything that could stop them?" he asked.

"Not yet," Mason admitted.

"But there's probably something out there," Leonard added, looking to Mason.

"Figure it out," Scott told them. The two nodded and headed off as the players started to run out of the locker room.

The rest of the group headed into the locker where Coach threw a helmet at Scott. "You're late McCall! Why aren't you people dressed? Get your asses moving. Everyone on the field. Hustle! Hustle! Hustle!"

"We'll never get them back in the bunker now," Liam muttered.

"Get dressed," he told Liam before turning to Steve and handing him the helmet. "All of you."

"I've never played before," Steve said.

"It doesn't matter," Scott said.

"It's the only way to keep them safe," Liam realized.

"It looks easy enough," Jay commented as he collected jerseys and gear for everyone.

"Probably easier to watch than it is to actually play," Zach replied, taking the gear from Jay.

"We just have to watch for the Ghost Riders," Charlie sighed.

* * *

"Were you tearing Claudia Stilinski's wallpaper off her wall?" Ms. Martin asked as she walked into her office. Lydia was using her computer to look up information about Claudia "And you're with her again?" she added, noticing Fiona who was doing the same on her phone.

"No," Lydia replied, earning a look from her mom. "Maybe. Yes."

"She's worried about your mental health."

"We saw someone in the hallway. Someone Mrs. Stilinski didn't see," Lydia said.

"Well, if Claudia's not seeing ghosts, maybe it's because she's not a banshee."

"Even for banshees this is rare," Fiona told her.

"I think he was trying to help us find something Stiles left behind. A relic."

"Did you?"

"No," Lydia sighed. "Mrs. Stilinski stopped me before I could find anything."

"Probably because you were tearing her wallpaper," Ms. Martin chuckled.

"Or because she's hiding something," Fiona said as Ms. Martin walked around the desk and looked at the computer screen.

"Oh, honey," Ms. Martin sighed. "I've known Claudia since high school. I trust her. More than her," she added nodding to Fiona.

"Claudia heard Lydia tearing the wallpaper from the other side of the house," Fiona stated, looking at Lydia's mom. "Not many people can do that."

"Do you two know what a confirmation bias is?" Ms. Martin asked.

"The tendency to interpret information in a way that confirms an existing preconception," Lydia explained.

"Yes. It's a biased perspective. You're looking for proof to support what you already believe is true. Because you want it to be true."

"Stiles is real. I know it," Lydia said leaning forward.

"But do you believe there is a possibility he's not?"

"Why would she want to believe in a person who isn't real?" Fiona asked. Ms. Martin sighed and looked at Fiona, raising her eyebrows. "Why would she believe me or anyone in my pack. Scott made it very clear to stay away from everyone until he started to remember too."

Lydia's mom sighed again and sat back in the chair, looking to Lydia. "Okay, tell me everything you know. I'll be your unbiased perspective."

Lydia groaned and turned from the computer before she started to tell her mom everything that had happened the past few weeks.

* * *

"I'll take Steinbach and Wallace," Scott said. "You take Gwen," he said nodding to Liam. "You're on Okafur," he added to Corey. He turned towards Steve's pack and opened his mouth. "You guys can decide for yourselves," Scott said nodding at Steve.

"What if I see Ghost Riders?" Corey asked.

"Yell," Liam told him.

"Then get ready to fight," Scott added.

" _I'm really not sure about this,"_ Steve thought, looking at his lacrosse stick as they ran onto the field.

" _Pretend it's a sword,"_ Jay suggested

" _Mildly different concepts. And Kaia said he didn't go through any training,"_ Zach told the werecheetah.

" _It's more like a staff,"_ Charlie thought, looking to the others as he swung it around. _"Think of the ball like an extension of the staff."_

" _He still hasn't had weapon training,"_ Zach repeated.

" _He has, he just doesn't remember,"_ Charlie said, nodding at the alpha.

" _Yeah, I was talking about the plan and how we haven't figure out who we are protecting,"_ Steve told them.

" _You on Steinbach, me on Wallace, Jay on Gwen, and Zach on Okafur,"_ Charlie thought as the referee blew his whistle and dropped the ball. The players from both teams ran around the field, positioning themselves to pass, block, and score while the two packs ran after the players they were supposed to protect.

After a few minutes of play, Corey got hit in the face by Okafur's stick, knocking him to the ground as Zach tripped over the chimera. "You want to find your own space?" Okafur asked as the other team scored.

The two teams reset themselves before the referee dropped the ball. Play continued for a bit until Gwen and Liam collided. Jay leapt over them as the team scored a second point. "You want to back off?" Gwen asked the beta.

Jay helped Liam to his feet as they moved back into their starting positions and play resumed. Shortly after the ref blew his whistle, Steve and Scott plowed into Wallace and Steinbach, allowing the other team to score a third time. "There's no ghosts out here, McCall," Wallace said.

"What are you doing out there?" Coach shouted. "I'm gonna kill the five of you."

" _This is going well,"_ Jay commented.

" _We're holding back,"_ Charlie thought as he ran over to Scott. "What's the rule on using our abilities?"

"Um—frowned upon," Scott replied.

"How about in a situation where the Ghost Riders could show up at any second?"

Scott sighed and looked around the field. "If you have to," he nodded.

" _Go all out,"_ Charlie thought to the others.

" _If Steve doesn't have August, then does he have an anchor?"_ Leonard asked as he watched on the bleachers next to Mason.

" _I've kept him in control before,"_ Charlie told him as he felt black tendrils crawl up his arm.

* * *

"Do these guys ever practice?" Lori asked from behind Leonard and Mason.

"Not enough," Sydney sighed. "It's just first period," she said, putting her hand on Mason's back.

"They could still win," Lori said.

"Yeah," Mason muttered before turning back around.

"You're tense," Leonard whispered to him.

"You're not? We don't know how long we have to figure this out."

"It's easier to think when I'm not stressed."

"Well, have you come up with anything yet?"

"No," Leonard admitted.

* * *

"Nothing this way," Kaia said as the three met back at the bunker door.

"That's good, right?" Malia asked.

"For now," Chris sighed as he opened the door.

"How do you know they can't get in and shoot all of us?" one of the girls asked, her voice shaking.

"Leonard called it," the kitsune sighed.

"I'll never graduate. I'll never do anything. This is it!" she cried.

"Give me the stun gun," Malia said turning to Chris.

"Can you think of a better, less seizure-inducing way?" Chris asked her.

"Don't any of you get it? We are never leaving this place," the girl continued shouting before moving to the door.

"Jayden," Malia said, standing in her way. "It's okay. Before they get in here, they have to get through the three of us."

"What if that's not enough?" Jayden asked.

"No one is getting through that door," Malia assured her. Chris smiled and nodded at the werecoyote.

Kaia smiled as she scanned through the room. Everyone seemed more relaxed now. The kitsune paused and went back through the room before turning to Chris. "Nathan's missing," she and Malia said at the same time.

* * *

Jay ran past the others, catching the ball as it headed toward the goal before running it back. He was knocked to the ground by another player before they scooped up the ball and ran back to the other side of the field. "Yes, yes," Mason muttered next to Leonard. The werelion glanced over to him as the player scored. "Yes!" Mason cheered.

"Wrong team," Sydney and Lori reminded him.

"Sorry," he said before running off.

"What is it?" Leonard asked, following after him.

"The Ghost Rider disappeared when Parrish showed up," Mason explained.

"'Cause the Riders are afraid of the law?"

"No, because Parrish is a Hellhound."

* * *

The three of them walked out of the bunker and found an open vent in the tunnel. "That idiot," Kaia sighed.

* * *

Charlie turned as two players collided. One of them swung their stick at the other, but he ducked out of the way. _"I don't think this is how the game is supposed to be played,"_ Steve thought as a stick hit his face. Charlie looked around and noticed the other players attacking each other as well.

The referee threw a flag as he moved to break up two of players on the ground. "What's going on?" the beta asked Scott when the alpha ran up beside him. The two continued to watch the players fight.

"What's gotten into everyone?" Liam asked when he joined them. Charlie saw Jay and Zach duck away from other players as they went after them.

"What if it's the Wild Hunt?" Scott asked. "What if it's affecting everyone?"

The three froze when they heard thunder overhead. "Okay," Steve huffed, taking another hit to the face. Charlie turned to look back towards him as the alpha swept the other player's legs with his stick. Leaves bounced across the field as the wind started to pick up.

* * *

"It's Parrish," Mason said as the two ran up to Hayden. "He's the reason the Ghost Rider left the party."

"Parrish?" Hayden asked.

"Jay heard the Rider whisper something, but couldn't hear what it was. Right after that, the Rider vanished," Leonard explained.

"Call your sister. Tell her we need to meet Parrish at the school right now," Mason told her.

"What about Gwen? What about the other players? We have to keep them safe."

"There's seven of us already on the field to protect them," Leonard told her.

"Parrish could keep everyone safe," Mason added before the two of them looked toward the field.

" _They're here,"_ Jay announced.

"We need to get him now," Leonard said, grabbing the two and pulling them into the school.

* * *

"They're here," Charlie muttered as lightning flashed and it started to pour.

"Liam!" Scott called out as Corey and Steve joined the pair.

"I see 'em," Liam shouted as he and Gwen stared toward the other side of the field.

" _I'm collecting out friends,"_ Jay said.

" _We are,"_ Zach corrected.

* * *

"What happens if he gets out?" Malia asked after checking out the vent.

"He'll break the seal," Chris told her.

"The Ghost Riders will be able to walk in," Kaia said.

"This way," Malia said, nodding down the tunnel. The three ran off after Nathan's scent.

* * *

The referee called the game as the group gathered around the marked players. Everyone else ran off the field toward the dry overhang near the bleachers. "Oh, come on, ref! This is barely a thunderstorm," Coach shouted from the sidelines. Scott, Steve, and Charlie flung their gloves to the ground.

"We got all three, right?" Scott asked as Liam pulled Gwen to where Zach and Jay had Wallace and Okafur.

"Scott, there were four," Liam reminded him. Zach started to pull off his shirt and gear as he watched the Ghost Riders ride around the field.

Scott looked around before grabbing Corey's arm, the two disappearing. "Good idea," Charlie muttered, grabbing where Corey just was. Steve reached where Charlie was before disappearing as well. They watched as a Ghost Rider rode across the field, dragging a screaming Steinbach, his whip attached to the boy's feet until Steinbach disappeared.

* * *

Leonard, Mason, and Hayden met Parrish at the front door. "Why did you call me?" the deputy asked.

"The Ghost Riders are afraid of you," Hayden explained.

"What? How do you know?"

"You're the reason he left Gwen. You can stop them. We need you," Mason said.

"The other you," Leonard mentioned when Parrish reached for his gun. Parrish sighed as he nodded to the three of them.

* * *

"You were good back there with Jayden," Chris mentioned as they ran through the tunnels.

"Not going to matter if we don't stop Nathan," Kaia replied as the came to a fork.

"I still want to kill him," Malia sighed.

"At this point, so do I," Chris commented. "Which way?"

"This way," Malia said before running off.

Kaia drew her katana as she followed her. "I was joking," Chris told the kitsune.

"He's close to the exit. The Ghost Riders are already at the school. I'm just getting ready."

* * *

Steve looked over as a Ghost Rider approached the stands. A handful of the crowd started to stand and stare at the Rider. _"Guys,"_ Steve thought as the standing spectators started to run.

" _On it,"_ Jay thought. Mud sprayed the others as Jay took off after the Ghost Rider.

Steve looked in front of him and saw four others on horseback riding towards them. "Oh my God, they're real," Okafur shouted.

"We gotta get out of here," Wallace shouted.

"Stay together, we'll protect you," Liam said, holding his hand out to them.

"How?" Gwen asked.

The four Riders continued forward, pulling out their revolvers and whips. "Run!" Scott shouted. They turned to flee but found another set of Riders closing in on them until they were surrounded.

"Stay close," Liam shouted as they made a circle around the three players.

* * *

Jay ran past the Rider as he stepped around the bus. The werecheetah dove toward the man as the revolver went off behind him. He grunted as he landed on the ground, flying through a cloud of green smoke. He looked back and saw the Rider aim the gun at him. He jumped to his feet and sprinted away as the revolver fired, the bullet hitting the pavement behind him.

Jay watched as the Rider turned and shot another one of the spectators before walking away. "What the hell," Jay panted before running around the busses.

* * *

A Ghost Rider aimed his gun at Okafur and fired over Zach's head. Scott gasped behind them as the boy disappeared. Corey pulled himself away from Scott, Steve, and Charlie. "I can still see them," Scott shouted over the storm.

Liam roared and tackled one of the Riders off his horse as he tried to aim at Gwen. "Playtime," Zach grunted as his wings sprang from his back and he flew at another Rider. Zach tossed the Rider into the air before circling back and spotting Liam punching the Rider he had tackled earlier. Zach grimaced as Liam was tossed aside and watched as Charlie and Steve dove at two of the other Riders.

Scott growled as the Rider Liam tackled stood and aimed at Gwen again, but the alpha froze when Wallace was shot by another Rider. Zach grunted as he dove to the Rider, flinging him off the horse.

"We can't stop them," Liam shouted.

"Protect Gwen!" Scott growled before roaring.

"I got this," Zach called out, swopping toward the girl and lifting her into the air.

* * *

"You want what?" Melissa shouted after Ms. Martin asked for Claudia's medical records. "You want what?" she repeated, quietly.

"Claudia's medical records," Lydia repeated. "Just for a minute, we know it's a lot to ask."

"It's up there. It's way up there," Melissa replied.

"As the more recently enlightened of the two of us, just trust me. Fiona and the rest of Steve's pack are telling the truth. There are lives at stake," Ms. Martin said.

"Letting the three of you look at private medical records is completely and utterly against hospital regulations," Melissa responded. The other three looked at each other. "So, we better make this fast."

"You lost it?" Chris asked when Malia came to a stop.

"No. I don't know. Maybe," Malia stammered, spinning around. "It's like he was right here."

"But no Nathan," Chris sighed.

"He's still here. I know it," Malia said.

"Vent," Kaia sighed pointing to the vent in the wall.

Malia put her ear against the wall and listened. "Nathan," Malia yelled looking into the vent. "I know you're there."

"How?" he yelled back.

"Stay put. We're coming to get you," Chris shouted.

"No, you're not," he called back.

"Nathan you're putting everyone at risk," Kaia shouted.

"He's moving," Malia muttered, shaking her head. "You need to stop running! You're going to lead them right to us!" They waited a moment for a response before running off again. "Shoot him," Malia sighed as Nathan ran down the tunnel.

"Did you listen to my story?" Chris asked.

"Run and talk," Kaia said moving after Nathan.

"Just clip him. You clipped me," Malia said as they ran after Kaia.

"You healed," he reminded her. She growled before running past him.

* * *

"Come on, just save one," Jay muttered to himself as he ran after a Rider walking into the school. He slid to a stop as the gun went off, taking the woman. He groaned before he looked up and saw Parrish, Leonard, Hayden, and Mason.

"Stay back," Parrish told them as the werecheetah sprinted towards them. Leonard grabbed the werecheetah before he collided with the wall. Jay turned to watch Parrish's body engulf in orange flames as he walked towards the Ghost Rider.

Parrish growled as the last of his uniform burned away before sprinting towards the Rider. The Rider raised his revolver, pointing it at the Hellhound. The Rider fired and Parrish fell to the ground, the flames turning green before they disappeared. "No," Leonard gasped.

Jay and Hayden growled as they shifted before the two ran toward the Ghost Rider, Jay passing the beta. Hayden slid to a stop as Jay was blasted past her when the Ghost Rider vanished in a lightning strike.

* * *

"Let go!" Gwen shouted, trying to free herself from Zach's hold.

"Do you not see how far up we are?" Zach replied as he heard the Ghost Riders gallop after him.

"Then go lower," she screamed, grabbing one of his wings. The two spiraled toward the ground, nearly colliding with it before Zach freed himself from her grasp.

"What is wrong with you?" Zach shouted as he heard the horse galloping right behind him.

"I want to be taken!" she cried out.

"You what?" Zach asked before he heard a gun fire behind him.

Steve and Charlie gasped as Gwen rolled on the ground, green smoke floating away behind her. "No!" Scott yelled as Gwen was taken as well. They looked around and noticed the Ghost Riders had vanished.

* * *

"Nathan!" Chris called out as they neared the exit. "Nathan!"

"We can keep you safe," Malia shouted as they rounded the corner and saw Nathan climbing the ladder to the exit.

"Bull, I'm out of here," he told them before pushing open the grate. He screamed as he was pulled up before he vanished in a cloud of green smoke.

"Damn it," Kaia muttered, bringing her katana in front of her as a line of Ghost Riders jumped to the ground in front of them, pulling out their revolvers and whips. Malia roared as Chris aimed his rifle at them.

The whip shattered Kaia's katana as Malia ran toward them. Kaia heard Chris groan as the whip struck him. The hunter opened fire as the kitsune flicked out her staff. The whip swung back around as Malia was thrown against the wall, snapping the staff in half before Kaia could take a step forward. The hunter grunted as the whip hit him again. She watched Chris's bullet disappear into the Riders as the approached. The whip snapped back around and struck Chris on his side, before coming around again. He groaned as he slumped to the ground. Kaia moved to fight the Ghost Riders but they grabbed her fist and tossed her into the wall behind them before walking past. She groaned, trying to push herself up as she watched them round the corner before she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

"Oh no," Fiona sighed as Melissa signed into the computer.

"What?" Lydia asked turning to the banshee. "The bunker?"

"Everyone, and Zach," Fiona whispered.

Lydia let out a shaky breath as Melissa brought up the medical records. "Sorry, guys. According to her medical records, Claudia never had children."

Ms. Martin sighed as she turned to the two banshees. "Well, but she had—" Lydia said, pointing to the screen.

"Frontotemporal dementia," Melissa read. "There must be a mistake."

"How long ago? She seems fine now," Ms. Martin said.

"Ten years? I'm surprised she's still alive, honestly. It's a miracle," Melissa replied.

"Or a werewolf bite," Fiona said.

"You think she was bitten?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know," Fiona sighed. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

* * *

"They got to the bunker," Steve told Scott as they waited for the others to join them in the hallway. "Argent's hurt. They're at the hospital."

"We lost Zach," Charlie sighed, shaking his head.

They looked up as the others came around the corner. Hayden supporting Liam and Leonard holding up Jay. "Everyone from the bunker's been taken," Scott told them.

"Everyone? How?" Mason asked.

"Nathan's an idiot," Jay grunted.

"Malia and Kaia are at the hospital, Argent's been hurt," Scott added.

"Scott," Liam said, pulling away from Hayden. "Tonight—"

"No," Scott said interrupting him. "Hey, it's not your fault. It's mine. We should have done both. Defend the bunker and use a lightning rod. It would have given us a better chance," Scott told Liam before walking toward the door.

"Chris could probably use your help," Charlie said to Leonard. "I've got Jay."

Leonard nodded as Charlie grabbed the werecheetah, black tendrils crawling up the other three's arms as they healed the burns on Jay's body. Steve and Leonard ran out the doors after Scott.

"For what it's worth, I thought the plan would've worked," Steve said once they caught up to Scott.

"The lightning rod would have only bought us a few minutes at best," Leonard added. "We did what we could."

Scott nodded as he got on his bike. "Still feel like we should have done more," he sighed.

"We will, next time," Steve told him.

"We'll have more time to prepare," Leonard added before Scott drove off. Steve and Leonard got in the Camaro before following after him.

* * *

"You'll be okay?" Hayden asked Liam after the others left.

"No," Liam muttered before walking into the locker room.

"There he is. Look at that. The humility. The grace," Coach said as Liam walked in. "Sure, that wasn't lacrosse we played out there tonight. That was la-crap!" he spat as he moved to stand beside Liam. "But you, you stayed on the field while the rest of these losers ran inside."

"Coach, we lost, we lost everything," Liam sighed.

"Listen to the despair," Coach said. Charlie looked up and narrowed his eyes at him. Liam shook his head as he looked at the floor. "The rage simmering underneath it. See that, people? He still thinks he can win. That's why next time, he will win. Because he will find a way. Now, show your new captain some love, you pukes!" He shouted, grabbing on to Liam's shoulder. "I said show him some love!"

Charlie shook his head and helped Jay walk toward the door as the players started to chant Liam's name. "We'll get Zach back," Charlie whispered to the werecheetah as he pushed open the door. "Zach, August, and everyone else taken."

"They can keep Nathan," Jay muttered.

Charlie smirked slightly. "I'll bring it up during negotiations."

"I wasn't fast enough to stop them."

Charlie stopped and turned to the werecheetah. "It's not your fault."

"I know," Jay replied, pulling himself away from Charlie. "But I need to figure out how to stop them."

"Leonard's already looked into it."

"He and Mason thought Parrish would be able to, but he couldn't," Jay continued, looking back through the open door, revealing Mason and Hayden. "Leonard's going to be too busy helping Chris," he added, stumbling toward the door.

"Then I'll stay and look into it," Charlie said, grabbing the werecheetah.

Jay shook his head. "You know Steve the best. You know his and August's relationship the best. That's where we need you right now. I need to work with others."

Charlie nodded before letting Jay go. The beta watched as the werecheetah stumbled back into the school.

* * *

Malia and Kaia walked beside Chris as Melissa and another nurse pushed his bed into the ICU. Scott, Steve, and Leonard ran to meet them at the room. "Is he okay?" Scott asked.

"He has blunt force trauma to his temporal bone, three broken ribs, and multiple surface lacerations which seem to be from—uh—whip marks. What he needs is a lot of rest," Melissa told him before wheeling Chris into the room. Leonard followed them in.

"What happened?" Lydia asked as she and Fiona met the group.

"The Ghost Riders took everyone. We barely slowed them down."

"They took Zach too," Steve added, looking to Fiona. "He tried to protect Gwen."

"I know," Fiona whispered.

"Tell us you found something," Scott said, looking to Lydia.

"I found out Claudia never had children. So, Stiles can't be her son," Lydia said.

"What about a relic?" Malia asked. Lydia shook her head. "There never was a Stiles, was there?"

"It doesn't even sound like a real name," Scott added.

"We have to keep looking," Lydia said. "Check the school records again, or call Scott's dad—"

"Stiles is a person," Fiona added. "We'll find something to prove it."

Malia shook her head. "We're fighting the wrong battle."

"We're trying to bring Stiles back," Lydia reminded her.

"The Ghost Riders came back. We still have no way of stopping them. And whatever they are, they're real. We can't keep chasing someone who isn't," Malia said.

"We also have no way of bringing the people they take back. You saw them tonight," Kaia said. "Gwen, Zach, and everyone else who were taken tonight. They're real and need to be saved."

"But Stiles didn't leave anything behind," Scott sighed.

"Just us," Lydia told him.

"We can do both," Steve said turning to Scott. "You said we should have done both tonight, let's do both now. Figure out how to stop the Ghost Riders and bring everyone back."

"We'd be wasting time," Malia told him.

"Then we'll look into it, you focus on stopping the Ghost Riders," Steve told her.

* * *

"You could heal him like you did Malia," Melissa suggested as Chris grabbed her hand.

"That was a different situation, I don't think we'd be able to set that up now," Leonard sighed. Melissa looked at the werelion confused. "I can't take pain or heal others, I don't know if Steve remembers how, Jay's been electrocuted and needs to heal himself first, Charlie's not here, and even if he were I don't know if Chris would be able to survive the ordeal."

"So, we just wait until he recovers," Melissa sighed.

"I can check and see if anything would help speed up the process," Leonard told her, pulling out his phone.

* * *

"I don't know why it didn't work," Mason sighed as they waited in the parking lot. Jay wobbled a bit before catching himself on one of the street lights. "You should probably get some rest, you were really close to that lightning strike."

"I just need something to go on," Jay sighed.

"What's taking Liam so long?" Corey asked as the last player left.

Hayden shrugged before walking toward the locker room, Mason and Corey followed, helping Jay walk with them. They stepped into the locker room and found Liam alone, restringing his lacrosse stick. "Liam?" Hayden asked.

"What're you still doing here?" Mason asked. Liam ignored them as he tightened a knot.

"Everyone's gone," Hayden said.

"Literally," Corey added. "And we should go too."

The four of them glanced at each other as Liam continued to ignore them. "Do you want a ride?" Mason asked.

"I want to catch one," Liam muttered. Jay perked up and lifted himself off of Mason and Corey.

Liam set the stick down and moved for the door. "You want to catch one?" Corey asked as they followed after.

"One of the Ghost Riders?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, go home," Liam told them, walking out the door without turning around.

The other four paused looking at each other. "I can't run as fast as normal right now, so I'm leaving you guys behind," Jay said stumbling past them.

Corey and Mason supported the werecheetah as they followed after Liam. The beta stopped and turned to them once they reached the parking lot. He shrugged at them before taking a few more steps. "We're not going," Mason said when Liam turned around again.

"We're not leaving you," Hayden added.

"Somebody just made team captain, right?" Corey added.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Liam said, nodding at them before stopping at Jay.

"They took my friend," Jay said. "If you want to catch one, then I'm going to help."

"Then let's catch a Ghost Rider," Liam said as they walked past an old blue Jeep.'

* * *

Charlie walked up the stairs and found Steve, leaning in the doorway of August's empty room and rotating the spatha in his hand. "He wasn't my boyfriend," Steve said once Charlie was behind him. "Not technically."

"You were never one for labels," the beta replied, with a slight smirk.

"I think it's my biggest regret," Steve sighed, staring at the sword.

"You remember?"

"frusta et fragmina," Steve replied. "I remember some of sparing with him, languages, the tattoo, the way it felt to be linked to him. But, I can't remember his face, or his voice outside of what Zach showed me," the alpha sighed. He paused for a moment before looking at Charlie. "Why didn't you kill Blake?"

"You were about to. Figured you make a better leader with your connection to the others."

"Did I?"

"I think so. I think the others do too," Charlie replied.

"How'd we wind up with such a mismatched pack?" Steve asked, turning to Charlie.

"You don't remember why you picked them?"

* * *

Leonard lifted Chris's shirt and took a picture of the lash marks. He sighed as he walked out of the room, scrolling through his phone.

"Figure anything out?" Melissa asked him once he stepped into a hall.

The werelion shook his head. "I'll let you know if I find anything. For now, just let him rest and continue care," he said looking up at her for a moment before he returned to his phone and walked down the hall.

* * *

"You really should slow down," Mason commented, grabbing Jay as he stumbled forward in the parking lot.

"Werecheetahs don't take things slow," Jay told him.

"Seriously, you got hit with a bolt of lightning," Mason said.

"Not directly," Jay said, straightening up. "I'll slow down once we catch one of them and save my friends."

* * *

"No," Steve muttered shaking his head.

* * *

"Lydia, you can't give up," Fiona said as she pulled up to the other banshee's house.

"We looked. Stiles didn't leave anything," Lydia sighed.

"We didn't look everywhere. We were so close."

"Did Stiles have a habit of putting things in walls?" Lydia muttered before getting out of the car.

"Lydia—" Fiona started before the other banshee closed the door behind her. Fiona sighed and stepped out of the car, looking over the roof as Lydia walked away. "I'm not going to give up," she called out to the other banshee. Lydia paused and turned from the door. "And I know you won't either. I'll be there when you're ready to start looking again."

* * *

Kaia hopped back into the tunnel and picked up her broken katana. She sighed, spinning the fractured blade in her hand before glancing back to the ladder. She stood where she had when the Ghost Riders attacked, walking through the fight in her mind.

"A whip," she muttered, opening her eyes and looking down at her katana. She examined the break and noticed a black line running along it. The blade clattered to the ground as she walked towards the broken metal staff. "Same thing," she whispered before walking toward the ladder. She knelt on the ground where the ghost riders stood. A faint silver color shined on the dirty floor.

Flames licked around her hands, she ran her hand over the floor and the silver started to pool. She narrowed her eyes before looking up at the sky.

* * *

"Then let's get you to remember why," Charlie told him.

* * *

August looked up from his newspaper, looking around the train station he was in.


	5. Static

_Static_

August continued to scan the station. All the other passengers were staring ahead or reading a newspaper, silently waiting for the train. He noticed a board above the tracks saying that arrivals to Beacon Hills were scheduled to arrive at 2:20 and would be on time. He noticed that other towns had arrived at their stops but were scheduled to arrive after Beacon Hills. All of the departures had been delayed, but Beacon Hills was not on the departure list.

"That doesn't make any sense," August mumbled to himself. The hunter searched for a clock, but was unable to find one. He checked for his phone, but that was missing too. He looked up again and noticed a sign at the ticket booth saying the clerk would be back in five minutes. He reached into his pockets, searching for a ticket, but was unable to find one. "Okay," he sighed rubbing his hand through his hair. "Where are we?" he asked turning to the man next to him. The man grunted and shook his head before turning back to his newspaper.

"Excuse me," August heard someone whispered on the other side of the station. "Sorry, where are we?"

"Stiles?" August whispered as he got out of his seat and slowly walked past the benches of waiting passengers, searching the station for any information he could gather along the way.

"We're at the train station," a woman replied.

"Right, okay, helpful," Stiles muttered. "Which train station exactly?"

August looked around as he passed by the stretch of benches. No one else seemed to be reacting to the conversation. "Train Station Number 137," the woman replied.

"Did you see me come in?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"How long have you been here?"

"Maybe an hour," the woman said. August saw the doctor shrug at Stiles before turning to look forward.

"We got here at the same time," a man in a suit sitting next to her said. "It's been at least six hours."

"Six hours?" Stiles gasped. "Where are you going?"

The man and woman stared at each other for a moment, unable to come up with an answer as August reached the bench behind them. "I had a ticket with me somewhere," the doctor said, search her coat.

"Not likely," August told her.

"August?" Stiles sighed turning to the hunter. "Oh, thank god," he said getting to his feet.

"Why are you traveling in your work clothes?" The hunter asked, ignoring Stiles's relief.

"I must have been in a rush," she muttered.

"To wait six hours at a train station?" August asked. "You have a watch on you," he added pointing to her wrist. "What time is it?"

She looked down as Stiles walked towards the ticket booth. "I don't know, it's not moving, it must've died."

"You don't have any other watches on you?" August asked.

She shook her head. "Do you know if anyone works here?" Stiles asked from the ticket counter as he held up his dust-covered fingers.

"The following stops have been canceled," a man's voice announced via the station's speaker system. "Hollatine, Batten, Bay Burry, Deer Ridge, Red Oak, Trenton, Anderson, King Springs," the voice listed. All the other passengers stood and moved toward the tunnel leading to the train.

August turned to watch them walk away as Stiles caught up to him. "Excuse me, where is this train's going?" Stiles asked a man that walked past. The man ignored him as he continued forwards. The two boys followed the group to the tunnel. Stiles continued to ask the other passengers about the train, but was ignored each time. The two stopped behind the others as they stared into the dark, empty train tunnel.

August heard a horse whinny and instinctively pushed Stiles back as wind blew in their face. A horse started to gallop toward them and the crowd started to run away. August moved back with them, but Stiles froze as he watched them. "Get back!" August told him, pulling the boy aside as other Ghost Riders appeared behind the first. The Ghost Riders smacked a man out of the way and a woman dove out of the way of the horses. The Riders tossed a handful of hogtied people on the ground before continuing forward. The ropes on the people vanished in a cloud of smoke as the Riders moved around the corner to where August and Stiles were standing.

August and Stiles stumbled backward until someone grabbed Stiles and slammed him against one of the pillars. August slid behind the man as the Ghost Rider rode past. "It had to be you," the man muttered, looking at Stiles.

August's hand grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him off Stiles. "Who are you?"

"Peter Hale," Stiles told the hunter as Peter shrugged August off. "What're you doing here? How are you here?" Stiles asked as he followed Peter.

"What do you mean how am I here?" Peter asked. "I'm here, you are here, we are all here. Now get the hell away from me, Stiles."

"How 'bout you tell us where here is," August told him.

Peter turned and glared at the hunter as he sat down. "It's a train station," he replied, gesturing at the room.

"Okay, did you not just see that?" Stiles asked him.

"See what?"

"The horses?" Stiles stammered. "The hogtied businessmen with the magically dissolving ropes?" Peter looked at the boy as if he were crazy. "I'm sorry did anybody just see that?" Stiles shouted turning to the others. They all jumped and turned to him.

"Do you mind? You're blocking the board," Peter told them. "I'd like a little warning before my train arrives."

"Okay, you're waiting for a train," Stiles muttered. "How did you get here?"

"Pretty sure I took a cab," Peter replied.

"Last time I saw you, you were being locked away in Eichen House."

"I was in Eichen," Peter gasped. "Thanks to you."

"Memory's good. Can you remember how you got out?" Stiles asked. "They discharge you?"

"No, the power went out and I ran like hell," Peter said. August sighed as he looked to Stiles.

"That's it. You just ran?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, that's it. I literally just ran away from the insane asylum that was holding me hostage."

"And you ran right to a train station?" August asked.

"Yeah," Peter scoffed.

"But you said you took a cab," the hunter reminded him. Peter tried to respond, but was unable to find his words. August threw his hands in the air before pacing away from him.

"Wait, after I got out. There were two guys on horseback—" Peter started.

"That means this has been going on for almost three months now?" August sighed, looking to Stiles.

"I've been missing for three months and no one came for me?"

"That's what the Ghost Riders do. They erase you," Stiles said, sitting on the bench.

"Ghost Riders? Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," August sighed, sitting next to Stiles.

"You know what we're talking about?" Stiles asked.

"Of course I know what you're talking about. They ride the lightning. They are an unstoppable force of nature. But I promise you, they don't make pit-stops in train stations," Peter explained as he sat across from the two.

"Well, it looks like they do," August muttered before he noticed Peter grimacing at an old lady smiling at him.

"I've escaped one prison only to land in another one," Peter muttered. "And this looks like the underground lair of a depressed bureaucrat."

"Come on, there's gotta be a way out of this place, right? Have you tried looking around? Have you talked to anyone who knows anything?" Stiles asked.

"If this is the Wild Hun, then there is no escape," Peter told them. "We're doomed to ride the storm forever."

"Yeah, but we're not in the storm, we're in a train station," Stiles said as he got off the bench. "We can get out of a train station."

"We can't get out of here, Stiles, because this place isn't real."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked Peter.

"Beacon Hill doesn't have a train station."

"We're getting out of here," August told Peter. "My pack has been up against worse."

"Who the hell is he anyway?" Peter asked.

"August," Stiles said.

"Well, I don't like him," Peter replied.

Stiles rolled his eyes before turning to the hunter. "You can tell the others where we were are?"

"I've been trying," August sighed, standing.

"How? There are no phones here," Peter said.

"His pack has some telepathic link," Stiles explained. "Are you sure you've tried?"

"My head feels like it's going to explode," August told him. "I can't find any trace of the link in my mind right now."

"Blake's pack?" Peter asked.

"Blake's dead," August told him before walking toward one of the doors. Stiles ran past him and tried pulling the doors open. "It's locked," August told him pointing at the chains and lock on the door.

"Yeah, I see that," Stiles sighed.

"I just need to find my lockpick," August muttered patting his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Peter sighed as he took a seat behind them.

"A little help please?" Stiles asked pointing at the chain. Peter shrugged before walking over and pulled the chain from the door. "Okay," Stiles sighed.

"You could be a bit more proactive," August commented as Stiles opened the doors. Peter scoffed as the watched Stiles go through the door only to come out of another door behind them.

"What the hell?" he muttered before moving towards the door to try again. The boy reappeared in the same doorway as last time.

"No, no, no, keep going," Peter muttered as Stiles ran to try the door again.

"I don't see you coming up with anything," Stiles said.

"Left shoulder, against the pillar," Peter whispered to them. "Don't look." August and Stiles turned to figure out who Peter was talking about. "I said don't look," he told them causing them to turn back.

"Or what? He'll escape?" August asked.

"No, he's watching us," Peter whispered.

"So?" Stiles asked.

"So, every person in this station is either comatose or catatonic. He seems very interested in keeping an eye on us," Peter replied.

"Well, then I'm very interested in finding out what he knows," August told them walking towards a boy leaning on one of the pillars. The boy tried to move around the pillar but August grabbed him and held him against the wall.

"I'm starting to change my mind about him," Peter muttered as he and Stiles moved toward August.

"You're watching us, why?" August asked as the boy tried to break out of the hunter's grasp.

"You tried the doors," the boy chuckled. "Nobody ever tries the doors."

"This funny to you?" August asked, lifting the boy by his collar.

"Hey, hey, hey," Stiles said grabbing the hunter's wrist and lowing the boy. "Have you tried the doors?" Stiles asked as August let go.

"The ones that I could open. I've tried everything else," he told them.

"Not everything," Peter said. "You're still here."

"Yeah, and it seems like you've got some kind of plan," Stiles added. "So, why don't you tell us about it?"

"I can tell you. Doesn't mean you can do it."

"Try me," August told him.

"It's right in front of your face," the boy said, turning to look at the tunnel the Ghost Riders came from. "You didn't see it, did you?"

"We saw it," Stiles told him.

"Then why'd you waste so much time running through the doors?" he asked. "I'll tell you why. Because it's all part of the illusion. You're afraid."

"Of what?" August asked.

"The guys on horses. They want you to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Peter growled.

"I've already fought them before," August said before they walked toward the tunnel.

He and Peter froze when the reached the tunnel's entrance. "Can't do it, can you? I saw you run from them," the boy said.

"We really should kill him," Peter mumbled.

"I'm open to it," August replied.

"Or you can just walk through it," Stiles told them.

"Or," Peter said turning to August before grabbing and tossing the hunter into the tunnel.

"Asshole," August spat as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Now you're getting it," the boy said, walking in after August. Peter followed after him.

"Stiles, let's go," Peter called back to him. August turned to Stiles and watched as he froze up at the entrance. Peter sighed before moving back and pulling Stiles into the tunnel.

* * *

" _I have no idea what she's talking about,"_ Steve thought as he listened to Ms. Finch's lecture about the corpus callosum.

" _Well, the plan was to have you switch into Scott's classes and Leonard do the homework for you,"_ Charlie explained.

" _What was I in before this?"_

" _Mythology,"_ Fiona replied.

" _That sounds more applicable,"_ Steve sighed.

" _That's why I'm taking it,"_ Charlie commented.

Steve sighed as he stretched and looked out the window. He froze when he spotted a blue Jeep sitting in the parking lot as a tow truck driver examine it. _"Have I ever worked on cars?"_

" _It was a minor hobby of yours,"_ Jay told him. _"Why?"_

" _I think I worked on that one,"_ Steve said, narrowing his eyes at the Jeep.

Ms. Finch continued her lecture as Steve tried to recall the Jeep. "Steve? Lydia?" Ms. Finch asked, moving in between them and the window after she had finished asking a question about the material.

"I completely agree," Lydia said.

"Carbon based," Steve said nodding at her.

"Is there something outside more fascinating than the structure of the human mind?" she asked them.

"Probably a lot of things," Steve replied.

"I don't think so," Lydia muttered, looking around Ms. Finch. Steve looked over and saw a tow truck backing towards the Jeep. "No," Lydia answered.

Ms. Finch sighed. "Good," she said to Lydia. "Now many people credit the corpus callosum for giving us a sense of intuition, gut instinct, even we ourselves aren't aware of—" Ms. Finch continued. Lydia and Steve had returned their attention to the Jeep as the tow truck driver started to put the hook on the Jeep.

" _I'm not letting him just take it if I worked on it,"_ Steve thought, getting up and moving toward the door.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back," Lydia said abruptly before following after him.

" _I'm on my way too. Maybe Lydia and I will find something,"_ Fiona thought the alpha.

"I'm just gonna check if they're okay," Steve heard Scott mutter as he and Lydia moved through the halls.

"Hey! You can't tow this Jeep!" Lydia shouted as they ran out the doors.

"Paperwork says I can. It's reported as abandoned," the driver told them.

"It's not abandoned, it's mine," Steve told him as Lydia put her hand on the hood.

"It's yours?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" Lydia asked.

"Sounds like a no."

"Pop the hood. I've installed everything myself," Steve told him as Scott and Fiona ran up behind them.

"That's great kid," the driver sighed. "I'm sure you did."

"We'll move it as soon as he grabs the keys," Scott panted.

"I'm sorry, once it's on the hook—"

"Please don't say you're on the hook," Lydia sighed.

"Well, I can't now."

"Okay, look, there's gotta be something that we can do," Scott said. "Sign something, call someone—"

"Pay someone," Lydia mentioned looking at the driver.

"Drop fee's a hundred and fifty. Cash," he told them.

"A hundred and fifty? This thing isn't even worth that much," Scott said as Lydia started to dig through her purse.

" _Did we ever figure out our money situation?"_ Steve asked.

" _Yeah, it's in your name,"_ Kaia told him.

"How much you got?" Lydia sighed.

"I got it," Steve said, reaching into his pocket.

"You don't carry cash," Fiona reminded him.

"Just give me your money," Lydia told Scott. The alpha sighed as he reached for his wallet.

"All I have is fifty dollars. And when I say all, I mean all," Scott told her.

" _Or—,"_ Steve thought, looking to Fiona and reached for the cable.

" _Don't,"_ the banshee warned him as the alpha grabbed the cable.

" _Why not?"_

"' _Cause people can't just rip metal cables,"_ Jay reminded him. As Scott and Lydia paid the driver.

"Do you have the keys?" Scott whispered as the driver moved back to his truck.

"No, it's not actually mine," Steve told him.

"So, none of us have the keys to this thing?" Scott asked.

"But, now we have a Jeep," Lydia mentioned.

"That'll be taken again tomorrow," Fiona told her.

"Then we move it," Steve replied with a shrug.

"And how are we going to do that?" Lydia asked.

"We have four werewolves, a werecoyote, a were—"

"We're just going to drag a car through town in the middle of the day?" Lydia asked, interrupting him.

"We'll figure something out," Steve said, scratching his head.

* * *

August followed Peter and Stiles as the boy led them to another terminal that was covered in cobwebs. "Congratulations, you found another part of the phantom train station," Peter commented.

"Is this the way out?" Stiles asked turning to the boy.

"If it was, we would be leaving," Peter replied.

"You might want to stay off the tracks," the boy warned them.

"In case the train finally comes?" August asked.

"No. That's the way in and out," the boy said, pointing to the other end of the terminal where a storm cloud hovered. Thunder rumbled as they heard a horse whinny. "They're coming," the boy warned them before running to the ledge. The other three followed him as he moved to stand behind a pillar.

The three of them hid next to the boy and watched as the Ghost Riders rode through the cloud in flashes of green. August and the others pinned their backs against the pillars as the Riders rode past. August stared after the Riders in surprise.

"That's the way out?" Peter gasped pointing to the cloud. "How in the hell are we supposed to do that?"

"We jump," the boy said.

"Jump?" August and Peter asked at the same time.

"On the back of the Riders as they go through."

"Is that all?" Peter asked his voice breaking.

"I've been timing it," the boy told them. "Look we can jump from here just before they go out."

"I think you're confusing your pronouns. We aren't going to do anything, but you should absolutely give that a shot," Peter told him.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"I don't want to jump on the backs of faceless cowboys that take people's souls," August told him.

"We want to get out alive," Stiles said. "Okay? How do you know this works? Seems like a lot could go wrong."

"Look, I can't stay here. I'm losing my mind in this place."

"I think you have an excellent grasp on the situation," Peter commented. "I say go for it."

"Peter," Stiles sighed before they heard the Ghost Rider's horses whinny.

"Hey, they're coming back," the boy said pushing them back.

"This is a terrible idea," August warned the boy. Peter and August ran to the pillar behind them as the boy moved around to the other side of his pillar. Stiles stood in between them for a moment before joining Peter and August.

"If you try to throw me again, I swear—," August whispered to Peter.

"We can't let him do this, right?" Stiles asked, interrupting the hunter.

"He seems set on this," August replied.

"But he could die," Stiles told them. Peter shrugged in response.

"I don't think we'll be able to convince him not to," August admitted, watching as the boy prepared himself to jump.

"Hey, we'll figure something else out," Stiles told him. "Look, there's gotta be another way out of this place."

"But there isn't," the boy said. "I've been looking for months. Are you comin' or not?"

"It's all you," Peter said, holding his thumb up to the boy as the Ghost Riders rode into the terminal.

"No," Stiles muttered before running toward the boy. August and Peter grabbed him and pulled him back to the pillar, out of sight of the Ghost Riders.

"Don't let them see you," August warned.

"Let him try," Peter said, causing the three to turn their attention back to the boy. They watched as the boy ran alongside the Riders before jumping on the back of the last Rider. "Come on. Come on," Peter muttered.

The Rider tried to push him off, but the boy held on. As the Rider passed through the barrier, the boy was knocked back, screaming as he landed on the tracks. August's eyes widened as green flames covered the screaming body before disappearing into ash.

"Ouch. Somehow I don't think that went the way that he was hoping," Peter commented.

"He just died," August reminded Peter as Stiles ran toward the ashes.

"You guys knew he would die," Stiles muttered, coming to a stop.

"I didn't know, I assumed," Peter said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but you could have warned him."

"We did," August told Stiles. "He was desperate."

"We could have stopped him," Stiles said.

"Stopped him every time he tried?" August asked. "We'd spend more time looking after him then looking for another way out. He would eventually do it."

"So, you're okay with letting him die?"

"No, but people die, Stiles,"

"And now we know," Peter muttered.

"Know what?" Stiles asked.

"That we're stuck," Peter replied. "It's over. We are trapped because that was out only way out."

"Or that's just what they want us to believe," Stiles said.

"There has to be another way out," August said, nodding.

"What—What is it with you teenagers? You think that you're so special. You think the rules don't apply to you. Do you two get it?" he asked them. "We are dead and buried!" he shouted before grabbing Stiles wallet and opening it up. "Money? It's worthless," he said throwing the cash on the ground. "Driver's license, credit cards—"

"Would you give me my damn wallet back?" Stiles said, pulling it out of Peter's hands.

"It's all meaningless," Peter said, taking Stiles's keys. "Keys?"

"Peter," August warned.

"Give me my keys," Stiles said before Peter threw them aside.

"What, did you think you were gonna drive us out of here?" he asked before turning to August. "You think you were just going to think to your pack and they'd come in and save the day? Is that what you two thought? Don't you get it? We don't exist. And we are already forgotten."

"Not by everyone," August told him. "My pack remembered Stiles and me."

"Do they? Now that you're gone. Now that you're stuck in here. You don't think they've forgotten about you?" Peter shouted.

"If they did they'll remember," Stiles muttered, stepping into Peter and shaking his head. "Scott, Steve, Malia, Lydia, someone is going to remember us and they are going to come for us. But who would ever come for you?"

Peter clicked his tongue as he looked at Stiles. "You give me a call when your high school sweethearts conjure up a plan to get out of here," he said, glaring at Stiles before walking away.

Stiles looked back toward the cloud as August looked around. "My pack should remember," August said.

"You guys didn't know who Alex's parents were," Stiles reminded him.

"We also never met them," August said, picking up the contents of Stiles's wallet. "I shared a part in their mind. They'll notice something is missing," August said, causing Stiles to turn to him. The boy was biting his lip as his eyes watered. "You were part of the link for a moment," August added, handing Stiles the wallet. "They'll remember you too."

Stiles nodded, looking down at the ground before the two headed back to the station in silence. August sat next to Stiles, observing the other passengers while Stiles stared down at his hands.

"I'm waiting for a train," an old woman beside Stiles told them.

"It's probably running late," Stiles responded.

"I'm going to see my grandchildren," the woman continued. "Who are you going to see?"

"Uh, no one," Stiles admitted.

"Our friends," August corrected before the PA system squealed. The two looked up at the speaker as the woman returned to staring into space.

Stiles stood and moved to the speaker and August followed as the announcer listed of the same cancelations. The two shared a look before they started to follow the wire leading from the speaker. They stopped when they saw the end of the wire, right above another door.

"Intercom," Peter stated from the pillar behind them. "Maybe a radio?" he added as the two looked back to him, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Only one way to find out," August muttered before moving to the door. The hinges creaked as August pushed it open and the three stepped into the dusty room. They found a radio, hooked up to a microphone sitting on a desk in the middle of the room.

"We can call for help," Stiles whispered.

"Who are you going to call?"

"Our friends," August replied as he and Stiles moved to the desk.

"It doesn't work," Stiles sighed after flipping the switch.

"And how are you going to do that?" Peter asked as August searched the back of the radio for the cord.

"Radio signal can travel through time and space. It's done all the time. NASA picks up random signals periodically. Images, static, random words, code," August listed as he followed the cord to the wall. "It's plugged in," he added to Stiles.

"Your theory is ridiculous," Peter told them as Stiles ducked beneath the desk. "Magnetic disturbances and a few pixelated photos doesn't mean that you can use a HAM radio to communicate across the supernatural barrier. Ghost Riders can't be seen, heard, or remembered," he continued as Stiles popped up from the desk. "You really think they're going to use a gadget around that you can use to call your friends?"

Stiles reached for the radio and turned it on, resulting in a high pitch screech that filled the room as the radio lit up. "Yes," August replied as the three of them covered their ears.

* * *

Steve ran out of the classroom when he heard a screech and spotted Scott across the hall. "There you are," Malia sighed as Charlie ran up behind her.

"You heard it too?" Scott asked them.

"Where is it coming from?" Malia asked.

"This way," Scott replied, leading them towards the exit.

"What does a screech like that mean?" Steve asked.

"No clue," Charlie admitted.

They came to a stop outside the doors when they spotted Fiona and Lydia standing in front of the Jeep.

" _You need to stop lending her our hearing abilities,"_ Jay told Charlie as they ran to meet the banshees.

" _He didn't,"_ Fiona thought back without turning away.

"It's coming from inside," Lydia told them.

Steve looked into the passenger window and noticed a radio sitting on the center console emitting a static filled screech. Scott tried to open the drivers side but found it was locked. "Did someone just lock their keys inside?" Malia asked.

"Break it," Lydia pleaded. Scott paused for a moment before forcing the handle and opening the door. The six of them continued to stare at the radio as the screech became slightly louder.

* * *

August reached over and turned the volume down, allowing them to remove their hands from their ears. He and Stiles started to adjust the knobs to create a clearer sound as Peter stared at the door.

"Take your time. No rush," Peter commented after a few minutes. "Only thing at stake is any evidence of our existence. Soon to be lost. Forever."

"Okay, not helping," Stiles told him.

"Maybe you should get lost," August told him before they continued to adjust the dials.

"Then who would keep watch while you two—?" Peter started before a horse's whiny interrupted him. He ran over and unplugged the radio's wires.

"Hey—" Stiles started as he and the hunter lost the signal.

"We need to move," August whispered when he noticed Peter's expression.

The three of them ran out of the room and ducked behind a pillar before a Ghost Rider rode into the station and toward the intercom room. The Rider dismounted and kicked open the door, drawing his revolver and scanning the room.

"In case you're keeping count, that's twice I've saved your life today," Peter whispered to Stiles before walking away.

August and Stiles shared a look before heading back to their seats.

* * *

Steve popped the Jeep's hood and he and Charlie moved to examine the engine as the others got in and started to search for clues inside the Jeep. "It's all new," Steve sighed as he looked over the engine.

"You remember working on it?" Charlie asked.

"Vaguely, but I don't remember what I did, or how I did it."

The two jumped when they heard the static cut off. "Why'd it stop?" Malia asked as the two closed the hood and joined the others.

"It doesn't matter," Lydia told her, turning the master switch on and off. "There has to be a reason," she added after a few tries.

"Somehow you two heard what we did from inside the school," Charlie said, looking at Fiona and Lydia. Steve tilted his head as Scott's nose twitched.

"What?" Scott muttered.

"Lydia and Fiona heard—" Charlie started before Scott cut him off.

"No, I caught a scent. All three of us," he said looking at his pack before turning to the other alpha. "And Steve's."

"Mine? I've never been in this Jeep before," Malia said.

"Neither have I," Scott replied.

"Yes, we have. We just don't remember it," Lydia told them.

"I thought we were done with that?" Malia groaned.

"No, you were," Steve reminded her.

"Parrish checked the VIN number. There's no record of an owner," Scott told them.

"The Jeep didn't just drive itself here," Lydia commented.

Scott paused for a moment and looked over at Malia. "Who's side are you on?" Malia asked looking at the alpha.

Scott froze for a second before looking at the two, both looking at him expectantly. "I'm on everyone's side," he announced.

"He's not real. Trust me," Malia told Lydia. Lydia huffed and started to search the glovebox again. "I've lost a lot of people in my life. It's a long list and I don't feel like adding to it."

"That's why we're getting them back," Charlie told her. "We've lost our own list of people, we're not giving up on this."

Lydia pulled the vehicle's title from the glovebox and handed it to Malia. She raised an eyebrow before passing it to Scott. "It's from '96 and there's no name," Scott stated.

"But, there's an address," Malia told him, pointing to the paper. "129 Woodbine Lane."

"I know that address," Lydia admitted, causing the others to look up at her.

"We came across it a few times," Fiona added, nodding at the other banshee.

"Stilinski," Lydia told them.

"We can see if he knows anything about it," Scott said as they got out of the Jeep.

"Let's go right now," Lydia suggested, moving toward her car. She paused when she noticed no one was following her.

"I've got homework to catch up on," Scott sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lydia turned to Malia and raised an eyebrow. "I'm busy," Malia responded with a shrug.

"I'll come," Fiona told her. "You two keep watch, make sure no one takes the Jeep," she added, looking back to Charlie and Steve before the two banshees got in the car and drove off.

Scott waved to the other two werewolves before he and Malia headed off.

"If this could be the key to finding August why would we just stand watch?" Steve asked, turning back to the Jeep.

"Because it's not our key," Charlie reminded him.

"Well, the sword doesn't make as much noise."

"I'll watch the Jeep. Go grab the spatha and come back here," Charlie mumbled, tilting his head as he stared at the Jeep.

* * *

"Hey, sorry to bother you, again," Lydia stammered when Mrs. Stilinski opened the door. "But could you help us with this," she added handing Mrs. Stilinski the vehicle's title.

"Where did you find this?" Mrs. Stilinski asked after looking over the title and letting the two inside.

"We found it in a Jeep that was in the school parking lot," Fiona explained as the sheriff joined them.

"A Jeep?" he asked, sitting next to his wife.

"Yeah, it's blue. The title has your address, but it didn't have a name so we were wondering if you knew anything about it."

"We used to have a blue Jeep," the sheriff said causing Lydia to perk up in her seat.

"But we don't anymore," his wife added.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked as Lydia's shoulders fell.

"I don't know what to tell you," Mrs. Stilinski replied. "I haven't seen that Jeep in—almost eighteen years," she added looking to the sheriff.

"But it's in your name," Lydia muttered.

"But it was stolen."

"Then how'd it end up at the high school?" Lydia asked.

The two shrugged at the banshees. "Beats the hell out of me," the sheriff told them. "I mean, that thing was a junker back in the day. God only knows who'd want it now."

"Maybe somebody dumped it there?"

"You think they'd find a more secluded place to dump a car," Fiona stated.

"Maybe it couldn't go any further," Mrs. Stilinski shrugged causing Fiona to narrow her eyes at the woman.

"Is there any way to trace the history of the Jeep after it was stolen?"

"No," the sheriff said flatly.

"Traffic cameras, CCTV—" Fiona started but stopped as the sheriff shook his head.

"Maybe there's fingerprints in it," Lydia added, hoping for anything that could give her a clue.

"Lydia, is this about Stiles?" the sheriff asked as Mrs. Stilinski slowly shook her head.

"Honey, don't you think you two have taken this far enough?" his wife added handing the title back to the banshees. Lydia grabbed the title and stared at it, her face dropping completely. "I don't really know what's going on with you lately, but maybe it's a good time to talk to your mom. Maybe distance yourself from her," she added nodding at Fiona.

Fiona bit her lip as Lydia nodded her head. "I'm sorry. You're right," she sobbed.

"Hey, you okay?" the sheriff asked.

"No, yeah. I'm sorry, can you just—" Lydia started, collecting herself for a moment and pointing to the hall. "Do you mind—?"

"Of course. Take your time," Mrs. Stilinski told her.

Lydia moved stiffly toward the hallway, as the sheriff and his wife shared a look. The sheriff sighed before turning to Fiona. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water's fine," Fiona muttered, staring after the other banshee. She turned back to the couch when she noticed Mrs. Stilinski leaning in toward her.

"You really shouldn't try to make others believe in your lies. It's bad for their health," the woman whispered to Fiona.

Fiona's jaw dropped slightly as she watched Mrs. Stilinski lean back into the couch, a faint smile returning to her lips as the sheriff returned with a glass of water.

* * *

"We'll figure something out," August told Stiles as the boy slumped down the wall.

"As soon as we turn that radio on the Ghost Riders will come back to find us," Stiles sighed, rubbing his hands together.

"Then we need to figure out how to make it work quickly."

"How? Do you know anything about a HAM radio that's decades old?"

"No, but I know a lot about trial and error," August replied, kneeling down to the boy.

"It's only going to take one error," Stiles stated, staring at August.

"Do we just hope the sword starts making a screeching noise?" Steve asked as he sat in the Camaro next to Charlie as the sun set.

"I don't know," Charlie admitted looking across to the Jeep. "But maybe with two relics close to each other something will happen."

Steve wobbled the sword in his hand before it slipped slightly, bouncing off the steering wheel before the alpha caught it again. "What if there isn't a way to get them back?" Steve muttered, causing Charlie to turn to him. "No one has found anything. No one is even looking for anything. We're just waiting for a sword and an old Jeep to give us some answer."

"There has to be a way."

"And if there isn't?"

Charlie bit his lip as he returned his focus to the Jeep. They sat in silence for a moment before Charlie's eyes widened and he opened the passenger side door. "Stay here," he ordered before running off.

* * *

"She's been in there a while," the sheriff stated, looking toward the hallway as the sun started to set. "Maybe someone should check on her," he added looking to his wife.

She nodded and moved to stand before Fiona sprang to her feet. "I'll check on her," the banshee stated before moving down the hallway. She found Lydia sitting against the wall, beneath the peeled section of wallpaper, holding her head in her hands. Lydia looked up as Fiona neared, revealing her smeared makeup and dried tears. "Hey, how about we get out of here?"

Lydia nodded and sniffled slightly before Fiona helped her to her feet. "Thank you for your time," Lydia muttered as they passed through the living room.

"We're just worried about you, Lydia," Mrs. Stilinski said as she walked them to the door.

Lydia nodded before the two banshees stepped outside. She sighed and looked at the ground when the door shut behind them before going to take a step forward. Fiona grabbed the other banshee when she caught movement out of the corner of her eyes. "What is it?" Lydia whispered as Fiona followed the shadow.

A pair of red eyes flashed before disappearing behind a neighboring house. _"Charlie,"_ she thought before turning to Lydia. "We need to move quickly," Fiona whispered, nodding to Lydia's car.

The two sprinted to the car before getting in. "What's going on?"

"Just drive," Fiona told her as she looked back to the house and saw the shadowed figure with red eyes wave at them. "Drive," she ordered when Lydia didn't move.

* * *

" _Where is he heading?"_ Jay thought as he ran out of the house.

" _I don't know he cut us off,"_ Leonard replied.

" _Shouldn't I have more help?"_

" _We don't know if Steve can be influenced by him still. I have to figure out how to save Chris and Fiona had to get Lydia out of there. Kaia is on her way, but you need to find them first."_

" _Sounds like a great plan,"_ Jay commented, looking up at the sky before heading into the woods.

* * *

Steve jumped in his seat when he saw another car pull into the parking lot. "Tow truck," he texted to Scott, Lydia, and Malia before getting out of the car.

" _Stall him,"_ Fiona told him. _"We're on our way. We'll figure something out."_

Steve flagged down the truck, stopping him a few yards away from the Jeep. "You can't take my car," Steve told the driver as he exited the truck.

"Cut the act. I know it's not yours."

"It is, and it's not abandoned, because I'm here with it," Steve told him.

"Then take it home," the driver said. Steve opened his mouth to respond but couldn't come up with something to say. "Thought so," the driver commented before moving back to his truck.

"You can't take the Jeep," Scott said, coming to a stop beside Steve.

The driver groaned as he turned back to the two. "Listen, I have to get this piece of junk out of this parking lot."

"But we already paid you—I gave you all of my money for that drop fee," Scott said as Lydia and Fiona pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, and I dropped it, alright?"

"How much? I'll write you a check," Lydia sighed as she joined the others. The smeared make up had been wiped away, but she sounded defeated.

"It's not about how much. They want it out of here, okay? It's not up to me," the driver told them before stepping toward the Jeep. Scott and Steve moved up to stop him.

"Just come back later," Steve warned him.

"Don't make me move you kid," the driver sighed. "Okay? I'm hooking this thing up and I am towing it away."

Scott's knuckles cracked as a low growl made its way up Steve's throat. _"Calm down,"_ Fiona warned the alpha.

The two calmed when they heard metal ripping and they looked up to see Malia rip the hook off the cable. "Your truck's broke," she said, handing the hook to the driver with a smile.

" _So, it's okay if she does it?"_ Steve asked, looking back at Fiona. The alpha's face softened when he noticed Fiona's worried expression.

* * *

August and Stiles jumped over a bench as the heard the Ghost Riders coming down the tunnel. They turned when Peter jumped next to them. The three watched as the Rider rode in, firing their revolvers in the air as flashes of green flew out of the muzzle. The Riders tossed four kids wearing lacrosse jerseys to the ground and the ropes binding the players disappeared.

"This place is really startin' to fill up," Peter commented.

"Gwen? Gwen!" a girl shouted as one of the players took off their helmet.

"Phoebe? Oh, my God, you're here!" Gwen shouted, embracing the girl. The two jumped as the Ghost Riders fired their revolvers into the air again.

"Wait a second. That girl. I know that girl. Her name is Gwen. She plays lacrosse," Stiles stated, watching the two as the Rider continued to circle the crowd and fire their guns.

"Astute observation," August commented.

Stiles shook his head and turned to Peter. "How long has this been going on?"

Peter peered around the bench and August followed his gaze to the arrival board. "This isn't a train station. This is a way station," Peter told them over the screams and gunshots. "It's not gonna stop."

"What do you mean?" August asked as Peter turned back to the board and sighed.

"What is it? What are those places? Bannack? Canaan? I know you know something," Stiles asked.

"We gotta get out of here. Nobody is safe," Peter muttered.

"Yeah, in here?" Stiles commented nodding to the Rider that continued to circle the crowd and fire his gun.

"In Beacon Hills. Your friends, your family, everyone you've ever know. They're gonna be taken." Peter stated before running off.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"I know where," August muttered before running off after him. He heard Stiles follow a few moments later.

The three slipped passed the Ghost Riders and moved through the tunnel to the other terminal. "What did you see up there? The towns. What did it mean?" Stiles asked once they caught up with Peter.

"I just told you. They're never gonna stop," Peter replied.

"Not until everyone in Beacon Hills is taken," August finished.

"Okay, so what's the plan then?" Stiles asked the two as they continued down the tracks.

"I'm goin' through the portal," Peter said.

"Wait, wait, wait. No one gets through the portal. You said that yourself," Stiles stated.

"No human can, but I'm better than human, remember? I'll heal." Peter replied.

"And I have the pack link," August added.

"Except you don't in here," Peter reminded him. "And there's no guarantee you'll make it far enough to discover if you'll reconnect." August froze next to Stiles as Peter continued forward. "Let's not have a moment," Peter sighed, stopping and turning around.

"If you survive, you have to find my friends for me, okay?" Stiles said, walking up to meet Peter. "And you have to tell them about us. 'Cause they're not gonna remember me, so you have to tell them that I'm here," Stiles continued, talking faster as he went.

"When I survive," Peter corrected. "I'm going to get as far away from Beacon Hills as I possibly can. And if I happen along one of your below average friends, and it doesn't inconvenience me, I might mention your name."

"You selfish dick," August muttered as Peter turned to walk toward the portal.

"Yeah, what about Malia?" Stiles asked, causing Peter to freeze. "I know you're doing this for her. You're risking being incinerated for her. And I'm okay with that."

August turned when he heard a horse whiney back in the train station. "Stall 'em," Peter told them.

"What? How?" Stiles asked as they turned back to Peter.

"Use your head," Peter told them before running up to the platform.

August turned back to the tunnel as he heard the horses galloping toward them. Stiles ran up to the platform and started to push a bench. August joined him and they threw the bench down across the tracks just before turning to watch Peter duck behind a pillar.

"This has to work," August whispered as the first Rider rode out of the tunnel, his horse pausing at the bench and rearing up before continuing around the obstacle and toward the portal. Peter leapt onto the Riders back as it passed, struggling to hold on.

The two saw him look back at them once he steadied himself. August noticed one of the Riders stop before them and pushed Stiles to the ground as a whip flew toward them. The whip wrapped around August's neck and he was thrown into the wall by the horse's feet before the Rider continued on. The two looked at each other before turning to watch Peter disappear through the barrier.

* * *

Charlie slid to a stop when he found Blake in the woods. The alpha's back was turned to him as the beta's growl echoed off the trees. "Oh please, you've never hurt anyone," Blake commented, turning around revealing his glowing red eyes. Charlie's eyes glowed blue in response as he continued to growl. Blake smirked at the beta. "He was just a human."

"No, he was a monster, just like you," Charlie stated.

"Oh, I assure you I'm far more monstrous," Blake growled as Charlie charged forward. The alpha knocked the beta aside, bouncing him off a tree. "I always knew you liked the banshee's daughter," Blake chuckled as Charlie returned to his feet.

"You threatened her," the beta growled.

"And I'll do much worse than that."

" _Kaia, I found them,"_ Jay announced as he slid to a stop behind Blake.

"Kitty wants to play?" Blake growled, turning his head slightly to the werecheetah.

"I always want to play," Jay growled as spots formed on his face and his eyes turned amber. The two rushed toward the alpha, but Blake stepped aside, causing the two to collide with each other.

"Pathetic," Blake spat as the two scrambled to their feet. They turned back when they heard a painful roar shake the trees. They looked back to the alpha and found the clearing empty.

Charlie glared at Jay before the two began searching for the source of the sound.

* * *

"I could probably hotwire it so we could move it somewhere," Steve mentioned as Scott and Lydia climbed into the Jeep.

"Do you know how to hotwire a car?" Malia asked before scanning the streets for any cars.

"No, but I'm sure someone in the pack knows."

"Well?" Lydia asked after a moment.

"Apparently, they're busy," Steve sighed, rubbing his neck.

"With what?" Scott asked. Steve shrugged as Lydia started to flip the radio's switches.

The three of them listened for any signal to be picked up while Malia continued to search for any unexpected visitors. The four froze when they heard a painful roar fill the air. "What the hell?" Scott whispered before they exited the Jeep and ran over to Malia.

"Did you hear that?" Malia asked.

"I think all of Beacon Hills heard that," Lydia replied.

"It wasn't anyone in my pack," Steve muttered. "Who else is out there?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I recognized it," Malia told them.

"Go!" Lydia ordered and the three ran off into the woods.

* * *

" _You guys find anything?"_ Steve asked as Charlie and Jay searched the woods.

" _No,"_ Jay answered, circling back toward the others.

" _Want to tell me what you guys were busy doing earlier?"_

" _Not now,"_ Charlie replied.

"Any luck?" Scott asked once they had all regrouped.

"No," Malia said while the others shook their heads. "He hasn't roared again. I've got a scent but—"

"There's something wrong with it," Scott finished.

"It smells like fire," Jay added before they heard another roar.

The five ran toward the sound, coming to a stop when they found a man lying on the ground, the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

Scott put his arm up once they neared. "I hear a heartbeat," Malia told him.

"Who is that?" Scott asked, looking to Charlie.

"I've never seen him before," Charlie admitted, looking to the others.

"I don't know," Malia sighed. "But I know the scent. Even through the barbeque.

They continued forward and moved around the man's body. "How do you think he got here?" Scott asked as Malia and Steve knelt on either side of the man. "There's no tracks, no fire."

" _Kaia?"_ Jay asked, cautiously.

" _Haven't found him yet,"_ she told him.

Malia leaned in to take a closer look, but they all jumped when his eyes snapped open. "Oh, my God. Peter?" Malia gasped.

The man whimpered in pain as he nodded slightly. "Who's Peter?" Scott asked as he knelt beside Steve.

"Peter Hale," Malia said and the man started to nodded slightly harder. "My dad."

"Hale?" Steve muttered as Peter turned to Scott, causing him to gasp.

"Peter?" Scott stammered. "He bit me. How could I forget him?"

"How did I forget him?" Malia added.

"The Wild Hunt," Charlie muttered, looking around the area.

"He has something," Malia announced, reaching for Peter's shaking hand. As Malia came close, Peter started to groan in pain. Scott quickly grabbed his hand and black tendrils started to crawl up his arm.

Malia followed suit as Steve watched, the groaning increasing slightly before calming a bit. Steve touched Peter's arm lightly. A few seconds passed before black tendrils started to crawl up his arm. Charlie turned, looking down at the tendrils moving up his and Jay's arm before staring back at Steve.

Malia let go and reached inside Peter's hand. "What is it?" Scott asked before Malia held up a set of keys.

* * *

"You were going to try and go back?" Stiles asked as they headed back to the train station.

"Peter's right. The Ghost Riders are going to take everyone in Beacon Hills. They won't leave until then."

"How do you know?"

"Bannack," August replied pointing to the arrival board. "It's a ghost town turned state park in Montana."

"Someone could figure out what's going on if they searched there?"

"Not likely. The state cleaned everything out. They use it to reenact the old gold rush days."

"But one of the others?"

"Maybe," August shrugged, looking through the board.

"Cannan," Stiles whispered before moving toward the intercom room.

"Get it going. I'll keep watch," August told Stiles once he closed the door.

* * *

"What do you think the odds of that key working are?" Steve asked Fiona as they sat in the Camaro and watched Lydia and Scott get in the Jeep. Fiona kept silent and leaned closer to the windshield. "Charlie said the Jeep wasn't our key. Shouldn't we let them do this on their own? See if we could get Peter healed faster than the hospital could?"

"Leonard and the others are already working to help Peter. Besides, I don't think there are separate keys. August and Stiles would have found each other," Fiona whispered.

The Jeeps engine started to sputter as Lydia turned the key. "Could that be why you and Lydia feel so connected?" Steve asked turning to the banshee. Fiona looked at the alpha surprised. "Charlie caught me up on what was happening while I was in my room."

"You're not like you used to be," Fiona mentioned as the Jeep started to sputter again. "You would have made the connections and rolled with them without questioning it."

"I'm still not sure what's all going one, to be honest. I feel like I'm in the dark about most of our powers," Steve admitted.

"You'll get back there," Fiona said before the Jeep roared to life. "It worked," she sighed.

"I was kind of expecting a bit more," Steve commented as they continued to stare ahead.

"I think I've got it," Stiles muttered after twisting together a wire.

"No sign of them so far, hurry," August told him as a muffled screech and some static emitted from the radio.

Steve jumped when he heard static and a screech come over the radio in the Jeep. The alpha got out and ran to the Jeep as Scott moved to turn the radio off. "Hello?" a voice said faintly

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Lydia mumbled stopping the alpha as Fiona ran to join Steve.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" the voice said.

Lydia grabbed the mic and held it up to her mouth. "Stiles?"

"Stiles are you there?" Scott asked, leaning into the mic.

"It worked?" another distant voice asked on the radio.

"August?" Steve gasped leaning into the Jeep.

"Steve?" August asked.

"Scott? Lydia? Is that you?" Stiles asked.

"Oh my God, Stiles. We can hear you," Lydia panted.

"You know us?" August asked.

"You remember us?" Stiles added.

"Stiles—Is this you? Is this actually you?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you remember the last thing I said to you?"

"You said—" Lydia started before looking at the others. "You said, 'Remember I love you.'"

"You should have let me fight with you," Steve added, cracking a smile when he heard August chuckle for a moment before the pair fell silent.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Where are you?" Lydia asked.

"We're coming to get you," Scott said.

"You can't. Not now," August told them.

"You won't be able to find us," Stiles added.

"Stiles—What—What are you talking about?" Scott stammered as Steve backed away from the Jeep. "Just tell us where you are and we'll come find you."

"We don't have a lot of time," August said, his voice sounding distant again.

"Right, just remember this. Canaan, okay? You have to find Canaan. Just find Canaan," Stiles said before the radio started to emit static again before falling silent.

The four of them stared at the radio in shock for a moment.

"Stiles?" Scott asked leaning into the mic. "Stiles!"

* * *

"Stiles, we have to go now," August warned when he heard a horse from the other terminal. "Stiles?" he asked, looking back and seeing the other boy frozen at the mic. "We need to go," the hunter repeated, pulling Stiles out of the chair.

The two quickly sat on the bench as the Ghost Rider came out of the tunnel and headed toward the room. After checking it over, the Rider returned to his horse and rode away. "We warned them," August assured him. "They'll figure it out."

* * *

Zach opened his eyes in the dark room. He tried to stand but found that he was chained to the wall. The chimera whipped around when a door opened, filling the room with light. Three Ghost Riders approached him and he tried to shift, but grunted in pain as his wings struggled to emerge. He reached down and felt a wide leather strap wrapped around his chest. One of the Riders knelt down, level with his face and tilted its head before reaching around to the back of Zach's neck. He tapped it a few times and the chimera felt electricity bounce between his neck and the Rider's fingers.

After a few taps, the Rider stood and shook his head at the others before walking back out of the room. "They're planning something," Zach muttered to himself before trying to pull off the leather binder.


	6. Taken

_Taken_

"Charlie, you need to give this up," Kaia warned as the beta walked back into the house.

"He threatened Fiona. I'm not going to give up until I find him."

"He had the chance to attack her, but he didn't. He only did it to get to you. You have to give this up," Kaia repeated.

"You can't fight him on your own," Jay commented causing the beta to scoff. "You tried. You lost."

"I lost because you showed up," Charlie grumbled.

"And next time no one is going to be there to save your ass," Jay stated, ignoring his comment. "I'm too busy trying to catch a Ghost Rider with Liam and the others."

"And I'm trying to find Canaan. Both things that can help us learn about the Ghost Riders and that need to be done immediately," Kaia stated.

"And so far, you have no plan," he said nodding toward Jay before turning to Kaia. "And all you've been able to find is a civilization wiped out by Israelites." The room fell silent for a minute as Kaia and Jay glared at the beta. "Maybe August was wrong," Charlie told them.

"So, we should drop our only leads on getting August back to chase after a ghost?" Jay asked.

Charlie opened his mouth to respond as Kaia headed for the door. "Maybe you should tell Steve what's going on with Blake. He'll at least stand a chance in the fight," she commented as she passed him.

"I can't—" he started before Kaia slammed the door behind her. "I can't tell Steve," he finished turning to Jay.

"'Cause you think Blake still holds power over him? 'Cause you don't think Steve is strong enough or focused enough on getting August back to resist Blake? Or do you want to fight him yourself to get revenge?" Jay asked as he got out of his seat. Charlie looked down at the ground and clenched his jaw. "I get it. I hate Blake too. But, maybe, if you helped one of us, we'd be able to come up with a solution to get August and the others back faster. Then you would be able to bring Steve. Get revenge together."

Charlie watched as Jay moved toward the door before heading out.

* * *

" _I can't believe August signed me up for ballet,"_ Fiona sighed as she packed her bags while the rest of the class exited the room.

" _Fighting is often compared to dancing,"_ Leonard mentioned.

" _And Swan Lake is going to help me fight off the Ghost Riders? I should be helping Kaia look into Canaan."_

She heard Leonard sigh in her head. _"I haven't been able to find anything about Canaan either,"_ he admitted.

" _You're supposed to be focused on helping Chris,"_ she reminded him.

" _Yeah, that's going about as well."_

" _You'll figure it out,"_ she assured him as she put her bag on her shoulder and headed out of the room. She froze when she caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and found she was completely alone in the room. Fiona's eyes narrowed on the mirrored wall when she saw a shadow creeping along it.

The banshee moved toward the mirror, tilting her head once she was near before a woman with wild blonde hair appeared with a town festival occurring behind her. After the two locked eyes, the woman turned and walking into the town. The mirror returned to normal and Fiona reached out and felt the mirror turn into a liquid. She glanced behind her for a moment before stepping into the wall.

Fiona looked around and saw a handful of old cars lining a street before spotting the woman walking toward the crowd. "Hello?" she heard Lydia say as the other banshee chased after the woman. Fiona followed after her before spotting a banner above the main part of the festival that read Canaan Day.

"Wait!" Lydia shouted as the two banshees started to run after the woman before losing her in a crowd of people. "What is happening?" Lydia muttered, looking to Fiona as "Hungry like the Wolf" started to play on a nearby boombox.

They moved through the crowd as the laughter and cheering filled the area as the festival-goers enjoying the barbeque and rides. Lydia froze when she came up to the carousel and Fiona heard the music fade into the distance. Fiona followed the other banshee's gaze and spotted a blood-covered horse passing on the ride.

The sky darkened as the festival attendees fell silent. The two jumped and turned when they heard a screen door slam open and watched a man run into the street before vanishing in a cloud of green smoke. The silence was replaced by screaming as the people started to scatter, some calling for their children as others tried to sprint from their house. The two banshees watched as the people disappeared in clouds of smoke, leaving behind skateboards and half-eaten hot dogs. The wind picked up, blowing away the paper plates and they spotted the woman from earlier.

The woman walked around the festival, terror in her eyes as she realized she was the only person left. The woman started to sob as she covered her ears and lightning flashed in the sky. "It's not real! Not real!" the woman shouted into the air. The woman continued repeating the words as her voice started to break. Lydia and Fiona approached her and Lydia put her hand on the woman's shoulder to comfort her.

The woman fell silent and turned to the two banshees before her face flashed from her current, younger self to an older version before finally transforming into the older version. Lydia's scream caused Fiona to cover her ears and flinch.

When the banshee opened her eyes, she found herself back in the dance room, alone.

* * *

"I know who he is!" Scott shouted, running toward the other alpha as Steve moved to get in his car.

"Who? August?" Steve asked, pausing with the door open.

"No, Stiles. He's the sheriff's son."

"That the sheriff doesn't know he has?"

"Right, so we need to tell him."

"Us?" Steve asked glancing at Scott.

"You heard the voice too. You're also missing someone. I can't get ahold of Lydia, you're the only other person I could think that could help me convince him."

"Okay, get in," Steve replied nodding to the passenger side door.

The two drove to the sheriff station before running inside. The sheriff was speaking with Parrish and the two looked up when Scott and Steve walked in.

"Hey, can we talk to you?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" the sheriff asked, straightening himself.

"We heard Stiles over the radio. I know who he is, he's your son," Scott explained.

The sheriff turned back to Parrish and the two shared a look before the sheriff raised a finger at the deputy and nodded for the two alphas to move to his office. "Alright, you heard a voice coming through the radio, and now you're convinced that it's the voice of—" the sheriff started.

"Stiles. Your son," Scott finished.

"Uh-huh, and maybe it's just a random signal cross?"

"That knew who we were from our voices and gave us information about the Ghost Riders?" Steve asked looking at the sheriff.

"Someone intentionally misleading you that was watching you hang out in that jeep all day?"

Scott sighed and slammed the keys on the desk. "Peter gave us the keys to the Jeep, and it started right up. Claudia's Jeep," the true alpha explained.

"Oh, wait, wait, so now I'm supposed to trust Peter Hale and him?" the sheriff shouted, pointing to Steve.

"I want you to trust me," Scott said. "We heard Stiles, and their friend August, on the radio. I'm sure of it. If you had heard it too—"

"Well, I didn't!" the sheriff said, interrupting Scott.

"Yeah, but if you had—"

"Enough, Scott! Enough!" the sheriff shouted, pushing the keys back to him. The two stared at each other for a moment and Steve opened his mouth. "Go," the sheriff sighed, pointing at the door.

The two alphas sighed before heading out of the sheriff's station.

* * *

"I think I found something," Kaia said looking up from her laptop as she and Malia sat in the library.

"Canaan, California?" Malia asked moving around to look at the screen. "I've never heard of it."

"I was barely able to find anything about it," Kaia admitted.

"I'll call their City Hall, see if I can find anything," Malia said, pointing to a phone number on the screen before returning to her seat. Kaia searched for it in google maps while Malia called but was unable to find anything. "No answer," Malia stated after a few minutes.

"Try again," Kaia said, moving to the shelves to find a map of California.

" _Lydia and I are on our way. We think we might have found something,"_ Fiona thought as Kaia flipped through the road maps on the shelf.

" _Yeah, me too,"_ Kaia sighed once she found the town on a map. "Still no answer?" she asked returning to the table.

"Nope," Malia replied putting her phone on the table. "You find anything else?"

"I know where it is," the kitsune replied, showing Malia the map.

"That map is thirty years old," Malia mentioned, looking at the front of the book.

"Wasn't able to find it in any newer ones," Kaia said as Lydia and Fiona walked into the library.

"We had a premonition," Fiona said.

"There was a festival with a carousel, a sign that said 'Canaan,' and then everyone disappeared in clouds of green smoke," Lydia explained as the two sat at the table.

"Sounds more like a dream than the usual premonition," Kaia said, looking at Fiona.

"You saw a carousel?" Malia asked.

"And a big sign that said 'Canaan.' And people disappearing in clouds of smoke," Lydia repeated.

"Do you ever have nice dreams?"

"We need to go to Canaan," Lydia told the werecoyote.

"It will be helpful if we knew anything about the place," Malia said.

"I've been calling the number for City Hall and no one answers."

"But we know where it is," Kaia told her.

"But the only map we can find it on is thirty years old," Malia told her.

"That makes sense," Fiona sighed.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"Duran Duran. Hungry like a Wolf," Fiona said, trying to remind the other banshee. "It was playing on the radio, released in the eighties."

"So?" Malia asked.

"The Ghost Riders erased the town while the song was playing. So, that means that town basically stopped existing thirty years ago."

"Then let's go," Lydia said, grabbing the map.

* * *

"Scott and the others are going out to Canaan. He said to go through with the plan as long as it doesn't destroy his house," Liam explained as him, Hayden, and Jay walked through the halls.

"What's the plan again?" Jay asked.

"Hayden's plan."

"I don't have a plan," she told him.

"Well, you said you had all these ideas about how to catch a Ghost Rider."

"I had one idea. It was pretty bad. Then I had another really bad idea," she explained.

"Bad plan is better than no plan," Jay mentioned.

"Anything that could work?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, but it's terrible," Hayden said.

"Great, let's do it."

"We need to break into the faculty storage room," Hayden explained.

"To save the whole school from Ghost Riders? No problem."

"The whole town," Jay correct. "And I'm definitely down," he added when Liam looked at him.

* * *

"You're not coming?" Fiona asked Kaia as Steve and her prepared to get into the car.

"Someone has to watch out for—" Kaia stopped when she noticed Charlie coming out of the house.

Charlie nodded for Steve to move away from the others. "Blake's still around. He threatened Fiona the other night," Charlie stated once the two were alone.

"Okay, do you want me to stay? Fiona can go with the others, she'll be out of town and safe."

"No, go with her," Charlie said quickly.

"In case Blake still has some control over me," Steve said, nodding in understanding.

"It's not that. I came back to kill Blake when I found out what he did. But you were already about to and, like I said, you would have made a better leader. But his time, I want to do it. For those kids I found that night and for us," the beta admitted.

"Do it," Steve ordered.

The beta nodded before running down the street and Steve joined Fiona in the Camaro. "He won't be able to do it alone," Fiona warned him.

"Kaia's here. She'll be able to help," Steve assured her.

* * *

Leonard watched as Melissa slowly removed the blanket covering Chris so that she could check his wounds. She carefully pulled the bandage away and revealed a deep cut that was emitting a green smoke. Leonard was hit with the scent of dying flesh as Melissa quickly covered it again.

"It's spreading, isn't it?" Chris asked noticing their expressions.

"You don't wanna know," Melissa told him. Chris sighed as he rolled his head to the other side. "Uh, how did a whip do this?"

"It was a Ghost Rider's whip," Chris explained.

"Well, the regular doctors think that they can surgically remove the dead flesh. You're scheduled for emergency surgery in an hour," Melissa said.

"Then we need to get out of here," Leonard said as he and Chris began to remove the wires monitoring Chris.

"Wait," Melissa said as Chris tried to stand. "Where are you going?" she asked, moving to pull him into bed as Leonard moved to help him up.

"It's a supernatural toxin," Leonard explained. "If the doctors try to cut it out it will make it spread."

"Okay," Melissa sighed as Chris fell back into the bed. "Tell me what you need."

"I can't go into the operating room. I won't come out alive."

"Alright, then we gotta get you out of here," Melissa told him before nodding to Leonard.

The werelion grabbed a wheelchair that was outside of the room and helped Melissa move Chris into it.

* * *

"They've stopped," Steve stated, staring at the car ahead of him.

"That's because we're here," Fiona replied, opening the passenger side door and stepping onto the road.

Grass and weeds had started to break through the concrete while the surrounding foliage grew untamed. The two looked past Scott, Malia, and Lydia and saw the road lined with cars that were starting to rust and various decrepit houses on the sides. The houses were covered in dirt and dust, the majority of the windows had cracked if they had not already been shattered. Tree branches hung menacingly over the roofs, threatening to fall into the houses at any moment.

They joined the others and the five took their first steps into the town. "This is it," Lydia stated, looking to the others as they paused. "Canaan's a ghost town."

* * *

" _You know I can't keep up with you,"_ Kaia warned the beta.

" _Which means you won't be able to keep up with Blake. He's not just going to slow down for us."_

" _And he's not going to go easy on you until I show up either."_

" _I'm not worried about that,"_ Charlie scoffed. _"He's running for a reason."_

" _Charlie—"_ Kaia started before the beta closed off the link. The kitsune slid to a stop in the woods and looked for a way to track him. "Damn him," she muttered before finding an indent in the leaves and running after the trail.

* * *

"I don't hear a single heartbeat," Scott stated as they continued down the road.

"I'm not catching any scents," Malia added.

"Wouldn't be a ghost town if we could do that," Steve commented, earning a look from the two.

They passed an old convertible that had a streetlight collapsed on it. "I wonder why Stiles would send us here," Scott muttered. Another streetlight flickered and the five froze before the light faded away.

"There has to be something here," Steve said, pushing forward. The others followed in silence as they continued searching for clues.

They stopped again below a torn banner. The top half of the word Canaan could be made out from what was left of the old banner. "This is the place we saw in the mirror," Lydia stated, looking to Fiona.

"Which means something has to be here," the other banshee told them.

Steve, Malia, and Scott moved to search one of the picnic tables. Scott grabbed an old cell phone while Steve fiddled with the nearby radio. Malia grabbed the newspaper on the table and flipped it over to look at the front page. Steve found a wallet while Scott went through a nearby bag. Steve pulled out the driver's license. There was no picture and almost all of the information was missing except for the issuing date of April 1987.

The three looked up when they heard metal squeal and noticed the carousal Lydia and Fiona had mentioned. They rejoined the two banshees as they all approached it, noticing the blood covered horse. The five of them paused for a moment before Scott stepped forward to examine the horse. As soon as the alpha stepped on the carousel, the machine whirred to life and the ride started to spin as off-pitch carnival music played.

Scott jumped back as the others looked around, shocked. "That's mildly terrifying," Steve mentioned as the ride slowly died out.

* * *

Leonard followed Melissa as she wheeled Chris out of the room and toward the elevator. "Tell Doctor Geyer they wanted to do a few more tests before surgery," Melissa stated, looking back and noticing the other nurse at the station. "If he even asks. He probably won't, but if he does ask, tell him that," she added before they made it to the elevator.

The other nurse remained silent as Melissa gave a wave before the doors closed. "Smooth," Leonard said.

"Well, next time you can come up with the lie," she commented, pressing the button for the basement.

"No, I meant it. I've heard far worse."

* * *

Jay rolled his eyes when he saw Liam and Hayden making out next to the faculty supply closet. He shook his head before returning to the lock he grabbed, keeping an eye on the teachers talking further down the hall. After a few minutes of fiddling with the lock he noticed the teachers glancing over to him. He jerked his hand down and broke the lock before opening it.

He groaned slightly when he noticed the pink fur covering the inside of the door that framed a small mirror. The werecheetah quickly started to act like he was fixing his hair in the mirror and noticed the teachers return to the conversation before walking down the other hall.

Jay closed the locker and ran to the other two as they ran into the supply closet. Hayden started to pull different supplies off the shelf and shove them in her bag. "Can't we just buy a lightning rod?" Liam asked.

"Sure, if you've got $2,500," Hayden replied.

Liam turned to Jay and shrugged. "Not to spend on a half-baked plan. Let's experiment with one that we've built first."

Liam shook his head before the two followed Hayden as she moved around the corner. The three froze when they found Mr. Douglas sitting at a table covered in wires, metal, and various computer parts. Hayden moved closer to examine what he was working on, but caused him to jump and set his tools down. "What're you doing here?" he asked, standing and starting to pack his things away. "This is faculty only."

"Then why are you the one leaving?" Hayden asked.

Mr. Douglas looked at her for a moment before continuing to pack away his things. "What are you doing?" Liam asked.

"Science experiment?" Jay asked trying to make sense of the equipment.

"Are you making a taser?" Hayden asked.

"No. No, of course not," Mr. Douglas chuckled.

"You saw them, didn't you?" Liam asked

"You should be in class."

"Was it the night of the lacrosse game?" Liam continued. "You saw the lightning, the men, and the horses?"

Mr. Douglas froze and stared at the three students. "Dozens of them."

"Then what?"

"It was chaos. They were everywhere. Some of the kids were running," Mr. Douglas stated. Jay shifted uncomfortably as he recalled the night. "But for everyone else it—it was like there was nothing there. They couldn't see a thing."

"We did," Hayden told him. "And we've got a lot more to tell you if you really wanna fight back."

"Between what we know and your understanding of physics, we should stand a pretty good chance," Jay added.

* * *

Steve separated from the others and moved to search the backyards of one of the houses. He pushed open the gate and found a set of swings next to what used to be a sandbox. He moved to the house and found an old grill knocked over on the patio. The alpha set the grill back on its leg but froze when he saw a shadow reflecting from the glass patio door.

Steve turned and found Blake, holding Charlie by the throat. "Didn't think he could take me, did you?" the other alpha growled, glaring at Steve. Steve froze as he watched Blake rip out CHarlie's throat with his claws.

"No!" Steve screamed, moving to attack Blake but was stopped by Fiona.

"Charlie's back in Beacon Hills," Fiona whispered, calming the alpha. "It wasn't real."

Steve turned back and noticed the backyard was empty before Scott, Malia, and Lydia ran to investigate the sound. Steve turned back to Fiona and nodded at her as he calmed down before both their eyes rolled up into their head and they collapsed on the ground.

* * *

"Almost there," Melissa whispered as she pushed Chris through the abandoned basement.

"What do we need? I'll go—" Leonard started before collapsing.

* * *

"I have our plans in my locker. I'll go grab them," Hayden stated as the four of them moved down the hallway.

"We compare notes. Turn two probably bad ideas into one—" Jay started before wincing and falling to the ground.

* * *

Kaia ran through the woods, tracking Charlie's footprints before she stumbled and toppled over, sliding through the leaves as her limp body came to a stop.

* * *

"How far have you run just to catch me?" Blake chuckled when Charlie came to a stop in front of him, panting.

"You didn't tire me out to the point I can't beat you," Charlie growled, his eyes glowing blue.

"Come to get revenge?" Blake taunted. "All by yourself?" Charlie charged forward, but was knocked to the ground as he neared the alpha. "Didn't remember how it worked out last time? I'm surprised you didn't at least bring Steve. I'm sure he would have enjoyed taking the kill from you again."

"He makes a better alpha," Charlie spat as he got to his feet.

"See, I always thought you would have."

"Why's that?"

"You always had a stronger connection with the link, able to manipulate it more, access the abilities and memories that I had blocked off. You're able to draw immense power from the link, even when you are blocking everyone else out. Probably a pretty big mistake though," Blake added with a grin.

Charlie growled and prepared to rush the alpha again but froze when he heard a horse whinny behind him. The beta reopened the link between him and the others before turning to the sound behind him. Charlie was immediately stuck in the face with a whip before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

* * *

"What happened?" Scott asked as Steve came to. Steve jumped to his feet and stared wide-eyed at Fiona. Her tear-filled eyes met his as he tried to reach out to the rest of the pack.

"We—we lost someone," Steve stammered.

"We need to get back to Beacon Hills" Lydia stated causing the others to turn to her. "The energy here is causing hallucinations. We can't stay here."

"We can't leave. Not until we figure out why Stiles sent us here," Scott told her.

"Scott's right," Steve said, turning away from the banshee. "We're here now. We need to figure out whatever we can about the Wild Hunt."

"Who are we going to ask? There's no one here," Lydia stated as they started to move around the house and back to the street.

"We can ask him," Malia said pointing to a small boy who was staring at one of the houses.

"Hey!" Scott shouted causing the boy to turn to them before running off.

"What do we do?" Lydia whispered.

"Go after him," Scott told her before the three of them ran off. Steve moved to follow but noticed Fiona hadn't moved to follow them.

The alpha turned back and grabbed the banshee's shoulders, causing her to look up at him. "We find out what we can while we're here. When we get back we can use everything we learned to save everyone. Charlie, August, Zach. Everyone." Fiona nodded slowly at the alpha. "We'll save them. All of them," Steve assured her before the two ran after the others.

* * *

"Want to explain what that was about?" Melissa asked as Leonard joined her in the room.

"I got cut off from the pack link. It takes a toll on us," Leonard explained rubbing his neck as Melissa inserted a needle into Chris's IV. She turned to ask more but Leonard stopped her. "It's not important right now, I'm fine. We need to help Chris."

"Well, I think we all know that this medication isn't going to work either," she stated, looking to the hunter. "So, I'm open for suggestions."

"I had an idea but it's asking a lot," Chris told her.

"Asking more than risking my job by losing a patient in this hospital?"

"It's nine herbs. They counteract supernatural venoms. If the herbs are combined in the wrong way, it increases the venom's power," Chris gasped.

"So, if we screw up—"

"You'll kill me."

Melissa glanced back at Leonard. "I haven't heard of them, but I'm a fast learner," the werelion mentioned.

"Can you talk us through it?" she asked, turning back to the hunter.

"Yeah, I can try."

"Well, we don't have a choice. You don't have much time," she sighed, pulling out a notepad and pen. "Okay, what are they?"

"I only know the names in Celtic," Chris told her.

"Okay," Melissa sighed before the two chuckled.

"First one is mugwort."

"I'm gonna need ya to spell that," Melissa replied, looking up from her notepad.

"Yeah," Chris sighed.

* * *

The five moved down the street and saw the boy run around a corner and out of their sight. They peaked into every yard and car they passed but came to a stop when they saw a curtain move in one of the houses. Scott looked to them before nodding toward the door and heading off as the others followed.

Scott slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Hello?" Lydia asked as she knocked.

Steve looked around and saw the house was fully furnished and fairly clean compared to the others house they had seen. He heard Lydia jump and followed her gaze down the hall where a woman stood. "Visitors?" the woman asked excitedly drawing the others' attention. "I can't believe we have visitors! Oh, Caleb will be so happy to see you. It's been such a long time since he's had anyone to play with. Oh, you must be thirsty. Come on in and have a seat while I get you something to drink," she said, a smile filling her face the entire time, before running back to the kitchen. "How silly of me, I'm Lenore," she added, popping her head back around the wall before ducking back into the kitchen.

"That smile is a little creepy," Steve muttered.

"Seriously, what is with her?" Malia added.

"She's the woman I saw in the mirror," Lydia whispered as they moved toward the dining room.

"The one who survived the attack," Fiona added looking to Steve with a hint of optimism.

* * *

"Mugwort. That sounds so familiar," Melissa sighed before pulling out her phone. "Of course, it's prescribed for anxiety."

"Atterlaothe was used to cure snake bites," Leonard added, finding information on the second item on the list. "Also used to keep ghosts out of graveyards in ancient Rome. Now used to treat anxiety, migraines, and high blood pressure."

"Most of these herbs are used in modern drugs."

"Anything that isn't can be picked up from an herbal remedy shop."

"So, between raiding the hospital pharmacy, the homeopath downtown, and the salad bar—"

"We'll be able to get everything fairly quick," Leonard finished. The two looked back to Chris who was fading in and out of consciousness.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Melissa told him. "You try to stay awake."

Chris grabbed her hand as she stood and headed for the door. "Mel," he gasped.

"I'm right here."

Mel—You have to add—You have to add—" he panted.

"What—What do we have to add?" she asked, but Chris had fallen asleep before he could reply.

"Go get everything else," Leonard told her. "I'll watch him and try to figure out what we have to add."

Melissa nodded before running out of the door.

"Come on, Chris, tell us what we need," Leonard sighed before searching the internet for anything credible about the nine herbs and their recipe.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Liam asked as Jay returned to consciousness. The werecheetah looked around and noticed that he was in the physics classroom. He saw Hayden and Mr. Douglas looking over a blueprint at front of the room.

"Yeah," Jay breathed, shaking his head to clear it before getting off the desk. "We have a plan?"

"I'm just now explaining ours," Hayden told him as Liam and Jay joined the other two. "The lightning strikes the rod, which sends the bolt down into the tunnel. We grab the Ghost Rider, pushing him into the bunker, and we trap him there," Hayden explained, pointing to the rooms on the blueprints.

"Okay," Mr. Douglas muttered as he turned to sheet toward him. "How do you keep him from riding the lightning back out of the tunnels before you get him into the trap?"

"Well, if the lightning strikes again, it'll just hit our rod," Liam told him.

"But shouldn't we assume the Ghost Riders have some kind of control over where it strikes?"

"To the point that they could direct lightning underground?" Jay asked.

Mr. Douglas chuckled at the werecheetah's question, causing Jay to narrow his eyes at the teacher. "Just because physics can't explain it today, doesn't mean there won't be a logical explanation tomorrow."

"Then what is our logical way to stop them?" Jay asked, looking at Mr. Douglas. The smile faded from the teachers face as Hayden and Liam turned towards the werecheetah, surprised at his shift in attitude. "We're down three pack members, sorry if I don't have time for jokes."

Mr. Douglas nodded at Jay before turning back to the blueprint. "We need to absorb a lightning bolt," he muttered.

"Can we do that?" Hayden asked.

"Not with anything we have here," Mr. Douglas told her. "I can't build a conduit strong enough to absorb even half that much energy."

The bell rang as soon as Mr. Douglas was finished speaking and he quickly rolled the blueprints up and handed them to Hayden. The other three nodded at each other before heading into the hall. "Instead of a conduit, maybe we can find a person to absorb the lightning," Liam stated as they walked through the halls.

"Yeah, let's just fight the skinwalkers to get Kira back," Jay scoffed.

"I don't even think Kira could do that," Hayden told him.

"Josh could," Liam said. "He ate electricity."

"We wouldn't be able to revive Josh with almost half our pack missing and no supermoon for another year. Besides, even if we did, he wouldn't have his abilities. Theo made sure of that."

"Exactly," Liam stated.

Jay stopped in his tracks and the other two continued for a few steps before turning back to Jay. "You want to bring back Theo?" the werecheetah asked.

"We can't get to him," Hayden said, looking to Liam.

"We don't know that. Not for sure," Liam told her.

"Well, he's not after your alpha anymore, so I can see why you'd be okay with that," Jay told Liam.

"He's right, this is insane," Hayden told the other beta.

"It is insane, but it might be our only chance at this. At saving everyone," Liam added looking to Jay. "I need you guys with me on this."

Hayden reached out and grabbed Liam's hand and the two looked back to Jay. "This is stupid," Jay muttered shaking his head before sighing. "Let's do it."

"I'll get a hold of Noshiko. We'll meet her tonight," Liam stated before he and Hayden walked out the door.

" _Kaia?"_ the werecheetah thought. He waited a moment for a reply before quickly reaching for his phone and calling the kitsune's number.

"This is bad," Kaia said as soon as she answered.

"It's about to get so much worse," Jay told her.

* * *

"This was my mother's lemonade recipe," Lenore chuckled as she brought a tray of glasses to the kitchen table, still beaming with excitement. "At least as much as I can remember. We always served this when we had friends to visit."

The five of them grabbed a glass but Steve paused to examine the yellowish liquid when he noticed black flecks of mold floating around the drink. The alpha looked to Fiona and grimaced as he shook his head. She gently grabbed his hand, her optimism still present in her face before she turned back to the woman. Steve nodded and turned to the others, freezing as he noticed Malia chugging her drink.

"We didn't come to visit. We're looking for someone," Malia stated after she set her glass down.

"A friend of ours. A couple of friends, actually," Scott added, looking to Steve and Fiona. "Maybe you've seen them. Their names are Stiles and August?"

"It's been a while since anyone came through Canaan," Lenore told them.

"How long?" Lydia asked.

The woman remained silent as she thought. "About thirty years?" Fiona guessed, drawing the woman's attention as Malia took a piece of a newspaper she grabbed earlier.

"Since April 8th, 1987?" Malia asked, handing the paper to the woman.

She looked down at the paper before glaring at Malia. "Why would you disturb those things? They don't belong to you."

"We need to know what happened," Steve told her. "It'll help us find our friends."

"There was a picnic. A community party," she told them.

"Seems like everyone left in a hurry," Malia stated.

"People had been leaving Canaan for a long time."

"Where did they go?" Fiona asked. Lenore shrugged before continuing.

"That's the day the last of them left," she said, nodding to the newspaper.

"All at once? They all just disappeared?" Scott asked. Steve looked to Lydia and saw the banshee was quickly glancing around at the others at the table.

"I didn't say the disappeared. I said they left," the woman told him, raising her voice, the table shaking on her last word.

Steve sat up in his chair and turned to grab Fiona when he noticed both banshees were staring at the woman in fear.

"Did they leave in a cloud of green smoke?" Malia asked, pressing the matter.

"They just left!" Lenore shouted. Steve felt himself get dizzy and tried to move before he felt a small hand on his chest, keeping him from falling out of his chair.

"We didn't mean to upset you," Lydia said quickly as Steve attempted to recover. He noticed Scott and Malia were also disoriented, but Fiona and Lydia's eyes were locked on the woman.

"We'll just be going," Fiona added as the two banshees nodded to the rest of the group.

Fiona helped Steve to his feet as the others started to make their way out of the kitchen. They followed behind Lydia as the other two stumbled toward the door ahead of her. As Malia was about to reach the door it slammed shut causing them all to turn back to Lenore who was standing in the entryway between the kitchen and living room. The smile had completely left her face and was replaced with a snarl.

"No one is leaving," she told them. "No one is leaving Canaan ever again."

* * *

"Figure out what Argent was trying to say?" Melissa asked as she came back into the room carrying two bags full of bottles.

"No," Leonard sighed.

Melissa nodded as she set the bags on the table. Leonard joined her as they began breaking pills and adding them to a bowl.

"I think what you were trying to say was my name," Melissa panted as she added some herbs to the bowl. Leonard paused and looked at her confused before realizing she was talking to Chris, who was still unconscious. "You said, 'Mel, you need to add—' Wait," she said, freezing and turning around to Chris. "Since when do you call me 'Mel?' Since when do you use a nickname for anybody? You don't even use your first name. Everybody called you Argent. except for—" she muttered turning back to Leonard.

"We aren't fond of his family name," Leonard explained.

"You—" she started, turning back to Chris as his breathing became more ragged. "You were saying something in Celtic." Melissa pulled out her phone and Leonard joined her as she searched for the Celtic word. "Of course," she sighed.

"There should be honey upstairs," Leonard told her. "I'll go grab it, you finish the rest," he added before sprinting toward the stairs.

* * *

Scott started to try to pull the door open as Steve moved between Lenore and the banshees. "Scott open the door, you're a werewolf," Malia said from behind him.

"I'm trying," Scott panted. Steve turned and saw Scott's muscles swell as he pulled against the door, but it didn't budge. Malia turned and moved toward the front window and started to punch it. The glass remained firm, not even cracking from the impact.

Steve turned back to Lenore who tensed as Malia continued to punch the glass. "What the hell is wrong with this place?" the werecoyote asked. Steve watched as the woman's shoulders dropped. Fiona put her hand on the alpha's shoulder and nodded back toward Scott and Malia. Steve hesitated for a moment before moving toward the others.

"Lenore? Could you unlock the door, please?" Lydia asked.

"Now that you're here, you need to stay," Lenore replied. "Caleb likes you."

Steve and Malia shared a look before Fiona and Lydia moved toward Lenore. "We like Caleb too," Fiona stated. As they moved around Lenore and back into the kitchen.

"But we need to help our town. People are disappearing—leaving," Lydia corrected when she noticed Lenore tensing up again. "I mean leaving."

"Our friends have left us too. We could really use your help," Fiona added.

"No one can help you. If they want to leave, they're going to leave," Lenore told them. "They'll go, and they'll go, and there won't be anything you can do about it."

Steve shook his head and turned to the others, opening his mouth to speak, but stopped when he noticed Caleb in the doorway behind them. The other two turned as they followed Steve's gaze. "Come with me," the boy ordered, an echo in his voice.

They turned back to the banshees as Lenore walked past them and into the kitchen. "Go," Lydia whispered, nodding toward Caleb as the boy walked into the hallway. Fiona nodded to Steve as the three of them followed Caleb into the basement.

They opened the door and saw Caleb staring at them, the TV behind him was filled with static. Scott and Steve made their way down the stairs with Malia following behind them. The two alphas stopped when water splashed through the carpet beneath their feet.

"What the hell?" Steve muttered.

Scott shook his head before moving to one of the windows on the wall. He reached up to open the latch but found that it was stuck. "Caleb, can you help us find a way out of here?" he asked, giving up on the window.

The boy turned around and put a tape in the VCR. A video began to play on the TV showing Caleb playing and blowing bubbles. "You have to stay because mommy said so."

Steve's eyes narrowed when he noticed the date in the bottom corner of the home video. It said the video was filmed August 12th, 1985, but Caleb appeared to be the same age.

"No, we can't stay, we have to go home," Scott explained.

"This is home," Caleb said but Lenore's voice seemed to follow behind it. Steve and Malia shared a look before the door behind them slammed shut.

The video continued to play and Caleb continued to sit in front of the TV, seemingly unaware of the self-closing door. "Scott, come here for a sec," Malia said. Scott slowly moved over to the other two after breaking his focus on the door. "Look at the date," she whispered.

"Caleb, what year were you born?" Steve asked.

The three took a step back as Caleb stood and turned back to them. He was soaking wet and paler than he was a few moments ago. "1976."

"And when did you die?" Scott asked.

* * *

"Why didn't you leave too?" Lydia asked as Lenore moved back into the living room.

"What is that supposed to mean? Is that an accusation? Are you accusing me of something?"

"No, of course not," Fiona assured the frantic woman. "We just want to know why you're the only one left."

"Did you hide? Did you fight them?" Lydia asked.

"Fight who? Who are you talking about?"

"The Ghost Riders," Fiona told her as she and Lydia stepped closer to Lenore.

"They're the ones who took everyone from Canaan. Why did they leave you?"

"I don't know! They took everyone. But they didn't take me!" she screamed, sending a shockwave towards the two banshees that launched them over the couch and to the ground.

"You're a banshee," Lydia whispered as she and Fiona got to their feet.

"A powerful one," Fiona warned, leaning toward Lydia.

* * *

"My mom is not thrilled about this plan," Kaia told Jay as they moved to meet the others in the tunnels.

"I know. Liam couldn't get a hold of Noshiko. Yuki was the only way I could think to reach out to her."

"We don't even know if this plan will work."

"We don't know how Yuki will react around Noshiko either."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't really seem like friends when the nogitsune was released. After that encounter, who knows what happened with how the pack was. Or without Stiles here."

"They met after we moved out here. They seemed to have patched things up."

"Yeah, but that was before August was taken."

Kaia sighed before spotting Liam and Hayden walking toward them. "At least the nogitsune is taken care of," Kaia whispered before they joined the others.

"Almost there. Last chance to bail," Hayden told them.

"If we're going to stand a chance, we have to do something drastic," Liam told her.

"Whatever it takes to save my friends," Jay added.

"There's whatever it takes and then there's this," Hayden scoffed.

"I know, it's not the perfect plan," Liam sighed. "But we need the bad part of the plan to make the good part work."

"You think she knows it's a bad plan?" Hayden asked.

"Anyone would know this is a bad plan," Noshiko stated as they rounded another corner and saw her and Yuki standing in the middle of the tunnel. Noshiko whipped out a sword and held it against her side. Kaia reached for her katana, but Jay grabbed her hand. "Which is why I have to ask you one more time, are you sure you don't wanna change your minds?"

"We don't know what else to do. It's like the Ghost Riders are unstoppable," Liam told her.

"They are unstoppable," Yuki told them. "The Ghost Riders have been taking souls for millennia. Long before either of us were born."

"Yeah, we won't survive them. Not without help," Liam said, moving toward the two older kitsunes and pointing at the sword.

"Kira entrusted me with her sword while she's with the skinwalkers, and now, I'm trusting you because I believe she would want me to. Do not mistake this for me agreeing with your decision."

"I understand," Liam nodded. "Kira just stabbed her sword into the ground," he added, nodding toward the place where Theo was pulled into the ground.

"If you want to do this, you'll have to do it yourself," Noshiko told them, holding the sword out to Liam.

"I should do it," Kaia stated. "Kira and my abilities fell into similar categories," she explained before bowing and taking the katana from Noshiko.

"Once it's done. Whatever happens will be your responsibility," Yuki explained as Kaia moved passed them.

The younger kitsune nodded her head slightly as orange flames started to flick around the blade. The others followed as she adjusted her grip and stood at the point of impact. The flames turned blue as Kaia lifted the sword and started to bring it to the ground. "No, wait!" Hayden called out as the blade entered the ground.

The ground started to crack open, glowing blue as small blue flames licked the edges before stopping in the middle of the room. The moment the cracking stopped, a clawed hand shot out of the ground and Theo grunted as he emerged from the earth. His eyes shined yellow as he panted. Jay shifted as Theo growled at the group. Kaia glanced back and noticed the two older kitsunes were gone.

* * *

"Mil. Celtic for honey," Melissa muttered as she squeezed the honey packet Leonard had retrieved into the bowl. "It's not an herb, but it is a binding agent and a natural antibiotic."

She mixed the paste together as she walked over to Chris. Leonard started to remove the bandages from Chris's wounds and revealed the black skin around the wound. Using a tongue depressor, Melissa began to apply the black paste to Chris's wounds. Leonard watched as the paste started to smoke. He and Melissa shared a worried look before Chris sat up and screamed in pain.

"Oh, God," Melissa gasped, grabbing a towel from the table. "Bite down on this, bite down on this," she ordered shoving the towel into his mouth. "It'll help. It's okay. It's okay."

Chris's muffled screams continued for a few moments as the smoke started to fade away. Leonard looked at the hunter, noticing how quickly his condition improved. "I'm going to need you to write all that down so I can remember it. Preferably in Latin," Leonard joked as Chris's breathing started to slow. He chuckled lightly at Chris's look as he and Melissa started to check his vitals.

* * *

"Uh," Steve breathed as water began to pour down the walls and from the window as the water on the damp carper started to rise.

"Am I having another hallucination?" Malia asked.

"If you are, I'm having the same one," Scott replied as Caleb's disembodied laughter echoed in the room. A second later they heard Lydia scream Allison's name and Steve turned to the closed door behind them.

"We've got to get out of here," Scott told them.

"I know you're not gonna beat an eight-year old's ass, but I will," Malia told him.

"He's already dead," Steve added with a shrug. The two ran at him, preparing to strike the boy, but froze as their lungs filled with water.

"You don't look so good," Caleb commented as they two fell to their knees. Steve looked up and noticed that Caleb's eyes had become more sunken and his lips had turned blue before he and Malia started to vomit water. "Maybe you should sit down," he added with a smile.

* * *

"It's not my fault they didn't take me," Lenore told them.

"I know why they didn't," Lydia stated, moving to Lenore.

"You think I helped them because they brought back my dead son."

Fiona turned back toward the hallway the other followed Caleb down. "What did you say?" Lydia asked.

Fiona's head whipped back around as Lenore and Lydia screamed. Their shockwaves collided in between them, causing the curtains to blow back. Fiona raised her hand and focused her voice at the older banshee, adding her scream to the mix.

The three continued their standoff for a moment. Fiona blinked and found herself back in the street, on Canaan day in 1987. She saw Lydia standing beside her before the man ran out of his house. Lighting struck the ground behind the man, leaving behind a Ghost Rider who shot the man in the back. The man disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and the crowd surrounding them started to scream and run. The banshees looked around, noticing the same scene from the mirror take place but this time they were able to see the Ghost Riders taking their victims. Fiona spotted a younger Lenore in the crowd and saw the woman standing in fear as all of the town's people were taken in front of her.

Three Ghost Riders came down and began to circle her and Fiona pulled Lydia towards her. They heard a faint whisper as one of the Riders leaned toward Lenore, before holstering his gun. In a flash of lightning, all of the Ghost Rider vanished and the two banshees ran up to Lenore. Lydia placed her hand on Lenore's should and the three of them began to scream again.

Fiona opened her eyes and found herself back in the living room of Lenore's house, panting. Lydia and Lenore were still standing right in front of each other, but Lenore reeled back, away from the two banshees.

* * *

Theo charged for Liam, slamming the beta into the tunnel wall behind him. "Theo, we're not trying to hurt you," Hayden told him as Kaia prepared her sword. Jay stopped her, allowing Hayden to talk to him. "We're the ones that brought you back."

"Where's my sister?" Theo growled.

"She did a long time ago," Liam reminded him, still being held against the wall.

"You killed her. Remember?" Hayden asked.

"I think I remember Santa Clause being involved," Jay added, glaring at the chimera.

Theo looked around at the others before turning back to Liam. "I'm gonna kill you too. I'm gonna kill all of you."

"Okay, send him back," Hayden said.

"Gladly," Kaia replied, preparing to strike the ground with the sword again.

Theo froze, staring at the blade in fear before releasing Liam. "We need your power to help us," Liam stated as Kaia moved the blade to her side. "Then you can kill whoever you want. But if you do kill us, you're gonna end worse off than ever."

"There's nothing worse than what I've been through," Theo told them.

"You ever heard about the Ghost Riders?" Liam asked.

Theo paused for a moment, looking around at the others again before nodding. "What do you need me for?"

"Use the powers you stole when you killed Josh to help us stop the Ghost Riders," Jay explained.

Theo started to shake his head slightly. "It's that or you go back in the ground," Kaia threatened.

"Fine," Theo muttered.

The four walked back down the tunnel with Theo following behind them. "Mr. Douglas should be waiting for us at the rod," Hayden explained.

They continued down the tunnel in silence. Jay keeping Theo in his peripheral preparing for the chimera to attack them. "Find what you were looking for?" Mr. Douglas asked as the group neared him and he finished attaching a battery to a wire.

"Who we were looking for," Liam corrected him.

The teacher turned and hesitated for a moment when he noticed the extra member of the group. "He can absorb the electricity from a lightning bolt?"

"He better be able to," Kaia stated, still holding the sword in her hand.

"Well, its all hooked up," Mr. Douglas said, gesturing to the wires before grabbing the battery and adjusting a few dials.

"What makes you think this is going to work?" Theo asked as he approached the wires.

"You took Josh's power. You can do it," Liam told him.

Theo slowly reached out and held the wire. "Here we go," Mr. Douglas announced stepping back. The others followed suit as the teacher turned the dial. A few sparks flew from above Theo's hand before the chimera was launched back down the tunnel, grunting in pain.

"Hey, what the hell?" Liam asked, staring back at the chimera who was laying on the floor.

"That was only a billion joules," Mr. Douglas stated.

"Only?" Theo grunt as he started to get back to his feet.

"Well, how many joules are in a bolt of lightning?" Liam asked.

"Five billion," the teacher said.

"Well, I'm fine, by the way. Thank you for your concern," Theo said as he walked back to the group.

"Fine, but completely useless to us," Jay commented.

"You don't have Josh's power anymore, do you?" Liam asked.

Hayden stepped forward and grabbed Theo's hand, examining his claws. "Or Tracy's," she added, dropping the chimera's hand.

"Guess I'm back to classic Theo," he shrugged.

"Maybe you should try some remorse. Since you killed them for their powers."

"I just put them back the way I found them," Theo commented before turning to Jay. "Just like The Beast returned Lucas."

Jay and Kaia shared a look before Jay before turned back to Theo. "Enjoy your trip back to Hell," the werecheetah growled as Kaia prepared to strike the ground with the sword.

"Hold on, I can help," Theo said. "I know about the Wild Hunt from the Dread Doctors. I also know about things I'm betting you don't," he added, turning to Mr. Douglas.

"Pretty sure you don't know much more than we do," Jay told him.

"I'm with Jay on this one," Mr. Douglas stated. "Send him back."

Theo stared at the others with panic on his face as Kaia raised the sword again. "Who's making decisions around here? Where's Scott? Steve? Where's Stiles?"

Kaia froze at the mention of Stiles's name. "You remember Stiles?" Hayden asked.

"Why wouldn't I remember Stiles?"

"Maybe he's useful after all," Liam muttered.

Kaia turned back to Jay, who was glaring at the chimera, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly. He looked to the kitsune and shook his head with a grimace on his face.

* * *

"You didn't know what was happening did you?" Lydia asked, moving closer to Lenore. "You only saw them at the very end."

"They were all around me," Lenore whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "But they didn't take me."

"Lenore it wasn't your fault," Fiona reassured her.

"It's because you're a banshee, like us," Lydia added, gesturing toward Fiona.

Lenore walked past the two and moved to a mirror near the door, wiping away the dust. She hesitated for a moment when she saw her reflection. "How long has it been?"

"Almost thirty years," Lydia told her.

* * *

"Breathe, Malia, you guys need to breathe," Scott pleaded, trying to help Steve and Malia as the two continued to vomit water and gasp for air. "Lydia!"

Scott ran for the door, but stopped, clutching his chest before he began to vomit water as well. Steve fell to his side, the water splashing his face as he struggled to take another breath. He closed his eyes, thinking back to how he convinced Fiona to stay and find a way to save Charlie, worried now about what pain she is going through trying to survive Lenore.

"What're you doing to us?" Scott asked.

"You're drowning. Just like me," Caleb explained. "Now we can be friends forever."

* * *

"You two won't be taken," Lenore told them, still facing the mirror. "You'll be safe."

"We don't want to be safe," Lydia explained.

"We want to save our friends," Fiona added.

"Don't let us be the only ones left behind," Lydia pleaded, touching Lenore's shoulder. The older banshee turned to the other two. "I don't have a Caleb."

"Go," Lenore whispered, gesturing toward the door next to her. The door unlatched and flew open in front of them.

"Thank you," Fiona whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

Steve groaned as he felt another wave of water crawl up his throat before the feeling disappeared. He gasped for air and pushed himself off of the wet carpet, noticing that the other two were able to breathe as well.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked turning back to the other two?

"Are you okay?" Malia asked Scott, nodding to him.

Scott shook his head quickly before the two glanced at Steve. The alpha nodded slightly before turning back to Caleb. The boy had turned his attention back to the TV that was still displaying the home video. "Mommy says you can go now," he said, not turning back to them. The basement door swung open once he finished speaking.

Steve pushed himself to his feet and ran up the stairs, the other two following behind him. He ran out of the house and saw Fiona and Lydia outside waiting. "You're okay," Steve muttered as he embraced Fiona. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He felt the banshee shake her head slightly against his chest.

"Let's get out of here," Scott said.

"Yeah, absolutely," Malia stated.

Steve and Fiona separated as they followed after the others. After a few steps, Fiona and Lydia turned around. Steve turned to see Lenore and Caleb walking to the doorway, the boy was still soaked with water. "You know you can still come with us," Lydia told her.

"I couldn't leave Caleb," Lenore said.

"Lenore, you know he's not real," Lydia reminded her.

Lenore looked down at her son before turning back to the group. "I couldn't leave Caleb," she repeated.

Fiona nodded her head. As Lydia shook her head slightly and joined Scott, Steve, and Malia. "I understand," Fiona said, giving one last glance back at the two as they held hands before joining the others.

* * *

"You know all about the Ghost Riders?" Hayden asked once they returned to Scott's house. "How do we get Stiles and the others back?"

"You can't," Theo muttered. "The Wild Hunt comes. The Wild Hunt goes. That's how it works."

"Except it isn't going anywhere," Jay told him.

Theo turned back to them surprised. "They're still here. And they're still taking people," Liam explained.

"That's not possible."

"Clearly it is," Kaia told him.

Theo shook his head at the kitsune. "They're the Wild Hunt. They're not just gonna stick around—Unless—"

"Unless what?"

"Unless they're stuck."

"How do they get stuck?" Liam asked.

Theo shook his head and shrugged at the group.

* * *

"Why'd August send us there if there was nothing to gather other than that everyone will disappear?" Steve asked as he drove behind Scott and the others.

"To warn us?"

"It almost got us killed," Steve said. "And we got nothing from it."

"Not nothing," Fiona whispered. Steve turned to her. "Lenore was left behind because she was a banshee. Lydia and I will be left behind too."

"After everyone else is taken," Steve muttered. "We need to figure out how to get the Ghost Riders to just leave."

"Not until we figure out a way to save everyone else."

* * *

"You're going to help us," Liam told the chimera.

"Liam, I don't know what to do."

"Well, you remember Stiles, so clearly you know more than we do," Hayden said.

"We remembered Stiles too, but you attacked us," Jay scoffed, turning to Liam.

Liam shook his head before turning to Theo and gesturing toward Kaia. "You're gonna help us, or you're going back."

"Let me guess. Scott and Steve weren't a part of this plan, were they?" Theo asked as he heard two cars pull up outside.

* * *

"We can figure that out once we can stop worrying about the rest of us being taken," Steve told the banshee.

"No, because once the storm leaves, everyone they've taken—August, Charlie, Zach, Stiles—everyone will become a Ghost Rider."

"Wha—How do you know?"

"I felt it. In Lenore's memory. Everyone was taken—I could feel their souls disappear—no, change."

Steve felt his hands start to shake before he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Then we make sure this storm doesn't leave until we figure out how to get everyone back," the alpha stated, pulling up to Scott's house behind the others.

"You felt it too?" Fiona asked as the others got out of the car.

"Yeah," Lydia muttered before walking off, Malia and Fiona followed after her as Steve and Scott moved inside.

* * *

Jay turned when he heard the door open and saw Steve and Scott frozen in the doorway staring at Theo. Theo turned and saw the two alphas behind him. "Somehow I don't think we're gonna hug this out," the chimera commented. Steve glanced at Jay and Kaia before turning back to Theo, his red eyes glowing.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Malia asked as she caught up to Lydia.

"I'm fine," Lydia replied quickly. Malia raised an eyebrow at the banshee before moving in front of her. "Okay, I was thinking about Lenore. There's myths about the Wild Hunt and the Morrigan. They left Lenore behind."

"I thought Lenore was a banshee?" Malia asked.

"The Morrigan was a banshee, practically the mother of all the banshees," Fiona explained.

"So, when the Wild Hunt moves on from Beacon Hills—"

"We'll be like Lenore," Lydia stated. "Left behind. Alone."

Fiona noticed Malia's nose twitch before she suddenly walked away. "I'm not letting the Wild Hunt take Charlie from me," Fiona said, turning to Lydia. "Don't let them take Stiles from you."

"I won't," Lydia whispered, nodding before the two followed after Malia.

* * *

"I hope you realize it's taking all of my strength to not tear you in half right now," Scott stated.

"You're stronger than me," Steve growled, stepping forward. The alpha was stopped when Scott pushed his hand against Steve's chest just as Malia walked into the back door, growling at the chimera.

"Hey, Malia," Theo gasped. "You aren't still upset about the whole shooting thing, are you?"

Malia's eyes turned blue as she roared at Theo.


	7. Conjured

_Conjured_

Scott continued to struggle against Steve as Malia lunged for Theo, tackling the chimera to the ground. Scott removed his hand from Steve's chest as Malia snarled and started to pummel Theo's face. Jay and Kaia sprinted over to stop Steve from rushing at the chimera. Scott paused, watching the two barely hold the alpha back, before hearing Theo's head bounce between Malia's fist and the floor.

"Do you even know why you're mad?" Jay grunted as he felt his feet slide back.

"He wanted to kill me," Steve growled as Malia's fist broke Theo's nose, causing the scent of blood to fill the room.

"Okay," Kaia grunted. "But he might be able to help us save the others."

"It's okay, you don't have to stop," Theo groaned when Malia paused.

"Trust me, I won't," Malia replied, brandishing her claws and preparing to strike him.

"Malia, enough," Scott said, grabbing her wrist before she could maul him. "Hey!" he shouted as she struggled against his grip. Liam joined Scott and pulled the werecoyote off Theo, pushing her back to where Steve was being held back. "Slow down, okay? He's going back in the ground."

"Damn right he is," Steve growled, trying to pull himself away from Jay and Kaia. Hayden joined the others in holding Steve back.

"You can't," Liam told them. Steve relented as he turned back to Liam, his eyes glowing red. "He remembers Stiles," the beta explained before turning to Jay. "I figured you would have explained that to him."

"Yeah, well the link's been broken between us, again," Jay muttered.

"Scott remembers Stiles. Lydia and I remember Stiles. All of them remember Stiles," Malia spat at Liam.

"The Dread Doctors knew all about the Wild Hunt," Liam continued, ignoring Malia. "He can help us."

"Or he could kill us," Scott said.

"He's my responsibility," Liam said.

"Technically, he's mine," Kaia reminded him. "Noshiko and my mother gave me the sword."

"It's so awkward when Mom and Dad fight," Theo grunted as he pulled himself into a sitting position against the refrigerator

"Shut up," Scott, Jay, and Liam said in unison.

"You're both right," Hayden told them. "If Theo tries anything, we'll send him back to the skinwalkers. But for right now—"

"He goes back now," Scott stated.

"And I'm sending him," Steve growled, turning back to Theo.

"Except she's the one with the sword," Theo said, nodding to Kaia.

"Shut up!" everyone but Steve and Malia shouted at the chimera. Scott nodded to the other room and Liam moved to follow.

"Let's just go talk about this," Kaia whispered to the other alpha, nodding after the Scott and Liam.

Steve shook his head and turned around when he heard Malia step forward. "Malia," Hayden warned, moving between her and Theo.

"Can you give me a second alone with Theo?"

"Why?"

"So I can kill him," Malia stated.

"You don't have to be alone for that," Steve added before turning back to Jay and Kaia. "Let me go," he ordered.

"No," Kaia said, defiantly.

"Okay, look. I know that there's mixed feeling all around. But I might be your only option to stop the Wild Hunt," Theo stated. Steve stopped pushing against the others when he heard Theo's words.

"Let's kill him," Malia said.

"Do what you have to do to stop him," Jay told Kaia before moving toward the other room with Liam and Scott.

"I don't trust him, do you?" Scott asked as Jay walked past Malia and Hayden.

"No, but I think we can use him," Liam replied.

"Remember who he is. He got into your head and you tried to kill me. And when that didn't work he did kill me. And Tracy, and Josh, and his sister."

"And when he still didn't get what he wanted he tried to kill Steve," Jay told him as he walked into the room. "No one is forgetting who Theo is."

"This might be our only way to get Stiles back," Liam added.

"Can't we just try to find somebody that we at least trust?" Scott asked.

"Theo might be able to fill in the pieces we are missing," Jay argued.

"And if he doesn't?" Scott asked.

"Then we made a mistake," Jay shrugged.

Scott shook his head and turned back to Liam. "You made mistakes when you were learning to be an alpha," Liam said before Scott could speak.

"Yeah, I made a lot. But we don't have time for mistakes," Scott told the beta. "I can't lose Stiles."

"You've lost one friend to The Hunt," Jay spat, causing the two werewolves to turn back to him. "I've lost three now and I don't plan on losing any more. So, I'm going to try everything I can to stop anyone else from getting hurt and to save my friends," Jay continued, closing the distance between him and Scott. "And I'm going to try three times harder than you. And if that means using that psychopath," he shouted, pointing back toward the other room. "to get any information I can, then I'm going to do it! And if you wanted to help Stiles, then you would do the same," Jay finished, a slight growl rumbled through his throat at the end of his words as spots started to form on his body. Scott stared at the werecheetah for a moment before nodding slowly. Jay gritted his teeth before heading out of the house and running down the street.

* * *

"No one is killing anyone," Kaia warned Steve and Malia once Jay stepped out of the room.

"Kaia," Steve warned. "If we don't take care of him now, he'll just come after me later on and I'll have to put him down then. We've got too much going on for me to have to look over my shoulder at every turn."

"Theo wouldn't want to be an ordinary alpha anyway," Hayden reminded Steve.

"Actually, I think one of the last things I told Theo was just how ordinary he is," Steve spat.

"Okay, I deserve that. I get it," Theo said.

"Then you'll get why we're going to kill you," Malia said.

"Look! I'm not trying to kill anyone," Theo told them, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, I don't believe you," Steve growled. Kaia and Hayden quickly moved in the alpha's way. "You can't stop both of us."

"Maybe you need to take a minute to think about what's going on," Kaia told the alpha.

Steve shook his head and reached out to move Kaia aside, but froze when he heard Jay shouting from the other room. "I've lost three now and I don't plan on losing any more. So, I'm going to try everything I can to stop anyone else from getting hurt and save my friends. And I'm going to try three times harder than you. And if that means using that psychopath to get any information I can, then I'm going to do it! And if you wanted to help Stiles, then you would do the same."

Steve stopped Malia as she pushed past Hayden. "I don't care what he wants to try," Malia spat, trying to push past Steve.

"Maybe you should care," Kaia stated as she watched Jay run out of the house.

"You're not killing Theo," Steve said holding Malia back while Scott and Liam stepped back into the room. "Not today at least." The two werewolves nodded at Kaia as Steve finished speaking.

"You're also not going back into the ground," Kaia said, turning to Theo and holding up Kira's katana. "Not today at least," she repeated with a smirk. "Just remember, I can put you back in the ground anytime I want."

Theo nodded, staring at the blade for a moment before turning to the rest of the room. "You need a transformer that can handle five billion joules of electricity. I know where to find one, and I can show you how it works. I'll tell you, if Malia promises not to kill me," Theo stated, looking back to the werewcoyote. Malia growled at the chimera but was still being held back by Steve.

"She promises," Liam said.

"No, I don't," Malia corrected him. "We're really gonna do this?" she asked, turning to Scott. "Trust him?"

"You got a better idea?" Hayden asked.

"I've got an idea. It may not be better, but at least it's not him," Malia spat before pushing away from Steve and walking out of the house.

"We've had a long day. You'll show us where the transformer is tomorrow," Scott told Theo.

"Where do I go in the meantime?" Theo asked.

"Still got those chains?" Liam whispered to Scott.

"No—" Theo started, but Kaia took the sword out and waved it in his face.

"There's another place we could store you overnight," the kitsune commented.

"Fine," Theo grunted.

"I'll stick around for a bit, go take care of Jay and Fiona," Kaia whispered to Steve as Scott and Liam headed up the stairs to retrieve the chains.

Steve nodded at the kitsune and headed out of the house.

* * *

"You beat me here?" Jay sighed as he stepped into what was left of Charlie and Fiona's room.

"Had to find out if it was real," the banshee replied, not turning away from the room. The drawers had been left open, half of each drawer was empty while the other half was still full of Fiona's clothes. Only one laptop sat on the desk, the second chair had vanished as well. Charlie's longsword that usually rested against the wall was also missing.

"He leave behind a relic?" Jay asked.

"This," Fiona whispered before holding up a picture frame. In the photo, Charlie's eyes were closed and his lips were pressed against the banshee's cheek. She took a long breath before setting the photo on the desk. "Blake's working with them," she muttered, still not turning to the werecheetah.

"What? Why?" Jay stammered. "I mean Blake's a monster, but why would he want to make sure that the Ghost Riders take everyone in town?"

"Because when we find a way to bring back August, he'll be gone."

"What? How do you know this?"

"It's a guess," Fiona admitted, turning to face Jay. The werecheetah tilted his head, causing her to sigh. "After the link was severed, we met the last remaining person in Canaan, Lenore. Once everyone else had been taken, the Ghost Riders brought back her dead son. I think they do it to prevent the people they leave behind from figuring out what's going on, prevent them from stopping the Wild Hunt. But if we stop it, then Blake should disappear, the Ghost Riders won't need him because he would have failed."

Jay scratched his head, attempting to understand what Fiona told him. "The link—" Jay started, his eyes widening as his hand froze. "It's not just blocked off like it was last time—"

"It's completely gone," Leonard stated from behind the werecheetah.

Jay jumped as he turned to face the werelion. "But how?"

"You were only brought into the link because Charlie figured out how to heal other through it. Before that, no one thought it was even possible to bring in someone who wasn't bitten by the alpha," Fiona explained. Jay turned back to her confused. "My mom explained it to me after I was connected with the pack. She and Yuki had a theory after seeing you added to the link. She said that our individual abilities would make the pack stronger than if Steve started to build his own pack—"

"And it gave them easier access to use us," Steve stated as walked up the stairs to join the pack. Fiona bit her lip and shook her head slightly. "They did that, I remember. Blake lied about the extent, but he built the lie off the truth. Why else would they risk your and Kaia's life?"

"He's got a point," Leonard told the banshee.

"Well, they're done with that now," Fiona replied.

"Yeah, the Republic was dissolved. They don't exactly need us to do their bidding as they are free to do it themselves," Leonard commented.

"That's fair," Fiona whispered.

"Sooooooo," Jay said, turning to Steve. "Let's rebuild that link?" Steve looked at the werecheetah and shook his head. Jay raised an eyebrow at the alpha. "This doesn't have to do with Blake making you think you can't trust us still does it?"

"No," Steve told him. "It has to do with the fact that the link isn't strong enough in me for anyone else to survive being added to it."

"Then you start with Leonard and I and—"

"Steve's right," Leonard said interrupting Jay. "It's like Charlie had the foundation of the link, but Steve built the frame. No foundation, no link."

"That doesn't make sense. Steve was meant to take on the role of alpha if Blake fell."

"Unless Blake did it intentionally," Leonard said. "He seemed to target Charlie specifically when he came back. Planting seeds in Steve's head that Charlie was trying to take his alpha status, threatening Fiona to draw him out."

"Blake built a lie on a truth, just like he did with the Republic," Fiona sighed.

"Meaning?" Jay asked.

"Mom told me that my dad and Blake both had essential pieces to the link," Fiona explained. "Each could become an alpha and start their own pack. If they stay together the pack gains more power."

"But, if there are differing ideals, they can challenge each other for alpha status without losing the link," Steve finished.

"And it's not an even split, one side has a heightened control over the link," Fiona added.

"And he probably Charlie had more control, and that we'd all be cut off from each other if he took him," Leonard added.

"But how?" Jay asked. "If Steve still has a part of the link he can create it again?"

"The link was created for a pack of werewolves. It needs another werewolf to form it and then it needs to be reopened to the rest of us," Fiona replied. "Maybe."

"Well, we have three others that we know," Jay told them

"Or we're wrong, and trying will kill them," Steve said.

"We don't know that," Fiona replied.

"I'll see what I can find from Desmond's notes before we test or dismiss the idea," Leonard told them.

"Then how do we communicate in the meantime?" Jay asked.

"Phones," Steve replied, holding up his cell.

Jay groaned before heading to his room. "How's Chris?" Fiona asked Leonard after Jay left.

"Significantly better, got a recipe for curing supernatural wounds as well," Leonard told her with a smirk.

"That's great," Steve stated.

"You sound less than enthused," Fiona mentioned.

"Theo's back," Steve told them.

"What?" the other two asked, their jaws dropping slightly.

"He remembers Stiles, knows a bit about the Ghost Riders, and is going to help us capture one," Steve explained. "Jay's willing to try anything to get the others back," Steve added when the other two didn't respond. "And I'm willing to try anything to keep this storm from leaving."

"When are we planning to capture the Ghost Rider?" Leonard asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Then, let's make sure we're ready for it," Leonard stated before heading to bed.

"You think it will work?" Fiona asked, turning back to the picture.

"Canaan didn't exactly give us much to go on in order to bring everyone back. I'm willing to try anything," Steve repeated.

"I just hope it works," Fiona whispered. Steve nodded before heading toward his room.

* * *

"This was a bad idea," Liam stated as they walked through the preserve.

"I wouldn't say it's—" Jay stated.

"It's a terrible idea," Theo interrupted. Liam yanked on the chain that was cuffed to the chimera, causing him to grunt in frustration. "I told you where the transformer is," Theo continued after a few steps. "I told you how it works. I don't need to be there when it all blows up."

"It's not going to blow up!" Hayden spat, turning to the chimera as the group came to a stop. "They ride the lightning. We can use that to catch one and keep him there until we figure out what they want. It's a good idea."

"You're trying to catch a Ghost Rider," Theo said. "A million things could go wrong. Terrible idea."

"Just in time," Jay muttered as Kaia ran up to join them. "Where's Leonard?"

"He called me and said he was needed at the hospital," Kaia explained.

"Not to mention, these idiots lost their link, again," Theo said. Jay glared at the chimera before turning back to Kaia. "This is worse than a terrible idea."

"The bad idea was bringing him back," Liam told Hayden. "Scott's right, this is a mistake."

"You took a risk. We took a risk," she stated, looking at the rest of the group. "But it was the right thing to do." The beta paused and stepped toward Liam. "I believe in you," she added before kissing Liam.

"You guys want me to leave you alone?" Theo asked. "Oh, that's right, I can't," he added, holding up his cuffed hands.

Thunder rolled through the air as Theo dropped his chained arms. "We better hurry," Hayden stated, looking to the sky. Liam pulled Theo forward as they continued toward the Dread Doctors' lab.

* * *

Steve held up the last piece of the cage as Scott screwed it in. The two alphas turned when the door opened and Hayden, Kaia, Liam, and Jay led Theo into the Dread Doctor's lab. "You did it," Hayden chuckled, staring at the cage made of chainlink fence.

"Of course, we did it," Mason commented from behind Steve as the alphas inspected the cage.

"Just remember, I'm faster," Jay whispered to Theo as Liam undid the cuffs on the chimera's wrists.

"I'm stronger," Theo replied, glaring at the werecheetah before pointing at and moving toward the transformer. The machine rumbled to life as Theo flipped the switch. "This thing can transmute the energy from a lightning bolt," Theo told them. "Even successive strikes."

"Mason are you sure this is going to work?" Scott asked, walking back toward the door and pointing at the cage.

"Well, whatever's inside this cage is shielded from any outside electrical current," Mason explained.

"And any electricity that comes from the inside will be contained as well," Kaia added.

"So, the Ghost Rider won't be able to use lightning to escape," Mason continued.

"And he won't be able to use his whip or his gun," Kaia finished.

"We put a lightning rod on the roof," Corey stated, pointing to the ceiling. "And connected it to that conduit cable. Drawing the Ghost Rider to that spot," he added, moving his finger down, following a large wire in the middle of the room that was bolted to the floor.

"We can't send him directly in because the cage neutralizes electromagnetism. Lightning will just bounce off," Mason stated, waving his hand around. "Which is the same reason it will hold him."

"Short story is, Leonard says Mason's plan will work, so that's good enough for me," Jay commented.

"If the Ghost Rider lands here," Scott mumbled, walking to the bolted cable. "How do we get him in the cage?"

"We have to lure him in," Corey said.

"Bait?" Scott asked.

"I'll do it," Hayden volunteered. Liam moved to protest but Hayden interrupted him. "It'll be okay, I'm faster than you."

"But, I'm faster than you," Jay told her, pushing her aside as he moved to the cage.

The others shrugged as Hayden scoffed. "As soon as Jay is out, Steve and Scott will close the gates, and I'll put down a barrier of mountain ash," Mason said, closing the doors on Jay and pulling out a large jar of mountain ash.

"What if he brings friends?" Steve asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"I'll be up on the roof to take down the rod," Corey stated.

"And we'll be on the lookout for any other Ghost Riders," Mason added, pointing to himself, Kaia, Jay, Corey and Hayden.

"What do you think?" Liam asked, turning to Scott.

"I think it's the best idea that we have right now," Scott replied.

"As long as everything goes perfectly and he doesn't escape and kill us all," Theo commented.

"And as long as someone doesn't try to sabotage what we're doing," Steve said, turning to the chimera.

"And your transformer works, and the whole place doesn't catch on fire," Hayden added.

"And there isn't a catastrophic solar flare," Mason sighed.

The room filled with silence as the group looked between each other. "Let's do it," Scott stated.

"Okay," Mason sighed before turning to a box and turning the dials. The group flinched slightly as electricity sparked along the outside of the fence before fading away. Jay looked at Steve with a half smirk on his face as the rest of the group nodded at the success. They froze when they heard thunder rumble overhead.

* * *

"He's got third degree burns over ninety percent of his body," Melissa explained to Malia. "I should be telling you to say your goodbyes.

"It's Peter. I don't need to say goodbyes," Malia stated. "I need you to fix him, so we could find out what he knows about the Wild Hunt."

"From what I've heard, he's a raging psychopath. Are you sure it's worth the risk?" Leonard asked.

"Leonard's right, your father is a ruthless con man who always has a devious plan to hurt everyone around him. What happens when he gets out of bed? Do you have a plan of your own?"

"I have a plan," Malia said quickly. "I don't know if it's devious."

"At least it's a plan," Melissa sighed. Malia smirked as Leonard followed the nurse to the pharmacy. "I don't know about this," Melissa muttered once the two were alone.

"My dad's not much better than Peter, but I'd probably still save him if I had the chance," Leonard told her as they started to gather supplies. "And he brought back Stiles's keys, maybe he does know something that could help us."

"Or he's just using Stiles to trick everyone into trusting him," she replied as she started to mix the ingredients together.

"But he would know that no one would remember Stiles. My pack and I were the only ones who truly do and we wouldn't even know about Peter's past if you didn't tell me."

"So, you don't think he has an ulterior motive?" Melissa scoffed as Leonard drew the mixture into a syringe.

"I'm sure he does, but if there's a chance he has more information about someone you lost and you were related to him, wouldn't you give him a chance?" the werelion asked as they headed back toward Malia.

Melissa paused for a moment before nodding. "This way," she said gesturing down the hall. The three moved past the other hospital staff before ducking into the burn unit. "I can't promise this will work," she told Malia as they stood outside of the plastic surrounding Peter's bed.

"You said he was dying anyway. What does he have to lose?" Malia asked.

"Dying in a less painful way," Leonard suggested.

"I can hear you. I'm not dead yet, and I'm already in pain," Peter muttered from his bed. Melissa and Malia pushed open the plastic barrier revealing Peter's blistering body and stepped inside with Leonard following behind them, holding the syringe behind his back. "I think they put that there to protect me. Glad to see you're obeying hospital protocols," he commented, staring at Melissa.

"Your daughter asked me to treat you," Melissa explained.

Peter paused for a moment, looking to Malia, before returning his focus to Melissa. "In exchange for what?"

Melissa turned to Malia. "Told ya you needed a plan."

"She helps you, you help me," Malia stated.

"That's a bit open-ended," Peter commented. "What if I don't agree to your conditions?"

"You die a painful and slow death," Leonard told him.

Peter sighed and stared at the ceiling. "So, what exactly do you know about our kind of medicine."

"A lot more than you think," Leonard said pulling out the syringe and jamming the needle into Peter's chest before pushing the green fluid into his body.

Peter's scream of pain became gurgled as a blue-green slime started to dribble out of his mouth. The werewolf thrashed in the bed, gripping the sheets as he struggled to breathe through the ooze. "Think it's working?" Malia asked.

"Should be. It looks painful enough," Melissa replied.

The blistered skin started to peel away, revealing fresh, healthy skin beneath as Peter continued to squirm in pain. After a few minutes, Peter's body relaxed, the blistered skin fully peeled away and laying on the bed next to the regurgitated slime. "I can still hear his heartbeat," Leonard stated as the three watched Peter's unmoving body.

The werewolf suddenly sat up in the bed, gasping for air. "If you ever do that to me again, I'll kill you," he threatened, looking to Leonard.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you're on your death bed," Leonard replied as Malia tossed him a pile of clothes and the three moved outside of the plastic barrier.

After a few minutes of Peter grunting and knocking over medical trays, the werewolf was fully dressed. Melissa and Malia supported him as Leonard poked his head out the door. "All clear," he whispered before leading them toward the elevator.

Malia kicked the lobby button as Peter looked to Melissa. "You know we never did have that second date," Peter mentioned. The two girls tossed him off their shoulders, allowing him to collapse as the doors started to close.

* * *

Fiona stepped out of the house as a car pulled up along the street. The howling wind blew against her as she made her way to the car. "Stilinski called me. He found Stiles's room," Lydia stated as Fiona sat in the passenger seat.

"That's great. But I don't think this conversation about Claudia is going to go how you expect it to," Fiona told her.

"I know," Lydia sighed, gripping the wheel. "That's what my mom said. But if Claudia is like Caleb, then she's stopping Stilinski from remembering Stiles."

"But Lenore didn't want to let go of Caleb even after she realized the truth."

"But there was nothing she could do to bring everyone back. The storm had already moved on."

Fiona paused for a moment and Lydia looked to the other banshee. "You think that if Stilinski remembers Stiles, it might help bring him back?"

Lydia nodded her head slowly. "It might."

"Then let's go." Lydia nodded before driving toward the sheriff's house.

* * *

Jay walked around the conduit wire as he listened to the thunder roar above him. He positioned himself between the wire and the cage when the wire started to spark after a loud bang shook the room. After a second, a Ghost Rider was standing right in front of him.

"Catch me if you can," Jay mocked before running toward the cage. The Ghost Rider followed behind him, reaching for his gun as he passed the middle of the cage. As soon as Jay had made it through the other side, Steve leapt up and slammed the gate closed, locking it in place. The alpha smirked at the Ghost Rider before turning back and nodding at Liam.

Scott ran toward the gate on the other side and pulled them closed. His hands slipped as the chain link fence got caught on one of the poles, just before the gate closed. Scott grabbed the gate again and tried to pull it free, but the Ghost Rider had made his way across the cage and started to push the gate back open before Scott could free it. Theo ran back into the building and started to push the gate closed from the other side. The Ghost Rider reached out and pulled Theo's arm into the cage with him.

"Keep closing it," Theo shouted as Steve and Liam ran to the other side to help the others. They heard Theo cry out in pain as his bones cracked between the two gate doors. Liam flung Theo out of the way as Steve took the chimera's place and started to push the door close. The two alphas shifted and roared at the Ghost Rider as they finally brought the gate together. Scott locked the gate and they leapt backward as Mason ran by, pouring a line of mountain ash on the ground.

"Go!" Scott shouted and Mason and Jay ran out of the building.

"We did it," Mason sighed as he closed the door. Jay watched as Corey pulled out the lightning rod and threw it to the ground.

"Alright, let's split up and patrol the area," Kaia ordered, shouting over the storm. The others nodded before running into the woods and searching for any signs of approaching Ghost Riders.

* * *

Steve watched as the Ghost Rider reached for his gun before realizing it was gone. Scott raised his hand, revealing that he had taken it during the struggle. The building shuddered against the storm as the two alphas, Theo, and Liam stared at the Ghost Rider, preparing to fight. The Ghost Rider raised his hand and electricity sparked off the conduit wire and to the cage. The electricity arced around the cage, but never made it to the Ghost Rider. He slowly lowered his hand as the sparks disappeared.

"It worked," Scott sighed as the group relaxed.

"We did it," Liam breathed.

"Yeah we did," Scott panted.

"We aren't in the clear yet," Steve muttered as the Ghost Rider raised both of his hands. Thunder roared overhead as a continuous stream of electricity flowed to the cage. They all turned as they heard the transformer groan.

* * *

Lydia knocked on the door and the two banshees waited as the storm's wind swirled around them. The sheriff opened the door and nodded for the two to come in. They stepped inside before Stilinski silently led them to the hallway. "This was where you peeled away the wallpaper," he muttered, stopping and staring at a closed door behind the partially destroyed wall. He opened the door and stepped in, holding the door open for them. The two stepped into the empty room and looked around. "You knew about it, didn't you?" the sheriff asked as they turned to him. Lydia nodded slowly at the man. "God, it was on the blueprints," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "It was here when we moved in. That was eighteen years ago."

Lydia turned and started walking toward a corner. Fiona tilted her head as Lydia's eyes became wide and she started to look around the room. "Lydia?" Fiona asked causing the other banshee to freeze. "What is it?"

Lydia whipped around before turning back to the other two. "Nothing," she whispered.

"I don't understand how you knew this was here," Stilinski said. "If you want to discuss the possibility that I had a son—I'm listening."

Lydia nodded before shutting the door and turning back the sheriff. "We have to tell you something first."

* * *

After a few minutes of electricity arcing around the cage, the Ghost Rider finally dropped his hands. The group let out a sigh, allowing their muscles to relax. "Now what do we do?" Theo asked.

"Try and talk to him," Scott replied.

"Mr. Ghost Rider?" Liam asked politely.

"How formal," Steve commented glancing to the beta.

"Mr. Rider," Liam said after clearing his throat. Scott tilted his head at Liam and Theo shared a look with Steve. "We'll let you out, if you tell us how to get our friends back."

"Everyone," Scott added. "We want everyone back."

"Tell us how to get 'em all back," Liam said, raising his voice as the Rider remained silent.

"This is the plan?" Theo asked when the Ghost Rider didn't respond.

"There wasn't a plan for this part of the plan," Liam told him.

"That's fine," Steve stated, stepping to the line of mountain ash and staring at the Ghost Rider. "We'll have plenty of time while he's stuck in the cage to make him talk," he growled, flashing his eyes at the Rider.

The Ghost Rider didn't react to the alpha's threat and continued to stare silently at them. "Maybe he can't hear us," Scott suggested.

"Maybe it speaks an ancient language," Liam said.

"Maybe it only responds to pain," Theo added.

"Or fear," Liam said.

"Nothing's gonna scare this thing. Look at him, he's a walking corpse," Theo said.

"I'm on board with torturing him until he talks," Steve stated.

"Wait, why'd he stop trying to get out?" Liam asked.

The Ghost Rider leaned back, his mouth, lacking a hole, seemed to open as a ghostly wail emitted from the Rider.

"Did he just call for backup?" Theo asked.

"When Corey made the Ghost Rider visible at the party, another one showed up," Liam stated.

"We have to figure out how to talk to him, or else get the hell out of here," Scott said, looking back to the Ghost Rider.

Steve whipped out his phone and held it to his ear after pushing a few buttons. "Leonard, we need to figure out how to communicate with the Ghost Riders, now."

* * *

"Leonard's trying to figure out how to communicate with the Ghost Riders. Did you notice anything when the Ghost Riders attacked at the party?" Kaia asked when she caught up to Jay, still on the phone with Leonard.

The werecheetah grabbed the phone from Kaia. "Are you still with Malia?"

" _What? No, the Ghost Rider is calling for back up and—"_ Leonard stated before Jay gave the phone back to Kaia.

"Where are you going?" Kaia called out as Jay took off.

"I'm not leaving Malia alone with that psychopath," Jay shouted before disappearing into the woods.

" _Jay?"_ Leonard's voice sounded over the phone.

"Yeah, he's gone," Kaia mumbled, putting the phone back to her ear before running toward the others.

"I wish we knew what was happening," Kaia heard Mason ask.

"We do, and it's not good," Kaia said as she ran up to Mason, Hayden, and Corey. "We need to figure out how to communicate with the Ghost Rider and fast."

Mason stared at her for a moment before his eyes widened. "They were communicating," he said.

"Who?" Corey asked.

"I was right about him. Actually, I was wrong about him, but I was right about the wrong thing," Mason rambled.

"Time's a factor," Kaia reminded the boy.

"Parrish," Mason told her. "Remember when I thought that the Ghost Riders were scared of him?" he asked turning to Hayden.

"At the party?"

"I think he was actually trying to communicate with him."

"You got that?" Kaia asked.

" _Calling him now,"_ Leonard replied before hanging up on Kaia.

* * *

The sheriff looked between the two banshees, waiting for them to speak.

"We went to another town the Ghost Riders had been to previously," Lydia started.

"There was a woman, Lenore, who was left behind because she was a banshee," Fiona continued. "In order to fill the void of her entire town being taken and her being left behind—"

"Her son, Caleb, came back from the dead, essentially. It was like he was a construct of her imagination, but he actually existed again and was able to interact with us."

"Then once August was taken from our pack, Steve's old alpha, Blake, came back from the dead in what seems like the same way," Fiona explained.

"Okay? What does this have to do with the possibility of me having a son?"

"Both Caleb and Blake prevented Lenore and Steve from remembering those who they lost. Blake actively tried to suppress Steve's memories," Fiona told him.

"We think that Claudia is preventing you from remembering Stiles," Lydia finished.

"So, wait a sec. So, this woman, Lenore, she conjured up her dead son?"

"She was the only one left," Lydia said.

"And Steve basically revived the alpha that he killed himself?"

"If August didn't exist then he would have never done it," Fiona replied.

"They had to fill a void," Lydia explained.

"And you've seen them, this kid and this alpha?"

"Yes," Fiona told him.

"We all did," Lydia added.

"They were real, and they were here."

"But—" Lydia started.

"But what?" Stilinski asked.

"They both saw it happen. They knew it was real, but they didn't want to believe it. Lenore wanted to believe in her son—"

"And Steve wanted to believe in Blake," Fiona interrupted.

"So, what're you trying to say? You think Claudia is not real?" he asked before scoffing. "You think I made up a phantom wife?"

"We aren't saying that you made her up—" Fiona started.

"You're afraid to remember him," Lydia stated before Fiona could finish.

"She's a flesh and blood woman," the sheriff shouted. "She's real. Everything else here is just—is just speculation. Conjecture. It's a theory, based on—on a ghost town."

Fiona sighed and looked over to Lydia. The other banshee was staring at the sheriff in disbelief until it seemed her eyes caught something. Her head moved to look behind the man. She walked past him, ignoring his stare. He looked back to Fiona as she paused in the middle of the room and the banshee shrugged before they turned back to Lydia.

Lydia slowly reached one hand out into the air, gasping as her hand stopped. Her other arm reached out and she carefully pinched her fingers together on the open air. She clutched the air she grabbed before, slowly bringing her hands to her face and sniffing the air between them.

She turned back to them still holding the invisible object, a tear rolling midway down her cheek, her smile faded when she saw the concerned looks on their face. "You don't see anything?"

Fiona shook her head. "What do you see?"

"I see a deeply disturbed young woman and an enabler," Stilinski stated.

"You're afraid to remember because you're afraid of what it means," Lydia told him.

"Why do you care so much if I remember him?" he asked, biting back his anger.

"Because you loved him," Lydia replied. She stood there for a moment, still clutching the air before she brought one of her arms back and flung it forward.

Stilinski instinctively reached out to stop the air she threw at him. Fiona gasped as Stiles's lacrosse jersey appeared as it touched his fingertips. Stilinski froze, looking down at the shirt that had magically appeared before staring at Lydia in shock.

* * *

Thunder continued to roar overhead as the four continued to stare down the Ghost Rider. They turned when they heard the door open and saw Parrish standing in the doorway, staring at the Ghost Rider for a moment before joining them.

Parrish stepped up to the line of mountain ash and the Ghost Rider stepped toward the front of the cage. "That's progress," Theo commented.

"Ask him how we get everyone back," Liam stated.

"Tell us how we get everyone back," Parrish said, his eyes not leaving the Ghost Rider.

A wail escaped from the Ghost Rider as his sealed mouth moved. "What was that?" Steve asked.

"Did he say something?" Scott asked.

"He said, 'Hellhound,'" Parrish replied, leaning closer to the Rider.

"Is that a good thing?" Theo asked.

* * *

Jay sprinted after Malia's scent, pausing when he came close, before sprinting off toward the sound of her car. "What're you doing here?" Malia asked as she stepped out of the car.

"Came to help," Jay panted as he came to a stop. Malia rolled her eyes before heading toward the woods.

"Y'know I was in pretty bad shape when you found me. I don't really have a clear picture of where I was," Peter told them as he got out of the car.

"I marked the territory," Malia said turning to the other two

"Ew," Jay grimaced.

"Visually. I marked it visually," she explained. "But we didn't see where you came out."

"It's a supernatural rift, Malia, it's not the Golden Gate Bridge. I doubt we can even see it, let alone get through it," Peter said as Malia continued on.

"It's worth a try," Jay shrugged, moving past Peter.

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Friends with the person who saved your life, which you still owe us for, so let's go," Jay ordered nodding toward Malia. Peter growled lightly as he followed behind the other two. "I can't believe you came out here by yourself," Jay whispered when he caught up to Malia.

"He's not going to hurt me," she told the werecheetah before glancing at him. "He'll probably hurt you though."

Jay scowled at her slightly. "He'd have to catch me first."

"This is a horrible waste of time," Peter shouted from behind them.

"You promised me. On your deathbed," Malia reminded him.

"I just saw a kid get burned alive trying to escape the Hunt. You try and save Stiles and August, they're going to die the same way. Humans can't get through"

"Unless we bring them into the pack link," Jay told him.

"Your link doesn't exist there," Peter told him.

"Hasn't your link been severed out here?" Malia asked.

"Well," Jay shrugged.

"Great plan."

"Then we'll find another way to get him out," Malia told Peter. "But first we have to get in."

"You have no self-preservation instincts. How are you my daughter?" Jay heard Peter mumble behind them.

* * *

"Ask him again," Scott said.

"What do you want from us?" Parrish asked.

The Ghost Rider turned to Parrish a wail coming through again before whispered words echoed in the room as if coming from different voices. "We are the Wild Hunt. We hunt forever. Those who hunt with us hunt forever."

"What does that mean?" Liam asked.

"Tell us what you want," Parrish said.

"We are the Wild Hunt. Those who hunt with us hunt forever."

"That clarifies things," Theo commented.

"We might need a different approach," Steve muttered, moving to step forward.

"No," Scott said, holding Steve back. "What do we have to do to get everyone back. Do you want something from us?"

The Ghost Rider turned to stare at Scott. "Why's he looking at Scott?" Liam asked.

Theo followed the Rider's gaze. "He figured out Scott's the alpha."

Steve looked back to the true alpha before stepping behind him. "There must be something you want," Scott said.

"There is only the Hunt. No one resists. No one escapes."

"If they can't be bargained with, then we're going to have to fight 'em," Scott whispered to the others.

Steve nodded before stepping around Scott. "Well, that's about to change. We're coming for you and your friends," Steve warned him. "And then we're going to save our friends." The Ghost Rider turned from Scott and stared at Steve. "Your hunt is over," the alpha growled.

The Ghost Rider slowly turned from Steve back to Parrish and the whispers from earlier returned. "Parrish?" Scott asked.

"What's happening?" Liam asked.

"Scott—" Theo muttered. Steve turned and saw flames burst out of Parrish's body as the Rider continued to speak to him. As the last of his clothes burned away he stepped forward, lighting the mountain ash barrier on fire. "What is he doing?" Theo asked.

"He's going to set him free," Scott gasped

Steve shifted and howled into the air before he and Scott rushed to stop Parrish.

* * *

"I think you have to admit that you have an unhealthy attachment to Stiles," Peter said as they continued through the woods. "You've got to let him go."

Malia growled before stomping ahead. "I hope you don't think my attachment to August is unhealthy, cause if so, boy do I have a surprise for you," Jay commented coming to a stop.

Peter rolled his eyes before pushing past Jay. "Would you at least try to behave like a human?"

"I need Stiles for that," Malia shouted. Jay stopped, tilting his head as he looked at Malia.

"Why? Is he your human crutch?" Peter asked.

"He's my anchor," Malia replied. Jay bit his lip, nodding slightly before he started to move to catch up to them.

"I'll get you a new anchor. He's not coming back. He was hunted. He got caught."

"So, did you," Jay stated, pushing past Peter. "And yet here we are."

Peter tilted his head at the werecheetah's demeanor change. "You risked your life to bring us his keys," Malia stated, turning back to Peter.

"I risked my life to escape the Hunt. Not to reunite sentimental teenagers."

"Then why even bother with the keys?" Jay asked before they continued on.

"You wanted us to know about Stiles and Canaan. You were warning us," Malia stated before coming to a stop again. "This is where we found you," she said, pointing to the ground.

Peter walked around the faint imprints that had remained from where he lay. "Like I said, there's nothing here."

"You're not even looking," Malia said.

"You can't just poke around and expect to find a supernatural train station." Peter chuckled, half smiling at the ridiculousness of the task.

"Why not?" Jay asked. Jay squinted as the werewolf's face dropped before he turned around. A horse whiny in the distance and Jay flicked out his claws.

"Did you hear that?" Peter muttered.

* * *

"Still nothing?" Kaia asked as she ran into Mason and Hayden.

"Nope," Hayden replied.

"Same here," Mason said. "How do you think it's going?"

"I bet it's working," Hayden replied with a smile. Her smile faded when Steve's howl echoed through the woods.

"You two stay here and keep watch," Kaia stated before sprinting back toward the Dread Doctor's old lair.

* * *

"Parrish, stop!" Scott shouted as he and Steve grabbed the Hellhound and pushed him back. Parrish growled and prepared to step toward them as Theo grabbed Parrish's shoulder. The smell of burned flesh filled the room as Theo gasped in pain before being shoved to the ground.

"All three of us, together," Steve said, nodding to Liam. The beta joined the two alphas as they worked to push against the hellhound.

"We need to do something," Liam shouted as the three of them felt their feet slide beneath them.

"Yeah, on three," Scott grunted nodding to the other two. "One, two, three!"

The three of them shoved Parrish, pushing him out the door and to the ground. They looked down at their burned hands as Parrish started to rise, still growling.

Steve saw Kaia run around the corner, stopping when she saw the embers still rising off Parrish. "I hope this works," Kaia muttered under her breath as she closed her eyes and raised her hands. The embers floated away from Parrish's body before being absorbed into Kaia's hands.

Steve turned back, when he thought he heard someone grunt behind him, but only saw the building they had pushed Parrish out of. He turned back as Parrish returned to his normal form, getting to his feet.

* * *

"It's them?" Malia asked.

"Yeah, and judging by the sound, we don't have a lot of time," Peter told her.

"For what?"

"For you to run."

"You're leaving me?"

"I'm saving you," Peter replied as he turned to face her.

"Malia, go," Jay told her.

"If we can hear them, then they must be close," Malia protested.

"There'll be another chance," Peter assured her, placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Why does he get to stay?" she asked pointing to Jay.

"Cause Peter doesn't care if I die, and I'm going to get any information I can out of his dying moments before running away."

"Go now," Peter told Malia. "Malia, run! Go!" Malia ran off as Peter moved to stand next to Jay. "You know you can't out run them," Peter snarled as he cracked his neck.

Jay leaned closer to Peter. "I don't have to out run them. I just have to outrun you," he whispered. "So, before I have to run off. Which direction do you think you came from?"

"You think this is some kind of game?" Peter growled as he shifted.

"No, I think I need to save my friends," Jay growled, spots forming along his body as two Ghost Riders galloped through the tree line. "So, start talking."

"Out of time," Peter muttered before roaring at the Riders as they aimed their guns at the two

The horses reared up before settling back to the ground, and the Riders turned and rode away.

"What the hell just happened?" Jay asked, turning to Peter.

The blue-eyed werewolf turned to Jay and shook his head, his eyes wide.

* * *

Parrish looked at Kaia before turning to the three werewolves. His shoulders heaved as he looked at their burned hands. "Don't follow me," he told them before turning and running past Kaia.

"Are you okay?" Kaia asked, running up to the others once Parrish was gone and looking at Steve's hands.

"They're not that bad," Steve told her. "We'll heal."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Parrish tried to free the Ghost Rider," Liam explained.

"It was like he was following the Rider's orders," Scott added.

"We pushed him out here—and left Theo alone," Steve realized. The three of them jumped to their feet. "Keep a look out with the others," Steve told the kitsune as they headed back to the building.

The three of them stepped into the door and found the gate wide open. The Ghost Rider was laying in the center of the cage, blood pooling beneath his head. "What the hell?" Hayden muttered as she and Mason walked through the door. They heard Theo cough from the corner and Hayden walked over to him.

Scott and Steve knelt down to examine the Ghost Rider's wound as Hayden slammed Theo into the wall. "What did you do?"

"It was Mr. Douglas," Theo stuttered. Scott stood and turned to the chimera. "He ate his brain."

"Scott was right. I was wrong," Liam stated as Steve dug his finger into the Ghost Rider's skull. "We're sending you back."

"It wasn't the brain. It was the pineal gland," Steve stated, removing his fingers and flicking away the blood.

"Mr. Douglas ate his pineal gland," Scott muttered, leaning back down by Steve.

"It couldn't have been Theo," Mason said. "These murders have been going on for weeks."

Steve looked over to Theo. "Looks like it's your lucky day."

"Guys," Liam whispered. "His whips gone."

* * *

"Mr. Douglas? What're you doing?" Corey said from deeper in the woods. Kaia jogged toward the sound of his voice to rendezvous.

"Something I have been waiting to do for a very long time," she heard a man say in a German accent.

Kaia slid to a stop when she saw a whip wrap around Corey's throat. The chimera cried out in pain before disappearing. She drew her katana and stepped out to face Mr. Douglas. His glowing, pale green eyes turned to her as she spun her blade in her hand.

"How the hell?" she asked as the two circled each other.

"It has always been my goal to control the Wild Hunt. An unstoppable force would have won us the Second World War," Mr. Douglas said in a thick German accent.

"You're insane," she hissed before running at him with her sword. Mr. Douglas swung his arm and the whip wrapped around her ankle before he pulled her foot out from beneath her.

She groaned as she slammed into the ground, her katana flying into the woods. "Although, I was surprised when I noticed the Ghost Riders are able to control the Hellhound," he added, kneeling next to Kaia. "But then I saw you take his flame and return him to normal," he paused, clicking his tongue. "Can't have that now." He smirked, pulling out a revolver. Kaia swung up her legs to kick Mr. Douglas, but, without flinching, he grabbed her ankle and spun her so she was facing the ground. She felt the metal barrel on the back of her head before she vanished in a cloud of smoke.


	8. Rift

_Rift_

 ** _AN: Hey everyone. I'm back! Sorry for the lack of postings recently. I had some issues with my computer and wasn't able to post anything for a little while. I had recently backed up some files so was fortunate that I didn't have to start from scratch. Here is the next chapter. I should be posting the next two chapters over the next two weeks while I work on redoing the epilogue. As soon as that is finished I will upload that and then start working on the next story._**

 ** _As always, let me know what you think of this chapter and the story thus far. I'm excited to be back finishing up the story!_**

Fiona rose from the table when Steve walked through the door. "Where are the others?"

"Jay went to talk to Leonard," Steve sighed. "Things didn't really go as planned tonight."

"Have it in you to try one more plan?"

"Fiona, I don't think—" Steve started.

"I just need you to see something," she begged.

Steve let out a breath before shrugging. "What do you have in mind?"

Fiona nodded toward the stairs and led Steve up them. "Lydia brought me along to talk to Stilinski about Claudia, but while she was there—in Stiles's old room—she noticed something. She said it was like the room was coming back to her from her memory. I didn't understand why I couldn't see anything that she could, but then I remembered I never had any memories about Stiles's room."

"Okay?" Steve sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as they stopped outside of August's empty room.

"I didn't have any memories of Stiles's room, but I do have some about August's," the banshee explained before pushing the door open. "So, I came back here and started to see—it was like I could piece the room together," she explained, walking into the room and toward the back wall. She stopped a few feet away before reaching down and grasping the air with her hand. "Open your hand," she told him.

"Fiona, I really don't feel like this is a good use of our time right now," the alpha muttered, looking at the empty room. The banshee ignored him, continuing toward him with her outstretched hand still clutching the air.

"Just try," she begged, lifting the alpha's hand to meet hers. Steve gasped just before her hand made contact with his and a heavy weight press against his hand. He looked down at the pistol that was now resting in his hand.

"How?" he gasped as he started to examine the gun. He paused when he spotted the Caesar crest imprinted near the base of the gun. He removed the clip and ejected the bullets into the palm of his hand. A bullet fell out of his hand and bounced on the floor. His ears twitched when he didn't hear the echo of an empty room. Steve looked up to the banshee in shock as a grin started to appear on her face. "Can you go help Jay talk to Leonard?"

"About what?" Fiona asked, her smiling fading from her face.

"Kaia was taken. I was going to bring you with me to talk with him, but—" he paused, looking around the room. "I need a minute here."

Fiona nodded before heading out of the room. She glanced back at the alpha as she made her way down the stairs. Steve nodded at her before she disappeared beneath the floor. Once he heard the front door shut, he pushed the door behind him closed and turned back to face the empty room. He plucked one of the bullets from his hand and lobbed it to the other side of the room. The bullet landed silently on a bed that had suddenly appeared in front of him.

He took another bullet and tossed it at the wall. The bullet bounced off a dresser before it hit the wall. Steve walked toward the dresser and ran his hand along the top before it stopped on a pile of neatly folded clothes. He flipped through the laid-out outfit of a white shirt, black pants, and black socks. He smiled softly before tossing a bullet at another wall. A bow and quiver appeared, hanging on a rack.

He heard a soft tap as he tossed another bullet, revealing the corkboard August had started to use after seeing Stiles's investigation board. Another bullet bounced down a newly revealed desk. Each tap bringing something new to the room. A pen holder, laptop, spare clip, and a hunting knife before falling to the floor. Steve reached out and grabbed a chair that appeared with his touch as he let the rest of the bullets clatter to the floor. He started to search through the drawers, finding small notes on The Beast, phoenixes, gorgons, and various poisons effective against different types of supernatural creatures.

Steve shook his head before pulling out the keyboard tray. He froze when he noticed a piece of paper taped onto the tray. He gently peeled the tape off the desk before grabbing the paper and moving to the bed. The alpha smiled as he looked through the symbols. He noticed the symbol for Deucalion's pack and the Hale's before he started to trace the infinity knot. He slid his finger down to the lightning bolt, he set the paper down and rolled up his sleeve to see the matching symbol on his arm. "We don't run," the alpha whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Steve turned in the bed to look at the rest of the room, clutching the pillow as he slowly faded into sleep. He was woken the next morning by a text from Scott to meet at the sheriff's station.

* * *

"You're going to bite Stiles?" Lydia asked after Scott finished explaining his plan to the remainder of the two packs and Peter.

"And I'll bite August," Steve added.

"To get them through the rift," Scott explained solemnly. "It's the only way."

"Just to clarify, are you planning to bite everyone in the train station?" Peter asked, pushing himself off the wall.

"If we have to," Steve sighed.

"Steve—" Jay whispered before Scott cut him off.

"No, with Stiles and August back, we'll be able to figure out a plan."

"They're good at that," Malia stated.

"So, the plan is to get those two to come up with a plan?"

"You can shut up now," Malia snapped.

"Malia, look around. We're the only ones left in Beacon Hills. If they take us, Lydia and Fiona will be the only ones left to haunt the place," Peter said.

"That's why we're the only ones going in," Scott explained. "Liam, Jay, and Hayden stay here with Mason. As long as someone is left in Beacon Hills, the Wild Hunt can't move on."

"I like your plan, Scott, I really do. Especially the part about turning Stiles. But it can't work."

"How do you know?" Malia asked.

"Logic. Life experience. What are the odds that they'll be taken?" Peter asked pointing to Liam and Jay.

"Them catching me? Slim to none," Jay told him.

"What if Stiles isn't there?" Peter continued. "What if there's no Beacon Hills for you to come back to?"

"You got a better idea?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, it's called run like hell," Peter told them. "So, leave in five?" he added, looking to Malia.

"You promised you'd help us," Malia reminded him. "We still need to find the rift."

"I didn't promise I'd help you commit suicide."

"Then leave," Steve stated. "We don't run, so you're just wasting our time."

"Steve's right. We'll just find it ourselves," Scott added.

"Scott, I admit you have a flair for beating the odds, but this? You don't walk away from," Peter said, backing toward the door. "You run," he finished before storming through the door.

Fiona grabbed Steve's shoulder and pulled him toward the hallway. "You're sure you're ready to bite everyone you have to? Remember what you said after—"

"Thane died," the alpha finished. "I know. They're already involved in the supernatural world. And if this is the only way to save them—They're worse than dead if we don't do this."

"But Leonard is still getting information to come up with another plan."

"But Peter's right, we're all that's left. We don't have enough time to come up with another plan. We don't have another choice."

* * *

Leonard followed behind Melissa as Chris slowly opened the door to the Dread Doctor's secondary base of operations. The hunter aimed his gun around the room before letting the others pass through. "His tracks outside led north from here," Chris explained as Melissa and Leonard moved to the Ghost Rider lying on the ground.

Chris joined them in the cage before kicking the body gently and nodding. Leonard knelt down and stuck his fingers into the Rider's wound. "Steve was right, his pineal gland is missing.," the werelion said as he removed his fingers.

"Why take out a Ghost Rider's pineal gland?" Melissa asked.

"So I could use this," Mr. Douglas stated from behind Leonard and Chris. The two sprang to their feet, Chris turning to aim his gun at Mr. Douglas, but Chris grunted as the gun snatched away by Douglas's whip. The three of them slowly stepped back as Douglas strolled into the cage.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, shielding Melissa.

"Not our pineal gland, I hope," Melissa commented. "We're still using them."

"I want you to help me find a hellhound," Mr. Douglas stated calmly.

"You were tracking him, you lost his scent," Chris said.

"Wouldn't have happened if you were a real werelion," Leonard commented as the scent of wolf caught his nose.

Douglas smirked, "Actually that makes me all the better. See, I found the hounds scent on you," Douglas said, turning to Chris. "Which tells me—"

"Nothing. I can't help you," Chris spat.

"It's too bad," Douglas smirked, looking down to the Ghost Rider. "Then I have no use for you."

Chris moved for his dropped gun, but Mr. Douglas lunged forward, grabbing Chris's throat with one hand and pinning him to the fence. Melissa screamed as Leonard charged at the teacher before being kicked to the other side of the cage.

"Damn not having the link," Leonard grunted as he tried to stand.

"Isn't that a shame," Mr. Douglas chuckled, turning his attention back to Chris.

Leonard felt a hand on his chest and felt the links grind against his back as he was lifted into the air. "I can't believe Steve let someone as weak as you into his pack," Blake spat, pulling Leonard's phone from his pocket and smashing it in his hand.

Leonard tried to speak, but Blake pressed the werelion's chest into the fence, restricting his air flow. The werelion heard Chris gasping for air from behind Blake. "Okay, we'll do it. Just let them go," Melissa whispered. Blake pushed harder and Leonard gasped as he felt his ribs crack. "Let 'em go!" Melissa shouted as Chris grunted in pain.

Blake released Leonard and the werelion fell to the ground. "Didn't peg you for one to work for a lowenmensch," Leonard gasped, staring up at Blake.

"I'm not working for anyone," Blake told him as he moved toward the door. Leonard looked up and saw Melissa hugging Chris.

"Thank you for volunteering, Herr Argent," Mr. Douglas stated before following Blake out of the cage. The werelion shook his head when the two looked back to him.

* * *

"When you were here before, how long until the Ghost Riders showed up?" Scott asked as he, Malia, Lydia, Steve, and Fiona made their way into the woods.

"A couple of minutes," Malia stated.

"That's reassuring," Lydia mumbled.

"At least it's sunny out," Steve said, point up to the clear blue skies.

"For now," Fiona muttered.

"What's a rift supposed to look like?" Malia asked.

"It's a tear in the fabric of our world," Lydia replied. "Theoretically it could look like anything from a microscopic black hole to a free-floating Einstein-Rosen bridge."

"The hell is that?" Steve asked.

"A wormhole," Lydia said as they stopped above the Peter-shaped indent that was still lingering on the ground. The group scanned the surrounding, finding nothing.

"Like in space?" Steve asked, pointing up to the sky.

"I really hope not," Lydia sighed, following his gaze.

"Let's split up," Scott said. Fiona glanced to Steve before shaking her head. Steve nodded for the banshee to follow Lydia as they started to fan out. "Hey, look at this," Scott announced after the group had taken a few steps away from each other.

Steve turned back to the other alpha and spotted an opening to a large metal pipe that led into the ground. The group moved over and noticed that the gate had been broken open as if something exploded from the inside. Scott knelt down and lifted a blackened, petrified leaf before turning back to the others. "The rift's not above us," Lydia told them.

"It's below," Scott muttered staring at the tunnel.

"Then let's get down there," Steve said, climbing through the opening.

* * *

"So, we should stay here? Is that what you're thinking?" Hayden asked after peaking out of the windows of the sheriff's station.

"While being out in the open would be best for running, the Ghost Riders still seem to have issues teleporting directly inside of buildings," Jay sighed.

"It doesn't really matter where we are. We still need to figure out how to fight them," Liam stated.

"Or at least slow them down," Jay added.

"No one can fight them," Hayden stated.

"Douglas can," Theo stated from behind the bars of a jail cell on the other side of the room.

"Does he need to stay in there?" Mason asked.

"He's still Theo," Hayden replied.

"Theo saved Scott, remember?" Theo asked.

"He can still hear you," Mason reminded Hayden.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time that he acted like a hero before betraying everyone," Jay commented, staring at the chimera.

"If only he could shut up so we could figure out how to stop the Ghost Riders," Hayden added, also looking at Theo.

"You don't need to figure it out," Theo told them.

"'Cause Douglas already did," Liam finished.

"If he knew how to fight them, then he might know everything about them," Hayden realized.

"And guess who knows all about Mr. Douglas?"

"You can't be the only one," Jay said.

"The only one left," Theo reminded him.

* * *

Steve jumped off the ladder and landed in the dark tunnel, his eyes glowing red as he searched the empty tunnel. He turned back as Scott landed behind him. The alpha pulled out their cell phones and turned on their flashlights as the two banshees made their way down the ladder. They added their beams to the search as Malia jumped down behind them.

"I can't see a thing," Lydia sighed.

"I'm not finding it either," Steve muttered.

"It's gotta be down her somewhere," Scott stated before heading further into the tunnels.

The others followed until they came to fork. Steve followed Malia while the others followed Scott. The group stopped when they heard Malia grunt as she hit a barrier and was thrown back. "Found it," she announced once she hit the floor.

Steve gently pushed his hand forward, causing the rift to appear. Transparent, green, smoke-like tendrils squirmed in a circle around Steve's hand, with the location beneath his palm remaining completely clear. "It's remarkably similar," Lydia muttered as she stepped closer to the rift.

"To what?" Fiona asked as the others joined them.

"To the Einstein-Rosen bridge."

"A worm hole does make more sense," Steve muttered, pressing harder before he felt a warmth fill his hand. "But how do we open a supernatural wormhole?"

* * *

"Alright, then tell us," Jay said, walking toward the cell.

"I will," Theo said before nodding to Liam. "If you break the sword."

"That's never going to happen," Mason replied, joining Jay at the cell door. "We're not making that deal."

"I hold all the cards," Theo shrugged.

"You're locked in a jail cell," Mason reminded him.

"And we have a sword that can send you to hell. You have no cards," Jay added.

"You want me to tell you about Douglas. Break the sword."

"You have one card," Jay corrected himself.

"Does anyone else want to do the negotiating?" Mason asked.

"Break the sword," Theo repeated.

"I'll break the sword. I'll break it right in—"

"Hayden," Liam stated, holding back the other beta.

"You break, I talk," Theo assured Liam. The four of them stared at the chimera, not responding. "Come on, guys. Look, I don't want in anyone's pack. I don't want anyone's power. I just wanna stay alive."

"How do we know that if we let you out you won't run?" Hayden asked.

"'Cause I'd be able to catch him," Jay replied, glaring at the chimera.

"We're not going to let him out," Liam corrected, his eyes still locked with Theo's. "He's going to tell us from in here."

Theo sighed before looking down to the sword in Liam's hand. "I'm still going to need some incentive."

Liam bit his cheek before turning around and drawing Kira's katana. The beta examined the blade before turning back to Theo and pointing the blade toward the ground. He stared back at Theo before twisting the handle. The pieces of the katana clanged on the floor as the blade shattered.

"Talk," Jay growled, glaring at Theo.

"He's a lowenmensch," Theo stated.

"What the hell is a lowenmensch?" Hayden asked.

"It's part-wolf, part-lion," Mason explained.

"He was a part of the Ahnenerbe. Himmler's personal project to use the occult to win the war," Theo continued. "Hauptmann, Mr. Douglas's real name, convinced the Ahnenerbe to go after the Wild Hunt. He said the Ghost Riders would be an unstoppable force that would secure their victory—"

"And the Nazis decided to search for the Ghost Riders based on his word?" Jay interrupted.

Theo smirked. "There were some dissenting opinions, but Douglas silenced them, quickly." Jay narrowed his eyes at the chimera before Theo continued. "Once he got the others to agree with him, he led an expedition to the Ruhr Valley, the last place the Ghost Riders were said to be. He used a Geiger counter to track down the location of the rift, planning to enter the storm and control the Riders. Once he found it, he realized getting through wouldn't be as easy as he had originally planned. He had one of the grenadiers step through the rift as a test, but the man burst into flames as soon as he stepped through. As soon as his charred corpse hit the ground, the Ghost Riders arrived. The Nazi's tried to fight, but their bullets had no effect. The Riders started to take them all, one by one as they tried to flee. Douglas shifted, ready to fight, but noticed that the Riders were unfazed, even with his alpha status. Douglas turned to follow after what was left of his men before being struck from behind with their whip, leaving behind a necrotic wound."

"Douglas didn't beat a Ghost Rider, he ran," Liam stated.

"We broke the sword for nothing," Hayden muttered.

"Wait, if that was back in 1943, where has he been all this time?" Mason asked.

"Douglas kept looking. He found a scientist that he thought could help him. Three of them. The Ghost Rider's whip didn't go deep enough to take him, but it left a gash on his back. He was thrown into the tank and the wound infected the water. It mixed with the fluid from the vat and actually made him stronger. Soaking in it, absorbing the power for seventy years."

"So, he came out with the power of an alpha, a lowenmensche, and a Ghost Rider," Liam muttered as he paced outside the cell.

"A side effect no one could expect," Theo replied.

"We really need the pack link right now," Jay sighed. "Steve would easily be on par with him then."

"Steve wasn't able to even slow the Ghost Riders down at the lacrosse game," Hayden reminded the werecheetah.

"But he didn't have all of his memories or abilities until we had lost most of our pack."

"Doesn't really help us now," Mason sighed.

"If the Nazi's lost the war, then why is Douglas still obsessed with the Ghost Riders?" Liam asked. "What does he want an army for?"

"He doesn't want it for them," Mason realized. "The Nazis were just a means to an end. He wants it for himself. His own personal, supernatural army."

"We need to warn Scott," Liam said.

"And we need to recreate the link," Jay added.

* * *

Leonard stood between Chris and Blake as the group entered Chris's bunker. Melissa remained behind them as Douglas stepped toward the cooling tank containing Parrish. "Der Hund," Douglas muttered, staring at the deputy inside.

Chris looked over to the werelion before turning back to Melissa and nodding to a gun in the corner. Melissa nodded and moved to examine the table on the other side of the room. Leonard started to follow her, moving to the other side of Blake before turning back to the alpha. "You're a monster."

"Thanks," Blake chuckled, not turning to the werelion.

"I think you misunderstand," Leonard stated. The alpha smirked at the comment. "You're not a monster due to your strength and power, which you don't really have." The smile faded from Blake's face as he turned to face the werelion. "You're just sick in the head. And a coward who has others do his dirty work."

Blake snarled at Leonard as Chris slowly reached for a shotgun. Douglas started to turn off the cooling chamber as Chris raised the gun, but Douglas froze halfway through his process. "You know what the best part about being a werewolf is?" Douglas asked. Blake stopped snarling as he returned his attention to Douglas. "Supernatural hearing," he growled before turning around.

Blake turned as Chris cocked the gun and fired at Douglas. Leonard lunged forward, grabbing and twisting Blake's arm until he felt the bones break as Chris fired at Douglas again. Leonard turned back, still twisting on Blake's arm and watched as Douglas fell back into a table. "You hear that?" Chris shouted before reloading.

Leonard's eyes widened as he watched Douglas, blood no longer leaking out of his wounds, growl and push himself off the table. The lowenmensch leapt leaping over another table to get to Chris, causing Leonard to lose his focus. Blake spun around, knocking Leonard into the wall. The alpha snarled, snapping his bones back into place as Melissa ran behind Douglas to the cooling chamber. Blake grabbed the werelion from the ground before tossing him across the room and into the table Douglas had fallen onto a moment ago.

"Parrish! Parrish, wake up! Parrish!" Mellissa shouted as Chris kicked Douglas to the ground and Blake stalked toward her.

Leonard, with blood dripping from a cut on his head, ran to stop Blake, but the alpha grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to one of the gun lockers. "I'm sorry," Chris muttered, looking to both Melissa and Leonard.

"No," Melissa sighed, looking back to the hunter as Douglas returned to his feet.

Leonard wheezed as Douglas struck Chris with his whip, causing the hunter to vanish in a cloud of green smoke. "I'm going to enjoy killing you," Blake growled. Leonard choked out a gasp in response while Douglas moved behind Melissa as she begged for Parrish to wake up.

"That was very brave, but pointless," the lowenmensch told her as he drew back his whip.

"Just crack the whip," Melissa whispered.

"No," Leonard wheezed as Douglas struck her, causing her to disappear as well. Leonard felt his windpipe fully seal as Blake tightened his grip.

"Wait," Douglas muttered, holding a hand up to Blake as he moved toward the cooling chamber. "Let him watch. Then I'll give him a fate worse than death." Blake glared at Leonard as the werelion's face turned beet red before dropping the werelion to the ground. Leonard clutched his throat as he coughed, trying to get a breath through his crushed trachea.

"Stiegen hollenhund," Douglas shouted. Leonard got to his knees, finally able to take a breath, and saw Douglas's eyes turn a ghostly green as he stared at Parrish. "Stiegen!" Douglas commanded, cracking the whip on the ground. Leonard saw Parrish's eyes open, matching the same ghostly green of Douglas's.

Douglas turned to Leonard with a wide smile as the werelion felt tears well in his bloodshot eyes. Blake kicked Leonard back to the ground. Leonard felt the whip hit him as hit the ground.

* * *

"We've gotta hurry," Mason said, grabbing his keys form one of the desks.

"We need to find Scott first," Liam stated, looking to Jay. The werecheetah started to nod but froze when they heard a Ghost Rider's screech from outside.

As Jay turned his head the door burst open and a whip flew toward Mason, wrapping around the boy's neck as lightning flashed outside. "No!" Liam yelled as Mason was being pulled back toward the Ghost Rider, his hands desperately trying to keep the whip from tightening.

"Run!" Mason shouted as the Ghost Rider pulled back, causing the boy to vanish in a cloud of green smoke.

Liam roared as he shifted and charged the Ghost Rider. Jay and Hayden stood frozen as Liam kicked the Rider into a wall before pummeling its torso.

Jay shifted as Liam tossed the Rider against the table behind him. The Rider grabbed the beta's first and slammed him into a wall. Jay ran forward as Liam was thrown through the glass and into the sheriff's office. "Liam!" Hayden cried out as Jay's claws slashed at the Rider's face. The Rider grabbed Jay's wrist before flinging him threw the window after Liam. Jay and Liam grunted as they returned to their feet as the Rider stepped toward Hayden.

Liam grabbed the door frame and kicked the Rider over one of the deputies' desks as it passed while Jay leapt through the broken window and rushed toward the stunned Rider. The werecheetah's claws dug into the Riders arm with no affect before Jay was tossed back toward Hayden. Liam jumped over the desk as Jay flew past and tried to punch the Rider again, but his fist was caught mid-strike. The Rider kicked Liam back over the desk, before rising and following after the beta. It slammed Liam against the desk and drew his revolver.

Hayden charged forward, grabbing the Rider's wrist before it could aim the gun. Jay pushed himself to feet as the Rider tried to throw Hayden. Hayden held onto the Rider's arm, flipping with his throw, before stepping into the Rider and throwing him over her shoulder The Rider rolled with her throw, returning to his feet as Harden snarled at him.

Jay ran past Liam as he and Hayden moved to subdue the Rider. The Rider stumbled before throwing both of them into the rising Liam. "We have to get to Scott," Hayden panted as the three of them started to push themselves off the ground.

Jay and Liam nodded and started running toward the back door. Jay heard the whip snap behind him as it connected with skin and turned back to see Hayden pulled back with the whip wrapped around her wrist. Liam ran back and grabbed her as the Ghost Rider attempted to pull her closer. Their feet started to slide as the Ghost Rider pulled against them before Jay joined them. The Rider screeched, trying to pull against the three of them and a bolt of lightning shot through the window, leaving behind another Ghost Rider.

He immediately sent his whip toward Liam, but Hayden blocked it with her free hand. The whip wrapped around her other wrist, and she was now being pulled in two directions. Liam quickly grabbed the second whip and began to pull against the Rider while Jay continued to fight against the first one.

The werecheetah felt his feet slide across the floor as the Riders pulled the three closer. Jay looked back to Hayden as her panicked expression calmed and turned into a frown. "You have to find Scott," she muttered before turning to Liam. "Liam, you have to find Scott."

"I'm not leaving you," Liam grunted. Jay turned back, looking between the two Riders before turning back to Hayden and shaking his head. The two redoubled their efforts, but to not avail.

"You have to. You can save me on the other side," she told them.

"She's right," Jay sighed.

Liam turned to Hayden and the two locked eyes. "I believe in you," she whispered.

"I love you," Liam replied.

"Then go," she said.

Liam turned back to the Riders, giving a final pull before turning to Jay. The werecheetah nodded his head and the two ducked under the whips and ran toward the back door. Liam stopped at the hallway, turning back as Hayden continued to struggle against the two Riders before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "Liam, we have to go," Jay muttered, pulling Liam toward the door. Liam nodded, looking where Hayden was for another second before the two sprinted out of the station.

* * *

"It's almost like a door is closed," Steve muttered after gently pushing against the portal again.

"You're not trying hard enough," Malia grunted as she snapped a pipe off the wall. "I know how to get a door open." The werecoyote began to push the pipe against the barrier, putting all of her weight into it. Sparks started to fly off the pipe and the tip started to glow red hot. The metal started to liquify and drip onto the ground as Malia continued to push. After a few minutes she yielded, holding up the melted end of the pipe.

"There's gotta be another way," Lydia muttered as she stepped up to examine the portal. "We just need to think."

"Think?" Malia asked.

"Yeah, think about how to get through a supernatural rift. That melts steel," Scott muttered.

"I didn't say it would be easy," Lydia told them.

"But it doesn't have to be so hard," they heard Douglas say behind them.

They turned back and spotted the teacher walking toward them, his hands clasped behind his back. He smirked, bring his hands to his side, revealing the coiled whip. "You followed our scent," Scott accused as he, Steve, and Malia moved between Douglas and the two banshees.

"I followed your desperation," Douglas corrected. "We're all in a tough spot. Desperate to get inside and save everyone, and hoping to find a way to stop this army of the dead. We all want the same thing.

"He has a point," Lydia stated, moving up to join the others along with Fiona.

"If he doesn't kill anyone," Malia told her.

"Else," Scott corrected. "If he doesn't kill anyone else."

"We've all made mistakes," Douglas replied, smirking at Steve.

"I never killed to gain power," Steve replied. "Only to save others."

"Well, I only did it to get through the rift and save everyone."

"Well, you're out of luck," Malia told him, holding up the melted pipe.

"The rift burns everything that tries to pass through it," Lydia added.

"Even alpha werewolves," Fiona told him.

Douglas smirked at the banshee. "Perhaps not everything." Parrish stepped out from around the corner, walking toward them before stopping at Douglas's side and roaring at the group, his eyes glowing a ghostly green.

"Jordan," Lydia said, her voice quivering.

"Jordan," Fiona echoed calmly. Steve turned to her, recognizing the force behind her voice.

"If the Hellhound can open the rift, we all go together," Douglas stated.

"You're the bad guy, I'm pretty sure helping you is a bad idea," Malia stated.

"We can deal with that after we get the others back though," Steve barely whispered to her.

"Besides," Douglas said, causing Steve to turn back to him, surprised. "When has anything ever been so black and white?"

"World War II," Liam panted as he and Jay caught up to the group.

"He's a Nazi," Jay added, looking to Steve.

"He wants the Hunt for himself," Liam explained.

"And he's stronger than he looks," Jay stated. "We need the link."

"We're not letting you through that rift," Scott stated as Douglas let the whip uncoil.

"You're not going to stop us," Blake stated as he stepped around the same corner Parrish came from. Steve's red eyes started to glow as he roared at his former alpha, causing Blake to smirk. "Hi, Steve."

Steve took a step forward as Douglas pulled back the whip. Fiona grabbed him and pushed him back as she said his name, causing his red eyes to fade. The whip passed just behind the banshee as the others jumped back. Scott shifted and roared at them before the whip came back toward them, causing him to jump out of the way.

"Still need help I see," Blake mocked, walking forward with Douglas and Parrish. Lydia and Liam ran down the other tunnel, out of reach from Douglas's whip. Fiona unleashed a scream at Douglas but Parrish stepped in front of him, absorbing the blast. Fiona looked back to Steve wide-eyed . Steve glared at Blake as the whip cracked in front of them again.

Malia and Fiona ran back to the others. Scott and Steve both shifted and roared at the three again.

"We'll fight another day," Fiona called back to Steve. As Douglas flung the whip toward them in rapid succession. Scott nodded and ran to the others. Steve hesitated, keeping his eyes on Blake before the whip passed right in front of him and cracked on the wall. The alpha grit his teeth before ducking behind the wall with the others.

"Hollenhund," Douglas called as the three of them made their way toward the rift. The group watched as Parrish reached into the rift before starting to pull it open.

"Parrish, stop!" Scott shouted.

Blake turned toward them, shifting and roaring as Parrish finished opening the rift. "Wunderbar," Douglas muttered, looking at the now opened rift as Parrish moved to join Blake. The pair roared at the group and prepared to step forward. "Hollenhund, werwolf, kommen," Douglas ordered before stepping through the rift.

Parrish roared at the group again before following Douglas. Blake snarled, looking back to Douglas before returning to normal and following after, a snarl still on his face. "Now," Malia said and they ran to follow after them, but slid to a stop as the rift started to close.

The rift sealed completely as they watched Parrish and Blake fade from view. "No," Lydia whimpered as two Ghost Riders stepped out, dispersing the rift.

The group slowly backed away as the Riders approached. "Liam, take Lydia and Fiona to the bunker," Scott ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Fiona stated defiantly as the other two ran off.

"Protect them so that Scott and I can save Stiles and August. And I can kill Blake," Steve told her, his eyes flashing red. Fiona nodded slightly before running after the others. "Malia, you should go to," Steve added.

"Not happening," Malia replied before the three of the shifted and roared at the Riders. One of the Riders snapped his whip at Scott. The rope wrapped around Scott's neck and the Rider pulled him forward causing Scott to gasp for air. Steve and Malia reached Scott, pulling the Rider back before they could remove the rope from Scott's throat.

The three toppled backwards, landing in a pile. "Why didn't they take you?" Steve asked as they started to push themselves off the ground.

"I don't think they're trying to take us. I think they're trying to kill us," Scott replied as they returned to their feet. The three took off after Fiona and the others, but the other Rider wrapped his whip around Malia's waist, tossing her against the wall. The first Rider sent his whip back as Scott and Steve ran back to Malia. The true alpha grabbed the whip, pulling the Ghost Rider toward him before throwing him against the wall. Steve ran at the Rider who still had his whip around Malia's waist, but he was kicked back and knocked over as the Rider swung Malia into him.

Steve pushed himself off the ground, but Malia's foot kicked Steve's face as she was thrown back to the other wall. Scott ran to catch her and the two slammed into the wall as the whip release Malia. The Riders pulled out their revolvers, one aimed at Steve's head while the other pointed his toward Scott and Malia.

The Riders paused when they heard a roar come from behind them and turned as Peter ran at them. Grabbing the gun pointed at Steve and using his momentum to kick the other one into the wall.

"Why aren't you running?" Peter shouted as he threw the first Rider into the wall next to the other. He started to slash at both of them. The three jumped to their feet and sprinted toward the bunker. They stopped and looked back as one of the Rider's ducked under Peter's strike. The two Riders grabbed Peter's arms, pinning him against the wall as they both drew their revolvers. "Go!" Peter shouted before the Riders pulled the trigger. A cloud of smoke billowed up, before disappearing and leaving nothing behind. Malia froze until Scott grabbed her and the three continued to run to the bunker.

* * *

Fiona caught up to Liam and Lydia as they slid into a wall while rounding a corner. "That roar wasn't promising," Liam commented.

"Well, they rarely are, keep going," Lydia replied, pushing the beta forward. "Keep going," Lydia urged.

The three of them froze when they rounded the corner and found a Ghost Rider, pointing his gun at them. "Get behind me," Fiona said, pushing the two of them back.

"What's happening?" Liam asked as the Ghost Rider slowly lowered his gun.

"I don't know, but stay behind us," Lydia stated, moving up with Fiona. "Follow me," she added, stepping sideways. Lydia and Fiona shielded Liam from the Rider as they crept along the wall around it. The Rider's eyes followed them as they made their way down the tunnel, walking backward and keeping Liam behind them.

"It's afraid of you," Liam muttered once they made it to the end of the hall.

"It should be," Fiona replied raising her hand.

Lydia pushed the other banshee's arm back down, causing Fiona to turn to her. "We need to find the others," Lydia muttered, her eyes wide. Fiona nodded and the three started to run down the tunnels.

* * *

Scott sighed as he tried to dial his mom's number again. Steve tried to call Leonard again at the same time. "The number you have reached is not in service. Please check the number or try your call again. This is a recording," a woman's voice echoed over both phones. Steve grunted and chucked his phone into the couch.

"Calm down," Jay whispered, grabbing the alpha's shoulder.

"We left him alone," Steve muttered, turning toward him.

"He wasn't alone," Fiona reminded him, nodding toward Scott. The true alpha sat on the dining table, staring at his phone, expressionless. He tapped his finger and the phone and tried to call again.

"Scott," Malia whispered as the woman's voice repeated her message. The werecoyote walked toward him, gently placing her hand on Scott's shoulder for a moment before walking to the chair next to him. "Scott, your mom is gone. But she's still alive," Malia assured him before pulling the phone away. Fiona pulled Steve back into the dining room with the others.

"What do we do now?" Liam asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"We can't hide from them," Malia said.

"And we can't fight them," Steve added, plopping into one of the chairs.

"What about Lydia and Fiona?" Liam asked, sitting at the table.. "The Ghost Rider was afraid of them."

"It wasn't fear," Lydia explained as she took a seat. "It was—almost like reverence."

"Doesn't matter," Scott stated. "The rift is gone. We're the only ones left in Beacon Hills."

"Scott's right," Steve shrugged. "There's nothing we can do."

The room fell silent. Lydia and Fiona shared a look before staring at their arms crossed in front of them. Jay turned to Malia, but her eyes stayed on Scott, a frown on her face. The werecheetah looked back to Liam who had joined the banshees in staring at the table. Steve shook his head slightly, but otherwise, he and Scott were staring blankly ahead.

The group jumped when they heard a knock on the back door. It opened and the sheriff stepped into the dining room with them. "I have a son," he stated. "His name is Michislav Stilinski. But we call him Stiles. I remember."

Steve and Scott broke their stares to turn to the sheriff. Scott's eyes filled with tears as the sheriff continued. "When he was little kid, he couldn't say his first name. Not sure why," he shrugged, grinning slightly. "It pretty much just rolls off the tongue. But—uh," he paused, becoming serious again. "the closest he could get was mischief. His mother called him that until—" he paused again, taking a deep, shaky breath. "I remember when Stiles first got his Jeep. It belonged to his mother. She wanted him to have it. The first time he took a spin behind the wheel, he went straight into a ditch. I gave him his first roll of duct tape that day. He was always getting in trouble, but he always had a good heart. Always. We're here tonight, because my goofball of a son decided to drag Scott, his greatest friend in the world, into the woods to see a dead body."

"How did you remember?" Scott asked, his eyes red and puffy.

The sheriff smacked his lips, before looking at Lydia. "It started with Stiles's jersey. Then I found the red string for his crime board. Finally, his whole room came back. And all the memories." Steve turned to Fiona as the sheriff spoke. The alpha smiled slightly, before looking to the table and wiping his eyes. "And then the strangest thing happened."

"What?" Lydia asked.

"I thought I saw him," the sheriff told her. Steve turned back to him, confused. "It's like, something opened right there in the middle of the room. Just for a moment. And then it was gone."

"A rift," Scott whispered.

The sheriff looked at him confused as the rest of the group perked up. "I thought there was only one rift," Malia muttered. "And we saw it disappear."

"And I didn't see August when I rediscovered his room," Steve stated, looking to Fiona.

"If you remembered Stiles, and a new rift was created—" Scott muttered, pointing to the sheriff as he leaned on the table.

"Then maybe Stiles is the key to opening the rift," Fiona said, shrugging.

"And if the sheriff can do it—" Malia started.

"Maybe we can," Lydia finished.

"But that rift closed—" Liam said.

"Then we'll open it again," Scott interrupted him.

"How?" Jay asked.

"By remembering Stiles," Scott told them. "We have to remember everything."


	9. Seeing

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! It's looking like I'll be able to get the epilouge to this story out a week after I publish the last chapter.**

 **As always, let me know what you think of thechapter**

 _Seeing_

"Jay shouldn't be out there as bait, he's the only one left beside you and me," Steve stated as he and Fiona walked through the tunnels.

"He volunteered for this, and he's not alone," Fiona reminded him. "Jay knows what he's doing, and I the only one fast enough to outrun a Ghost Rider."

"I'm not so sure he's just going to be running from them. He seemed a little angrier than usual when he volunteered for this."

"He would do anything to save his friends, and with Leonard gone—" Fiona started before stopping herself. "All they're going to do is distract the Rider's long enough for us to remember Stiles and open the portal."

"You and Jay still remember Stiles completely, why hasn't a portal been opened yet?"

"We didn't have any solid memories with Stiles. You and August were the ones who spent the most time with him, we just saw everything through the link."

"Then why didn't we use the link to show everyone what happened?" Steve asked, coming to a stop.

"We tried that with you. Leonard thinks that the memories we showed you were so contradictory to what you believed to be true that it might have made things worse. So, we had to let everyone else remember on their own," she explained and they continued down the tunnel. "Leonard had written a couple of theories down that I found after he—He believes strong emotions can help bring back the memories of those taken. Something you can't fabricate or recreate later, but—" Fiona sighed as they came to the bunker door.

"But what?" Steve asked, as he pulled it open and saw the others.

"But if we share the memories as they come to us, we don't have to worry about that," Fiona replied.

"I don't think talking about what we see is going to help us at all," Malia stated, locking the door behind the other two.

"We aren't," Lydia told her. "We'll be able to see each other's memories as they occur."

"Through the link," Scott added.

"But the link is gone," Steve reminded them, shaking his head.

"I know, but Fiona explained it to me," Scott stated. "If all you need is another wolf to make a pack, then—" he shrugged, gesturing to himself.

"We don't know if that will work," Steve told him. "It could just as easily kill you."

"Leonard said that he was almost certain that it will work," Fiona assured him.

"And it could make it easier for all of us to remember Stiles," Lydia told him. "Reducing the time we would need."

"Besides, if we can't get the rift open and save everyone, then we're next, and our fate isn't much better," Malia said with a shrug.

"Why don't we just—" Steve started.

"Lydia and I will be paying attention while you link with Scott. If we get the slightest premonition, then I'll stop you."

Steve hesitated for a moment before starting to shake his head. "It's our best chance to save Stiles. To save everyone," Scott said. "Including August."

"Alright," Steve sighed. "We'll try it."

Scott nodded and turned away from the other alpha. Steve stepped forward, bringing out his claws. He lined his claws up with the back of Scott's neck, taking a deep breath before pushing his claws in. The two gasped before closing their eyes.

The room fell silent for a moment as the others watched. "Should something be happening?" Malia asked. Fiona held up her finger and leaned in, staring at the back of Scott's neck. After a moment, black tendrils started to crawl up Steve's arm, reaching his shoulder. The two gasped as Steve removed his claws, both of their eyes glowing red as they snapped open. "Did it work?" Malia asked.

" _Did it?"_ Scott's voice sounded in Steve's head.

Steve sighed. "It did."

"Malia you're next," Fiona stated.

"Why me?" Malia asked.

"Cause we need to add your healing factor, or it will kill Lydia and me," Fiona told her.

Malia raised an eyebrow at Fiona. "It'll be okay," Scott assured her.

"Fine," the werecoyote huffed, turning around and moving her hair aside. Steve inserted his claws into her neck. After a few moments, black tendrils started to crawl up Scott and Steve's arms. Steve released Malia and her eyes shined blue for a moment before returning to normal.

Fiona spun around and moved her hair out of the way. "Now me." Steve repeated the process on the banshee. Fiona stumbled slightly as Steve removed his claws from her before turning to Lydia. Lydia swallowed before nodding and turning her back to the alpha. Steve inserted his claws, removing them after tendrils started to crawl up everyone else's arms.

"That wasn't so bad," Lydia muttered.

"So, now you just show us everything?" Malia asked, turning to Fiona.

"No," Fiona replied. "You'll all still have to remember on your own. But we can see what you remember, hopefully it'll help enhance the effect."

"We're going to be using that," Lydia added, pointing to the cooling chamber behind her. Scott nodded as Steve and Malia stared at the chamber, wide eyed.

"So, how cold does this thing get?" Scott asked, walking over to the chamber.

"Cold enough for a hellhound. It's not the same as the ice bath you gave Isaac, but it can lower your core temperature past—anything a human can survive," Lydia explained.

"So, what does freezing our asses off have to do with our memories?" Malia asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't really make sense to me," Steve added.

"It'll slow your heart rate, and put you in a trance-like state," Lydia explained.

"Like hypnosis," Scott added.

"Hypnotic regression," Lydia corrected. "If we can figure out how to work it."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Fiona muttered, examining the chamber closer.

"This says start, so maybe it's not that complicated," Malia stated, pointing to a set of buttons on the side.

"Yeah," Steve sighed as he examined the meters, dials, and valves on the other side.

"It's complicated," Scott gulped, looking at the same side.

"So, optimistically, how much time do you think we need to do this?" Malia asked.

"As much time as Liam, Jay, and Stilinski can buy us," Scott told her.

"If the Ghost Riders show up, I'll do everything I can to slow them down," Fiona added. The others nodded as Scott opened the chamber doors.

* * *

"I'm not saying you have to like him. I'm just saying that maybe he can help us," Liam said as they walked into the sheriff's station.

"As much as I think we could use the help, do you really think Theo is the person to go to?" Jay stated.

"I'll consider asking Theo for help when I don't have a station full of armed deputies to back me up," the sheriff replied, opening the door to the station. He froze when he saw that all of the deputies' desks were vacant and in tatters. He stepped in and picked up the mic to one of the radios. "Any available units, this is Sheriff Stilinski. Do you copy?" Static returned his call and he adjusted the dial slightly. "I repeat, any and all units. This is Sheriff Stilinski. Respond immediately with your twenty." More static came through the receiver. "All units—"

"They're gone," Liam muttered, interrupting the last call.

"That, that—That's not possible. That's—"

"We're the only ones left," Jay whispered.

"They couldn't have taken everyone," Stilinski said in disbelief.

"They didn't," Theo stated from his cell.

"Well, I guess it's time to consider," Jay commented stepping toward the chimera.

"Please—Please tell me that you brought the key card," Theo said.

"I also brought my gun," Stilinski told him.

"And your sense of humor. That is great," Theo replied.

"Ready for mine?" Jay asking, stepping toward the cell. Theo started to roll his eyes but stopped when Jay grabbed the chimera and pulled him into the cell door. "If we let you out, and you even think about doing anything that jeopardizes the chance of us saving my friends, I will personally kill you," he stated, spots forming on his face. Stilinski raised an eyebrow before nodding toward the werecheetah.

Theo smirked at Jay. "I'm pretty sure I beat you last time."

"Actually, I kicked your ass," Jay growled.

Theo bit his lip and Jay released him. "If we're the only ones left in Beacon Hills, then we need each other. Which means you need me out of this cell."

"We need to trust you," Liam told him.

"Then you need to get realistic, because trust is not important right now," Theo spat back. "It is us against them. And you want a lot more of us considering how many of them there are."

"I hate to say it, but—he's kind of right," Liam sighed.

"We might be better off leaving him in there," Jay stated.

"No, you need the numbers."

"If I let you out," Stilinski said, turning back to Theo. "And I see any behavior that I find remotely suspicious, Jay will be the least of your worries. I'll put so many bullets in your head, God wouldn't even recognize you."

"I'm an atheist," Theo smirked, leaning into the door. "Fire at will." Stilinski sighed as he pulled out his key card. He slowly brought his hand toward the scanner before pausing and pulling back. "You're gonna need to be a little bit closer than that, sheriff," Theo stated, as Stilinski started to flip the card through his fingers. "Wave it over the card reader," Theo added, reaching through the bars and pointing to the scanner. "Come on, right here. Up and down, you can do it."

"Sheriff, we need him," Liam whispered when Stilinski still didn't move.

Theo looked down at the card, his face begging the sheriff. Suddenly, his face shifted into a scowl as he reached through the bars for the card. Stilinski pulled the card back out of reach and Jay ran past, grabbing Theo's arm and wrenching it back until it snapped at the elbow. "See that's the kind of thing that's going to get you killed," Jay growled, holding on to Theo's arm as the chimera screamed in pain. Jay bent it further back as he stepped closer to Theo. "I just want to make things clear, no one is going to stop me from saving my friends."

Jay released Theo's arm and the chimera quickly pulled it back inside, stepping out of reach of Jay. "Tell me something," Stilinski said, calmly.

"What?" Theo shouted before moving his bones back into place place. "Tell you what? What are you talking about?"

"Tell me about my son," Theo shook his head in disbelief. "Tell me one thing about Stiles that you remember. Just one."

"You swipe that key card, I'll tell you anything you want."

"Sheriff. They are coming," Liam warned.

"Then let's get ready to fight them," Jay stated, glaring at Theo.

"One thing. Just one thing!" Stilinski shouted.

Theo grit his teeth as his eyes danced between Stilinski and Jay. The two shook their heads and turned away from the cell. "He was smart!" Theo shouted when the two nearly reached the door. They paused and turned back to him. "Smart enough not to trust me."

Stilinski nodded before moving back to the cell and opening the door. "Let's go," he said before leading them back to the entrance.

"They're here," Liam whispered after they heard a horse whinny.

"How close?" Stilinski asked.

"Right outside," Jay responded.

"How many?"

"I heard a couple horses, maybe more," Liam responded.

"Five, I—I think five at the most," Theo said, his voice shaking.

"Four of us, five of them. You ready?" Stilinski asked, cocking his gun.

"As I'll ever be," Jay replied stepping toward the door.

"Wait, are you kidding? Us against five Ghost Riders?" Theo asked, stopping them.

"We can take 'em," Liam replied.

"Five of them?"

"Four of us," Jay echoed, nodding to the sheriff. The sheriff stepped forward as the others shifted and prepared to fight. Stilinski opened the door and the group froze. "That's a lot more than five," Jay muttered, staring at the massive crowd of Ghost Riders.

The Ghost Riders drew their guns and pointed them at the open door. "Aw, hell," Stilinski sighed before the Riders opened fire. The sheriff disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the others took cover.

"Come on," Liam grunted, grabbing Theo and pulling him toward himself and Jay.

"Three of us," Theo sighed, shaking his head. Jay pointed to the back and they ran toward it. Liam grabbed a lockbox of keys as they ran out the door and toward one of the squad cars. "Keys! Keys!" Theo shouted as they piled into the car, holding his hand out to Liam in the passenger seat. Liam broke open the box and revealed a jumbled mess of keys. "Are you serious?"

"Here," Liam whispered, handing a key to Theo. The chimera tried to insert it into the ignition but it didn't fit.

"Give me another one," Theo ordered.

"Which one?"

"Any of them!"

"There's a lot of keys here," Liam shouted, picking through the keys.

"I could probably run faster than this," Jay commented from the backseat. He slid over to the door, but discovered he was locked inside.

"I really feel like you're not even trying right now, Liam!" Theo shouted after trying another key.

"I'm trying!"

"Shouting isn't really going to help!" Jay yelled as he stole the box from Liam. The beta dropped the handful that he had in his hand.

"Nope, give me another one—" Theo started as Liam handed him a tiny key from the floor. "This isn't even a car key!"

"Here," Jay replied, handing Theo a key. "Now go!" Theo paused as he looked back at the werecheetah. "Go!"

Theo jammed the key into the ignition and turned it over. "Woo!" Liam cheered slapping his hand on the dash. "Yes! Go, go, go!"

Theo shifted into reverse and slammed on the gas, ramming into one of the Riders bouncing over its body. "Works for me," Jay shrugged as they all grinned at each other before Theo shifted to drive and sped off.

"How'd you find the key so fast?" Liam asked.

"Because that's what I do," Jay said.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Please don't," Theo sighed.

"I'm fast, and I'm witty," Jay replied, causing Theo to roll his eyes.

* * *

After they finished examining the exterior of the chamber and guessed at how to operate it, Scott took his shirt off and Malia pressed the start button she had found earlier. The machine whirred to life and they could hear air hiss. "Okay, it's doing something. Ready?" Malia asked.

Scott nodded. "We'll be right here," Steve told him, tapping his head.

Scott nodded again and stepped inside the chamber. Lydia closed and started to seal the door. Scott looked to Malia and nodded again. "Remember, this will get cold enough to kill you. So, if something feels wrong, or like, it's not working—" Fiona started.

"It's going to work," Scott assured her.

Lydia stopped and leaned closer to the window. "I hope you're not saying that because you think I know what I'm doing."

"I'm saying that because I know you can figure it out," Scott told her. Lydia paused for a moment before turning all of the dials on the side from zero to ten. Frosty air immediately hissed into the chamber and Scott started to shiver. "Oh, okay, alright, yeah, that's cold. Really cold," he chattered.

"If we get a sense that he's going to die, we need to get him out," Fiona reminded them.

"Malia and I should be able to draw away some of the cold—" Steve started.

"No," Lydia interrupted him. "His core temp needs to drop in order to remember. You can't keep him warm."

Steve nodded. "So, what are we supposed to do? Talk to him? Help him remember? Wait until he turns into a werewolf freezy pop?" Malia asked.

"We need to guide him, keep him focused," Lydia explained before turning back to the chamber. "Scott, you have to think about him. Concentrate on Stiles." Scott nodded his head as the frosty air started to obscure his face. "Try to picture him in your head. Think about what he looked like. Things he said."

The machine whirred one last time before starting to wind down as Scott grunted in pain. "I don't like this. Something's wrong," Malia said, panicked.

"I think it's supposed to do that, actually," Fiona muttered, moving around the machine.

"Just give it a few more seconds," Lydia whispered.

The machine shook as Scott gasped and slammed his hand against the door. "I'm getting him out of there," Malia said, reaching for the handle.

"Wait," Lydia stated, grabbing her wrist. Steve leaned closer as Scott leaned back and dropped his arms. "Scott, can you hear me?" Lydia asked. Scott lifted his head and opened his eyes slightly, revealing his glowing red eyes. "Scott, can you hear me?" she repeated.

"Something's happening," Steve said as a picture faded in an out of his mind. "It's not being sent to us well though."

"How do we make it clearer?" Malia asked before Scott's head lulled forward and he started to blink.

"Scott, don't fall asleep. You have to keep your eyes open," Lydia told him.

"Trying," Scott muttered.

"It's not sleep. I think you're losing consciousness," Lydia said, tapping the glass. "And if you do that, I think we're going to lose you."

Scott's head nodded slightly before it started to dip back down. "Scott! Stay awake," Malia shouted as Steve shifted.

" _Scott!"_ Steve roared in Scott's mind before his vision went black and he fell backward.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes and found himself on the second floor of Scott's house. He looked around and spotted Scott in front of him. "You kissed her, Scott. You kissed Lydia," Steve heard Stiles say. The two alphas turned to look down the hall and saw a younger Stiles fade into existence as he sat on the hallway floor.

" _Steve, we need you to come back,"_ he heard Fiona's voice in his head.

"Stiles, please let me out," Steve heard a younger Scott say from his room. Steve stepped forward, past Stiles and spotted Scott, with longer hair, laying on the ground, chained to a radiator with a dog bowl in front of him. "It's the full moon I swear."

" _You're going to ruin the memory,"_ Fiona warned. _"Get out now!"_

"You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose," the younger Scott said, his eyes glaring at the doorway "And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just please, let me out."

"I can't," Stiles sighed.

Steve heard the younger Scott scream from the bedroom as his vision started to fade.

* * *

"Where does this take us?" Theo asked as he sped down the road.

"The hospital," Liam replied.

"Hospital? Why the—What the hell are we supposed to do at the hospital?"

"Hangout, perform surgeries—" Jay commented.

"Hide," Liam stated, interrupting the werecheetah. "Look we can't outrun them, right?"

"Speak for yourself," Jay told him.

Liam shook his head. "I know every inch of that building. Every room, every corner."

"Hide? That's the best that we've got?"

"We just need to keep them away from Steve and Scott for as long as possible," Jay explained.

"Why, what're they gonna do?"

"They're going to remember," Liam told him.

"Remember what?"

"Stiles, they have to remember Stiles," Liam said.

"What if they can't?"

"Then we all join the Wild Hunt," Jay muttered.

* * *

Steve's eyes snapped open and he pushed himself off the floor. "What happened?" he gasped.

"You entered his memories," Fiona explained.

"There was a chance that Scott could have seen you, it would have broken his concentration," Lydia told him.

Steve listened into Scott's thoughts as the other alpha bounced from memory to memory. "He's still finding him, but everything's jumbled," Steve told them.

"Yeah, we know," Malia said as she helped Steve to his feet.

Scott's heart rate picked up as he continued to jump between memories. "He's panicking," Steve muttered. "What do we do?" he asked turning to Lydia.

"I don't know," she said quickly. "It's like it's too much information, like, he's getting buried under all the memories, bring overloaded by them."

"So, what do we do to help him?" Malia asked.

Lydia hit the glass with her fist. "Scott? Scott, do you hear me?"

"If his mind is being overwhelmed—" Fiona started as Lydia went to hit the glass again.

Steve stopped her hand and she whipped toward the alpha. "Use the link, Lydia. External senses will just overwhelm him more."

Lydia nodded and closed her eyes. _"Scott, can you hear me?"_ they heard Lydia say in their heads. _"You need to focus."_

* * *

They hopped out of the car as soon as they reached the hospital. They headed for the doors, but Liam paused at an abandoned ambulance that had its lights still flashing. "Liam, come on. We don't have much of a lead on them," Theo warned, turning back to the beta. Liam pulled open the door and flipped the switch for the ambulance's siren. "What the hell are you doing?" Theo shouted, reaching to turn the siren off.

Jay grabbed the chimera's arm and pulled him back out of the ambulance. "Bringing them here. We're the bait," Jay explained.

"What!?" Theo shouted as Jay and Liam pushed him into the hospital.

"If the Ghost Riders are here, then that means they're not trying to get to Scott and Steve," Liam explained.

"So, you don't care if they get to you?"

"Nope," Jay stated.

"They're going to get to all of us eventually," Liam added.

"You two! You're going first. That's the only reason I'm with you. Because while their wrapping whips around your necks, and shooting a hole in your face," Theo shouted, jabbing his finger into Jay's forehead. "I'll be running in the other direction! I'm on your side as long as it helps me."

"Well, when they're finished with us, they'll go after you, which will buy Steve and the others more time," Jay replied. "Also, don't touch me again," he growled before shoving Theo through the hospital doors.

Liam followed after Theo with Jay close behind. The dim emergency lights were all that remained of the power, leaves covered the floor, and various pieces of medical equipment were left abandoned throughout the halls. Theo froze as he stared down the vacant hallway. "Theo?" Liam asked approaching the chimera.

Theo remained frozen for a moment before shaking his head. "I'm fine," he snapped. "I just thought I was somewhere else for a second."

"Where?" Liam asked.

"In a bad dream," Theo mumbled, looking at the ground. The three of them jumped when thunder crashed outside and gust of wind blew through the doors, causing them to squeak. "You said you knew where to hide."

"Follow me," Liam stated before running down the hall. Theo and Jay followed right behind him.

* * *

"It's not working," Fiona sighed as Scott grabbed his ears. A bag echoed from outside the door, causing them all to jump.

"Did you hear that?" Malia asked.

"Thunder?" Lydia asked.

"Maybe," Malia responded.

Lydia took a deep breath as she turned back to Scott. "I can't get through to him," Lydia sighed.

"Is he going to freeze to death in there?" Malia asked.

"If his memories don't kill him first," Lydia replied.

"There has to be another way to do this, isn't there?" Malia asked, turning to Fiona and Steve who were still standing by the door.

"Jay," Steve whispered, not paying attention to the others.

"I don't know, this is my first attempt at trying to open a dimensional rift in space-time," Lydia whimpered. "So, I'm kinda fumbling around in the dark, okay?"

"Stop asking if he can hear you," Fiona stated, leaving Steve behind. "Just talk to him, assume he can."

"And say what?" Malia snapped at the banshee before shaking her head. "I'm getting him out."

"Wait, I'm not the only one," Lydia stated.

"What?"

"I'm not the only one fumbling around in the dark."

"What does that even mean?"

"I think we have to treat this more like actual hypnosis," Lydia explained. "They use images to guide you through your memories. Like a stairwell. The steps take you down through one year of your life to the next. That's how they regress you back."

"That'll work," Fiona mumbled. "Lydia, send him an image, something familiar to Scott, something like—"

"The high school," Lydia whispered, closing her eyes. "in the hallway with everyone's lockers lining the walls." She mumbled to herself a few times, creating the image in her mind before sending it to Scott. Scott dropped his hands and Fiona looked into his mind as the alpha spun around in a version of the school's hallway. _"Each of your memories of Stiles is in a separate locker,"_ Lydia explained. _"Just open the lockers."_

" _Steve,"_ Fiona hissed, drawing his attention away from the door. Steve closed his eyes and focused on Scott's mind as Scott reached out and slowly opened a locker.

* * *

"This is your brilliant idea?" Theo shouted as they pushed the shelf in front of the door. "Barricading ourselves in the morgue."

"The Ghost Riders go after the living," Liam told him. "So, we hide with the dead."

"The dead don't like to yell, so please be respectful and keep your voice down," Jay whispered back as he opened pulled out one of the drawers. "Yuck," he spat when he saw that it was already occupied.

"I'm not getting in one of those," Theo told them.

"Yeah, me neither," Liam said, pushing the drawer back in and latching the door.

"You should've left me in the holding cell. I didn't sign up to be bait."

"We should have left you in the ground," Liam commented, turning back around.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, really," Liam replied.

"What do you think I was doing down there? Just hanging out with my dead sister? Having a good time catching up on childhood memories?"

"Well, you obviously weren't just rotting away," Jay commented.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Theo asked, turning to the werecheetah. "I was gone for a few months and now it's like you're a completely different person."

"My friends were taken," Jay growled, stepping toward Theo with his amber eyes glowing. "I tried to protect them, but I couldn't."

"Well, that's reassuring," Theo scoffed, turning away from Jay.

"You're not my friend. When the Ghost Riders show up, I'm not even going to try to save you." Theo turned back to Jay surprised. As Jay continued approaching. "The only reason you're here, out of the ground and out of that cell, is to buy us every second we can get trying to save our friends. We're going to use you, just like you would have used us to save yourself."

Theo looked up at the ceiling for a moment after Jay finished. "You still hear the ambulance?" the chimera asked, looking back down at the others. Liam and Jay looked up toward the car, not responding. "The siren, can you still hear it?" Liam slowly shook his head and Jay realized the sound of the siren had completely faded away. "They're here," Theo announced.

* * *

Scott held his phone to his ear. _"Scott?"_ a voice panted from the other side.

"Stiles, are you there?" Scott responded.

" _Scott, I—I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here."_

The image flashed before him, but he still stood in his room, holding his phone. _"Hey, this is Stiles, and you've missed me. Leave a mess—"_ the voicemail stared before Scott hung up and redialed.

The voicemail echoed as Scott continued to dial the number. _"Pick another memory,"_ Lydia's voice rang out, disrupting the repeated echo.

Scott shook his head as he reached out and slammed the locker shut. "I don't think I can do this," Scott called out in a panic. "I can't figure it out."

" _Keep looking,"_ she assured him.

Scott turned to look down the hallway that had countless lockers along the walls. "There are memories, but I don't know which one's the right one. What am I supposed to do?"

" _Find another memory, just find another memory."_

Scott nodded and reached for another locker.

* * *

"It's getting too cold," Lydia muttered, looking at the gauges. Steve opened his eyes and moved closer to the chamber.

"We still have some time," he whispered, peaking through the glass at Scott. "His heart is starting to slow though."

"What if it's not enough to remember him?" Malia asked.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.

"What if it's some kind of a connection, he's suppose to make because of a memory?"

"Like an emotion connection?" Lydia asked.

"That could be why it worked for Stilinski, right?"

"She's right, it about the emotional connections we have to the memories, not the memories themselves," Fiona stated.

"Stilinski wasn't just remembering someone, he was remembering his son," Lydia added.

"We have time for him to find one more memory," Steve sighed stepping back from the chamber as Malia approached. "Maybe."

* * *

" _Scott? Scott, can you hear me?"_ Malia's voice rang out in his head. _"I remember something. At the start of the year, Stiles was trying to find a place for you guys to live after graduation."_ Malia's voice paused and he looked up at the ceiling, waiting for her to finish her thought. _"He said you were getting an apartment together?"_ Scott shook his head, before closing his eyes and reaching for the locker, trying to remember the memory she was talking about. _"And I remember saying something to Stiles. Something like, 'it's not always a good idea to live with your friends, even your best friend.' But Stiles said it wouldn't matter because you weren't just friends. You guys were more like brothers."_

"Brothers," Scott muttered, fog coming from his breath as he opened the locker. A red light filled the inside and he reached out, grabbing a flare. He looked down at the flame shooting out of the end, moving it down to his side.

Scott blinked and found himself standing in the parking lot of the Motel Glen Capri. The flare in his hand, his body soaked, standing in a puddle, and the smell of gasoline surrounding him. He looked forward and saw Allison and Lydia standing behind Stiles. "Scott, just listen to me, okay?" Stiles said, barely above a whisper, tears falling from his eyes as he took a step forward. "You're not no one. You're someone, you're—Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you." Scott felt his body shake and tears started to form in his eyes as Stiles paused took another step forward. "Scott, you're my brother," Stiles stated, before taking a deep, shaky breath. "Alright, so—" Stiles moved closer to Scott, stepping into the puddle of gasoline beneath him. "So, if we're gonna do this, then, I think you're just gonna have to take me with you." Stiles grabbed onto the flare.

Stiles slowly started to pulled the flare from Scott's grasp as tears flowed down his eyes. Once the flare left Scott's hand the memory went dark.

He opened his eyes as he fell out of the cooling chamber. Steve caught him before he could connect with the ground. "What's wrong? Why'd you bring me out?" Scott asked as he started to get control of his body.

"Your heart rate dropped, you were gonna die," Lydia told him.

"We had to," Malia told him.

"But then—but then nothing happened, did it?" Scott asked, turning to Lydia as he started to shiver. "It didn't work."

"No, but we're not done trying," Steve told him.

"You're right," Scott said, pushing himself to his feet. "I'm going back in."

"No, you're not!" Lydia told him, quickly blocking the door to the chamber.

"It was working. Something was happening. I could feel it."

"But nothing was happening out here. Nothing, Scott. All we saw was you freezing to death" Lydia told him.

"You can't help anyone if you're dead," Steve reminded him as Scott reached for the door. Scott paused and looked down at his hands as they continued to shake.

"It's my turn," Malia told them, removing her shirt. Scott and Lydia looked at her, surprised. "I have plenty of memories of Stiles too."

"It's too dangerous," Lydia warned her.

"But we have a better idea of what we're doing. We'll have a head start," Steve told her.

"It's not as dangerous as doing nothing," Scott added. "And she'll probably be able to handle the cold better than me."

"If it's all about connection, then Stiles was the first person I connected with in a long time," Malia stated.

"She'll need a visual," Scott said, looking to Lydia.

Lydia started to shake her head for a moment before closing her eyes and sighing. "Okay, I have an idea, but, Malia, if your heart rate goes down like Scott's, or we think you're going to freeze to death—"

"Then get me the hell out of there," Malia interrupted.

"Alright, let's do this," Fiona stated, turning the dials on the machine to reset it as Malia stepped in. Lydia closed the doors to the chamber as Fiona pressed the start button.

* * *

An image of the school's library flashed in Malia's mind. She opened her eyes and found herself in the library, but all the books were knocked over and scattered on the ground. She stepped forward, stepping on a pile of books as she moved down the rows. "I'm here. I'm in the library," Malia stated, surprise in her voice.

" _Can you see the books?"_ Lydia's voice asked.

"I see them—" she started, gawking at the mess surrounding her.

" _Concentrate on them. The books on the shelves are your memories. Everything that's ever happened to you. Find the shelf that has all of your memories of Stiles,"_ Lydia's voice explained. Malia paused at a row and stepped into it. _"Try to find a memory where you made some kind of connection with him."_

Malia stopped and reached for one of the books. The cover read _Exposition Workshop_. She shook her head slightly before opening the book and flipping through the pages. Her vision blurred slightly and she blinked to clear her eyes.

She opened her eyes and found herself in Eichen House, she looked down the hallway and spotted Stiles. She blinked again, turning the page, and found herself out in the courtyard.

"Hey," Stiles started as he approached her. Malia punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground and interrupting his greeting. Malia slammed the book shut and was back in the library.

" _Did you find something?"_ Lydia asked.

"I definitely connected," Malia commented.

She grabbed another book, flipping through the pages before her vision took her to the basement of Lydia's lake house. She was chained to the wall and struggling to control her shift as she tried to free herself from the chains.

"I'm not gonna run. 'Cause I don't think you're going to hurt me," Stiles stated from behind her. She growled as she pulled harder against the chains. "And I think that maybe you're so afraid of hurting me because of what you did to your family—"

Malia closed the book, tossing it aside as she grabbed another book. "You want to help me? Find a way to change me back," she said while showering at Eichen.

"You want to go back?" Stiles asked, turning to face her. "To being a coyote?"

Malia picked up another book. Memories flickered through her mind, but she didn't recognize a connection so she tossed it aside and grabbed another book. She flipped through the pages and her vision started to blur again.

She opened her eyes and found Stiles crouching over her as she sat on the ground in the Hale vault, black goo dripping from her chin as it fell out of her mouth. "Hey," Stiles whispered. "Malia, I gotta leave for a few, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Malia breathed, her vision still not clearing up.

"Whatever's happening, it's worse for you guys."

"Stiles, where are you going?" Stiles didn't respond, but he rubbed her arm gently before covering her up with his jacket. "You're coming back, right?"

Stiles smirked, running his hand through her hair. "Yeah, I'd never leave you behind," he told her.

Malia smiled as Stiles kissed her forehead. _"Malia?"_ Lydia's voice echoed.

" _Malia, open your eyes,"_ Scott's voice told her as Stiles started to walk away, his hand lingering with hers before he walked out of reach.

She felt her head fall to the side as Stiles walked away. _"Malia, can you hear us?"_ Lydia asked again.

" _Malia! Open your eyes!"_ Steve called out. She looked up and watched Stiles close the vault door behind him.

Malia looked up from the book, tears in her eyes. She dropped the book and reached out for another, but gasped in pain as she watched frost crawl up her arm, starting from the book. She watched as it made its way to her shoulder before her eyes started to glow blue.

She opened her eyes and saw the chamber's glass window in front of her. She gasped and reached to push it open, but it didn't budge. Scott and Steve rushed to unlatch the door.

"Scott, look," Lydia stated, pointing to a green light coming in through the grates. The two alphas paused, turning to look at the light. The room started to shake as the light grew brighter. "Something's happening."

"We have to get her out!" Fiona called out as frost started to form on the window and Malia struggled to breathe. The four of them quickly unlatched the door, grabbing Malia as she fell out of the chamber. She clutched Scott, panting and shivering as she stared blankly ahead.

* * *

Jay, Liam, and Theo stepped back from the door as they heard the Ghost Riders walk through the hallway. A few doors opened further down the hall and the three of them looked at each other. They nodded and grabbed one of the wheeled tables. They saw a Ghost Rider open the door on the other side of the hallway as Theo and Liam pointed the table at the door. The Rider started to turn around and Jay pushed aside the barricade as Liam and Theo shoved the table through the door, slamming the Ghost Rider into the wall next to the room it had just check.

The three of them gasped as it seemed they had knocked the Rider out. They ran around the table to check, but froze as five other Ghost Riders started to approach them from the other side of the table. "Hide with the dead?" Theo commented as the Riders pointed their revolvers at them.

"It was worth a try," Liam shouted. They ran as the Riders opened fire, the bullets exploded in clouds of smoke as they connected with the wall behind them. They continued sprinting as they rounded the corner.

* * *

Steve and Fiona led Malia to a chair as Scott ran to get her a blanket. "What are you doing?" Scott asked as he wrapped the blanket around Malia. Steve and Fiona turned back as Lydia started to turn off the machine.

"It's too dangerous," Lydia explained. "We're not going to save anyone by freezing you guys to death."

"We don't really have another option," Steve pointed out, moving toward her.

"It was working, wasn't it?" Malia protested.

"There was a light and a strange noise. No Stiles," Lydia replied, stepping away from the machine.

"But I can remember him now. I can see him in my head," Scott said.

"So can I," Malia added.

"He's more real now than he's ever been. If we can bring Stiles back, we can bring everyone back," Scott continued.

"There's a huge difference in being a vivid memory and an actual corporeal human being," Lydia explained.

"Then maybe we just need more connections," Steve stated, working to turn the machine back on.

"I said it is too dangerous," Lydia told him, turning to stop him.

"Steve's right, but I think it should be you," Scott said, stopping Lydia.

"I won't last two minutes in there."

"Then let's think of something else. Malia's right. It's all about the connection," Scott said. "When I was remembering everything, I was also remembering the two of you, together. I don't think anyone had a connection like you guys."

"I saw it too," Malia stated. "You have to try Lydia."

"Then we have to do it the old-fashioned way," Lydia stated. "We're going to actually hypnotize me. Turn it off," she added, turning to Steve.

"Not until I try," Steve replied.

"You've seen what it's done to us," Scott warned him.

"I have," Steve replied, turning the dial. "And maybe you're right that Lydia is the key to bringing Stiles back, but maybe you're wrong, or the hypnosis doesn't work. And if it does, but doesn't bring Stiles back we can't waste time hypnotizing me." Steve said, turning the last dial and facing Lydia. "Get everything set up. Get hypnotized. I'm going to try to remember what I can through this before we lose the others."

"Steve's right," Fiona interrupted as Lydia tried to protest. "Every connection we can make has to matter, and we can't take the time to induce both of you into a hypnotic state. I'll focus on Steve while you get ready."

Lydia bit her lip, staring at the other two for a moment. "Fine," she sighed. "But you're coming out at the slightest sign that things are going wrong." Steve nodded at her before stepping into the chamber. Lydia started to gather what they needed as Fiona pressed the start button.

* * *

Jay ducked as one of the Riders whips flew over his head. He barreled into the Rider, knocking it into a closing elevator before running back and helping Liam. The werecheetah slid and fell to the floor as Liam knocked the Rider's arm aside, causing the bullet to fly toward Jay. Liam pushed the Rider back as Jay got to his feet. Theo ran back, grabbing the Rider as it aimed at Liam, and forcing it into another room. Liam grabbed a crutch and jammed it in the door, locking the Rider inside.

The three nodded at each other before they heard spurs moving on the upper floor. "They're everywhere," Theo muttered.

"Good," Liam replied.

"Really? You really need me to remind you that getting captured by the Ghost Riders isn't gonna help you save your friends?"

"No, but—" Jay started, but stopped when he noticed the shadows of approaching Ghost Riders from around the corner.

"We're all getting caught," Liam whispered to Theo. "You can do it while you're running. We're going down fighting."

They turned down the hall as five more Riders rounded the corner. Liam and Jay shifted and roared at the Riders before rushing toward them. They heard a roar behind them as Theo followed behind them.

* * *

"The library worked for me," Malia told Fiona as Lydia continued to get ready for the hypnosis. "Kept everything organized."

Fiona nodded, watching the frosty air obscure Steve's face before his red eyes started to glow.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes and found himself in the school's library. The books were neatly put in their spots on the shelves. "Find the aisle on Stiles," he muttered to himself, walking past the tables. He stopped and moved down one of the rows, before grabbing a book from the shelf.

There was no title on the cover, so he opened it and found himself in Stiles's room. "I'll try to make this relatively painless," Steve stated as placed his hand on Stiles's back. Black tendrils crawl up his arm as the alpha cleaned the circular wound left behind from Donavan. "All set," Steve stated as he removed his hand.

The memory faded as Steve felt a rumble in the library, he opened his eyes and noticed some of the books had fallen to the floor. He tossed the book aside and grabbed another.

Steve stood in Stiles's room again, but Steve was near the door and Stiles was facing the window, his back turned to the alpha. "You need to leave," Stiles stated in a dry voice.

"Stiles, you know he wouldn't want that," Steve explained.

"Leave," Stiles repeated, turning to Steve and revealing his red face and tears rolling down his cheek. Steve opened his mouth to respond, but Stiles stopped him, chucking the dry erase eraser at him. "Go!" Steve looked at the eraser as it bounced off his chest and get the floor. "Get out," Stiles choked.

Steve felt another rumble and noticed more books had fallen to the ground. He peaked around the library but saw no cause and grabbed another book. Steve was sitting on the couch back at the new pack house. Stiles was sitting across from him "Scott said he was pretty worried about it. Mainly that it seemed like you were going for the kill," Stiles explained.

Steve shrugged before looking to the ground. "That was the goal," he admitted.

"Maybe we won't tell Scott that detail—" Stiles started, another rumbled filled the library, but Steve ignored it. "A guy named August called—"

The vision started to fade with another rumbled, but Steve shook his head and focused on the memory. He had removed his shirt and was looking at the lightning bolt tattoo on his arm. "It's a symbol of my pack," Steve stated.

Steve was back in the library after another rumble had knocked him to his feet. He started to panic when he heard The Beast roar from down the hall. He looked around and saw faceless students starting down at him from the second floor.

* * *

"What's happening?" Scott asked, moving toward the chamber.

"His memories of The Beast are starting to bleed into the library," Fiona muttered, staring at Steve as he started to struggle in the chamber.

"Then we need to get him out," Lydia stated, moving toward the chamber as she set down the pad of paper and pen she just found.

"No," Fiona stated, blocking Lydia. "It's not the chamber it's the library. He's just not familiar with the library."

"Fine," Lydia muttered as she pulled her hand away from machine and returned to her pad of paper. Fiona watched as Scott and Malia searched the bunker before turning back to Steve in the chamber. "My mother had a hypnotist who helped her quit smoking," Lydia stated as she started to write. "She had me see the same one when I was ten."

"You smoked when you were ten?" Scott asked, turning from the locker he was searching.

Lydia turned back to him in disgust. "No, I bit my fingernails," she told him before turning back to the pad of paper. "Just find a candle or a lighter, please."

"Too much?" Malia asked as she lit a blow torch.

"I got one!" Scott shouted bringing over a candle.

"Quiet," Fiona hissed without turning around. "Let Steve focus."

Lydia nodded at the table and had them light the candle. "What's that?" Scott asked as they gathered around the table.

"An induction script. One of you is going to talk me through this.," Lydia explained before handing the paper to Malia.

"So, I just read?"

"Well, you have to soften your voice. Keep it relaxed but not monotone. Go for clarity, not volume. Try it."

"Take a deep breath and look at the candle," Malia read slowly, stressing and drawing out every word. Lydia snatched the pad away from her and passed it to Scott. Malia turned back to Lydia in shock but was met with a glare from the banshee.

"No pressure, but Steve isn't going to be much help connecting with Stiles," Fiona sighed, turning away from the chamber and joining the others.

Lydia's glare shifted to Fiona who shrugged. "Take a deep breath, and look at the candle," Scott read calmly. Lydia turned her attention to the flame, blocking out everything else but Scott's voice. "Feel the muscles in your body begin to relax. Your hands relaxing. Your eyelids relaxing." Scott paused when he noticed that Lydia's eyelids drooped shut. "As you relax, imagine you're sitting in front of a TV."

* * *

" _Steve, think of the old pack house library,"_ Fiona told him as he ran toward the glass window. He closed his eyes as an echo of The Beast's roar in the distance. He opened his eyes and saw a chandelier hanging above a table and chairs with bookshelves lining the walls.

Steve stepped toward the shelves and grabbed a book. He flipped it open and his vision faded before he found himself standing in August's old room, standing next to the hunter at his desk. "What this?" Steve asked, sliding a sheet of paper toward him.

"Just some doodles," August replied, flushing.

Steve smirked as he closed the book, thinking back to the drawing he found when cleaning up the room.

" _Focus on Stiles,"_ Fiona reminded him. Steve nodded, moving toward another shelf when he spotted the _Oresteia_ as he passed by. He grabbed the book and flipped through the pages.

He gasped when he found himself in the woods. He and the rest of the pack were getting to their feet and the Senate members were standing next to their respective children. "The pack is no longer part of the Senate," Tiberius announces before turning to August. "Let's go home.". August looked back to Steve, scowling, before the hunter turned and followed after his father.

* * *

Lydia opened her eyes and looked around the classroom, her vision focused on the TV in front of the class. _"When you turn the TV on, it's going to play memories from your life,"_ Scott's voice echoed. _"The remote gives you total control. You can play any memory you want. All you have to do is hit the button."_

Lydia looked down at the desk she was sitting in and found a remote. She slowly reached forward and grabbed the remote, pressing the power button. The TV clicked as it started to turn on. "Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you," her mother's voice echoed in the classroom.

Lydia looked up and saw the TV displaying an image of her laying on her bed. She seemed fairly out of it and remembered that she was high on the medication her mother gave her. Stiles sat next to her on her bed. "I'm just making sure you were okay," he told her.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" her voice echoed from the TV as she changed the channel.

Another image started to come into focus, the spring formal her sophomore year. The rest of her classmates where dancing in the balloon decorated gymnasium while she and Stiles sat at one of the tables. "You wanna dance?" Stiles asked as Lydia stared at her nails.

"Pass," she commented, looking around at all the other students.

"You know what? Let me try that again," Stiles muttered, getting to his feet and leaning over his chair toward her. "Lydia, get off your cute little ass and dance with me now."

"Interesting tactic. I'm still gonna stick with no."

" _Try to find a memory of Stiles,"_ Scott's voice echoed, causing Lydia to look around the classroom. _"A memory where you felt a connection with him."_

She turned back to TV and changed the channel. "I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are," Stiles stated, still leaning over the chair.

"Field's medal," Lydia muttered as she sat in the classroom.

The Lydia on the TV got out of her chair. "Nobel doesn't have a price for mathematics," she said. Lydia in the classroom echoed her words.

"Field's medal," Lydia muttered again.

" _Try to find another memory,"_ Scott told her. _"Keep looking for Stiles."_

* * *

The vision faded and Steve was standing in the shower. "You missed a spot," August said from behind him.

"Yeah, I haven't really started," Steve stated, furrowing his brows.

"I kinda figured," the hunter replied with a grin.

"Did you want to go first?"

August shook his head. "We make a good team."

"I don't know if teamwork is needed for a shower."

"You know what I mean," August sighed as the grin disappeared from his face.

"No, I really don't. You left the pack."

"The pack got my brother kidnapped!"

Steve growled, his eyes turning red before he slammed the book closed.

" _No!"_ he thought to the others, sensing them reaching for the chamber.

He turned back to the shelves, grabbing another book. Steve saw a significantly younger version of himself, curled up in his bed, his eyes red with tears.

"Ovid tells the story of how Lycaon defied Jupiter himself by trying to feed him the flesh of another human with the hopes of proving he wasn't all knowing. Ovid writes that Jupiter caught on and destroyed the house with his lightning bolt before turning Lycaon and his family into wolves," a younger August stated as he stepped into the room.

"I didn't try to feed anyone human flesh, but I was still turned into a monster," Steve sobbed.

"Ovid is writing from Jupiter's perspective though. My family has a different telling. Lycaon was already a wolf. When the gods struck back at man over Prometheus's gift, Lycaon rose to defend mankind. Jupiter feared the wolf and tried to destroy him and his pack with his lightning bolt, but he failed and Lycaon beat back the gods, saving humanity. The wolves had the power to defy the gods."

"You think I'll defy the gods one day?" Steve asked as August joined him on the bed. The hunter nodded back at the young werewolf.

" _Steve, it's time,"_ Fiona stated as Steve returned to the library.

Steve turned around and spotted another book. _"Not yet,"_ he replied, his eyes still glowing red. He stepped forward and picked up the _Iliad._

* * *

Fiona tilted her head as she saw Lydia's thumb move as if it were pressing a button. "Field's medal," she muttered. The three of them turned to Lydia, surprised as she continued. "Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics—Field's medal."

"Find another memory. Keep looking for Stiles," Scott told her. "Find another memory."

"His heart rate is dropping," Malia whispered, moving toward the cooling chamber.

"Alright, let's get him out," Fiona sighed, joining her.

The banshee grabbed the handle but froze as Steve's red eyes snapped open. _"No,"_ he growled inside her and Malia's head.

Fiona pulled her hand back. "So, we just let him stay in there?" Malia asked. Fiona turned to her shaking her head. Malia turned back to the chamber and narrowed her eyes. "His heart rate jumped back up, I guess we can let him be." Malia shrugged before returning to the table to watch Lydia as the banshee continued pressing a button with her thumb. Fiona watched for a moment before turning back to Steve. Fiona shifted her attention between Lydia and Steve as Lydia continued to flip through the channels. After a few moments, Steve's red eyes started to fade.

" _Steve, it's time,"_ Fiona thought to the alpha.

" _Not yet,"_ he replied. His eyes started to glow brighter and the banshee flinched. She looked down and noticed black tendrils running up her arms.

"What's going on?" Malia asked. Fiona turned as saw black tendrils running up her and Scott's arm as well.

"Steve's trying to buy himself more time," Fiona muttered. She turned back to the cooling chamber as frost enveloped the glass. The only thing visible to Fiona was the red glow of Steve's eyes.

* * *

Jay slid under the bullet as the Ghost Rider fired. He swept the Rider's legs out from under it. As the Rider fell, its head collided with one of the medical carts. Jay got to his feet and turned around, ready to fight back but stopped when he saw black blood pooling underneath the motionless Rider's head. "Wicked," Jay panted. He heard struggling around the corner and ran back to the others. One of the Riders was choking Theo and forcing the chimera to the ground. Jay heard a gun go off in the room next to Theo as Liam fought off another Ghost Rider. Jay ran forward, kicking the Rider in the back, knocking it over Theo. Theo grabbed a scalpel from a cart and jammed it into the Rider's neck. The two got to their feet and watched as Liam forced the Rider to shoot itself in the face.

"We're still not friends," Jay told Theo as the three of them moved toward each other. Theo shook his head at the werecheetah before looking at the motionless bodies on the ground. Liam went to fist bump the others but paused when they heard Ghost Riders wail down the hall. The three of them looked up as another five Riders approached. Jay and Liam shifted and roared at the Riders as Theo ran behind them, pressing the elevator button.

The chimera ran back, grabbing both Liam and Jay and pulling them back into the elevator. "What're you doing?" Liam asked as Theo tossed them to the ground.

"Being the bait," Theo smirked as the elevator doors closed. Liam and Jay jumped to their feet and rushed to stop the door, but it closed before they could reach it.

The two of them listened as Theo roared and fought against the Ghost Riders. After a moment, they heard him cry out in pain before the hallway filled with silence.

* * *

Steve opened his eyes and found himself standing outside the pack house. His arm around August as they watched Kaia create a fleur-de-lis in the sky. Kaia burned a lightning bolt around the first image before holding the two there. August pulled Steve tighter to him.

He blinked as he felt a tear roll down his face. The alpha was in his old room, he closed the door behind him as August stared out the window. "We're alone now," Steve stated.

"Now more than ever," August muttered, not turning around.

"I meant in the room. We're pack, remember, we don't need anyone else," Steve said as he joined the hunter, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close.

August chuckled and turned to Steve. "Everything else seems to be falling into place, maybe we'll wind up in the Republic again as well."

"I think Kaia's memorial to Allison declared our independence."

"After everything that's happened, who would have thought that an Argent would be the one to bring our pack together."

The two looked to where Kaia had burned the images into the sky earlier. "Her code is better than the Republic's."

"Is it now?" August asked, smiling slightly.

"It fits us. We're the ones prepared to defy the gods. Who better to protect everyone else form that? Plus, it sounds better."

"Protegimus illos qui nequeunt protegere se," August whispered.

Steve heard his voice echo the pack's code as he smiled, staring at the sky, holding August before blinking.

Steve gasped as he opened his eyes. His hand reaching out against the frost covered glass. As Fiona worked to open the door, Steve remembered standing in the parking lot in front of Stiles's Jeep. He looked around as August fired his gun ahead of them. The hunter's gun clicked as he ran out of bullets. "I need to see them!" Steve called out before collapsing into Fiona's arms. Steve remembered August shaking his head and giving Steve a half smile before disappearing. "I need to see them," he panted.

* * *

Lydia set the remote down when she heard voices coming from the hallway. "What is it now?" she heard her own voice ask.

"She took him. She's got all three now," Stiles replied.

"There's still time, we still have time, right?" Lydia stood and walked out of the classroom, following the sound of her own voice and Stiles's panting. "Stiles? Are you okay? What is it? What's wrong? Stiles."

Her voice echoed as Lydia walked toward the locker room. "I think I'm having a panic attack," Stiles panted.

"Okay. Come on. Come on," the other Lydia said as a door banged open. Lydia heard someone collapse to the ground as she walked into the locker room. "Just try and think about something else. Anything else."

"Like what?"

"Happy things. Good things. Uh—Friends, family—" the other Lydia said as Lydia walked around the locker and saw herself talking to Stiles as the boy struggled to breath. At the mention of family, he turned toward her and narrowed his eyes. "Oh—I mean not family—Oh god. Okay—uh—just—try and slow your breathing."

"I can—I can't," Stiles wheezed.

The other Lydia grabbed Stiles's face, holding it up to look at her as he continued to wheeze and sob. "Shh—Shh. Stiles, look at me. Shh," Lydia said, stroking his cheek with her thumbs as she tried to calm him. "Look at me. Shh, Stiles."

Stiles's eyes widened as Lydia leaned forward and mashed her lips against his. His breathing slowed as he closed his eyes and kissed her back, her hands slowly sliding down to his chin. She pulled away slowly, her eyes still closed as Stiles look at her in shock. Lydia opened her eyes and their gaze met as the setting sun shined between them. They stared at each other in silence for a moment. "How'd you do that?" Stiles asked, blinking away the shock.

"I—uh—" Lydia started, licking her lips briefly before falling silent. "I read once that—holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So, when I kissed you—um—" she paused, biting her lip. "You held your breath."

Stiles nodded slowly, his eyes still locked with hers and still slightly in shock. "I did?"

"Yeah, you did."

Lydia turned away from herself and Stiles. "That's when it happened," she muttered.

Lydia opened her eyes, staring at the candle in front of her. "When what happened?" Scott asked. Lydia didn't respond as she saw a memory of Stiles staring at her while he wrapped red string around her fingers. "Lydia, what do you mean? When what happened?"

Lydia's lips started to quiver and her eyes started to water as she saw Stiles holding her as the Dread Doctors walked past in the hallway behind them. Fiona turned back a Lydia gasped. "When I kissed him," she muttered, finally finding her words. She paused again as she saw Stiles unhooking the wires Valack had put on her head. "That's when it all changed." She stopped again as she saw Stiles staring at her as they sat in his Jeep. "I saw him," she sobbed, her voice breaking. "I was there. I was the last person to see him."

"Where? When did you see him?" Scott asked.

"The Ghost Riders, they—When they took him," Lydia choked out. She remembered Stiles telling her that she will forget him. He held her hand tightly as he stared into her eyes.

"Just remember—Remember I love you," she heard Stiles say to her before he was pulled away and disappeared.

The candle went out and Lydia continued to stare at the tendril of smoke floating away from it. "I never said it back," Lydia muttered. "I never said it back."

The four of them turned to the chamber as Steve slammed his hand against the glass. Fiona quickly undid the latches and Steve fell out of the chamber. "I need to see them!" he called out as Fiona caught him. "I need to see them," he panted, shivering.

A blinding green light filled the room through the vents. They turned toward them as Steve pushed himself to his feet. The room started to shake again, glass bottles shattering as they rattled off the shelves. Steve stepped away from Fiona as he and Lydia headed toward the exit, the others following behind. Lydia opened the door, revealing a bright white light at the end of the tunnel.

Two silhouettes stood in the light as they walked toward the banshee and the alpha.

"Stiles?" Lydia sighed.

"August!" Steve called out at the same time.


	10. Connected

**AN: Hey, sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter out. The prologue comes after this and wraps up this story (as prologues do). After which I can give some more specifics about the future, but I do plan to finish writing at least until 1 story past 6B. I'll hopefully be posting the prologue and the update along with it before the end of the year, or the very start of the new year.  
**

 **Until then, I hope you're all having a great holiday season and I'll see you all soon.**

 _Connected_

Liam pried the elevator door open and Jay followed him into the hallway. The pair looked around as the emergency lights flickered in the completely empty hallway. They walked to the front desk before turning back to where Theo fought the Riders.

"That's new," Jay whispered, turning back to the desk and spotting a train station schedule.

The top arrival flipped through different locations before stopping on Beacon Hills. The canceled notification flipped to on time and the two stared at each other briefly before running out of the hospital.

* * *

"Out of time," August muttered as the cancelation notification next to Beacon Hills flipped to on time. Stiles stared up at the board silently next to the hunter. The two looked down as the wind blew a ticket past their feet.

"Stiles," they heard Lydia's voice whisper.

"August," they heard Steve's voice echo through the station at the same time. The two looked at each other before turning to the back of the station where the voices came from as they repeated their call.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked as they took a step forward.

"Attention all passengers. The train will be arriving in twenty-five minutes," the PA announcer's voice echoed. The two paused, looking up to the speakers. The voice they had heard previously changed, now sounding like two voices echoing each other. The rest of the passengers got to their feet and moved toward the tunnel behind August and Stiles. The pair barely heard Steve and Lydia's voice repeat the call over the rumble of the crowd.

"Steve!" August shouted as he and Stiles tried to push their way through the oncoming crowd.

"Lydia!" Stiles called out as the voices became stronger.

The two froze when they heard a gunfire behind them. The crowd shuffled away from the gunshot as the two turned around. "Give the boys some room," Stilinski ordered, lowering his gun.

"Dad?" Stiles asked moving back toward his father. "Dad?" he repeated, running to hug Stilinski.

"Oh, I found you," Stilinski sighed as he embraced his son.

"Wish I could say I'm happy to see you, Sheriff, but—" August started.

"I know," the sheriff sighed, letting go of Stiles. "But I can't believe I found you."

"Dad, I can hear Lydia," Stiles told him. "I think—I think we can get to her. I think she can get us out of here."

Thunder clapped from down the tunnel and the sound of horses whinnying echoed throughout the station. The three of them looked at the tunnel as they heard the horses gallop toward them. "You need to get out of here," Stilinski said, turning back to the boys. "Don't worry about me."

"What you're kidding right?" Stiles asked, following after his dad as the sheriff pulled out his gun and headed for the tunnel.

"Go," Stilinski ordered, stopping Stiles. "Get help. Find your friends."

"Yeah, what about you?" Stiles asked.

Stilinski turned back around, smiling at Stiles. "We'll find each other again."

"Dad," Stiles called out.

"Stiles, I'll hold them back. Now get the hell out of here. Go. Go!"

"We need to hurry," August whispered, pulling Stiles back. They watched as the sheriff disappeared into the tunnel before sprinting down the tracks toward the portal Peter crossed through. The portal burst open as they neared, blinding them and causing them to come to a stop.

"When I kissed you—" the heard Lydia mutter.

"Protegimus—" Steve's voice echoed.

The two shielded their eyes and continued walking toward the portal.

"Stiles! Keep going!" Lydia called out to them.

"You're almost there!" Steve shouted as they stepped through the portal.

* * *

"You're almost there!" Steve shouted as the silhouettes grew larger. Lydia reached out toward the two as the light faded away. "No," Steve gasped, as he watched the silhouettes disappear.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked, her arm falling to her side.

"No, no, no, no," Steve muttered, walking forward.

"Lydia?" Scott asked as the other alpha continued muttering to himself.

"Where is he?" Lydia sobbed.

Fiona moved past the other banshee, grabbing Steve. "It was working," Steve whispered as Fiona turned him around. Tears started to fall down the alphas cheek as the Fiona, Malia, and Scott looked between each other before turning back to Lydia and Steve.

"You saw them, right?" Lydia asked.

"We didn't see anyone," Malia told her.

"It could have been a residual effect from the hypnosis," Fiona added.

"No, they were here," Lydia whispered and her eyes filled with tears. "I know it. Stiles was here."

* * *

August pushed himself off the pavement, rubbing his head as he looked around. His eyes narrowed when he spotted the school, but jumped when a light came on behind him and he heard Stiles gasp. The hunter turned and saw Stiles sitting in his Jeep. August ran to the passenger side door and hopped.

Stiles nodded at the hunter before turning to the backseat. He paused noticing the sword sticking out between them. "Why the hell is my sword in your Jeep?" August asked, sliding it out of the way.

"Who cares?" Stiles said, shifting the Jeep's gears. "Let's go find the others."

"Head to the pack house first," August stated. "I still don't have the link. I think I need to be reconnected."

"Not really sure what that means, but okay," Stiles muttered as he peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"I know they were there," Steve protested as Malia, Scott, and Fiona pulled him and Lydia back into the bunker.

A hand reached out and pulled the door open as Scott was about to close it. "Liam?" Scott asked, turning to the panting beta.

"What is it?" Steve asked, turning to Jay.

"You're gonna want to see this," Jay panted.

"You're still here?" Scott asked, surprised.

"But everyone else is gone," Liam stated. "All of them. They're all gone."

"You guys have to come with us," Jay repeated.

"What? Why?" Steve asked.

"I can't explain it. I have to show you," Liam stated.

"Uh—alright," Scott stuttered before turning back to Malia and the banshees. "You guys stay here. Just in case."

"In case Stiles and August come back?" Malia asked.

"If there's any hope, you need to keep trying," Scott stated.

"Stay with them," Steve said, looking to Jay. The werecheetah nodded and moved in toward the others. "Let me know as soon as he turns up," Steve said before he and Scott ran after Liam, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Steve!" August shouted as he and Stiles ran into the dark pack house. "Steve!"

"Doesn't look like anyone's home," Stiles muttered.

"Doesn't matter," August said, running up the stairs.

"Doesn't matter?" Stiles asked running after him. "What the hell do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"We know they're still here," August replied, as he got to the top of the stairs. "They brought us back through the portal, so they're somewhere. What the—?" August muttered as he opened his door and found bullets scattered across the ground.

"Scott's house next," Stiles stated, nodding toward the stairs.

August nodded, opening his closet and grabbing his pistol and staff. "Here," he shouted, tossing a bat to Stiles. Stiles nodded and the two ran down the stairs and hopped back into the Jeep before speeding off down the road.

They jumped out as soon as Stiles pulled up to Scott's house, running inside. "Scott!" Stiles called out, running to the stairs before calling for Scott again. The two of them turned to each other, shaking their heads before running back to the Jeep.

They drove the sheriff's station and ran inside, stopping when they noticed no one was there and the ground was covered in leaves. They walked further in, looking at the bare desks, the usual contents strewn across the floor. They paused when they noticed the shattered window leading into the sheriff's office. They turned to leave, but Stiles paused, looking at the radio.

"What is it?" August asked.

"Maybe we are all that's left," Stiles muttered.

"Not even the Ghost Riders could take out Steve and Scott," August assured him. Stiles looked back with a frown on his face. "We just have to keep looking." Stiles nodded slowly before they ran out of the station.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Lydia muttered as Malia opened the door.

"We're going to go find Stiles and August."

"Scott told us to stay here in case they showed up," Lydia stated.

"They aren't coming here. If they were, they would've, so they aren't. You still think it worked, right?"

"I know I saw them," Lydia said.

"And you're never wrong about these things," Malia said.

"But Fiona didn't—" Lydia muttered.

"But Steve did," Fiona interrupted. "So, they must be somewhere."

"See, you're never wrong," Malia repeated.

"I wouldn't say never."

"So, you're wrong now?" Jay asked.

"No, I'm not wrong," Lydia stated, pointing to the ground. "Stiles is out there. I can feel it."

"Then let's go find them," Fiona said, following after Malia with Jay right behind her. Lydia sighed before running after the others.

* * *

Steve stepped into the hospital behind Scott and the others. They made their way to the front desk before stopping and staring at the tracks leading down the hallway. The two alphas followed the tracks before looking at each other. "This is happening everywhere?" Scott asked.

"Here, the school, the lacrosse field," Liam listed.

"But how?" Steve asked, turning to Scott. "This didn't happen at Canaan."

Scott shook his head as they took a few steps down the tracks. "What does this mean?" Scott asked, turning back to the board behind the front desk.

"It means it's working," Mr. Douglas stated from the other side of the hall. The four of them slowly turned to face the former German soldier.

* * *

"This looks fresh," Lydia said, feeling the tire marks left on the ground in the school parking lot.

Fiona looked around the parking lot, searching for any sign of the Jeep. "How'd they get the Jeep started without the keys?" Fiona asked.

"Half the time he got it started with a screwdriver," Malia explained.

"Then they're here. We have to tell Scott and Steve," Lydia said.

"They've got something else to worry about," Fiona said. "We'll have to find them ourselves."

"Well, they can't have gotten far," Jay said.

"We should probably tell them about that," Malia muttered, pulling Fiona and Lydia toward the school and toward a set of railroad tracks.

"That's what Liam and I were coming to show them. It's happening all over the place," Jay explained.

Fiona stared at the tracks before turning to Jay. "Steve and the others are in trouble. Go help them." Jay nodded before sprinting toward the hospital. "This didn't happen in Canaan," Fiona muttered.

"It's probably that freak Nazi doing this," Malia spat, stepping on the tracks.

"What're you doing?" Fiona asked.

"Figuring out where these leads," the werecoyote replied before heading down the track toward the school.

* * *

Mr. Douglas roared at the werewolves as he shifted. The three werewolves shifted and roared back.

"He can't take on all three of us," Liam said.

"No way," Scott replied.

"Hollenhund!" Mr. Douglas called.

They turned as they heard a roar behind them. Parrish started walking toward them, his body covered in green embers. "Parrish. Parrish, you don't wanna do this. Stop!" Scott said, trying to reach out to the hellhound with no effect.

"The train is coming, boys," Douglas stated, as he stalked toward them. "There's no stopping the Wild Hunt. You'll make a fine Ghost Rider, Scott. And I'll have a true alpha by my side."

"Parrish! Stop!" Scott ordered.

"Why am I always overlooked," Steve growled, turning back to face Douglas.

"Oh, your pack wasn't," Douglas replied with a smile. "Your pack link, two banshees, a kitsune, a werelion, a werecheetah, a werecoyote—"

"A Stiles?" a voice said from one another hall.

"What?" Douglas asked as the door next to him swung open. Stiles stepped forward, swinging the bat at Mr. Douglas's head and knocking him to the ground.

"Bad guy, right? I didn't misread that?" Stiles asked

"Why is it always the cute ones?" August asked stepping out behind Stiles. The two jumped back as Mr. Douglas returned to his feet.

Steve ducked as Liam and Scott threw Parrish over him and into Mr. Douglas. "Cute one?" Steve asked, narrowing his eyes at August.

August smirked before running forward and kissing Steve. Stiles ran behind him, hugging Scott. "Oh, it's so good to see," Stiles grunted as Scott squeezed him. "And Steve," Stiles said, turning to greet the other alpha, but stopped when he noticed him and August still kissing. "I'll get ya later."

"Hey, Hey!" Liam shouted, tapping Stiles's shoulder.

"Big Liam," Stiles shouted, hugging the beta. "It's so good to see you too."

"Hey, it's great to see you Stiles, but—" Liam started before the hallway illuminated with a green light.

Steve pulled away from August and saw Parrish engulfed in green flame standing next to Mr. Douglas. "Okay, yeah. We should go," Stiles stated. The five of them ran toward the exit as Jay came running toward them.

"Running!" August shouted, flicking out his staff as a wave of fire burst out from the hallway. Jay grabbed the staff, and August helped swing him around just before the werecheetah ran straight into the fire. The pair resumed sprinting after the others.

* * *

Fiona, Lydia, and Malia followed the tracks through the dark courtyard before stopping at the library doors. Dim light filtered through the smoke glass windows contrasting against the rest of the pitch-black school. They opened the doors and found the room filled with benches and people instead of books and tables. Old street lamps filled the room with a dull yellow light as the people on the benches stared straight ahead or at their magazines.

"Why's there a train station in the middle of the library?" Malia asked as they stood in the entryway.

"There's also a train station in the Wild Hunt," Lydia muttered.

"Any chance they're connected?"

"Probably a pretty good chance," Fiona replied.

"Like one hundred percent," Lydia added walking past the benches.

"If there's a train station, then there probably a train," Malia said.

"And if there's a train—" Lydia started.

"It's going to the Wild Hunt," Fiona finished, staring at all the people.

"They're all gonna be taken."

"They can't get on that train," Lydia stated.

"Um—" Malia gasped, looking around the station before moving to the center of the room. "Listen up everybody. We've all gotta get out of here. We've gotta go right now. It's bad! We have to go!" she shouted when none of the passengers moved.

"Hello?" Lydia shouted in the face of one of the women sitting on the bench, snapping her fingers in her face.

Fiona watched as Malia waved her hand in front of one of the men. "Uh, hello? Sir?"

"They can't hear you," Fiona mumbled. "It's like their bodies are here, but their minds are somewhere else."

"Somewhere in the Hunt," Lydia realized, standing and looking around the room.

"How do we get them to leave if they can't hear us?" Malia asked.

"Maybe there is someone who can," Lydia muttered staring at a man on the bench.

Malia walked up and stared at him. "Peter?" she whispered.

* * *

Kaia ran through the station, searching for the rest of the pack. Every time she stepped through the doors, she appeared to be in a different station, almost exactly like the last one, but with different people. "Charlie! Zach!" she called out as she stepped into a new station. "Where are you?" she mumbled, searching for the next door.

She froze when she heard a screech coming from a closet door on the other side of the station. She ran forward, before flinging the door open. Zach sat on the ground, shielding his eyes from the light as he looked at the kitsune. "Boy, am I glad to see you," Zach stated, cracking a smile after his eyes adjusted to the light.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she approached him. She noticed chains attached to his arms, keeping him pinned to the ground. "Why would they chain you up?"

"Probably 'cause I can still do this," Zach replied as Kaia jumped out of the way of his sprouting wings.

Kaia held up her hand and tried to summon a flame. A spark shot out from her hand, but nothing else happened. "How?"

"Doesn't matter, hold the door open."

Dust blew through the doorway with a gust of wind fly as Kaia held the door and Zach started to flap his wings. The thud of Zach's wings grew louder as she heard the chains tighten before hearing the metal and concrete strain against the force. "Come on!" Zach shouted as the thud of his wings grew louder. Kaia heard a snap as Zach came barreling out of the closet. "Oh, that feels good!" Zack shouted, rubbing his wrists as he hovered near the ceiling.

"Corey?" Mason called out as he stepped through the doors and into the station with Zach and Kaia. Kaia ran over to Mason as Hayden ran out behind him, Zach landing beside them. "Have you seen Corey?" Mason asked, grabbing Kaia.

Kaia shook her head at the boy. "But you two were taken the same night," Hayden stated.

"I know, but I was alone when I got here."

"Maybe they put him in a closet," Zach suggested, causing Hayden and Mason to narrow their eyes at him.

"Why would they do that?" Hayden asked.

"Zach still has access to his abilities. I bet Corey does too," Kaia stated. "Since they were made by the Dread Doctors, they don't follow the same rules as the rest of us."

"Worth a shot," Hayden muttered as the two moved to check the closets in this station.

"Does the link still work?" Zach asked, turning to Kaia. "I think they did something to mine, but we should be able to find Charlie faster with it."

Kaia shook her head at him. "The link was severed between all of us when the Ghost Riders took Charlie."

"I didn't even think even the Ghost Riders could get Charlie," Zach sighed, closing a closet door.

"It's a long story," Kaia sighed.

Mason and Hayden rejoined the two, panting. "We've searched fifty-seven rooms before this, and who knows how many more we'll have to check. Not to mention the closets," Mason sighed. "We're never going to find him."

"We'll help you," Kaia stated. "We're still looking for Charlie. We'll find them together." Zach spread his wings and prepared to fly through the tunnel, but Kaia grabbed him. "We should probably stick together.

"Attention, all passengers," an echoed voice called out from the PA system. "The train will be arriving in nineteen minutes."

"Okay, we're running out of time," Mason muttered, moving through the rows of benches.

"Mason, you always know where he is," Hayden assured him.

"Yeah, except for right now," Mason scoffed.

"But you'll find him eventually," Hayden told him. "Just clear your mind and focus."

Mason shook his head as the PA voice came back. "Attention, all passengers. The train will be arriving in nineteen minutes."

Mason paused and looked up at the speaker as the voice finished. "It's him," Mason stated.

"Charlie," Zach gasped, staring at the speaker as well. "How the hell did I miss that after all this time?"

* * *

Stiles ran ahead as the others followed him. He ducked into one of the hospital rooms as they rounded a corner, digging through the mess. "I can't believe I'm gone a couple days and the whole place falls apart," Stiles stated.

"No, you were gone for three months," Scott explained.

"Wait, what?" August and Stiles said in unison, stopping and turning back to the others.

"Yeah, it's been an interesting time," Jay told them.

"Not the word I would choose," Steve commented.

"Okay, if they don't let me graduate—I swear to God," Stiles muttered before running into another room and digging around.

"What're you looking for?" Liam asked.

"Ah, this!" Stiles shouted, bringing out of a tank of liquid nitrogen with a nozzle attached to the end and setting it on the ground. "And him," Stiles added, looking up as Parrish. The hellhound was still covered in green fire and growled as he approached the group. "Grab him," Stiles ordered, looking back to Scott and Steve. The two alphas hesitated, looking at each other. "Grab him, now," Stiles repeated.

The two alphas nodded at each other before running toward Parrish, shifting. They grabbed his burning body and slammed him against the wall while Stiles doused them with the liquid nitrogen.

"You okay?" August asked, running up to Steve as the fire surrounding Parrish went out and the hellhound collapsed to the ground.

"Oh God," Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes. "He's fine."

"Stiles, what're you doing here?" Parrish asked, looking up to the boy.

"Buddy, love you, but we're way past that, okay? You gotta fill us in on what's going on."

"Douglas—He's merging the worlds so the Ghost Riders can cross over," Parrish explained.

"Yeah, he wants his supernatural army in our world," Liam added.

"Army?" August asked.

"For Der Fuehr," Jay commented.

August and Stiles started at the werecheetah for a moment. "How do we stop him?" Scott asked.

"The train—It's coming," Parrish stated, looking to the boarding schedule on the wall.

"Okay, and how do we stop that?" Steve asked.

"You can't stop it," Parrish told them. "But you can divert it."

"What? And make it someone else's problem?" Steve asked.

"At least buy us some time to stop it down the road," August told him.

"How do we divert the train?" Stiles asked.

"Follow the tracks, there'll be a switch," Parrish explained.

Steve sighed, looking at the tracks in the hospital. "These don't seem to be going anywhere, where did you say there were more?" he asked, turning to Jay and Liam.

"The school, the—"

"It's always the school," August groaned before running toward the exit.

"Place to start at least," Stiles muttered before following after him. The others ran after the two. August and Stiles hopped in the Jeep while the others ran behind them. They regrouped in the school parking lot and headed toward the tracks.

"Okay, how the hell do you merge worlds?" Stiles asked once they reached the tracks and headed toward the school. "Okay, nowhere in the manual does it say werewolves can do that. And Scott and I pretty much wrote the manual."

"Well, from my understanding of _our_ manual, just about anything is possible," August commented.

"But the point is, we can't even move between them. Look at how hard it was to break you two out," Scott added.

"Yeah, but Douglas isn't exactly like us," Steve stated. "He ate a Ghost Rider's brain."

"That's disgusting," Stiles grimaced, turning back to face Steve.

"We can't move between worlds, but Corey can," Liam muttered in realization. "He can exist in both worlds."

"And he can take people with him," Scott added.

"Yeah, but he'd have to touch them first," Jay commented.

"Or let them see the other world at the very least," Steve stated.

"He's using both Corey and Charlie to bring the world here," Jay realized.

"Which explains why we lost the link. It didn't go away, it had just been repurposed," Steve added.

"So, Corey and Charlie are the key," Liam stated.

"Interesting theory, okay," Stiles said gesturing at the beta. "Solid logic. It is, but he's in there and we're out here. So, the only way to save everyone now is to just divert the train."

"We have to find them," Liam said.

"How?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going into the Hunt," Liam responded.

"No, Liam, I think you're confused," Stiles said, stepping toward the beta. "We're trying to get people out of the Hunt."

"But what if the best way to do that is from the inside?" Steve asked.

"He could get taken by a Ghost Rider," Scott said.

"But what if we need everyone we can muster out here?" August asked.

Jay turned and noticed Liam looking at green smoke emanating from a set of hoofprints in the grass as the others continued to argue. "Being taken isn't even a pleasant option. I'm speaking from experience," Stiles said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jay whispered as Liam turned to face the werecheetah.

"I don't have to get taken to get into the Hunt," Liam exclaimed.

"Okay, seems like you two have an idea. Let's disc—" Stiles started before Jay and Liam ran off toward the school. "Where are you going?"

"We'll be back," Liam shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted after Jay.

"Were we like that?" Stiles asked looking after the two.

"Worse," Scott replied.

"Think he'll ever grow out of his impulsiveness?" August asked as they watched the two disappear around a corner.

"Jay? Never," Steve chuckled. "Might be hope for Liam."

"Well, Parrish said to follow the tracks," Scott sighed.

"Yeah, well those lead into the woods," Stiles said, pointing away from the school, before turning back to the school. "This way back to the school."

"You wanna split up?" Scott asked.

"Never again," Stiles replied.

"Thank god," Scott sighed. Stiles clapped the alpha's shoulder as the two headed toward the woods.

"Should we go the other way?" August asked, looking to Steve.

"If Jay finds the switch that way, I'm sure he'll press it for us," Steve replied before the two headed after Scott and Stiles.

* * *

Jay ran up the balcony stairs and waited for Liam at the top. "There she is," the werecheetah said, pointing at the horse grazing on the lacrosse field.

"I hate horses," Liam sighed, looking down at it.

"Think it will work?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Liam sighed as he started to climb over the rail. "Nice horse," Liam called out before a Ghost Rider grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back.

Jay spun around as another Rider reached for him. The werecheetah ducked before kicking the Rider back and over the railing. He turned to help Liam, but Theo ran up, stabbing the Ghost Rider in the back with his claws, causing it to shriek. It released Liam and Theo grabbed it by its neck, holding it back as Liam crawled away.

"You look like hell," Jay muttered, looking at Theo's torn, bloody shirt and the soot covering his body.

"Yeah, just got back from there," Theo grunted. "What's the plan?"

"Steal the horse and get to the Hunt," Liam explained.

"You're kidding, right?" Theo asked. Jay turned when he heard the Rider he kicked down early moving for the stairs. "I went through all of this to keep you from being taken."

"You need a hand?" Liam asked as Theo continued to struggle against the Rider. Jay shifted as he stepped past Theo and toward the stairs.

"I'm good," Theo grunted, spinning and pinning the Rider to the railing.

"You better hurry," Jay said, looking to Liam as the Ghost Rider's spurs clanged up the stairs.

Liam nodded before running for the railing and leaping off. Theo struck the Rider's face and kicked it to the ground as Jay ran after the Rider on the stairs, who had turned to go after Liam. Jay leapt after it, it's body crumpling beneath him as he slammed his fists into its head. Jay looked up and watched Liam try to guide the horse.

"You know how to ride a horse?" Theo called down to the beta.

"Not really," Liam shouted back, spinning in circles before galloping away.

"Aren't you going with?" Theo shouted down to Jay.

"Only one horse," Jay called back, returning to his feet. "Besides, fighting Ghost Riders is kind of fun."

"You're in a better mood," Theo commented.

"My friends are coming back."

* * *

"Peter!" Malia shouted in the man's face.

"Malia," Lydia sighed.

"What?" Malia asked waving her hand in front of Peter's face before snapping her fingers at him.

"The only way we were able to break through the Hunt is with an emotional connection," Lydia explained.

"Dang. I wish I could help," Malia sighed. Lydia's face tightened as she looked at Malia. "I'm not saying it. I'm not saying it," Malia whined.

"Okay," Lydia said, turning from the werecoyote. "Well, I guess everyone dies."

"Actually worse," Fiona reminded her.

Malia stomped her foot, growling lightly at the banshees and causing them to turn toward her. Malia grimaced and turned back to Peter. "Dad," she said flatly, repeating herself a couple times, louder, but still flat.

"Say it like you mean it," Lydia told her.

Malia looked at her, about to protest, before her mouth closed and she turned to Peter. She knelt next to him and took a breath. "Dad, please wake up," she begged. "Dad," she whispered.

Peter looked up, opening his hands and dropping the newspaper he was holding before getting to his feet and smiling at Malia.

* * *

"The train will be arriving in seventeen minutes," Corey and Charlie said in unison over the PA system.

"You're sure it's them?" Hayden asked.

"I know his smile," Mason said. "I know his touch. And I know that's his voice," he told her, pointing to the speaker.

"I've been beat down then told what I did wrong by that voice too many times to forget it," Zach added, causing Hayden to look at him.

"Okay, we just have to figure out where their voices are coming from," Kaia sighed.

Mason's head turned as he looked up to the ceiling. Kaia followed his gaze and traced the wire leading away from the speaker. They paused when they heard a horse whinny from down the tunnel. "We have to go," Hayden warned them.

"Just give me a minute, I have to find—" Mason started.

"We don't have a minute they're coming," Hayden said, interrupting him.

"Then I'll fight them while you look," Zach hissed, before launching himself into the air toward the approaching horse.

"Whoa!" Liam shouted, bringing the horse to a halt as Zach approached. Zach recognized the voice and swooped out of the way, just being colliding with the beta.

The crowd of passengers screamed and scattered as Liam dismounted. "Liam?" Hayden asked. Liam ran toward her before kissing her. "When'd you learn how to ride a horse?"

"Just now," Liam chuckled, looking back to the horse.

* * *

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Steve asked as they continued walking through the woods.

"That," Stiles sighed, pointing to a lever on the side of the track.

"Wait, down," Scott ordered, grabbing Stiles and pulling him behind a forked tree.

"What'd you see?" Steve asked as he and August ran up to join them.

"Nothing, but it can't be this easy."

"Yes, it can, Scott," Stiles stated. "It can be this easy. For once, let's do easy."

"I'm down for easy," August added, stepping out from behind the tree. Stiles squeezed between the trees and ran, with his arm out, to grab the lever. The two alphas shrugged and followed after the others.

"Oh, god," Stiles gasped as a whip wrapped around his wrist before flinging him back. The others turned as Stiles hit the ground, seeing Douglas, holding his whip. "Or not," Stiles gasped before Douglas pulled on the rope, causing Stiles to disappear in a cloud of green smoke.

"Go," Steve growled nodding to August as the two alphas shifted and faced Douglas. August turned back toward the lever as Douglas's whip flung back around and grabbed his ankle, dropping him to the ground before vanishing.

Steve and Scott charged forward as Douglas raised his revolver, firing at both alphas and causing them to vanish.

* * *

August slammed into a set of lockers before landing on something soft. "Get off," Stiles grunted beneath the hunter as he pushed August off him.

August lifted himself up, staring around the locker room he and Stiles were in. "So, much for easy," August sighed.

* * *

"Attention, all passengers," the PA voice echoed in the library after Lydia asked for Peter's help in stopping the passengers. The passengers got to their feet and headed for the tunnel as Peter watched, sitting on the back of the bench. "The train will be arriving in twelve minutes."

"Charlie?" Fiona gasped, looking around the ceiling for the speaker.

"You want me to stop them?" Peter asked. "You know how many there are?"

"Yeah, a lot of them," Malia replied, pulling him to his feet. "So, get going."

"There are hundreds of waiting room in this train station, which apparently now also serves as a high school library," he added, gesturing at the room. "It's impossible."

"We can try," Malia said pulling Peter toward the tunnel

"Where do you get this implausible optimism?"

"Definitely not from my father," Malia commented as they walked.

"Nor your mother," Fiona added, joining the others.

"We don't have time for this. We just need someone to hear us," Lydia said, interrupting them all.

"I think we already did," Peter mentioned as a Ghost Riders stepped through the tunnel. The passengers moved back as Fiona and Lydia moved in front of Malia and Peter. The Ghost Rider flicked out his coat, revealing his revolver, and waiting for their move.

* * *

Scott and Steve slid across the floor as they were thrown through a portal. "We can't get taken, cause the Hunt's already here," Steve panted as he and Scott got to their feet.

"Then where are Stiles and August?" Scott asked.

Steve's eyes widened before he and Scott ran into the hallway, calling for the others. They rounded the corner and nearly collided with Stiles and August.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked as Steve hugged August.

"I think so. I finally saw the girl's locker room," Stiles commented. "It's not that different. It's kind of disappointing."

"I could have told you that," Steve commented.

"What happened? Why weren't we taken into the Hunt?" August asked.

"The worlds are merging, we're both in the Hunt and out of it," Stiles explained as they moved down the hall.

"Like Schrodinger's Cat," August muttered.

"Sure," Stiles nodded. "I think they're collapsing in on each other."

"Attention, all passengers, the train will be arriving in eleven minutes," a voice echoed through the halls.

"We gotta get back to that diverter," Scott said as they ran toward the door. A flash of green light blinded them briefly and Steve felt his back arch as he fell to the floor, landing on something round. He heard Scott grunt in pain next to him. The light vanished and Steve looked around. The two alphas were in a closet. Steve sat up and realized he had landed on a tank of nitrogen that was stolen from the hospital. The two got to their feet and exited the closet, stepping into the physics classroom.

* * *

They turned toward the window as they heard the Ghost Riders shrieking outside before hearing a horse whinny in the hallway.

Malia roared as she stepped past Lydia and Fiona, her blue eyes glowing as she flicked out her claws.

"Stay behind me," Lydia said as she and Fiona pushed Malia back. "They won't take a banshee."

"You sure about that?" Peter asked as the Rider snapped his whip at them. Peter ran forward, slashing at the Rider, but passing right through as if the Rider were made of air. Peter tried again before stepping back. The passengers screamed as they ran out of the library and Peter resumed his attempted attack on the Ghost Rider.

Fiona, Lydia, and Malia ran to the back of the library, but they came to a stop when another Rider cracked his whip at Lydia. Malia shoved the banshee aside, knocking her into Fiona, and the whip connected with the werecoyote's arm. Malia cried out in pain, grabbing her arm. "Malia!" Peter shouted, rushing over to his daughter. "Lydia," he called, guiding Malia toward the banshees.

The two Riders moved to either side of Peter. He growled, looking between the two before running at the one that struck Malia. Fiona and the others watched as he pushed off the bench, jumping forward, and kicking the Rider in the chest. For a moment, it looked like Peter's legs would go through the Rider, but the air around the Rider rippled before knocking it back and up the stairs.

"He did it," Malia gasped, still holding her arm. Peter ran forward to strike the Rider again, but was kicked away. The Rider returned to its feet and stepped toward Peter, preparing to strike. Peter grabbed the Rider and threw it toward the other Rider, who stepped out of the way and continued to close in on Peter. The Rider tried to punch Peter, but the werewolf blocked the attack, kneeing the Rider in the chest before moving behind to choke it. The Rider stepped forward, launching Peter over it and slamming him onto the ground.

Peter shook his head and moved to stand, but was grabbed by the other Rider and lifted into the air by his throat. The Rider slammed the werewolf into the wall and began choking him. "Malia, go," Peter grunted. Malia, Lydia, and Fiona headed for the door as Peter kicked his assailant away. He was thrown onto the bench by the other Rider. As it neared, Peter kicked it way. The first Rider returned to his feet, grabbing Peter by the throat as he tried to roll off the bench and lifting the werewolf into the air again.

The three girls glanced back as they fled. Fiona and Lydia continued on, but Malia roared and charged the Ghost Riders attacking her dad.

"Malia!" Lydia called out, sliding to a stop.

"We have to go," Fiona said, pulling Lydia with her. "We have to help the others."

Lydia looked back toward the library before following after Fiona.

* * *

Scott and Steve ran around the corner of the hallway. They came to a stop midway through the hall when they heard a Ghost Rider shriek behind them. They turned to face it, but turned back when they heard another Rider approach from behind. The two alphas looked at each other as the Riders drew their guns.

Scott and Steve split as the Riders opened fire, slowly walking closer to the alphas. Steve flipped over a bullet before slamming into the wall. He looked across and saw Scott pinned down against the other wall.

" _We have to get past them,"_ Scott thought to Steve.

" _Follow my lead,"_ Steve thought with a nod and the two alphas ran at each other through the gunfire. They passed each other and curved toward the exit, running up the wall before flipping past the Ghost Rider blocking their path. The two continued running toward the exit as the Rider fired behind them.

They slammed into the doors, pushing them open and ran to the tracks, sliding as they turned to run into the woods.

* * *

"Attention, all passengers, the train will be arriving in nine minutes," Corey and Charlie stated as Mason followed the wire through the station. They pushed past the other passengers as they made their way to a door in the back. Kaia gasped as they opened it and found Corey and Charlie with their backs against the desk. Cables ran in and out of their bodies, connecting to the communication panel behind them and to each other. The veins on their faces were black and bulging. A microphone stuck out of each of their chests, pointed to their faces.

The two leaned forward in unison. "Attention, all passengers, the train will be arriving in eight minutes," they said, the echo from the speakers gone and each of their voices coming through clearly.

* * *

August slammed into the same lockers before falling to the ground. He yelped in pain as Stiles landed on top of him. "Damnit," Stiles groaned, pushing himself off of August and standing up.

"At least you got a soft landing," August commented.

"Well, karma's a bitch," Stiles commented, moving to the door. He opened the door and a Ghost Rider pointed its gun at his face. Stiles grabbed the Rider's arm and held it aside as it fired. The Rider pushed the boy back toward August. "Scott, I can't fight this guy!" Stiles shouted.

"I can," August stated, pushing the Rider's arm aside as it fired at Stiles. Stiles ducked behind the lockers and August came to a stop as a second Rider stepped into the locker room, his gun trained on August. The hunter backed away as the two Riders approached, putting their guns to the two boys' heads.

August and Stiles closed their eyes, accepting their fate before they heard two screams from the doorway. A massive shockwave sent the two Riders flying into the lockers, pinning them against them, they're feet kicking for solid ground as the two banshee's screams continued. The Riders' legs still and the screams stopped allowing the Riders to collapse on the floor.

Lydia ran forward, rounding the corner and spotting Stiles. "I didn't say it back," she panted, staring at the boy.

"You don't have to," Stiles said, stepping forward, grabbing Lydia, and pulling her toward him as he kissed her.

Fiona ran and hugged August. "Attaboy," August whispered, looking to Stiles with a smile.

"Did you see Charlie in there?" Fiona asked, causing the smile to fade from the hunter's face.

"No," August sighed, shaking his head.

"I heard his voice earlier—at least—I think I did."

"Liam and Jay went in to find him," August assured her. "We need to find Steve though."

"He was heading for the diverter," Fiona stated. August looked at her surprised. "We made a new pack link with the others, but it's starting to fade."

"We should get going," August said. He turned back to Lydia and Stiles as the hugged. "We'll be back," August told them. The two nodded, not breaking their embrace as August and Fiona ran out of the locker room.

The two had nearly reached the doors when they heard a growl behind them, stopping them. "Go get help," August ordered Fiona, without turning around.

Fiona stared back at him for a minute before running down another hall. August spun around to face Blake as he flicked out his staff.

* * *

Chris pulled on the chain after Leonard tried to pull them apart. The hunter grunted in frustration as the chain didn't budge. "They're all sealed shut," Melissa stated. "Bet you wouldn't mind having a werewolf right now," Melissa continued, walking away from the door. "To rip them off their hinges."

"All of my abilities are gone. I don't think a werewolf would fair much better." Leonard sighed, following after her. The two froze when they saw a Ghost Rider step through the tunnel toward them.

The passengers in the station scattered as Chris pushed ahead of the pair and pointed Melissa to one of the pillars. "I'd like to have one around for another reason right now," he stated. The held his hand out, pushing Leonard away. "Stay back," he added before walking toward the Rider.

The two sprinted toward each other and Chris was grabbed by his jacket. The Rider wrenched the jacket in its hand, choking Chris. The hunter gasped for breath as he reached for the Rider's gun, pulling it out and firing into the Rider's chest. The Rider flew back, bouncing on the ground as it landed in the tunnel. Chris turned back to the others, holding up his new gun. "I've gotta get me one of these."

Melissa and Leonard chuckled before they noticed another Rider stepping out through the tunnel behind Chris. "Argent!" Melissa warned.

Chris turned, lining up across from the Rider and holstering his gun. The hunter stared down the Rider. Both of their hands twitched as they hovered just above their guns. After staring at each other for another moment, the two drew their guns. A shot went off, and Leonard watched as the Ghost Rider collapsed to the ground.

Melissa ran up to Chris, turning him toward her and kissing him. "What was that for?" Chris asked as the two pulled away from each other.

"That was so hot," Melissa gasped before the two kissed again.

"I hate to break this up, but we should figure a way out of here," Leonard stated, walking past the two and staring down the tunnel.

* * *

Steve and Scott slowed to a walk as they neared the diverter. "I'd almost say you enjoy this," Douglas said his back turned to them. "The pursuit of utterly futile endeavors."

"Step back from the diverter," Scott warned.

"Or we'll make you step back," Steve growled.

Douglas chuckled as he turned to the two. "Now that's the German way of doing things. You would've made an excellent Nazi Youth."

"Don't think they'd jive with me," Steve commented.

"I wasn't talking to you, schwul," Douglas replied, glaring at Steve.

"Maybe you didn't hear me," Scott growled. "I said step back."

Douglas growled as he shifted. "And maybe you didn't hear me," he said before roaring at the alphas.

Scott and Steve shifted, crouching as they roared back at Douglas. The two straightened as they saw a mass of Ghost Riders appear from the tree line, walking toward the two alphas and surrounding them.

* * *

"Weapons are for the weak," Blake growled before rushing toward August.

The hunter stepped aside, sweeping Blake's legs out from under him. The alpha flipped in the air, landing on his feet and growling as he turned back to face August. "If my memory's correct. Those were your last words," August stated, glaring at the alpha.

"And those will be yours," Blake growled before charging at August again. The hunter blocked the alpha's attacks as he backed away. The hunter hesitated when he noticed the skin on Blake's face change to a rotting green color before grunting in pain as Blake's fist slammed into his side, knocking him into the wall.

Blake moved to close the gap, but the hunter kicked him away. August pushed himself off the wall, spinning his staff as he and Blake circled each other.

* * *

Mason ran toward Corey while Kaia ran to Charlie. They looked around at the cords and wires coming from their bodies and Mason reached to pull out one of the cords, causing Corey to cry out in pain. The kitsune looked over at the boy, shaking her head. "So, how do we unhook them?" Zach asked.

"We just need to unplug them and get them out of this thing," Mason stammered.

"I'll start with the big one," Hayden said. "I'll pull it quick. It'll hurt, but Corey can heal."

"This would be a good time for the pack link," Zach muttered, reaching for one of the larger cords coming out of Charlie.

"We can't!" Liam shouted, running to stop the two. Not until Scott diverts the train.

The others looked to Liam, confused. "What are you talking about?" Zach asked.

"If we stop the merging of worlds, Scott won't be able to find the diverter," Liam explained.

"You want us just to leave him like this?" Mason protested, pointing to Corey.

"We have to give the others more time," Liam told him.

"Look at him. We—We need to do something!"

"Not yet," Corey gasped. "You have to try to save everyone."

"How do we save you?" Mason asked.

"It doesn't matter," Charlie grunted. "This is the only way."

Zach shook his head as he looked to Kaia. She turned away from the chimera and wiped the sweat from the beta's forehead, smiling slightly at him.

* * *

Scott and Steve stepped toward Douglas, neither willing to back down. "Unbelievable," Douglas said, shaking his head as her eyes glowed green. "Even in the face of insurmountable odds. I don't know if it's suicide or stupidity."

"Maybe both," Scott said, smirking. "Either way, we're getting to that diverter."

"Even if I have to tear my way through you," Steve whispered, leaning in toward Douglas.

"You and what army?" Douglas mocked.

Steve and Scott growled at him, ready to strike. "Not an army, but a pack," Theo called out from behind them.

The two alphas turned, surprised. "And Theo's not in it," Malia shouted, moving beside the chimera. "But I am."

"Technically it's two packs," Jay commented as he slid to a stop next to Malia.

"I'm not in either pack," Peter mentioned, stepping out from behind the others. "But, no one likes a Nazi."

"Quality over quantity," Steve commented, turning back to Douglas before he and Scott roared at him again. Douglas raised his clawed hand to the sky for a moment before dropping it. The Ghost Riders rushed forward as Steve, Scott, and the others behind them roared and ran toward the Riders.

Gunfire echoed behind Steve as he fought off the Ghost Riders that moved between him and Douglas. He felt one of their skulls collapse as he kneed its face. Glancing behind him, he saw Malia and Theo flip over the Riders as they knocked them down. The alpha shoved his fist through another Rider's chest, seeing Jay run past behind it. The werecheetah grabbed a branch, bending it as he ran by, before releasing it on the Riders chasing after him.

Scott pushed through the opening Steve made and ran at Douglas. The two locked arms, trying to push the other back. Douglas lifted his leg and kicked Scott in the chest, knocking the true alpha back. Douglas leapt into the air and spun as he kicked Scott to the ground. Douglas brought his leg up, preparing to stomp on Scott, but Steve barreled into the former teacher, knocking him to the ground. Scott rolled back and hopped back to his feet.

The pair ran forward, but Steve felt the air leave his lungs as a Rider form the side kicked him in his chest. Jay ran over to help, but was tripped by another Rider's whip. The werecheetah flipped in the air before crashing into the ground. Malia grunted as a fist connected with her chest. Steve tried to rise, but was kicked on his side, knocking him away from the Riders. Theo was tackled by a Ghost Rider, slamming him into the tree next to Steve.

Steve looked back and watched Scott get punched in the face by Douglas, knocking him back and to the ground. "Your little friends are no match for the Wild Hunt," Douglas proclaimed as he stood over Scott. "There are too many of us, and too few of you."

* * *

"Steve will never be the alpha he is meant to be with you around," Blake growled.

"Steve's a far better alpha than you've ever been," August spat. "Not that you set a high bar."

"You think he's better, but without you, he's as much of a monster as I am," Blake stated, the green, rotting flesh reappearing. "He'd kill all of your friends at my request."

"You're going to need a better lie than that," August grunted, swinging his staff at Blake. The alpha dodged out of the way. August moved to strike again, but Blake rushed forward, grabbing the staff and pinning it against August's chest. August felt tried to stabilize himself, but felt his feet drag as the alpha pushed him backward.

* * *

Steve jumped back to his feet as Jay ran to his side. "Get to Scott, I'll distract the Riders," Jay panted.

Steve nodded and sprinted past the Ghost Riders. Jay ran behind him, lunging forward and knocking any Riders away that approached. Steve was almost to Scott when he heard Jay grunt in pain as one of the Riders clotheslined the werecheetah. Steve slid to a stop as Scott slashed Douglas's back, sending him into a tree. The alphas nodded at each other and Steve ran back, leaping in the air and kicking a Ghost Rider to the ground before it could kick Jay.

Jay returned to his feet and stood back to back with Steve, the two spun, looking at the Ghost Riders surrounding them. They lunged forward, fending off the Rider's attack as best they could. Steve spat out blood as one of the Rider's fists connected with his jaw. The alpha felt Jay fall behind after being kicked in the chest. Steve backed up, roaring as he covered the fallen werecheetah.

A train whistle filled the air and the two looked to see the lights of the train speeding toward them. More Riders ran down the track toward them and Malia rushed forward, flipping over the Riders. She kicked one to the ground, stealing its whip before tossing it to Scott. Scott caught the whip and brought his arm back in one motion, letting the whip unravel, before bringing it forward and wrapping it around the diverter.

Scott pulled back as Douglas ran to stop him. The physics teacher fell short, collapsing to the ground as the train turned away and headed off into the woods, away from Beacon Hills. Douglas grunted in disbelief as the lights and whistle faded away.

"You missed your train," Malia panted.

Steve wiped the blood from his mouth as Scott roared into the air.

* * *

"Now!" Liam shouted as Scott's roar echoed through the station.

Zach and Kaia pulled the cords out of Charlie while Mason and Hayden got to work on Corey. The beta and chimera screamed in pain as the cords were ripped from their skin.

* * *

August tried to find his footing as he struggled to keep the staff from his throat. He heard a gunfire around the corner and glanced down at his own. "Once you're gone, Steve will be the perfect beta he was always meant to be," Blake growled, still pushing the hunter back. "And with the strength of two alpha's we'll be unstoppable."

August dropped one of his hands from the staff, causing Blake to smirk. He shoved the staff against August's throat with one hand and pulled the hunters head forward with the other. August gagged as he reached for his holster. He pulled out his pistol and started to bring it up to Blake's chest until his back collided with the hall.

Lydia's scream muted the clatter of his gun as it fell to the floor and slid down the hall. August rushed his hand back to the staff, trying to desperately push the alpha away as Blake lifted the hunter off the ground. August's legs flailed as he gasped for any breath he could get through.

"Now, Steve is all mine," Blake chuckled as August's face started to turn blue.

* * *

"Oh my god," Fiona gasped as she rounded the corner and saw Stiles being choked by a malformed Claudia.

"Your bullets can't hurt me," Claudia said to someone around the corner as Fiona rushed toward them.

She heard Lydia scream as another shot went off, causing Claudia to vanish in a cloud of green smoke, just as Fiona reached them.

She looked up and saw August be slammed against the wall by Blake as Stiles wheezed for breath beside her. "Shoot him!" Fiona ordered the sheriff.

The gun clicked behind her. "Damnit," Stilinski swore as Fiona turned to him. The sheriff ejected the clip and searched his pockets for another.

"Fiona, scream," Stiles wheezed beside her. She turned back toward Blake and August as Stiles aimed the hunter's dropped gun at him. "Hey, asshole!" Stiles shouted, causing Blake to turn to them. "This is for Steve."

Fiona screamed as Stiles fired, propelling the bullet down the hall and into Blake's head. The alpha exploded in a cloud of green smoke. August dropped to the ground clutching his through and gasping for air.

The others started to run toward him when the building started to shake, forcing them to lean against the wall for support.

* * *

Steve and Jay ran to join the others after the Riders froze. Once they were all together, the Riders, turned, surrounding the group and aiming their guns as Douglas smiled at them. Lighting flashed overhead and the group looked up to the see the storm clouds dissipating.

The Ghost Riders holstered their guns and started moving down the track, following the train. "Where are you going?" Douglas asked. "Stop! Zuruckkommen," Douglas ordered as the Riders continued to walk past him. The Riders paid him no mind and continued on. Douglas moved toward the retreating Riders. "Come back and kill them! Tote sie!"

"Yeah, call your army back," Theo mocked, causing Douglas to turn back to them.

"He can't," Jay commented. "He's got performance issues."

Douglas glared at the werecheetah before turning back to the Riders and marching after them. "I am your leader. Ich bin dein Anfuhrer! Obey me. Gehorcht mir!" Douglas shouted after them. The Riders stopped and turned around. "Kill them." Steve's eyes widened as he and the others stepped back from the oncoming Riders. He looked down and saw Scott shaking slightly as he prepared to fight. "All of them. Tote sie. Tote sie."

As the Ghost Riders neared the group, they turned and surrounded Douglas. "Riders don't bow," Peter told Douglas. "They have no leader."

They watched as Douglas's hands turned black. The skin on his face wrinkled and cracked as it was stretched. His eyes vanished, replaced with black holes while his lips fused and the area where his mouth was became wrinkled and crackled like the rest of his skin. His blond hair grew long and brown as a cowboy hat formed out of his head. His clothes turned into the black jacket of the Riders. Douglas was now indistinguishable from the other Riders, excepted for the Nazi armband on his left arm.

The Rider that was once Douglas shrieked into the air before a lightning bolt struck the ground, sending them all back into the storm. The tracks disappeared and Steve's nose twitched when he smelled blood.

Scott followed after the other alpha when Steve sprinted away. He slid into the ground next to Charlie who was covered in holes that were leaking blood and green ooze.

"Hey, Steve," Charlie grunted, smirking at the alpha.

" _Get him to the hospital. Melissa and I are on our way with a cure,"_ Leonard's voice sounded in their heads.

" _I have Corey, but I'm going to need some help moving him,"_ Kaia called out.

" _I'm on my way,"_ Jay said.

Steve cradled the beta in his arms as the others joined him. Zach landed in front of Steve, holding out his arms. "I'll be faster. I'll grab Corey once I bring Charlie to the hospital."

Steve nodded and handed the beta over, watching as Zach took off with Charlie.

* * *

Leonard, Melissa, Chris, Mason, and Zach wheeled Corey and Charlie through the hospital doors. They paused when the noticed the people milling about as if nothing had ever happened. "Let's go," Melissa muttered. They pushed the beta and chimera into one of the rooms, closing the door behind them.

"Can you fix this?" Mason asked.

"Oh, they know what they're doing," Chris assured him.

"Have you ever heard of the nine herbs?" Melissa asked as she and Leonard each filled a syringe with an amber liquid.

"The nine sacred herbs of the Saxons used to cure poison and infection? Yeah, of course," Mason stated. The others paused to stare at him.

"What the—" Leonard muttered, tilting his head at the boy.

"Did you need to know what they are?" Mason asked.

"No. I think we've got it," Melissa replied.

"This isn't going to feel great," Leonard warned as he inserted the needle into Charlie's arm.

"Nothing is worse than this," Charlie chuckled softly.

"Well, hopefully, the link can help alleviate some of the pain from this at least," Leonard sighed, pushing the liquid into the beta's body.

Charlie grunted in pain but fell quiet as black tendrils crawled up Leonard's arm. The werelion turned back to Zach and nodded as Melissa pushed the liquid into Corey's arm. Zach grabbed the chimera's arm as Corey gasped, sending another wave of black tendrils up the pack's arms.

"So, we saved everyone?" Corey asked, the holes that had covered his body vanishing as the black tendrils started to recede from the pack's arms.

"Even you," Mason replied, smiling down at Corey.

They turned as the door flung open and Fiona and Kaia ran into the room. Fiona ran to join Charlie in bed, embracing him before kissing him softly. "You're becoming a better doctor already," Kaia chuckled before pulling Leonard in for a kiss.


	11. Halcyon

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's the epilogue/last chapter of Three's a Pattern (I realize now that last chapter I called it a prologue, but I was tired). It's a nice mix of fan-service that I wish was in the show and setting up the next story. Fair warning that some of this chapter is cheesy (sorry, not sorry).**

 **I'll have an update for the future at the end of this chapter, but for now, I hope you enjoy and let me know how you like this chapter and the story overall. And thanks for sticking through my erratic publishing schedule**

 _Halcyon_

" _Could this day go any slower?"_ Jay's voice groaned in the rest of the pack's head. Steve nearly felt Leonard's eye roll from the other side of the school as the rest of the pack awaited the final bell of the year.

" _I don't know, this whole year went by pretty quick for me,"_ August replied, smirking at Steve.

" _Well, I'd rather go on a magic train ride than be here right now,"_ Jay commented.

Steve and August shook their heads, giving each other a look, as Scott and Lydia looked to them confused. _"It's just a few more minutes, you'll be fine,"_ Steve chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Malia whispered, leaning toward the pair.

"Just Jay being Jay," August stated.

"Oh," Malia swallowed before sinking back into her chair. August turned to Steve, tilting his head slightly toward the werecoyote.

" _Later,"_ Steve told him, holding up his hand.

"Have a great summer, everyone," the teacher told the class once the final bell rang.

The rest of the student flew out of their chairs as Steve, Scott, August, Lydia, and Malia started to gather their things. "No," Stiles protested.

"To the Seniors, I'll see you at graduation," the teacher continued as students began filing out of the room.

"No, no, no, no. That's it? What?" Stiles asked, looking at around at the others.

"Last day ever," Scott told him, with a smirk. The rest of the students and the teacher cleared out of the classroom.

"Well, it just feels so anti-climactic," Stiles complained.

"Well, there's still the whole graduation thing," Lydia told him.

"I guess I could always have Ms. Martin reset your grades, if you wanted to try this year again," August told him, getting out of his seat.

"Wait, if you fixed everyone else's grades, why do I still have to go to summer school?" Malia asked.

"Wasn't up to me," August shrugged.

"My mom thinks that it'll help better prepare you for your future," Lydia told her.

"Let's do this," Scott said, grabbing his bag and getting out of his desk before Malia could protest. Lydia and Steve followed quickly behind him.

"No, come on. Wait—" Stiles protested as Malia walked past. "Guys!" he called out as the others left the room. "This can't be it," he muttered just before the lights turned off.

"I don't think we missed too much," August assured him, patting the boy's shoulder. "And now we're free to do as we please."

"Yeah," Stiles sighed before grabbing his bag and following August out of the classroom.

* * *

"Y'know, we could always re-establish the link, be in constant communication with each other," Steve suggested as they walked through the hall.

"I'm gonna have to pass," Malia replied. "I'll catch up with you guys later," she added before turning down another hall.

"Did you ever figure out what happened? Why the link suddenly stopped?" Lydia asked.

"Leonard says that when we linked up with you guy, we created an entirely new link. Once Charlie returned, so did the old link. Apparently, two links can't exist at the same time. But we could always add you to ours."

"It sounds like it's meant to be more for you pack," Scott told him. "And I like keeping the inside of my mind to myself," he chuckled.

"But I don't think we should count it out entirely," Lydia suggested. "What if something else comes up? It would be helpful to communicate instantly."

Steve shrugged. "We could always revisit it down the road."

"Yeah, definitely," Scott sighed. "Well, we should probably get our lockers cleaned out before we have to be back for graduation."

Steve nodded as the pair headed toward their lockers. The alpha turned as August and Stiles made their way out of the classroom.

* * *

Jay tore through his locker, stuffing the contents haphazardly into his bag. "Hey, need some help?" he heard Malia ask from behind him.

Jay paused for a moment before resuming his packing. "No, I think I can handle it," he replied, not turning around.

"Listen," Malia sighed, leaning against the locker and looking at Jay. "I know things didn't exactly—"

"You tried to attack me," Jay stated, interrupting her. "Which was understandable, I guess. We all had a big shock that night."

"Right—"

"But after that I tried to reconnect with you and even though your instincts were telling you that I could be trusted you still were hostile towards us—to me," Jay continued, putting the last book in his bag and shutting the door. "And then there was the thing with you and—him," Jay finished, almost in a growl, as Nathan walked past the two, glaring at them.

"I know," Malia sighed. "But in my defense, I didn't remember we were—you know—a thing."

"But if you so quickly forgot about our thing, then maybe it wasn't meant to be," Jay told her.

"What does that mean?"

"Maybe we just need some time, figure out what we're doing. You're probably going to be leaving soon and—"

"But people do long distance all the time," Malia protested.

"Yeah, unless you forget me again."

"Jay—"

"I just need some time," Jay told her, before walking away.

"He had to bottle everything up," Kaia stated from behind the werecoyote as she opened her own locker.

"What?" Malia asked.

"This whole semester he's had to put everything aside to work with you to save everyone else. Confronting you about anything would have just made things worse for everyone," Kaia explained. "I think, deep down, he knows it's not your fault. But everything still hurt him.

Malia sighed and looked down the hall as Jay rounded the corner. "Think he'll forgive me?"

Kaia followed her gaze. "I can't say, really."

* * *

Steve opened Charlie's locker and he and August started to pack up the beta's belongings. "So, did you actually trust Blake after I was gone?" August asked as the two grabbed the last of Charlie's things.

Steve hesitated for a moment. "Yeah," Steve sighed. "I even attacked the pack—a couple times. Like I didn't care about anything else but my position in the pack-no Blake's pack. It was like I was a different person." August raised his eyebrows as he closed the locker. Steve leaned against it and watched the other students filtering out of the school. "It was all because I didn't have you around," Steve explained. "You make me—me."

"Well, I'm not the only one," August told him.

"No, you are. Without you, I would have just been one of Blake's pawn. I would have been just like the rest of the pack. Hell, I don't even think I'd be alive today after everything that's happened through the years." Steve looked around as the hallway started to empty. "Maybe it's time we stop toeing around the idea."

"The idea of what?" August asked.

"Of us," Steve said, turning to the hunter. "It's time we finally use a label, so that everyone can finally know how much you mean to me."

"So we're—?"

"Officially boyfriends," Steve finished with a smirk.

August beamed back at the alpha before giving him a quick peck and leaning against the locker next to him. "I'm glad everything didn't fall apart while I was gone," August commented as he saw the others come around the corner. Stiles and Lydia were walking hand and hand behind Scott with Kaia snuggled against Leonard.

"Well, not everything," Steve corrected when he noticed Malia and Jay walking on opposite sides of Leonard and Kaia, avoiding each other's glances.

"You guys ready?" Scott asked the pair as the group joined them.

"We aren't seriously going to the graduation, are we?" August asked, turning to Steve.

"Of course we are, it's a rite of passage," the werelion replied.

"And Leonard is going to be graduating early with you guys," Kaia added.

"I worked hard on my valedictorian speech, and none of you are allowed to miss it," Lydia told them.

"Fine," Steve sighed. "We'll pick up Charlie and Fiona on the way."

* * *

Jay looked down at the sea of black robes on the lacrosse field as Lydia was called up to give her speech. _"All accounted for,"_ Jay thought as he spotted the two packs. Jay scanned the bleachers and notice Melissa sitting next to the sheriff, but seemed like she was looking for someone. Jay hear Leonard sigh in his head, before turning back to the ceremony.

"If Kaia wanted everyone to come to the graduation, then why isn't she here?" Zach whispered.

"She has something to take care of," Jay told him.

"What do you mean she has to take care of something?"

"She learned something and wants to make sure it wasn't just because of the Ghost Riders."

"So, why is it a secret?"

"Because if it's true it's going to change everything."

"Does Leonard know this was her plan?" Zach asked.

" _Who said it was her plan?"_ Leonard thought to him. _"Now be quiet and listen to the speech."_

"Parent, faculty, and fellow graduates," Lydia started once she reached the podium. "We've been through so much here at Beacon Hills, and we've all learned so much in the process. We've learned about the past with Mr. Yukimura, about life with Ms. Finch, and we learned how to play the game with Coach.

"We've also lost a lot, and I think it's important that we take the time to recognize all of those we have lost over these last few years, those who have gone missing, including my best friend, Allison Argent. At this point I'd like to ask for a moment of silence as we reflect back on those who could not be sitting with us here today." Lydia stated, she paused for a moment as the spectators on the bleachers and chairs fell silent.

"But this is also a time that we should look back on the most important people in our lives who are here today. The ones we love and care for, and the ones who care for us.

"The most valuable things we've all gained from our time at Beacon Hill are the connections and the friendships we've developed with each other. Looking back to where we started our freshman year, when each of us could be described as a jock, a dork, an outcast, or the ditzy, popular girl," Lydia chuckled lightly. "And now looking to where we are today—it's as if we've evolved, shifted even.

"We no longer fit into these neatly defined roles, and neither do the groups we surround ourselves with. We've created a bond, a link, that can never be severed with people we never thought we would have. With the goofball who now always makes you smile, the natural born leader, the outcast who just needed to warm up to others, and the new kids, who were first met with skepticism, until you realized they cared about you just as much as you grew to care for them.

"And this link isn't something that will end once we walk out of these doors tonight," Lydia stated before smirking. "It's something that can survive each of us being dimensions apart from each other. And no matter how far apart we are—it's like there will always be a supernatural force bringing us back together again.

"So, as we go out into the world as future doctors, veterinarians, police officers, Nobel Prize laureates, and Field Medalist, we will always keep in mind this link we have developed over the years. And no matter what separates us, we know we will always be able to find each other again. Thank you all, so much" Lydia said, bowing her head slightly as she stepped away from the podium.

The air filled with applause as the banshee made her way back to her seat. Stiles rose and cheered, embracing Lydia as she reached the empty seat next to him. _"And now for the boring part,"_ Jay sighed as the principal started to list off the names of the graduating students.

* * *

"Why are you here instead of seeing your friends off at graduation?" Chris asked as Kaia walked into the veterinary clinic.

"I was the one who arranged the meeting," she replied. "I need to ask you a question, and I need to keep it a secret for now. And I'm not really sure what to do with the answer," she said, looking to Deaton and Marin.

"Okay," Chris stated, nodding to the kitsune as he rested against the table.

"When we were down in the bunker, trying to protect the students from the party, you mentioned that Kate was still alive. Is she?"

"Yes," Chris sighed.

"Damnit," Kaia muttered, shaking her head. "How?"

"Everyone thought she had died the night Peter slashed her throat, but—she survived—just barely. My father smuggled her body away, sending her to the Calaveras. They were supposed to ensure she followed our code and take her own life before—changing."

Kaia shook her head at Chris. "That damned code," she whispered.

Chris nodded slightly at her. "She didn't, instead she tricked the other hunters into think that she had taken her own life before killing them and escaping. She became a werejaguar. Scott, Derek, and I eventually caught up with her—"

"I believe she caught up with all of you," Marin corrected him.

"You knew?" Kaia asked the druid.

"I did, but I didn't know that you and the others didn't know," she admitted. "It was—a hard time for all of us."

Kaia sighed before returning her attention to Chris. "So, she's still out there then?"

Chris nodded. "We lost track of her, but the Calaveras are trying to track her down."

"I'd assume you would also want to know that Gerard is still out there," Marin added.

"What?" Kaia asked, turning to Chris. "Where are they?"

"Last I heard, Kate was still in Mexico, but I haven't seen or heard from Gerard since last fall."

"I'm assuming the guidance you seek is whether or not you should tell Steve and August or keep this to yourself," Deaton stated.

"If I tell them, they're going to hunt them down," Kaia admitted.

"Scott and the others know about Kate, and I'm sure they'll eventually discover that Gerard is still out there," Marin replied. "At some point, those two will find out."

"But we're also supposed to be protecting the nemeton."

"And Scott's pack can't do that while you and the others are away?" Deaton asked.

"Some of us don't want to leave," Kaia admitted. "And some are not interested in seeking revenge against them anymore."

"So, Steve and August hunt them on their own?" Marin asked. "And you're worried about them doing this alone."

"Yes," Kaia sighed. "I think with the link they will still have our strength, but I'm not sure it will be enough. And the time and energy it will take to find her, or if she ambushes them while they are tired—"

"You think they would be that foolish?" Deaton asked.

"I don't know. I've seen their determination before, sometimes they can only see their goal—"

" _I think they've grown a bit since then,"_ Fiona told her.

Kaia nodded before turning to Chris. "If they go after them—when they do—you know what they're going to do. I want to know that you're okay with this."

"I've never been able to bring myself to stop my family, but those two deserve justice for what my father and sister did to them. I'll get in touch with the Calaveras, ensure they don't go after Steve and then take them to the location Kate was last seen," Chris told her.

Kaia nodded at the hunter. _"Let's wait, let them enjoy some peacetime,"_ Charlie thought, showing her the image of August and Steve throwing their caps in the air before kissing each other. _"Kate's not going anywhere anytime soon."_

"Let's give them a couple of weeks, then they'll be ready to go," Kaia told the hunter.

* * *

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Charlie asked Fiona and Steve as they walked to the Camaro.

"Nothing new has happened in the past few weeks. Stiles will be dying to get back out there and stop another threat," Steve told them.

"Alright, we'll meet you there," Fiona told the alpha before he got in the car and pulled out of the drive. "It'll work," she assured the beta once Steve was gone. "We should probably go and help the others."

* * *

"So, what are we up against?" Stiles grumbled as he got in the car.

"You don't sound too excited about this," Steve commented.

"I was hoping things would stay calm for a little longer," Stiles admitted. Steve looked over at him and noticed he was staring down at his feet. "So, what is it this time?" Stiles asked, looking up at the alpha.

"I'm—I'm not really sure," Steve stammered before driving down the road. "The others will fill us in when we get there."

"They aren't communicating to you with the link?"

"Actually, it seems I've been cut off from the link right now," Steve stated, surprised that he couldn't reach the others.

"That's just great," Stiles sighed.

The two continued on in silence for a moment. "Are you alright?" Steve asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stiles mutterd. "Where are we going anyway?" he asked, looking out the window.

"The school. The others are supposed to meet us there," Steve said as he turned down the road.

After a few minutes, Steve pulled into the parking lot next to the other cars. "You made it!" Scott cheered as they stepped out of the car.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked, looking at the two packs surrounding them in formal dress.

Scott smirked as Charlie handed the alpha a black bag. "You need to get dressed," Scott said, handing the bag to Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked looking at the bag.

"It'd be rude to keep Lydia waiting," Steve commented.

"We all missed prom because of the Ghost Riders," Malia explained.

"And since Lydia throws all the best parties, she planned one just for us, and wanted to surprise you," Scott added.

"Have fun," Steve stated, patting the dumbfounded boy on the shoulder and moving to get back in the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Malia asked, stopping him.

"Home," Steve told her. "The prom was for you guys."

"It wouldn't feel right if you guys weren't there with us," Scott explained.

"And Lydia planned tonight for all of us," Charlie added, pulling another bag out of Fiona's car.

"It'd be rude to keep August waiting," Fiona mimicked as Charlie gave the bag to Steve.

Steve and Stiles stared at the group in shock. "What're you waiting for?" Jay asked them ushering them toward the school. "Get going!"

The two boys shook their heads before turning to each other. Steve shrugged and the two headed for the side door that was propped open. "We'll see you in there," Zach said as the group headed to the gym leaving Steve and Stiles alone.

"I can't believe they did this," Steve mumbled as the two entered the locker room. The alpha unzipped the bag and examined the suit inside. "We were supposed to have a nice quiet night inside, and now I have to go through all of this." Steve sighed as he turned toward the mirror and noticed Stiles sitting on the bench staring at his unopened bag. "You sure you're okay?"

Stiles continued to stare at the bag in silence. Steve furrowed his brow and sat next to the boy. "I think I need to leave Beacon Hills," Stiles sighed, breaking the silence. "Just get away from all of this."

"Away from your friends throwing you a surprise prom?"

"No, I love my friends. All of you guys are amazing," Stiles replied. "But when you said there was something else running around that we needed to stop—I just wanted to get in my Jeep and run. Just go and never come back.

"I mean, I've had my run-ins with death before, y'know. My best friend turned into a werewolf, almost attacked me on his first full moon, Peter took me hostage and threatened me, Gerard kicked my ass, I had to fight a dark druid that almost killed my dad," he said with a half chuckle while shaking his head. "I was never really worried back then though, y'know. Everything kinda just worked out for the most part. But then the nogitsune came, and I saw Allison die, and I was dying, but then it worked out. A professional assassin held a gun to my head, but it worked out. I was nearly eaten alive by a mutated wendigo, shot at by a werecoyote, stabbed with a shard of glass—"

"But it all worked out," Steve muttered.

"But this time was different. I mean, it was like I was dead-worse-I was all but forgotten by everyone here, y'know. For a while, I had given up hope of ever making it out of The Hunt. Of ever seeing Scott, you, Lydia—my dad—ever again. And once I finally got out, I saw my mom." Stiles paused for a minute, taking a deep breath. "And I know it wasn't really her, but it was like a reminder, y'know, like I was looking into death's face as she tried to choke me."

"But it worked out," Steve assured him.

"And what if next time it doesn't?" Stiles asked, raising his voice and turning to the alpha. "What if next time—no one gets to me in time, or there isn't a pole that will fall and impale my attacker, or if I get taken to another dimension and there is no way back—and no one saves me from the gun against my head?" Stiles exhaled for a moment, his body shaking. "I just feel like it would be safer to not be in the supernatural hotspot of the world, y'know—just for a little bit. Don't you ever get that feeling?"

"Sometimes, but then I think about the good that's been done. Hayden, Corey, and Zach were all dead just a few months ago, but now they're here about to enjoy prom, thanks to us."

"Yeah, but couldn't we do good anywhere else. I mean, sure, Beacon Hills needs people there to help, but so does everywhere else, right?. And it's not just me and Scott anymore. We've got two packs, y'know, and Liam is basically a mini-alpha with his own pack. I mean, things would be fine if I left, right?" Stiles asked, looking at the alpha, begging for an answer.

"I—I don't—I don't know if I can answer that—honestly," Steve stammered.

Stiles was silent for a moment. "Yeah," he sighed. "Let's get ready then."

The two boys changed into their suits in silence as Steve mulled over everything Stiles said, trying to come up with an answer the boy clearly needed. "I've been thinking about leaving Beacon Hills too," Steve admitted. "It just doesn't feel right that we just diverted the train for someone else to deal with. I want to find a way to stop it." Stiles looked up at Steve, shocked. "So, I guess—my answer is—it is okay for us to leave here. To go help others, cause we can always come back, right?"

"Right," Stiles nodded.

Steve nodded with him, moving to straighten the boy's tie. "Everyone else has already announced where they're planning on going next year. Have you decided yet?"

Stiles looked at the alpha and hesitated. "I mean, I don't really know," he muttered. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's not keep them waiting," Steve nodded before the two headed out of the locker room.

They rounded the corner to the gym before freezing as they noticed Lydia in a coral gown, matching Stiles's vest and tie, and August in his own suit, his vest and tie matching Steve's turquoise ones. "Wow," Stiles sighed as Lydia and August turned to face them.

"I don't think I've ever seen you dressed up before," Steve chuckled as the hunter posed.

"I'm just glad I had this lying around," Lydia said, nonchalantly.

"Well, I think you look beautiful," Stiles replied with a smirk. Lydia beamed at the boy as he approached the banshee. "Like, just, absolutely stunning." Lydia moved to wipe away a tear that was forming in her eye. "And you're even more beautiful when you cry." Lydia chuckled as Stiles held out his arm for her. "I'm not going to have to force you to dance with me this time, am I?"

"As long as I'm not mauled by a werewolf, I'll be on the floor with you all night," Lydia replied, taking his arm. Music spilled into the hall as the two made their way into the gym, chuckling.

"Why don't you ever say cute stuff like that to me?" August asked the alpha once they were alone.

"'Cause you're an ugly crier," Steve commented, causing August's jaw to drop slightly. "But I love you anyway," the alpha added, kissing the hunter on the cheek and linking arms.

"At least I'm not a blubbering baby," August replied.

"I was ten," Steve protested, as they stepped into the gym. Steve paused, surveying the decorations covering the place. "How the hell did you guys do all this? This was supposed to be a small, last minute thing," Steve gasped as they walked through the balloon arch.

"You'd be amazed at what Lydia can do in such a short amount of time," the hunter chuckled, "Zach was able to hang the all the curtains for the drop ceiling and all the lighting with almost no effort, Mason, Corey, Jay, Liam, and Hayden worked together to figure out music and sound, Scott, Malia, Leonard, and Kaia made all the food today, and the rest of us decorated everything else."

"You're amazing," Steve sighed, smiling at the hunter. "But how did they convince you to get excited about a prom?"

"Figured you two needed to spend some time together," Charlie commented as he and Fiona walked up behind him. "Turns out I was right, and that made it super easy."

"After everything that's happened—I was just excited to spend a fun night with everyone," August added, nodding at the pair before they moved toward the center of the gym to dance with the others. Steve smirked when he noticed Jay and Zach dancing poorly while Mason, Corey, Liam, and Hayden danced next to them.

"This looks exactly like the winter formal from our sophomore year," Steve heard Stiles say from the punch bowl.

"Well, that was the night I fell in love with you, even if I didn't realize it," Lydia replied before they joined the others on the dance floor along with Leonard and Kaia.

August nodded toward the others and Steve followed after the hunter. As they made their way over, Steve noticed Malia sitting in the bleachers by herself watching the others. Scott sat next to her and the two talked for a moment before he brought her to the floor with the others. The two packs laughed and danced as the music continued through the night, taking breaks to grab snacks and drinks periodically.

August moved closer to Steve as a slow song started. "I'm looking forward the staying here," August sighed as he rested his head against the alpha's shoulder. The hunter stepped back as he felt Steve's body tense. "What's wrong?"

"It's just—I don't think we should have diverted the train."

August pulled the alpha away from the floor and headed for the bleachers. "We didn't really have a choice."

"I know. But now that we did it. I think we need to figure out a way to stop it from taking other towns. And Lydia and Scott will be going to college soon. Stiles will probably figure out a way to go as well. Fiona's mentioned wanting to go to Europe. Maybe we should all go, see if Jack or someone else in the Republic knows how to stop the Wild Hunt."

"I thought you didn't want to leave Beacon Hills."

"And I thought you wanted to leave."

"I did, but now I kinda agree with settling in for a bit with our friends—with us—"

"We can always come back—"

"We were planning to go back to the valley too," August reminded the alpha.

"That was different and you know that," Steve scolded him before taking a breath. "We've lost a lot and I'd love to stay, but—"

"Who's going to protect the nemeton while we're gone?" August asked, interrupting the alpha.

"Them," Steve said, nodding toward Liam and others. "Malia's in summer school and will be around for a while. Maybe some of the others will stay too," Steve added looking to Jay and Zach.

August sighed, looking at the alpha. "Let's just enjoy tonight together. We can talk with the pack and put everything to a vote tomorrow."

"Yeah," Steve muttered. They leaned into each other and started to sway with the song and getting lost in their own thoughts

"Hey, lovebirds!" Jay called out. August and Steve flinched, noticing the music and stopped. They turned to the werecheetah as saw the others packing things up. "Stilinski says there have been a lot of calls about suspicious cars in the parking lot, we're moving the party to Lydia's house."

* * *

"Zach, Jay, and Liam should be finishing up soon," Kaia stated as she walked up to Charlie and Fiona

"I guess the fun will really start then," Charlie chuckled as he helped Fiona put up a banner.

"I don't think this night is going as planned for Steve and August," Leonard mentioned, joining the others.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked as Charlie set her down.

"I eavesdropped on their conversation back in the gym. Steve wants to leave and find a way to stop the Wild Hunt."

"And August wants to stay," Kaia added.

"We have to tell them tonight," Fiona sighed, looking at the pair sitting in the living room.

"I was really hoping they could have just enjoyed tonight," Charlie sighed.

"Well, let's rip the band-aid off then," Kaia muttered before walking over to the pair.

"Can we talk to you two outside?" Fiona asked.

"What is it?" Steve asked, looking up at the other confused.

"Just come with us," Charlie replied.

The alpha paused and looked at the hunter before the two got off the couch and headed toward the backyard. "Is everything alright?" Scott asked as Charlie as the glum group passed by.

The others continued as the beta turned back to Scott. "Probably not," Charlie admitted. Scott's eyes widened slightly. "It's Kate. We didn't know she was still alive. Steve and August are about to find out."

"Stiles told me what happened in the past," Scott sighed. "Argent and Derek haven't even been able to track her down."

"That's not going to stop those two from going after her. She and Gerard have done so much to them."

"We thought you knew, we would have told you sooner—" Scott started.

"It's okay," Charlie said, cutting him off. "We know now."

"Why tonight?" Scott asked.

"They're arguing about staying or going anyway, might as well help them make up their minds."

Scott nodded and Charlie made his way outside with the others.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" August asked.

"I heard something," Kaia started. "At first I hoped it was just the Ghost Riders changing reality, but it's real."

"What's real?" Steve asked as Chalie joined them.

"Kate's still alive," Fiona stated.

"What?" August gasped as Steve stiffened.

"Chris's sister, Kate?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Leonard said. "And she's not just alive, but she's also a werejaguar."

"A powerful one from the sounds of it," Charlie warned.

"Then we have to go after her," August said, looking to the others.

The others looked down at the ground in silence. "They don't want to leave," Steve sighed.

"Well, Fiona and I still do, just not to go after Kate," Charlie told him.

"My dad is trying to rebuild the Republic in Europe," Fiona said. "I'd like to meet him, and help out if we can. And we can look into stopping the Wild Hunt while we're there."

"I'm going to be working at the hospital and going to start working toward a medical degree," Leonard said.

"Jay and Zach want to take a break from fighting, and someone needs to keep an eye on them," Kaia added.

"So, it's just you and me then," August said looking to Steve.

"Chris knows where she was last seen and can lead you there," Kaia told them.

"Yeah," Steve sighed, shaking his head. "I just need a minute," he added, looking to August.

August moved to follow him but was stopped by Charlie. "Let him have this minute," Fiona told August.

Steve made his way up the stairs and headed for the bathroom, but paused when he noticed a light on in another room. "You make a habit of laying in other people's beds?" Steve asked as he stepped into Lydia's bedroom.

Stiles gave a half-hearted chuckle, but continued to stare up at the ceiling. "Just wanted to be alone for a minute."

"Yeah, me too," Steve sighed before going to lay down next to the boy. "Mind if I hang out here a bit?" he asked, staring up at the ceiling with him.

"Well, then neither of us would be alone," Stiles replied.

"It's just quieter up here," Steve sighed. Stiles shrugged and the two stared at the ceiling together. Music and chatter started to make its way up the stairs, filling the room with its dull echo. Steve shook his head before sighing. "Kate's alive."

"Yeah, she is," Stiles whispered.

"We thought she died here, fighting you guys."

"Wait, you didn't know?" Stiles asked, sitting up to face the alpha.

"I just found out," Steve sighed. "She's hurt us so much, and we thought she was gone—but—she's out there, stronger than before, and probably hurting more people. Each one of them getting hurt because we didn't stop her the first time."

"That's not entirely your fault," Stiles told him.

"Yes and no—but it's the same as the Wild Hunt. I still carry some of that responsibility."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Go after her, like I should have in the first place."

"You won't be the first one to try."

"I'll have August, I think we'll be able to stop her."

"I hope you do," Stiles replied before laying back down. The room fell silent again, aside from the dull echo of the party downstairs. "I got into George Washington," Stiles sighed.

"The president?" Steve asked.

"No," Stiles sighed. "I got an FBI internship. My dad called Scott's dad, who made some calls and got me in, y'know, since I missed all the deadlines while waiting in a train station."

"That's pretty awesome. I bet Lydia was excited when you told her."

"I haven't, yet."

"Why?" Steve asked, propping himself up. "She would be happy for you."

"I have to leave tomorrow—if I decide to go," Stiles sighed. Steve struggled to respond and the room fell quiet again. "Finally, after all this time we're together, y'know? It was something I only dreamed would happen, but so is joining the FBI. It's like everything I've ever wanted is within my grasp, but I have less than twelve hours to choose between two of my greatest dreams."

"I wouldn't even know how to tell someone that," Steve sighed.

"Tell someone what?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Stiles sprang up and stared at the girl in the doorway. "Lydia—I—," Stiles gasped.

"I came up to find Steve," Lydia said, sitting on the foot of the bed and staring at Stiles. "Joining the FBI is your dream."

"But—" Stiles tried to interrupt.

"You don't have to choose between George Washington and me. I'll be at MIT, it's only a day away. And since I'll be starting as a Junior, in two years I can move even closer."

"Lydia—That's—You're amazing," Stiles stammered.

"Woah," August gasped as he stumbled into the doorway and spotted the three in bed.

"I'm sorry," Lydia sighed, breaking eye contact with Stiles to look at Steve. "I wanted to warn you—"

"I wouldn't have never expected you three—" August started, slurring his words before nearly tripping over himself.

"I'm guessing I should blame Jay," Steve mumbled as he got off the bed.

"No, no, itsh fine," August slurred, stumbling slightly before Steve caught him. "We're not committled, just having fun."

"August, we are committed," Steve reminded the intoxicated hunter.

"Really?" August asked, beaming at the alpha.

Steve's eyes widened. "We're going to leave you two alone," Steve said, turning to Stiles and Lydia. "Sorry," he added before guiding August out of the room.

"I can't just believe it," August rambled as Steve helped him down the stairs. "I wouldn't have never thought that you could use a labels."

"Yeah, it's crazy," Steve sighed, reaching the bottom floor. He scanned the room until he spotted Jay and flashed his red eyes at the werecheetah.

"Take it easy," Charlie warned, approaching the two with Fiona.

"Jay and Zach thought it would help August take his mind off of—" Fiona started

"Yeah, well it worked," Steve hissed. "Has Jay forgotten about his—"

"August isn't Tiberius," Fiona said.

" _And now he's sober,"_ Leonard thought to the alpha from the backyard.

August removed his arm from Steve's shoulder and looked around at the rest of the pack. He looked back to Steve, his face turning red before looking down at his feet. The hunter headed to the backyard and Steve ran after him, hearing Liam shout before diving into the pool and swimming with the others. The hunter and the alpha sat on the patio next to each other in silence watching the others splash around in the pool.

"This was supposed to be a fun night," Steve sighed after a moment. "Guess we kinda ruined it."

August chuckled lightly. "I don't think we're programmed for fun."

"Maybe Jay's right. Leonard is affecting us," Steve commented causing August to laugh.

"I really wanted to stay for a while," August admitted once he had calmed down. "Not forever—but—I didn't think this was why we were going to leave. I thought—maybe—we'd help create a new team of protectors for different areas, or help others get control of their abilities—"

"Like Maria?"

"Yeah," August nodded.

"If I had to choose between hunting down a ghost from our past or staying here, I would never want to leave," Steve admitted.

August shook his head. "Kaia told me Gerard is also around and that's why she wants to stay here."

"I just keeps getting better," Steve sighed. "Kaia can keep an eye out for him for now, we let Kate run around for too long at this point. She's not even just a hunter any more—who knows how many people she's hurt."

"We'll make her pay. For everything she's done since the day she arrived in the valley."

"Gods, I hope so," Steve whispered as Scott and Liam hopped out of the pool and headed toward them.

"You guys are here for one more night, right?" Scott asked as the pair neared.

"Yeah, we're leave—" Steve started before Scott lifted the alpha over his shoulder.

"Hey!" August shouted as Liam did the same.

"Then you should have some fun!" Liam shouted as he and Scott sprinted toward the pool.

"No!" Steve shouted, trying to twist out of Scott's grasp without hurting the other alpha. "Scott, wait!" he pleaded as Scott and Liam leapt into the pool.

Steve spat out water as he returned to the surface, his shirt clinging to his skin. He could hear Jay and Zach laughing from the doorway. "What the hell?" August asked, wiping the water from his face.

Scott chuckled as he shrugged and nodded toward Leonard. "You guys keeping saying I can't have fun. I think you earned a little payback," Leonard stated as Jay and Zach's laughter stopped. Steve looked back as Charlie and Kaia ran into the pool carry the pair. "See, I can have fun," Leonard chuckled as they returned to the surface.

"You're so dead," Jay chuckled before swimming after the werelion.

"At least we don't carry our phones around as much," August stated, shaking his head as he watched Leonard flee from Jay. Zach moved to cut the werelion off, sprouting his wings and pushing a torrent of water at toward him.

"Keep the water in the pool, boys!" Lydia shouted from the doorway.

Steve and August pulled themselves out of the pool, removing their soaked shirts as they moved to join the banshees and Stiles at the door. "Maybe Jay was wrong about the fun sucker of the pack," Fiona commented as they watched Leonard dunk Jay.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked the banshee.

She raised an eyebrow at him in response. "You said you'd always love me, right?" Stiles asked as he hugged Lydia from behind.

"Of course, why—" Lydia started before yelping as Stiles lifted her off the ground and headed toward the pool. "Stiles! Don't you dare!"

"He's a lot stronger than he used to be," Fiona commented.

"Well, the training is better when you aren't having fun," August replied.

"Stiles, stop!" Lydia commanded as they neared the pool.

"I couldn't," Stiles chucked, setting Lydia down next to the pool.

"How sweet," Lydia whispered, taking a step back. Stiles turned, smiling as she leaned in toward him. His eyes widened as Lydia gave him a quick shove into the pool behind him. Lydia knelt down as Stiles returned to the surface, shaking the water out of his face. "Maybe that will teach you not to trick me."

"Right, I should always follow through with my plans," Stiles nodded.

"What?" Lydia asked before being pulled into the pool with him.

Steve crossed his arms as he stared at the two packs in the pool. "You know, you're the only one that's dry right now."

"I've already kicked your ass once this year," Fiona reminded him.

"I would never," the alpha emphasized. "I mean, I wouldn't even have the skill to take such a strong banshee."

"Don't you mock me," Fiona replied, turning to the alpha with a smirk.

"Are you two bothering her?" Charlie asked as he approached the two.

"Oh, not at all," August said, grinning, "We'll just be getting out of your way."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Charlie said behind them as Steve and August headed back toward the pool. The pair laughed when they heard Fiona shriek before Charlie ran between them with the banshee in tow.

"Who's the fun sucker now?" Steve asked, sitting on the side of the pool next to the hunter.

* * *

"We should get going," Steve said, as August checked his gun before packing it in his bag. "We still have to say goodbye to Stiles and others."

"I thought that was what last night was for?" August asked, zipping up his bag and following after the alpha.

"It was, but Scott said he wanted us to swing by the school before we left."

"You're packed pretty light for going on a manhunt," Jay commented when he spotted the pairs duffle bags.

"Well, if all goes well, we shouldn't be gone for long," Steve replied.

"And, if not, we've got to pack light enough to be mobile. Even with Steve's driving his Camaro can't go everyone" August added.

"Wanna bet?" Steve chuckled.

"You should still take this," Fiona said as she and Charlie made their way down the stairs carrying August's bow and quiver.

"You're better with the bow, and you'll need every edge you can get against Kate," Charlie stated before the hunter could interrupt.

"And these," Kaia said from the living room before tossing the spatha and longsword at Steve.

"If you run into trouble, we'll come find you," Leonard told them as he and Zach moved into the foyer with the others.

"We know," August said.

"You two behave while we're gone," Steve warned Zach and Jay.

"Definitely," Zach chuckled.

"Which means, you two have your work cut out for you," August commented, looking to Leonard and Kaia.

"Promise us you'll be careful," Fiona said.

"Of course we will," Steve said. "Tell your dad we say hi, and that I'd like to meet him some day."

"I'll make sure he's like Mary says he is," Charlie stated, pulling Steve in for a hug. "Go raise some hell."

The alpha and hunter nodded at the rest of the pack before heading out to the Camaro.

"Think they'll be okay?" August asked as they backed out of the drive.

"I think Jay and Zach will get into all sorts of trouble, and hopefully Leonard and Kaia will be able to straighten things out," Steve commented.

"Well, I wish them luck," August chuckled, "Gods know they'll need it." Steve chuckled slightly before the car fell silent and they continued on to the school. "Last goodbyes," August muttered as they pulled up next to Stiles's Jeep. Scott, Liam, Mason, and Stiles were gathered around the back of the Jeep, talking.

"I think you're gonna need this," they heard Stiles say as they stepped out of the car. They watched as Stiles handed his bat off to Mason.

"Uh, I don't play baseball," Mason replied as he and Liam stared at the outstretched bat.

"Right, neither do I. It's—It's not the point."

"Okay," Mason muttered as Stiles shoved the bat into his hands. "Thanks?"

"Love you guys!" Stiles called out as the two boys ran off.

"How are you going to defend yourself out east without that bat?" August asked.

"Y'know, I figure that between your training and FBI's, I'll probably be able to hold my own," Stiles replied.

"So, you'll be going straight into it, then?" Steve asked.

"Well, not right away. Have a summer filled with some gen ed classes. But as soon as fall comes—FBI," Stiles said pointing to himself.

"Pre-FBI," August corrected causing Scott to laugh

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles scoffed before reaching into his truck and pulling out a roll of duct tape. "I leave you with this," Stiles said, passing the roll to Scott. "You know, hurt her and I'll kill ya," he muttered, slapping the roof slightly.

"You sure you won't need it?" Scott asked.

"It's okay. Lydia's gonna drive me down to D.C. She wants to help me move into my dorm, so—" Stiles started, before pausing and looking back at his Jeep. "You know she's starting MIT as a junior? How do you even do that?"

"She's a genius," Scott replied.

"Word on the street is that you got into UC Davis," Steve said nodding to Scott.

"Yeah," Scott sighed, grinning a bit. The four fell silent for a moment.

"So," Stiles sighed turning to Steve and August. "Mexico?"

"Chris is going to take us to the last place Kate was spotted. Figure we better start there," August replied.

"Steer clear of the churches down there," Scott warned, chuckling softly.

"Well, we've never been too big on religion," Steve replied.

"I've—uh," Stiles started, looking between Scott and the others.

"We'll give you a minute," August said, moving back to the Camaro with Steve.

"So, many things have changed," Steve sighed, watching Scott and Stiles say their goodbyes to each other.

"I wouldn't have believed you if you told me that sparing at Yuki's would have brought us here."

Steve chuckled. "No Republic, pack splitting up—"

"Not splitting up," August corrected. "Not even just our pack anymore. More like we're spreading out, but we'll always meet back up. Whether its next year, or ten. We'll all come back together again."

Steve looked over at the handful of students leaving summer school and sports camps. "Hopefully sooner than later," he whispered. "Everyone here still needs to be protected."

"I think they're in good hands. Between Leonard, Liam and the others. Someone will always be watching over them."

"I guess so," Steve sighed. The two jumped as they heard Scott close the trunk door.

They followed Stiles to the driver's side door as Scott got in on the other side. "Hey, you two stay safe," Stiles said, hugging the two of them.

"And if you run into any trouble, any at all," Scott added as Stiles got in the Jeep. "Call any of us. We'll come to help. We owe you."

"After everything that's happened this year, l think we're pretty even," Steve chuckled.

Scott shrugged. "Offer still stands. Seriously, if you guys need anything call me."

"Who knows, I might even be able to use some FBI resources to help out," Stiles added.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," August commented.

Stiles chuckled and started the Jeep as Steve and August headed back to the Camaro. The two froze when they heard the sheriff's voice over the radio. "Unit Four, repeat. You're telling me there's a body in the woods?" Steve and August looked over to Scott and Stiles.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," another officer responded. "There's a body in the—" Stiles flipped the radio off and shook his head.

Steve and August smirked as they headed back for the car. _"Did you hear that?"_ Steve thought to the other.

" _Roger that!"_ Jay replied as Steve started the car.

The two cars left the parking lot and parted at the next intersection.

* * *

"You guys are on your own with this one," Charlie told them as he finished loading up Fiona's car as the sun began to set. "We've got a plane to catch."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Zach commented.

"Honestly, we could be there by now," Jay said, tapping his foot, waiting for Kaia and Leonard.

"You guys have to work as a group, you can't just run off on your own," Fiona warned them.

"Yeah, just imagine someone doing that," Jay commented, looking at Charlie.

"Learn from my mistakes," Charlie replied, closing the trunk. "It's a dead body, it's not going anywhere any time soon."

"You're going to really hate having to wait for Liam and the others," Leonard told the werecheetah as he and Kaia stepped out of the house.

Jay groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fiona, we'll be fine," Kaia assured the banshee. "Go see your dad and help him."

"She's right," Charlie told her, holding the car door open behind her.

"I know. I just have this feeling," she sighed.

"A premonition?" Leonard asked.

"No, at least not yet."

"You're just nervous to meet Jack," Jay told her. "Honestly, at this point, who would even try to stand against our two packs?"

"Don't get cocky," Charlie warned as he moved to the driver's side.

"If I do have a premonition, I'll warn you," Fiona told them as Charlie started the car.

"We know," Zach told her. The car backed out as the group waved after the pair.

"So, we're ready to go?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, it'll probably be quicker if we go on foot, start sprinting once we hit the woods," Leonard replied.

"I like new fun Leonard," Zach commented.

"Not fun—just logical and efficient," the werelion said. "I've got to get some things prepared before starting at the hospital tomorrow."

"Well, hopefully, a party won't interfere with that," Jay said.

"A what?" Kaia asked.

"Jay, we are not going to have—" Leonard started before Jay sprinted away. _"You can't run from the link."_

" _Y'know, I wasn't too upset when we didn't have the link,"_ Jay thought back.

 **Alrighty, update time:**

 **I've got at least two more stories that I want to do, obviously, one to correspond with 6B and then another that follows the events after that that I'm incredibly excited to get to.**

 **For 6B, I'm not sure what plot is changing for sure yet, but I know I'm adding in a whole lot more to this story. We're going to get more characters coming back and way more Derek and a lot more Stiles, so longer chapters and at least 12 of them (I'm planning to do a prologue briding the gap between some of the summer activities in addition to the usual epilogue). Also, there will more action. While I don't think it'll get to the chaos from One's Not Enough's city fight (Maybe, who knows) there will definitely be more skirmishes shown.  
**

 **As far as timeline for this story being published, I'm going to be generous so that I'm not disappointing anyone and say I'll start posting against near summer. I'm hoping to be done sooner, just want the extra cushion. With ONE I wrote as I went and I don't think that worked out for the best. TAC was half and half and with TAP I did everything before publishing. I think that worked the best so I'm going to write the whole story before posting everything. I have the story mostly outlined at this point, but I completely changed TAP's story mid-way through writing it even though I had an outline, so we'll see what happens. Not to mention, I have to come up with a clever title using the number four.**

 **I'm not planning on revealing much for the post 6B story since everything about it will kinda be a surprise since there isn't a canon story at this point to adapt. All I can promise is lots of action, and carnage on the level previously mentioned and beyond.**

 **I'm already excited to start posting for the next story and look forward to seeing you all there, hopefully, sooner than expected.**


End file.
